Under a Bright Sky
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: Se supone que soy un demonio, ni siquiera podría ni soñar estar a su lado, pero a pesar de todos estos años, de todas las diferencias que hay entre nosotros ahora, las cosas siguen siendo igual, es curioso, se supone que para alguien como yo el pecado debería de ser lo más interesante, pero tan solo con ver sus ojos, no puedo evitar desear que este ángel me libere del infierno.
1. PROLOGO REDENCIÓN

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **PROLOGO "REDENCIÓN"**

¿Alguna vez se han detenido a pensar en que es el perdón? ¿En cuál es el peso de perdonar a alguien?

Sinceramente yo nunca lo he hecho, al menos no hasta ahora, es decir, tampoco es que alguna vez haya tenido que ser verdaderamente perdonado, claro que están esos casos donde uno es niño y pide perdón a su madre por haber roto algo en medio de una travesura o cosas así pero no es como si ellas no fueran hacerlo al instante después de algún que otro regaño.

No, yo hablo de el verdadero acto de perdonar, ese momento en el que aún después de haberlo causado tanto daño a otra persona, de desgarrar su alma con tus acciones o incluso tan solo con tus palabras, de echar por la borda toda la confianza que esta pudo llegar a depositar en ti por un acto egoísta, y aún así, a pesar de todo, esta te observa a los ojos, te sonríe y pronuncia un "Te perdono".

No cualquiera puede hacerlo, no todo el mundo es capaz de dejar pasar semejante afrenta a su persona, e incluso quienes lo hacen, corren el riesgo de volver a ser traicionados.

Pero cuando el arrepentimiento es sincero, el solo hecho de escuchar esas palabras puede llegar a significar una paz que muy pocas veces uno puede llegar a alcanzar en su vida.

El peso que se nos quita de encima, el alivio que se siente sobre todo nuestro cuerpo, incluso el solo hecho de sentir como el aire corre libremente por tus pulmones luego haber estado ante una presión tan fuerte que parece hasta más agobiante que lo que podría llegar a serlo el dolor físico, es simplemente, y déjenme pecar de redundante, liberadora.

Es curioso, porque incluso sin nunca haber oído esas palabras, es exactamente eso lo que siento en este momento.

– ¿A poco esto no se siente bien Issei-kun?

–Creo, que por primera vez tienes razón Irina.

Es más que obvio para alguien como yo esto debería de ser engorroso en el mejor de los casos, pero es curioso, a medida que he estado acompañando a Irina, escuchando sus palabras, que incluso aunque a veces suene un poco extremista con tanto fanatismo, tienen algo de verdad en ellas, este calor, esta sensación acogedora que siento en este momento en mi pecho, es increíble.

– ¡Issei-kun!

Quién lo diría, un demonio rezando en una iglesia, se supone que esto en contra de todo lo que dicta la naturaleza, claro exceptuando a aquellos que tenemos el permiso de Mikael-sama para hacerlo, no es que no haya sido incomodo al principio, pero supongo que simplemente termine por acostumbrarme y poco a poco a disfrutarlo.

No es que en mi familia seamos católicos, de hecho ni siquiera somos precisamente religiosos, claro que de niño rezaba en los templos durante los festivales y esas cosas, pero era más por costumbre que por verdadera fe, para ser sincero, hasta hace poco la existencia o no de Dios me importaba más bien poco, luego me entere de que este estaba muerto pero tampoco es como si cambiasen mucho las cosas.

– ¡Issei-kun! ¡Issei-kun!

Pero cuando Irina empezó a pedirme que la acompañara cada vez que hacia esto, no sé, parte de esa calidez que siento ahora me llamaba a compartir este momento con ella, esa sonrisa tranquila y su mirada relajada no hacen más que volverla mucho más hermosa de lo que ya lo es de por sí, es extraño, incluso cuando se supone que estamos alabando a Dios, no puedo evitar sentir que estamos más conectados que nunca cada vez que ambos hacemos este pequeño ritual.

– ¡Por favor Issei-kun reacciona de una buena vez!

– ¿Eh?

Al abrir mis ojos y voltear mi mirada hacia ella lo primero que me encuentro es con un gesto de asombro, incredulidad y hasta podría decir que un poco de alegría en su rostro.

Ambos estamos frente al altar de la destruida iglesia de Kuoh, ya estamos cerca del atardecer, o al menos eso es lo que puedo decir por la luz anaranjada que cae directamente sobre nosotros debido a los agujeros que hay en el techo.

Yo estoy arrodillado con mis manos en posición de oración, sin embargo Irina está de pie, exaltada y casi dando saltitos por la emoción como si fuese una niña pequeña.

–Issei-kun ¡Esto es un milagro!

– ¿Eh?

Es lo único que puedo balbucear mientras me pongo de pie y miro hacia todos lados tratando de buscar eso que tanto la esta emocionando, por un momento ella hace un puchero un tanto molesta por mi ignorancia.

– ¿Cómo qué "Eh"? ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Mira hacia tu espalda pedazo de tonto.

– ¿Qué podría llegar a tener de malo mi espal…

Oh Dios no.

– ¡AAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!

No no no, esto no puede ser cierto, es decir, es naturalmente imposible, no puede haber una explicación lógica para esto… Yo… Yo… Yo…

–Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo, pero esas alas y esa aura no me dejan mentir, esto es un verdadero milagro, tú, Issei-kun, un demonio ¡Acabas de transformarte en un ángel!

Me cuesta creerlo, pero al parecer es cierto, nunca fui bueno manejando mis alas pero trato de moverlas con la mayor delicadeza posible hacia una de mis manos, es increíble, a luz del sol hace que parezca que brillan con luz propia, con algo de temor, toco las plumas que la forman, parecen tan delicadas que no puedo evitar pensar que van a caerse con el más mínimo tirón, sin embargo es todo lo contrario, a pesar de su tacto suave y agradable uno bien podría atarle un cordón con una bola de boliche en la punta y una sola pluma sería capaz de aguantarlo sin problemas.

Pronto me encuentro acariciándolas casi sin darme cuenta, es curioso lo agradables que son, no lo entiendo muy bien, este sentimiento cálido sigue en mi pecho a pesar de que esto me está perturbando bastante, recuerdo que cuando me convertí en demonio estaba casi tan confundido como ahora, pero una vez que Buchou me lo explicó todo no se sintió diferente a ser un humano, claro que estaba todo eso de las capacidades físicas aumentadas y demás, pero fuera de eso, estaba igual que siempre.

Sin embargo ahora es completamente diferente, es casi como si me sintiese feliz pero no sabría decir exactamente por qué, a pesar de estar confundido y asustado, es como si algo dentro de mi me asegurase que todo va a estar bien, no puedo ser mucho más explicativo que solamente decir.

–Esto se siente bien.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Yo tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Mikael-sama me volvió una de sus brave saints, solo podía decir que me sentía bien, desde ese momento me he sentido así casi siempre, así todo nunca te sientes invadido o algo por el estilo, la mayoría del tiempo incluso olvidas que esa sensación esta allí, pero cuando más lo necesitas, esa pequeña voz en tu interior está allí para decirte que todo saldrá bien y uno no puede más que agradecer su existencia… Supongo que de eso se trata la gloria del señor.

Finaliza volviendo a poner sus manos en gesto de oración, sus ojos cerrados con delicadeza y la luz anaranjada del atardecer sobre ella haciendo aún más bonito su rostro si es que eso es posible.

–Vamos Issei-kun ¿Qué esperas? Tú ya sabes lo que hay que decir.

Ciertamente no soy tan partidario como ella a decirlo todo el tiempo, pero creo que esto lo amerita bastante, imitándola, junto mis manos para orar sin poder evitar sonreír ante lo feliz que ella parece estar con esto.

–Amen.

Decimos ambos al unisonó con nuestras voces haciendo eco en la ya hace tiempo abandonada iglesia.

Aún así, por más agradable que esto sea para ambos, no puedo dejar las cosas así, debo hablar con alguien para que me expliquen que acaba de suceder, supongo que Azazel-sensei es el indicado, quizás se emocione un poco con sus investigaciones pero eso es un precio bajo por la posibilidad de poder entender que acaba de pasarme, el único problema aquí en realidad es…

– ¿Qué vas a decirle a Rias-san?

La voz y el gesto en su rostro demuestran que a ella esto le preocupa tanto como a mí, ahondar en detalles sería un desperdicio en este momento, pero basta con decir que Buchou no está enterada de que yo hago esto con Irina desde hace ya bastante tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera Asia o Xenovia saben que yo tengo permiso de Mikael-sama para poder rezar, es solo algo que conocemos él y yo además de Irina que fue la que intercedió por mí para que me concediera ese permiso.

–Por ahora no lo sé, no creo que esto vaya a caerle bien en lo absoluto, es mejor que alguien me diga que fue lo que acaba de pasar aquí, no voy a negar que se siente bien, pero eso no quita el hecho de que esto no es ni remotamente natural.

De pronto siento como su mano se aferra a la mía, su mirada ahora es de arrepentimiento, o al menos eso es lo que puedo decir al ver como ella agacha la cabeza evitando mi mirada.

–Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado en todo esto, a fin de cuentas es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera arrastrado conmigo tú no te habrías metido en este problema.

Hay algo de verdad en sus palabras, sin embargo no puedo hacer más que sonreír mientras pongo una mano en su cabello haciendo que ella se voltee parar mirarme a los ojos.

–Bueno, no es como si yo no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlo, en realidad se suponía que algo como esto no tenía que pasar, además, estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no disfrute compartir esto contigo, yo creo que más bien la culpa es de los dos.

Una tenue sonrisa se asoma por sus labios antes de darme un leve golpe en el brazo.

–Tonto ¿Acaso se supone que esa es la forma correcta de consolar a alguien?... Gracias.

Su gesto melancólico regresa aunque al menos no esta tan marcado como antes, supongo que diga lo que diga la sensación no va a dejarla así como así.

–Supongo que no queda más que vaya a ver a Azazel-sensei, un científico como él seguro va a saber decirme qué es lo que pasó, de todas formas no estoy seguro de si sea buena idea salir, dudo que otra aura sacra además de la tuya pase desapercibida en esta ciudad.

Su sonrisa traviesa pronto ilumina su rostro, con su dedo índice extendido ella me guiña un ojo mientras lo mueve de un lado a otro de forma negativa.

–No te preocupes, es cierto que tu aura ahora es la de un ángel pero eso no significa que seas uno muy poderoso.

–Espera ¿Qué?

No es que me considere el tipo más fuerte, pero hey, siempre pensé que sé cómo defenderme, además tengo una que otra hazaña por ahí, quiero decir, enfrentarme a un demonio de clase alta siendo un novato, sellar a un dios nórdico y demás cosas no creo que sea algo que pase todos los días.

–No sabría explicarlo bien, se supone que cuando ascendemos los nuevos ángeles rebozamos de energía y nuestras auras se notan en todas partes allá en el cielo, en cambio tú a penas si eres perceptible dentro de esta iglesia, creo que solo por estar cerca y ver ese par de alas en tu espalda soy capaz de darme cuenta de tu cambio.

–Un momento ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que entrene durante todo este tiempo se acaba de ir al caño? ¿Por qué supone que salí así de fallado?

Por favor no, no quiero tener que volver a pasar por el entrenamiento del viejo Tannin, aunque es extraño, en cuanto a poder no es que me sienta diferente de a como lo estaba esta mañana.

–No necesariamente, tu poder como Sekiryutei sigue tal cual estaba, pero como ángel, bueno, digamos que no eres de lo más iluminados, así que con solo mantenerte cerca de mí no creo que vaya a ver problema mientras buscamos al líder de los caídos, aunque en verdad todo esto es muy raro, quizás tu bajo poder sacro tenga algo que ver con tu naturaleza de demonio… O de pervertido, hablando de ti el abanico de posibilidades es grande.

Finaliza sacándome la lengua con una risita burlona, lo que faltaba, acabo de perder mis poderes de demonio, muy probablemente Buchou no se tome a bien esto y ella no hace más que burlarse.

–Sin embargo, algo muy bueno debe de haber en ti si la obra de Dios te eligió para ser uno de sus nuevos hijos, de eso estoy totalmente segura.

Me dice con una sonrisa que parece iluminar todo su rostro, de pronto siento como mi brazo comienza a hormiguear, al parecer Ddraig se dio cuenta del cambio o simplemente se ha dignado ahora a hablar de él.

– _Escucha a la chica ángel, compañero, al dios bíblico solo lo conocí por las batallas que tuvimos, pero si puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que él hacía era solo porque sí, nunca había escuchado de un demonio volviéndose un ángel, pero al parecer, esto entró en los cálculos de Elohim cuando creó el sistema de milagros, no sé qué tan valido sea, pero eso sí, no hay dudas de que existe un motivo para que hayas cambiado de semejante manera, por nuestros poderes no te preocupes, siguen tal cual lo estaban antes de tu cambio aura, aunque no puedo evitar intrigado incluso yo, se supone que algo así debería de haberte matado._

–Perfecto Ddraig, no sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza eso.

Digo en el tono más sarcástico que me sale haciendo que el dragón que tengo como huésped dentro de mi cuerpo deje salir un par de carcajadas.

– _Animo chico, si no la palmaste hasta ahora entonces dudo que vayas a tener problemas, al menos con esto, el cómo se lo tome la niña Gremory y los demás demonios es otra cuestión._

–No me lo recuerdes.

– _Lo siento compañero, pero no es algo que convenga que dejes pasar por mucho tiempo, ya de por si la reacción inicial seguramente no sea buena, quien sabe que tanto pueda agravarse si se enteran que lo estuviste ocultando._

Dejo salir un suspiro, sería tonto negar que tiene razón, pero también lo sería ir a contarle a todo el mundo sobre esto así como así, me siento incomodo por no escuchar sus concejos, es decir, es un bicho con más de miles y miles de años que yo, difícilmente pueda equivocarse, pero así todo, no me siento listo para hacerlo, al menos no hasta que hable con Azazel-sensei.

– _Entiendo si aún no quieres hacerlo compañero, incluso hasta a mí se me haría complicado explicar algo como esto, de todas formas trata de tenerlo en mente, yo por mi parte volveré a dormir, todo este proceso me ha dejado algo somnoliento._

–Gracias por todo Ddraig, descansa.

Sin más el pequeño fulgor esmeralda que salía de mi mano izquierda se apaga al igual que mi compañero dragón, por su parte, Irina observa toda nuestra conversación sin poder evitar tener ese deje de culpabilidad en su rostro ¿Quién diría que una pequeña excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos como cuando éramos niños terminaría en esto?

–Descuida, todo irá bien.

Le digo con una sonrisa tratando de subirle el ánimo, ella solo me responde con el mismo gesto pero a medias, sus ojos aún dan muestras de que no está mejor en lo absoluto, sin embargo rápidamente su mirada se llena de decisión mientras aprieta un poco más su agarre contra mi mano.

–Te dije que te acompañaría en esto Issei, incluso si supiera que todo va ir mal aún así voy a estar a tu lado… Llama a Azazel-sensei, mientras más rápido aclaremos esto más rápido podremos saber cómo afrontarlo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme por el cambio tan rápido de actitud, tengo que admitirlo, todo esto me aterra en cierta manera, incluso mi mano libre tiembla al tantear en mi bolsillo buscando mi móvil, pero al ver sus ojos siento lo mismo que me causa esta sensación cálida en mi pecho.

"Todo va a estar bien"

Asiento en respuesta mientras busco el número del líder de Grigory entre mis contactos, pronto mi teléfono está pegado a mi oreja y el tono de marcar suena hasta que un leve movimiento al otro lado de la línea me da la pauta de que alguien lo ha contestado.

–" _Issei, amigo mío, qué te cuentas, no me digas que has aceptado mi generosa oferta para ser parte de Grigory."_

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa involuntaria se forme en mis labios, creo que ni siquiera alguien tan impredecible como el va a ser capaz de creerlo.

–No, aunque siendo sincero, si que tiene que ver con ángeles y toda la cosa.

–" _Habla entonces, quién sabe y a poco me das una agradable sorpresa y todo."_

Incluso Irina sonríe junto a mí, es imposible no verle el lado gracioso a todo esto.

–Oh sensei, no sé si sea agradable, pero sí, ciertamente es una pedazo de sorpresa.

 **0o0o0o0**

PLAF

–Cayó de culo, págame Irina.

En efecto, cuando entramos al austero living que tiene el gobernador de Grigory en su pequeña casa de Kuoh él ciertamente se veía relajado, como de costumbre, un vaso a medio tomar con un liquido seguramente alcohólico se mecía en una de sus manos, cruzado de piernas, él nos observaba con su típica sonrisa mientas su cuerpo descansaba en una de las banquetas a un lado de la pequeña barra que tiene en aquella habitación.

Sin cruzar palabras de por medio me puse frente a él y saque a relucir mis nuevas alas, entre su cara de asombro que bien podría sacársele una foto y ponerla a modo de descripción junto a la palabra "violación mental" si esta estuviese en el diccionario y el hecho de que las banquetas no son precisamente los asientos más estables del mundo, creo que el resto viene siendo historia.

–Apostar no es correcto para nosotros los ángeles Issei-kun.

–No recuerdo haberte oído decir lo mismo cuando apostaste a que se ahogaría con su bebida, no te hagas la desentendida y págame.

Derrotada, Irina saca una billetera desde vaya a saber uno donde porque nunca había visto que los uniformes femeninos de Kuoh tuvieran algún tipo de bolsillo y me pasa unos cuantos billetes mientras Azazel mi apunta con su dedo y tiembla como si fuese alguna especie de bicho raro, aunque ciertamente ese término no estaría muy lejos de la realidad.

– ¿Qué… Qué… Qué cla… clase de broma es esta?

–Eso es lo que vengo a preguntarte a ti, se supone que un científico como tú debería de poder explicarlo.

Le digo algo desanimado, es decir, no es que su reacción no fuera graciosa, pero tratándose de la única persona que puede llegar a darme respuestas, no me siento precisamente cómodo con esa primera impresión sobre el asunto.

Parece que él también se dio cuenta de mi preocupación ya que casi al instante dejo escapar un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie viéndose un poco más repuesto y comenzándome a analizar tan solo con la mirada.

–Bien, parece que acabas de meterte en un lío bastante grande.

Comenzando a dar vueltas a mi alrededor el analiza mis alas con detenimiento y de tanto en tanto las toca un poco como si las revisara tan solo con unos pocos roces.

–Interesante, bastante interesante.

– ¿Ya te das una idea de que me paso?

Toma un poco de distancia para observarme mejor mientras pone una mano sobre su mentón con gesto pensativo, pronto el repiqueteo de su pie chocando una y otra vez contra el piso inunda con su eco la habitación como si esa pequeña percusión hiciese caminar mejor sus pensamientos.

–Bien, viendo la cara de arrepentimiento que tiene el As de Mikael en este momento creo que puedo darme una leve idea de qué te sucedió.

– ¡¿En serio?!

No puedo evitar sonar más efusivo de lo necesario con esa pregunta, sin embargo Azazel-sensei deja pasar esto por alto y me sonríe con la tranquilidad propia de la que tiene un doctor con su paciente.

–Sí, aunque ni yo mismo me lo creo, jamás pensé que tener sexo con un ángel lo haría ascender a uno al cielo incluso siendo un demonio, quizás esa expresión "Verle la cara a Dios" es mucho más literal de lo que uno pensaría en un principio.

El sonrojo que Irina y yo tenemos en este momento es imposible de describir, de hecho ni siquiera soy capaz de contestarle nada por la vergüenza mientras él estalla en carcajadas por su propio chiste.

–Y eso se lo tienen merecido por lo de su apuesta, aunque Issei, me extraña una reacción tan mojigata de tu parte, eso sí es algo que tenemos que hablar en serio, creo que por ahí puede estar nuestra primera pista.

– ¿Sin más bromas?

Dice Irina tímidamente aún sin perder su sonrojo y a duras penas pudiendo despegar sus ojos del piso.

–Lo juro, esto es un tema demasiado delicado y ya me he divertido suficiente con los dos, pero si no resolvemos esto rápido les aseguro que la reacción del ama de Issei, y por consiguiente, del Maou Lucifer, no va a ser para nada de risa.

Pronto un círculo mágico está impreso en la mitad del living de nuestro anfitrión, solo basta con un leve gesto de su cabeza para que nosotros comencemos a seguirlo hacia su interior.

Solo en cuestión de segundos un enorme laboratorio se yergue ante nosotros, todo tipo de maquinaria, desde computadoras y capsulas de conservación hasta grúas y brazos mecánicos de gran tamaño que vaya saber uno para que los necesitaría.

Varios tipos de pitidos y luces abundan en el ambiente junto con un olor a desinfectante que entra casi sin permiso en nuestras narices, desconozco la naturaleza de los experimentos que esté haciendo, pero no me queda la menor duda de que estos son de todo menos algo simple.

En silencio, los tres caminamos en lo que parece ser una enorme instalación que llega hasta donde alcanza la vista, supongo que eso de hacer las cosas a lo grande no es solo para los demonios, no habrán pasado unos cuantos minutos hasta que nos detenemos en un sillón que bien pareciera ser sacado del consultorio de un dentista.

Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, yo me siento en este mientras Azazel empiezan a encender un par de maquinas que parecen ser una especies de sensores o algo así, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado de no ver ni taladros, láseres, martillos o cualquier cosa que se le parezca, sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer al menos no será invasivo.

Irina, por su parte, solo observa todo un tanto más alejada de nosotros solamente aferrándose con sus manos a la parte baja de su falda mientras el gesto de vergüenza y arrepentimiento que lleva desde hace rato se niega a salir de su rostro.

–Bien, me podrías decir que estabas haciendo exactamente en el momento que surgieron esas alas de tu espalda.

Me pregunta con una frialdad un tanto extraña, como si se tratase de un medico teniendo que soportar a su último paciente del día, no sé si solo lo haga para molestarme o simplemente disfruta estando en este papel, sin embargo tengo que admitir que eso le da un tono algo profesional a todo esto.

–No sabría decirlo, simplemente Irina y yo estábamos rezando en el altar de la iglesia abandonada de Kuoh, es el único templo cristiano que hay kilómetros a la redonda así que por más que este semi destruido no tenemos más opción que hacerlo allí.

Como era de esperarse, él levanta una ceja incrédulo.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que un demonio como tú pueda estar rezando, y no solo eso, sino que lo hace en el único punto sacro que hay en toda esta ciudad y ni siquiera sentir un dolor de cabeza?

No puedo evitar suspirar algo derrotado, supongo que un poco de nuestro secreto es un precio justo a pagar por comprender que está sucediendo.

–Hace un tiempo le pedí a Irina que intercediera por mí con Mikael para que me permitiese poder rezar siendo un demonio al igual que lo hacen Asia y Xenovia, yo solía acompañarla cada tanto a la iglesia para que ella pudiese rezar sin sentirse sola, pero no podía evitar sentirme incomodo solamente esperándole afuera, así que para poder acompañarla como se debe terminamos pidiendo ese favor.

– ¿Y cuanto ha sido ese tiempo exactamente?

No puedo evitar sudar frio ante lo que va desencadenar mi respuesta.

–Desde después de la batalla con Loki cuando Irina llegó a nuestra escuela.

Un silencio pesado se forma en el ambiente, es curioso, los tres pareceríamos saber la pregunta que sigue, sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros no quiere ni hacerla u oírla, rindiéndose con un suspiro de por medio, Azazel no tiene más remedio que abrir su boca y hacerla.

–Y supongo que Rias Gremory no está enterada de esto ¿Verdad?

–En lo absoluto, ella me ha dejado terminantemente prohibido regresar allí debido a lo que pasó con Raynare, que se enterase de algo así me hubiera metido en problemas y me parecía injusto no poder acompañar a mi amiga de la infancia solo por el miedo a reactivar mi trauma con el ángel caído.

–Pero es extraño que no se enterara de que ambos iban allí seguido… Espera, déjame adivinar, Mikael de nuevo ¿Verdad?

Mi solo silencio es suficiente para responder su pregunta mientras él no hace más que dejar escapar un silbido de asombro, una vez recabado todos los datos que necesitaba y unos pequeños escaneos que al parecer esas maquinas hacían automáticamente cuyos resultados pareciera ser que leyó casi sin prestarle atención, pareciera ser que ya tiene más o menos una idea de que fue lo que me pasó.

Tomando asiento en un pequeño banco él me observa a los ojos antes de dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y comenzar a hablar.

–Bien, para empezar lo que estoy a punto de decirles es algo que ninguno de los dos debería de comentar fuera de aquí, más que nada para no fomentar el caos entre los demonios y otros ángeles caídos, en su momento, Padre había puesto ciertas especificaciones en el sistema de milagros, era apenas un grano de arena comparado con la cantidad de datos que este maneja, pero era algo que, si se daban las condiciones adecuadas, podría afectar a las tres facciones y beneficiar al cielo de una forma incalculable… Él lo llamo sistema de REDENCIÓN.

– ¿Redención? Nunca había oído de él.

Dice Irina algo confundida para un término que al parecer según ella debería de conocer.

–Es que si llegara a ser del dominio público, muy posiblemente la alianza entre las tres facciones se vuelva un imposible, para ser rápido, el sistema de Redención básicamente consiste en el mismo sistema en el cual los humanos limpian sus pecados, mediante las buenas obras y el arrepentimiento estos consiguen la redención y la posibilidad de conseguir la salvación al acabar sus vidas, sin embargo, con los seres mágicos, principalmente la de las otras dos facciones, el método es el mismo pero el resultado es distinto, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos compartimos un mismo origen, fueron nuestras diferencias los que nos volvieron los unos contra los otros, pero en esencia somos todos un mismo tipo de ser solo que a diferencia de los ángeles nosotros carecemos de la gracia de Dios o fueron castigados por él en el caso de los demonios, aunque en el caso de cumplir los requisitos para la Redención, es posible recuperar esa gloria perdida.

Irina y yo estamos sin habla después de eso, entonces yo…

–El asunto es, que ciertamente hay ángeles caídos y demonios que hacen buenas acciones, siempre los hubo, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos nunca se arrepintió de ser quién es, y ese es el requisito que les faltaba para lograr la Redención, es entendible, se trata de seres orgullosos, muy difícilmente puedan sentirse tan mal con ellos mismos como para llega a ese punto, y de hecho, incluso dudo que tú estés en ese grupo Issei.

–Espere ¿Si Issei no cumplió esos requisitos entonces como fue que él llegó a este estado?

Dice Irina con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, estoy empezando a temer que su mente este llegando a una conclusión errónea, ya le dije que no tiene la culpa, ella no tiene por qué castigarse por esto.

–Eso es lo extraño, al menos en nosotros, los humanos en cambio son más susceptibles a esto, veamos el caso de… de … de un santo, no me acuerdo el nombre, en la biblia, quién dejo de ser un hombre pecador y se dedico a predicar la palabra de Dios al ver a Jesús caminar sobre las aguas, hasta ese momento él no parecía estar descontento con su vida, sin embargo ese momento fue su "Revelación" ese algo que le hizo click en su cabeza e hizo que cambiara su forma de pensar, hay quién dice que más por semejante milagro, ese santo llego a ese estado al hacer énfasis más en la belleza del acto que en el hecho de hacer algo imposible de caminar sobre el agua en sí, pero eso ya son pormenores.

– ¿Qué significa eso entonces?

–Que básicamente, tú, Issei Hyodo, tuviste una revelación, y esta probablemente esté relacionada estrechamente con Irina Shidou, no pienso meterme en ese asunto, creo que ustedes dos sabrán identificar sin problemas el momento en donde eso haya ocurrido, pero en definitiva, relacionarte tanto con ella ha cambiado tu forma de pensar, y a pesar de no estar arrepentido de lo que has hecho con tu vida hasta ahora, tu ser mismo se niega a seguir siendo un demonio e inconscientemente te has convertido en el primer ser del que se tengan registros en haber completado el sistema de Redención… Qué puedo decir, felicidades.

Estoy sin habla al igual que Irina, ambos no podemos evitar mirarnos el uno al otro y asentir al unisonó, Azazel tiene razón, no nos costó ni dos segundos darnos cuenta de que fue aquello que provoco mi revelación, no puedo evitar tomarme la frente y dejar salir un suspiro, no es que me sienta mal por esto o algo así, si lo que dice es cierto entonces es un hecho que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, simplemente es demasiada información como para digerirla tan rápido.

Irina está un tanto más shockeada, no la culpo, solamente me molesta el hecho de que piense que me ha metido en un problema, apenas salgamos de aquí tengo que hablar seriamente con ella sobre esto, quién sabe qué tan mal puede llegar a hacerle la culpa que siente por un problema que ni siquiera existe, bueno, si lo hace, pero ella no es la parte mala del asunto en absoluto.

–Ahora la única pregunta que nos queda aquí es ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Rias?

– ¡De ninguna forma! Por ahora nadie más que nosotros tres y Mikael-sama tiene que estar enterado de esto.

Incluso a mi me sorprende la fuerza y la rapidez con la que dije esas palabras, sin embargo, Azazel sigue sentado sonriente en su silla sin siquiera inmutarse.

–Sabes, no cualquiera le habla a un cadre de Grigory y sale con vida, pero en tu caso creo que puedo pasarlo por alto, a fin de cuentas, supuse que dirías algo así.

Poniéndose de pie pesadamente, él camina hacia Irina y estira su mano frente a su rostro.

–Creo que puede darle una mano o dos para que mantengan su pequeño secreto por un tiempo pero necesito un poco de ayuda, Irina ¿Podrías prestarme una de tus coletas?

–S… Sí… Seguro.

Responde algo confundida mientras se quita su coleta de la izquierda y se la da en la mano a Azazel para luego comenzar a acomodar su cabello para poder atárselo en una sola.

–Gracias, Issei acompáñame, creo que con esto puedo fabricar algún pequeño aparatejo para cubrir tu aura.

Me dice sacándome del trance en el que me tenia metido ver a Irina usando una cola de caballo y lo jodidamente bien que le queda, sin embargo, antes de seguirlo, me acerco a ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

–Perdóname.

Es lo único que sale de su boca con voz quebrada en casi un susurro como si el solo hecho de levantarla un poco más hiciese que estallase en llanto, sus ojos violetas rehúyen de los míos y un pequeño flequillo producto de su nuevo peinado cubre un poco la parte superior de su rostro.

Ignorando el hecho de que Azazel nos está viendo, coloco mi mano con delicadeza en su mejilla y seco un par de incipientes lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, le sonrió y ella trata de corresponderme pero le es imposible no volver a caer al borde del llanto, sin más remedio tomo su cabeza entre mis brazos y la acomodo sobre mi pecho, una leve mirada es suficiente para que el cadre se me adelante mientras trato de calmar a Irina quien poco a poco empieza llorar con cada vez más ganas.

No puedo hacer más que acariciar su cabello y arrullarla mientras sus lagrimas de a poco se van apagando hasta no ser más que unos cuantos gimoteos.

–Está bien Irina, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, incluso inconscientemente, yo me metí en esto por propia voluntad, deja de echarte la culpa por todo, me siento bien como estoy ahora, en serio, de hecho, no me había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo y todo esto es gracias a ti, por favor no llores más, tú no me estas trayendo problemas, todo lo contrario, tú eres lo que me da paz.

–Pero Issei… Yo… Yo…

–Shhhhh tranquila, ahora con ayuda de Azazel-sensei y Mikael-sama vamos a poder conseguir tiempo hasta que podamos encarar este asunto, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

Un poco más calmada hago que se siente en la silla que parece de dentista para que se recueste un poco mientras termina de tranquilizarse, me despido de ella con un leve beso en su frente y pronto estoy siguiendo a Azazel hacia una pequeña zona del laboratorio que se asemeja más a un taller que a un centro de investigación.

–Hasta que te dignas a venir yo ya he terminado con este chisme.

Me dice arrojando hacia mí una de las cintas color turquesa que a Irina le gustan tanto solo que ahora esta parece ser que tiene colgando una pequeña piedrilla en una de sus puntas.

– ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste?

–Tiene una piedra hecha de un material que inhibe el poder sacro, era un material común en las armaduras demoniacas de la época de la gran guerra, esta versión concentrada va a ser suficiente para cubrir tus poderes, mientras no luches con tipos del calibre de Vali o algo así difícilmente tengas problemas para mantenerla sana, en todo caso ven a verme si necesitas más, hoy en día es un material raro, pero supongo que no habrá problema si me desprendo de un par de pequeñas esquirlas para ayudarlos a ustedes.

–Gracias.

–Nada de eso, nos has sacado las papas del fuego más de una vez a las tres facciones, creo que salvarte de la ira de Rias es lo menos que puedo hacer… Quién lo diría, Issei Hyodo siéndole infiel a una demonio con un ángel, ciertamente tienes gustos algo raros chico, se supone que uno sale de un matrimonio por pasión no por más mojigatería ¡HUEVON! aunque bueno, supongo que una niña como Irina debe de merecer la pena.

Maldición, otra vez este tipo poniéndome rojo hasta las orejas, parece que ser un ángel y juntarme de más con Irina tiene sus contras, de ahora en más voy a ser un puto chiste viviente para él.

–Digamos que las panties blancas tienen más encanto que las rojas.

Sí, eso hubiera sonado genial si no fuese porque sigo rojo como un tomate y la voz me sale a medio tono como si fuese un pre púber.

–Vaya vaya, bastante asertivo para ser un ángel, Hyodo, que Irina no vaya a escucharte o te baja no solo del cielo sino también los pantalones… Aunque sí, supongo que si Rias no quiso mojar con Riser lo justo es que tú no quieras hacerlo con ella, justicia divina le llamarían algunos.

Es oficial, o controlo esto o Azazel va a joderme de aquí en más en cada reunión por el resto de mi vida, estoy a punto de contestarle otra vez pero de repente su rostro se torna en un gesto completamente serio, quizas sea por su actitud relajada, pero no es hasta que uno ve esa faceta de él que cae en la cuenta de que esta frente al líder de Grigory y uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

–En serio Issei, asegúrate de manejar esto con la mayor discreción posible, no solo por los sentimientos de Rias sino también por el bienestar del mundo, si no manejamos con cuidado tu transformación en ángel podría estallar una nueva gran guerra, recuerda que tú eres un potencial de batalla importantísimo, ninguna facción en su sano juicio te dejaría irte así como así incluso si deben hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad a menos que seas cauteloso en extremo.

–Vaya, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

–Descuida, es una lejana, pero muy real, piensa que tienes la suerte de caerle en gracia a los líderes de todas las facciones, más de uno de nosotros saltaríamos a defenderte de darse una situación, ya te lo dije, has hecho mucho por nosotros, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti.

Mientras me pongo la coleta atándola a mi muñeca Azazel empieza a caminar hacia la zona donde dejamos a Irina.

–Gracias.

–Ya te lo dije Issei, no hay nada que agradecer, ahora voy a prepararles un círculo mágico para dejarlos en Kuoh cerca de su casa, carajo, menuda olla de presión tienes allí si todas juntas viven contigo.

–No me lo recuerdes.

Cuando llegamos caigo en la cuenta de que Irina se ha quedado profundamente dormida en aquel sillón, supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones juntas para un día, de hecho, hasta yo estoy cansado por todo lo que pasó, con la mayor delicadeza posible la cargo en mis brazos, es curioso como no pesa casi nada, mientras Azazel prepara el círculo mágico.

–Pensándolo bien mejor los dejo un poco más en el centro, creo que sería un problema que entres a casa con ella en brazos, es más, toma, llévala a un café o algo, asegúrate de que se despierte, y si se te ocurre llevarla a una cita no seas tan idiota de llegar a casa después de las diez o ahí si que te las vas a ver negras.

Me dice mientras pone un fajo de billetes que bien podría ser el sueldo de un mes de mi padre en mi bolsillo.

–Claro, descuidada, me asegurare de manejar esto lo mejor posible.

Mientras el círculo empieza a brillar con fuerza puedo ver como él me saludo con la mano al mismo tiempo que todo empieza a volverse borroso a mi alrededor.

–Sé que lo harás bien Issei, sé que lo harás bien.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Issei-kun estoy cansada ¿Por qué no vamos a casa directamente?

Dice Irina mientras refriega uno de sus ojos con pesadez al mismo tiempo que un bostezo amenaza por escapar de su boca.

–Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en más, no podemos levantar la más mínima sospecha en las demás, si llegas junto a mí a punto de caerte de sueño y yo con esta cara de cansancio lo que menos vamos a estar haciendo es mantener un bajo perfil.

No nos toma mucho tiempo de caminar por la ciudad hasta que nos encontramos con un café bastante concurrido, supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta de que es vienes, luego de dar un rápido vistazo y confirmar que no hay alumnos del instituto de Kuoh aquí pido una mesa y me siento junto a Irina en una pequeña en una esquina algo apartada.

–No me gusta el café, es demasiado amargo.

–Entonces ponle crema y azúcar como para hacer un pastel si quieres, no importa, pero o te despiertas o no nos va quedar otra que hoy dormir debajo de un puente con tal de no llegar a casa en este estado.

Claro que es una exageración, con el dinero de Azazel bien podría rentar un penthouse para ambos durante una semana si quisiese, aunque no sé si esa realmente sea una buena idea, preferiría evitar más transformaciones angelicales por un tiempo.

–No hay nada de malo en dormir en un puente, además puedo asegurarte por experiencia que lo de Kuoh son bastantes limpios.

–Un momento ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que es dormir bajo un puente?

–Xenovia y yo lo hicimos un par de veces los primeros días aquí en Kuoh hasta que nos instalamos en la iglesia, ya sabes, la vida de las siervas de Dios tiene que ser un ejemplo de humildad.

Por unos segundos el silencio entre ambos deja a paso al murmullo que proviene del resto de las mesas y los empleados yendo de un lado a otro con sus órdenes.

–Perdieron todo el dinero ¿Verdad?

–Absolutamente todo… Pero en mi defensa fue por la gran compra de una autentica reliquia del cristianismo.

Otro silencio tan solo interrumpido por la mesera dejando nuestras ordenas en la mesa se forma de nuevo ante las cosas que deja salir Irina por su boca.

–Hace décadas que Kuoh carece de una influencia cristiana, te estafaron asquerosamente.

–No es caballeroso recordarle a una chica todos y cada uno de sus fracasos ¿Sabes?

Me dice mientras hace un puchero y me apunta con la cucharilla con la que mezclaba el azúcar y crema de su café que bien podría rivalizar con la cantidad que tiene el pastel de chocolate que descansa a un lado de su bebida.

–Es solo que me parece un poco difícil de creer.

–El mundo no hace más que aprovecharse de sus buenos samaritanos, no hay más explicación que esa.

Me dice mientras empieza a comer su pastel con una sonrisa de niña en su rostro, es curioso como esto hace un contraste bastante perturbador con la deprimente frase que acaba de decir.

Luego de eso no hacemos más que concentrarnos en nuestras respectivas órdenes mientras el ruido de los cubiertos y vasos moviéndose es lo único que llena el vacío que genera el silencio de nuestras bocas ocupadas con la comida, o al menos eso es lo que pienso hasta que Irina se interrumpe a si misma a mitad de un bocado para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Es ciertamente relajante el ver como ella ahora sonríe, aunque sea tenuemente, de todas formas, cualquier cosa es mejor que ese gesto de remordimiento constante que tenía en los laboratorios de Azazel, es demasiado difícil para mí verla así, simplemente no puedo soportar verla sufrir, mucho menos si es por mi culpa.

– ¿Issei-kun, como fue que llegamos a este punto?

Me pregunta mientras se lleva a la boca aquel pedazo de pastel mientras yo en cambio detengo mi taza sobre mis labios a medio camino de beber su contenido, es curioso, hasta hoy yo mismo tampoco me había preguntado eso, supongo que analizarlo es una forma de dar legitimidad a esto, aunque sea solamente para nosotros dos, o quizás tan solo sea lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, con Irina nunca se sabe.

–Es curioso, bien podría ser cuando éramos niños o desde que tú volviste aquí, uno no exagera cuando digo que tú y yo tenemos mucha historia juntos.

Y como no tenerla, estamos hablando de la mujer que me dio mi redención, no es como si algo así pudiese formarse de la noche de la mañana.

–Sí, demasiada historia.

 **PROLOGO "REDENCIÓN" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bien podría estar hablando de un record personal con este capítulo, es decir, se me ocurrió la idea y así sin más empecé a escribirla a eso de las tres de la tarde, siendo las cuatro y treinta y tres de la madrugada cuando estoy escribiendo este pequeño párrafo, bien que siendo siete mil y pico de palabras es bastante menos de lo que acostumbro a subir, pero para ser un prologo producto de un verdadero ataque de inspiración creo que está bastante bien.**

 **Ahora para aquellos que me conozcan ya en este fandom pensaran que estoy loco, de pedo puedo publicar un cap al mes y ahora no se me ocurre mejor idea que hacer otro, pues sí, tienen razón, esto va fuera de todo lo que es mi método de trabajo, es totalmente espontaneo y no entraba en ninguno de mis planes hasta ayer en la mañana ¿Por qué lo hago entonces? Bien, tan simple como por mero capricho, me gusto la idea y me dieron ganas de hacerla, punto, en este momento escribir algo así me llama más la atención que alguna de mis otras historias.**

 **¿Cuánto durara esto? Realmente no sé, supongo que según cuanto me dure la inspiración, no pienso que pase de mucho más de los diez capítulos ¿Sera continuo? Igual que la anterior, si la inspiración sigue probablemente si ¿Se actualizara seguido? Quizás si quizás no, conmigo nunca se sabe ¿Habrá haren? No chicos, creo que la pareja del fic ya es estúpidamente obvia.**

 **Me gustaría dar más detalles, pero de momento esto es lo poco que puedo explayarme teniendo en cuenta que estoy a punto de dormirme sobre el teclado y extrañamente lo único que puedo pensar es en chocolate, en todo caso, dudas, concejos blablabla ya saben, reviews preferentemente o mensaje privado, siempre me doy una vuelta por acá así que no tengo problemas en contestar, sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	2. CAPITULO 1 LA CHICA DE LAS COLETAS

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 1 "LA CHICA DE LAS COLETAS"**

– ¿Issei-kun, como fue que llegamos a este punto?

No estoy segura de si lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta, pero al ver su rostro en este momento no puedo evitar preguntármelo, es increíble lo mucho que él cambio desde que ambos empezamos a compartir tanto tiempo juntos, no le había prestado atención, pero el demonio pervertido en el que encontré convertido a mi amigo de la infancia al volver aquí, hace tiempo que dejo de ser la misma persona que tengo frente a mí, y todo eso paso sin que ninguno de los dos nos diésemos cuenta.

Sigo sin poder creerme del todo lo que está pasando, más allá de la culpa que siento por haberlo metido en semejante problema, sería una hipócrita si dijera que no estoy feliz por esto.

Cuando me encontré con Issei reencarnado en demonio me sentí triste, una de las cosas que más me había emocionado cuando nos enviaron a Xenovia y a mí a Kuoh fue el poder reencontrarme con él, no es que el entrenamiento de la iglesia haya sido una tortura o algo por el estilo, pero los días que pase de niña en esta ciudad junto a él son algo que extrañaba con mucho cariño, por eso, aún sabiendo que nos enviaban a una misión suicida, estaba feliz de que al menos podría encontrarme con él una vez más.

Al encontrarme con toda esta situación, la sola idea de tener que matarlo de ser necesario me dolía demasiado, pero si esos eran los designios del señor entonces tendría que cumplirlo como su fiel sierva, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba en ese momento, saben, uno no puede enterarse de la muerte de su Dios, perder a la única amiga y compañera que se tiene por el sufrimiento que le causa seguir tu mismo camino, empezar a pasar tiempo con demonios y ángeles caídos, luchar hombro con hombro junto a ellos y, por último, ser ascendida y convertirse en un ángel a las ordenes del suplente de Dios sin que, al menos, una cosa o dos cambien en tu cabeza.

Issei ha cambiado en este último tiempo, pero yo también lo hice, digamos que he conseguido algo de criterio, en la iglesia nos enseñaron que la duda es aquello que mata nuestra fe, sin embargo, si rigiéndome por esa lógica entonces debería de seguir las ordenes de un sujeto como Valper Galilei, creo que entonces algo de duda y disidencia no están mal de vez en cuando.

La iglesia se ha vuelto corrupta, de eso no hay duda, eso es algo que el cielo tiene perfectamente asumido, es doloroso darte cuenta de que algunas cosas dentro de todo el conjunto de ideas que significa ser educada por la iglesia están bastante equivocadas a los ojos de Dios, supongo que es la naturaleza del ser humano que incluso hasta lo más sagrado es fácilmente ensuciado por unos pocos con pensamientos incluso más oscuros que el de los peores demonios.

De todas formas no es que deba preocuparme por eso ahora, confío en Mikael-sama, sé que él es un digno sucesor de Dios, a pesar de todos los problemas que tiene el cielo su prioridad aún sigue siendo mantener en alto el sistema de milagros, cualquier otro que no fuese él o Gabriel-sama ya hace siglos hubiese dejado a la humanidad a su suerte.

Aún así reo que me dejé llevar de nuevo con mis pensamientos, al parecer si hice aquella pregunta en voz alta ya que Issei ahora está con su tasa sobre sus labios con su mirada clavada en mí mientras yo sigo comiendo mi pastel, está demasiado bueno, quizás vaya a repetir.

–Es curioso, bien podría ser cuando éramos niños o desde que tú volviste aquí, uno no exagera cuando digo que tú y yo tenemos mucha historia juntos.

Me dice con una sonrisa tan ligera como la mía mientras deja su tasa en la mesa y se apoya en el respaldo de su silla con la mirada perdida hacia la Kuoh nocturna que le muestra la ventana como si comenzase a recordar.

Es cierto, pasamos por demasiadas cosas, es por eso que me siento feliz, después de tanto tiempo por fin Issei y yo estamos uno junto al otro en igualdad de condiciones, tal y como cuando éramos niños.

Doy otro mordisco a mi pastel, mi cabeza es un remolino de ideas en este momento, a pesar de estar asustada por lo que vendrá más a delante eso no quita que en este momento no quiera hacer otra cosa en el mundo que no sea gritar de alegría y abrasarme a él hasta que no tenga fuerzas para hacerlo.

No sirvo para ser sutil, al menos no sin inhibirme casi por completo, no encuentro otra forma de demostrar mi felicidad más que seguir sonriendo, frases cursis, palabras que complementen las suyas, nada de eso es capaz de ser fabricado por mi cerebro

–Sí, demasiada historia.

Digo más para mí misma que para ambos sin poder evitar seguir sonriendo, quién hubiera pensado que todo esto surgiría de una simple pregunta.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿De verdad ustedes eran amigos de la infancia?

Es lo primero que me pregunta Xenovia en plena hora del almuerzo mientras devora su bento como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

–Por supuesto ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así?

–No es que no te crea, es solo que no lo parece, por alguna razón cada cosa que Issei hace pareciera darte repulsión.

Esa última parte hizo quedarme con mi bocado a mitad de camino ¿De verdad nos distanciamos tanto? Es decir, sé que nuestra relación no es igual que cuando éramos niños, sin ir más lejos al parecer él pensaba que era un chico en esa época, pero no pensé que hayamos llegado a tal extremo.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste, no es que me considere una persona solitaria precisamente, pero Issei-kun es uno de los pocos amigos de vedad que he tenido en mi vida y el único que puedo decir que tengo desde la infancia.

–No es que me genere repulsión, es solo que, no sé, supongo que todo eso de su perversión y el ser un demonio mientras que yo soy un ángel hace que sea imposible que no haya al menos unos pequeños roces entre nosotros.

Con unos pequeños granos de arroz alrededor de su boca Xenovia me observa confundida.

–Pero yo soy una demonio y tu un ángel y así todo nos llevamos igual de bien que cuando éramos exorcistas, claro, mientras no me acerques una cruz.

–Es verdad, pero recuerda que tú en ningún momento usaste un hechizo para dejarme completamente desnuda en medio de un patio.

–Cierto, pero fuera de cosas como esa, dudo que Issei haya cambiado mucho a cuando eran niños.

Me gustaría responderle a eso pero apenas volteo a verla ella ya está de nuevo ocupada con su comida dando por finalizada la conversación.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejo mi comida a un lado al igual que el poco apetito que tenía, ambas estamos sentadas en el patio bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles que están cerca del edificio del club, ciertamente es una agradable forma de descansar a mitad del día, a pesar de que no hace mucho calor la brisa que corre en este momento es muy agradable.

– ¡KYYYYAAAA!

Aunque supongo que no es lo único que corre por aquí.

– ¡Hyodo maldito!

– ¡Vas a morir pervertido!

Y como suele ser a esta hora del día parece ser que Issei-kun está metido en problemas de nuevo, curioso, parece ser que siempre tropieza por la misma zona del campus, antes de siquiera llegar a prestarle atención a la persecución él ya está cayendo de boca al piso seguido de una turba de chicas enfurecidas con shinais en mano, en cualquier otro caso sentiría lastima por él, pero que se le va a hacer, bien merecido se lo tiene.

Lo que le sigue es un sonido de extraño, es como si fuese un instrumento, a cada nuevo golpe con esas espadas de madera la garganta de Issei-kun emite un grito en un nuevo tono de voz, la golpiza sigue por cerca de cinco minutos sin que nadie haga algo al respecto, aún soy nueva y no conozco mucho de cómo es todo por aquí, pero parece ser que ser golpeado por el equipo del club de kendo de la escuela es parte del cronograma de todos los días para él.

Xenovia sigue comiendo sin importarle tampoco, de hecho veo como de tanto en tanto enfoca sus ojos en mi comida, suspirando resignada tomo mi almuerzo y se lo dejo a un costado haciendo que una chispa de felicidad se vea en sus ojos.

El resto del club ni idea de dónde puede llegar a estar, y aún si estuvieran aquí posiblemente tampoco hiciesen algo, creo que el único que pudiese llegar a hacerlo sería y Kiba-san probablemente porque como hombre entienda mejor que nadie el dolor de un palazo en los bajos, bueno, varios, aunque siendo como lo es él dudo que lo sepa de primera mano, de cualquier forma lo haría, ha de ser por esa camaradería masculina que le llaman.

Me pongo de pie tomando una pequeña rama caída del árbol en el proceso antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde Issei-kun está tirado semi inconsciente en el césped, al menos esta vez tuvieron la delicadeza de dejarlo allí y no en el concreto.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que aún siendo demonio un día esas chicas van a terminar matándote.

Le digo mientras me pongo de cuclillas junto a él y empiezo a picarle la cabeza con mi ramita mientras él sigue con el rostro pegado al suelo.

–Uno termina por acostumbrarse, bueno, a todo menos a los palazos en los bajos.

–Bien merecidos te los tienes, a ver si algún día de estos un buen golpe seco te exorciza el demonio de la lujuria de una vez por todas.

–No seas cruel.

Me dice con tono quejoso mientras se da vuelta, ahora esta recostado en el césped y con su mirada al cielo, a pesar de estar magullado por los golpes no parece estar afectado de alguna forma, sin embargo dudo que el gesto que tiene sea el rostro de un pervertido satisfecho.

Ni siquiera tratar de mirar alguna parte de mi cuerpo, aunque mentiría si no dijera tome los recaudos necesarios para ello, no sé como lo soportan las demás, con faldas tan cortas como esas yo no dude ni un segundo en conseguirme un leotardo, si no fuera así ni aunque me pagasen estaría junto a él en una posición como esta.

De cualquier forma, no pareciera ser que la esté pasando bien, aunque tampoco diría que mal, pareciera ser como si simplemente tomase el día como viniese sin esperar nada de él.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro, de cualquier forma ya lo estás haciendo.

Me responde en un tono de voz tan escueto como lo fue el mío, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, al parecer no soy la única a la que algo le esta inquietando.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– ¿Hacer qué?

–Espiar a las chicas tonto, Xenovia te ha dicho más de una vez que no tendría ningún reparo en mostrártelo todo si se lo pidieses y dudo mucho que Rias buchou y las demás no piensen lo mismo, por Dios, hasta creo que Koneko lo haría gustosa y eso que estamos hablando de la misma chica que en su momento se refirió a ti como el enemigo de todas las mujeres ¿Por qué esa necesidad de molestar a unas chicas que nada te han hecho que tú no merezcas? ¿En serio las chicas más lindas de esta escuela no son suficientes para ti?

Un gesto serio se plasma su rostro mientras sus ojos se niegan a dejar de observar las nubes que están sobre nosotros, no soy una experta, pero puedo notar que su cuerpo ya está completamente recuperado desde hace un rato y aún así no se levanta, no creo que sea algo grave, pero mentiría si no dijera que estoy empezando a preocuparme.

–No lo entenderías.

–Por supuesto que no lo entiendo sino no te lo preguntaría.

Nada sale de él más que silencio, suspiro derrotada, si tiene una razón sea cual fuese dudo mucho que vaya a decírmela, además el timbre del final del receso va a sonar dentro de poco así que el tiempo no es algo que nos sobre precisamente.

–Vamos, te ayudo a ponerte de pie.

Le digo ofreciéndole mi mano la cual el acepta un poco a regañadientes, justo cuando él está de pie es el momento exacto donde el timbre del almuerzo hace eco por todo el lugar, al parecer Xenovia aún sigue ocupada con mi almuerzo así que está descartada y de Asia-san no tengo idea de donde se haya metido, supongo que no queda más remedio que solamente nosotros dos volvamos juntos al salón.

Mientras vamos caminando uno junto al otro noto como los pasillos se llenan de murmullos, principalmente de otras chicas quienes miran con una mezcla entre asco y miedo a Issei a la vez que oigo cosas del estilo "No puedo creer que camine tan tranquila junto a un pervertido como Hyodo" y demás.

A mi realmente no me importa, de intentar algo pervertido conmigo Issei-kun tendría un castigo que dejaría como un paseo por el parque el linchamiento del club de kendo en comparación, sin embargo es la primera que lo veo a él afectado por esas palabras, no lo entiendo, si tanto le molestan tan solo debería de dejar de ser un pervertido obsesionado con los pechos, con eso se solucionarían todo sus problemas, quién sabe, incluso hasta podría conseguirse una pretendiente o dos, es decir, no es que sea mal parecido, aún con el saco de la escuela puesto se puede apreciar esa amplia espalda producto de todos sus entrenamientos.

Recriminándome a mi misma por pensar semejante cosa, cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy sentada en mi pupitre prestándole más atención a mis pensamientos que a la clase en sí, de hecho, ni idea de cuál sea ¿Era matemática o física? Yo qué sé, de cualquier forma esa sopa de números y letras que está en el pizarrón difícilmente la entienda incluso aunque prestara atención.

Resignada a no poder hacer más que pedirle a Mikael-sama y todos los santos que el profesor no se le ocurra preguntarme nada me limito a tratar de mostrarme lo más interesada posible en la clase aunque mi mente divague entre la actitud extraña de Issei-kun e imágenes mentales de su ancha espalda.

¡PLAF!

De más está decir que esa fue mi frente cayendo con fuerza sobre mi mesa tratando de alejar cualquier idea pecaminosa de mi cabeza.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Shido?

–Por supuesto sensei, prosiga con la clase.

– ¿Está segura? Puede irse a la enfermería si así lo desea.

–Para nada, por favor continúe.

–De acuerdo, bien ¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah sí, Issei Hyodo, favor de pasar al frente a resolver el ejercicio.

No sé si odiar al maestro o adorarlo por darle un ejercicio al parecer tan complicado como para tenerlo de pie y de espaldas hacia todos nosotros unos cuantos minutos, se nota que le toma bastante trabajo, pero luego de un ato Issei-kun parece haber llegado a un resultado, después de unos instantes bajo la atenta mirada del docente este hace una señal de aprobación acompañada de algo de sorpresa.

–Lo felicito Hyodo, es un avance agradable el poder verlo resolver este tipo de problemas, vuelva a su asiento.

Al parecer a diferencia de mi él si estaba prestándole atención a la clase, ahora que lo pienso, si mal no recuerdo Rias buchou había discutido con él sobre mejorar sus calificaciones, no me sorprendería que hubiese alguna especie de incentivo pervertido de por medio.

…

Tsk, ya empiezo a sonar como todas esas chicas que lo tildan de pervertido sin más, ok, razón tienen, pero ¿Por qué necesariamente debería de haber alguna perversión de por medio? ¿Acaso Issei-kun no podría mejorar en la escuela por cualquier otra razón?

Por Dios, se supone que soy su amiga, no debería de juzgarlo así de duro tan rápido, quizás Xenovia tenga algo de razón y ya me haya alejado demasiado de él.

Además, ahora que lo pienso, incluso siendo un pecador tan empedernido no debería alejarme de él, soy un ángel pero también una sierva del señor, mi deber no es solo acabar con sus enemigos sino también impartir su palabra, la biblia dice que todo el mundo por más malo que sea tiene posibilidad de salvación.

Puede que ya no pueda recuperarlo de sus pecados como demonio, pero eso no significa que pueda enseñarle a controlarse, incluso si mis esfuerzos solo significaran que el dejara de espiar a las pobras chicas del club de Kendo, creo que eso ya se podría significar un gran avance con él y una acto de bondad para el resto del alumnado femenino de esta escuela.

No puedo evitar chocar mi puño con mi palma entusiasmada por mi propia idea, serían dos pájaros de un tiro, podría empezar a arreglar nuestra amistad y por el camino me aseguraría de calmar un poco su hambre pervertida a base de la gracia del señor, figurativamente hablando por supuesto, siendo un demonio la gracia del señor bien podría matarlo.

Casi como si siguiese el tren de mis pensamientos pronto el timbre del final de la clase suena con todas sus fuerzas, wow ¿En serio me mantuve toda la clase divagando de esta forma?

Sin perder tiempo me pongo de pie, si quiero empezar hoy con esto aprovechando que tenemos día libre con las reuniones del club de ocultismo no puedo dejar que las demás chicas lo acaparen, tomo mi mochila y me aseguro de tomar a Issei-kun del brazo una vez que el ya tiene la suya encima, sin más palabra de por medio me lo llevo poco menos que arrastrando del salón.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Irina?!

–Necesito pasar contigo esta tarde.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

–No es momento para eso, primero tenemos que salir de esta escuela, si Rias buchou o alguna de las demás llegara a verte todo se va a ir al caño.

–Eso suena a como si me estuvieses secuestrando.

–Vamos, vamos, simplemente es que no hay nada que me asegure que vaya a tener otra oportunidad así en algún momento ¿Sabes? Eres muy solicitado por aquí, cuando éramos niños nos pasábamos todo el día juntos, como amiga de la infancia no puedo evitar querer un poco de tu tiempo para mi ¿Acaso está mal?

Le digo mientras hago el mejor de mis pucheros, al parecer tiene efecto ya que después de eso él ya no dice ni una sola palabra más.

Pronto estamos por las calles de la ciudad, luego de cerciorarme de que nadie nos siguiese, ya esta altura uno no sabe que esperar de las chicas Gremory, dejo que Issei-kun camine un poco más a sus anchas, no puedo evitar estar satisfecha conmigo misma por mi gran escape, al parecer el plan está saliendo a pedir de boca.

–Y bien Irina ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

– ¿Eh?

Y con eso mi plan se acaba de ir al caño, nunca me había puesto a pensar en que haríamos cuando estemos fuera de la escuela, han pasado tantos años que ya ni siquiera conozco que es lo que hay y que no hay en Kuoh, podríamos ir a las recreativas como cuando éramos niños pero ya he perdido toda mi practica y distraerse con videojuegos no es precisamente la mejor forma de calmar la perversión de Issei-kun y recomponer nuestra amistad, probablemente terminaríamos peleando como pasaba en esas épocas.

–No me digas que no tienes ni idea.

–Etto.

Vamos Irina, piensa, piensa, piensa, usa tu cabeza para otra cosa que no sea cargar esas gigantes coletas.

–Podríamos conseguir algo de beber primero, hoy tenemos la tarde libre así que no hay problema si perdemos un poco de tiempo hasta que se te ocurra algo.

Me dice con voz comprensiva y una pequeña sonrisa, supongo que con tantas chicas alrededor ya debe de saber cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones, suspiro derrotada, se suponía que yo debía guiarlo por el camino de la luz no que él espere a que yo decida qué hacer.

Paramos en una máquina expendedora cercana a un pequeño parque, luego de un par de yenes menos en la billetera de Issei-kun y con unas latas de café helado en las manos, ambos cruzamos la calle y nos sentamos en una de las bancas del lugar, unos cuantos niños trepan de aquí para allá en los juegos mientras otro grupo un poco más grande juega al futbol utilizando unos abrigos tirados en el césped a modo de potería, igual que cuando era la hora del almuerzo, la luz del sol cae agradablemente sobre nosotros mientras una suave brisa se siente correr por el aire.

Ambos nos mantenemos en silencio por un rato, aunque no es algo precisamente incomodo no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de encaminar las cosas, luego de mantenerme más concentrada en ver a mi alrededor que en buscar un tema de conversación no puedo evitar darme cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

– ¿Sabes? Este era el parque donde solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños.

De hecho, ahora caigo en la cuenta de que estamos bastante cerca de casa, es decir, solo hace falta torcer un poco la cabeza para ver ese enorme edificio en medio de un suburbio común y corriente.

Ignorando el hecho de que su propia casa está a la vista un par de cuadras a sus espaldas, Issei-kun observa concentrado el lugar por un rato antes de abrir sus ojos lo más que puede debido a la sorpresa.

–Es verdad, ahí está el pasamanos donde casi me quiebro una pierna y los columpios donde nos caímos esa vez y se nos cayó nuestro primer diente a ambos.

Vaya, no pensé que fuera a recordar tan bien este lugar.

–Lo de los columpios sí que fue algo gracioso, todavía recuerdo como llorabas más porque yo iba a recibir dinero por aquel diente y tú no que por el dolor en sí.

–Vamos, no era justo que tú recibieras dinero solo porque tu familia tuviera esas costumbres occidentales.

–Parece ser que sigues siendo un niño celoso como antes Issei-kun.

Ninguno de los dos puede evitar reírse con esos recuerdos, hasta ahora por alguna razón ambos habíamos actuado más como conocidos que como amigos desde pequeños, pero saber que él recuerde esas pequeñas cosas de cuando éramos niños es una agradable sorpresa.

–Con todo esto de ser un demonio y tal me había olvidado de todo eso ¿Sabes? Cuando te fuiste las cosas se hicieron demasiado aburridas por aquí, claro que con el tiempo fui conociendo más gente, pero ser niño era menos divertido si no estabas ahí para jugar conmigo.

–Para mí también fue difícil irme de aquí, yo también conocí muchas personas en la iglesia y no había mayor honor que servir directamente a la causa del señor, pero perder a un amigo tan cercano como tú de la noche a la mañana era lo que más me había afectado cuando nos mudamos a Europa.

Se siente bien dejar salir todo esto, hasta hace poco tenía la idea de que para Issei-kun yo no era mucho más que una antigua conocida, el hecho de saber que me echo de menos mientras crecía me genera una sensación cálida en el pecho, al menos no estamos tan separados como creía.

Pero eso no evita que esta sensación agradable no pase de más que eso, una sensación, mi mano libre se cierra con fuerza sobre el banco, él ni siquiera lo nota y yo a duras penas me di cuenta de ese movimiento, debo controlarme, ahora soy un ángel, ya no puedo dejarme llevar por simples emociones humanas.

Un suspiro seguido del repiqueteo de una lata siendo arrojada a un cesto de basura hace que pierda mi tren de pensamientos, volteando hacia a un costado me encuentro con el rostro sonriente de Issei-kun, no esa sonrisa pervertida que suele tener casi siempre que ve a una chica, sino una sincera sin más intención que mostrar lo bien que él se siente.

–Es bueno que estés de vuelta Irina, incluso aunque ahora seamos tan diferentes, me alegro que podamos estar cerca de nuevo.

Sonrío, una pequeña y tenue curvatura en mis labios, es lo máximo que puedo mostrar sin perder mi autocontrol, soy una decepción, no puede ser que utilice mis obligaciones como sierva del señor tan solo como excusa para satisfacer mis deseos reprimidos como si aún fuese una niña siendo alejada de su hogar y de su amigo, rayos, al menos debería de hacer lo que me propuse en vez de solo estar aquí sentada auto compadeciéndome a costa de Issei-kun.

–Lo mismo digo Issei-kun, es bueno volver a los viejos tiempos.

Tomando una de las latas extras que compramos él la alza ligeramente en alto frente a mí.

– ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

No puedo hacer más que aumentar mi sonrisa e imitarlo mientras un leve sonido metálico se escucha al chocar levemente nuestras dos latas.

–Por los viejos tiempos.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Irina ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh?

De repente caigo en la cuenta de que ambos aún estamos en aquel café del centro de la ciudad, mientras siento como el pastel de chocolate ahora se ha transformado en no más que una masa amorfa de cacao espeso en mi tenedor me encuentro con Issei mirándome con algo de preocupación en el rostro.

– ¿Cómo qué "Eh"? Estas jugueteando con tu comida y tienes la mirada perdida desde hace cinco minutos.

–Ah, lo siento… Un momento ¿Te quedaste cinco minutos mirándome fijo?

El rubor instantáneo que aparece en sus mejillas es suficiente confirmación para mí.

–Te diría pervertido pero creo que viniendo de alguien con tus antecedentes esto que acabas de hacer podría considerarse algo tierno.

Evitando mí mirada el rostro de Issei se niega a perder aquel tono carmesí, no puedo evitar reírme un poco por esa imagen, a fin de cuentas solo con mis palabras estoy dejando sin habla ni más ni menos que al dragón emperador de los pechos quién según cuentan las leyendas, y mi experiencia personal, ni todos los pechos del grupo Gremory, incluidos los míos, fueron capaces de dejarlo en un estado siquiera cercano a este, porque claro, los desmayos por hemorragia nasal no cuentan.

–Tsk, cállate.

–Awww mira como te sonrojas.

Podría estar así todo el día, es curioso, al principio era yo la que se sonrojaba por todo, supongo que ambos terminamos por pegarnos un poco de la naturaleza del otro, aunque la idea de tener ciertas actitudes de demonio no es precisamente de mi agrado, ciertamente vale la pena si eso significa verlo a él apenándose como si fuese un inocente ángel igual que yo.

– ¿Vas a seguir comiendo eso o no? Si nos vamos ahora tenemos tiempo para hacer algo más antes de que se nos haga tarde, claro, si tú quieres.

–Claro, paguemos la cuenta y deja que me envuelvan el pastel para llevar.

– ¿Qué pastel?

Me dice señalando confundido la masa amorfa que es ahora mi postre.

–Ohhhhhh.

– ¿Otra porción para llevar?

–Tú si sabes.

No nos toma mucho tiempo pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar ambos con nuestras mochilas a cuestas y yo con mi preciado postre entre mis manos, pronto estamos dando vueltas sin ningún rumbo fijo por una Kuoh ya entrada en la noche sin más que hacer que ver alguna que otra vidriera mientras pasamos por allí.

Cualquiera se aburriría luego de un rato así, pero este último tiempo Issei y yo caímos en la cuenta de que nosotros funcionamos mejor sobre la marcha, por alguna extraña razón todo lo que planeamos casi nunca sale exactamente, valga la redundancia, como lo planeamos, no es que salga mal, no sé como describirlo, creo que simplemente bastaría con decir que nos gusta más sorprendernos el uno al otro y a la vez a nosotros mismos.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo nos pasamos yendo de un lado al otro, solo sé que cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos algo alejados del centro de la ciudad y apenas a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Issei, más precisamente en el parque que ya se ha convertido en nuestro punto de reunión a fuerza de costumbre.

–En serio, somos casi tan predecibles como una mala película de terror, diez años y seguimos viniendo al mismo parque sin gracia.

Me dice mientras empieza a mecerse levemente en uno de los columpios en los que ambos estamos sentados.

–Hey, no creo que sea tan sin gracia si seguimos viniendo después de diez años.

Le respondo a la vez que empiezo a imitar su movimiento, a pesar de tener su buena cantidad de faroles el parque está lo suficientemente oscuro para que el cielo nocturno nos regale una buena cantidad de estrellas a ambos incluso con la luz de la luna iluminándolo todo tenuemente a nuestro alrededor.

El leve chirrido de las cadenas de los columpios al mecerse es lo único que se oye en el lugar, es curioso, Issei y yo no somos precisamente conocidos por ser de lo más callados, sin embargo he aprendido a disfrutar de estos silencios que se forman cuando estamos solo nosotros dos simplemente limitándonos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

– ¿Sabes? Me he quedado pensando sobre eso que me preguntaste.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Sobre cómo llegamos a todo esto.

Otro silencio se queda entre nosotros, lo admito, ninguno de los dos es precisamente el mejor a la hora de expresarse, al menos cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas algo profundas, ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de más y arruinar el momento, sin embargo al mismo tiempo nos molesta demasiado dejar cosas sin decir, por eso, aunque salga de la forma más pobre posible, siempre nos damos algo de tiempo para pensar bien antes de hablar de esta forma.

–Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

–No me jodas Sherlock.

– ¡Irina!

–Perdón, perdón, pero me vas a decir que no es un poco obvio algo así, es decir, a mi tampoco se me cruzaba por la cabeza hasta hace un tiempo pero no por eso voy a decir algo tan cliché.

Dejando su pequeño enojo de lado Issei sonríe mientras se pone de pie y se acerca hasta a mi mientras yo dejo de mecerme, poniendo una rodilla en tierra para que nuestros rostros queden a la misma altura haciéndome sentir un poco de calor en mis mejillas por la cercanía.

–Bueno, si lo ves de cierta manera el hecho de un ángel salvando a un demonio es bastante cliché de por sí.

Me dice acercando su rostro lentamente hacia mí.

–Que me beses en este momento también sería asquerosamente cliché.

Le respondo poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios deteniéndolo apenas a un par de centímetros de mi boca.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Me pregunta desafiándome tan solo con la mirada, aceptando el reto, tomo su rostro entre ambas manos y con la mayor delicadeza posible me acerco a su oído haciendo que toda su cabeza se estremezca tan solo al sentir mi respiración en un susurro.

–Ni por toda la originalidad del mundo.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Lo peor de todo es que esto se me cruzó por la cabeza, solo que nunca pensé que terminarías haciéndolo.

La voz de Issei-kun se escucha algo decaída, incluso diría que hay un deje de temor en ella a medida que nos vamos adentrando en el lugar.

–No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– ¡¿Cómo qué "qué tiene de malo"?!

Su voz de repente se alza haciendo eco por todo el lugar, ya es entrada la tarde y pronto va a comenzar a atardecer, todavía la luz del sol se filtra por las ventanas mientras el único ruido que se oye además de sus quejas es solo el eco de nuestros pasos.

Solo he venido aquí en la noche cuando Xenovia y yo apenas habíamos llegado a la ciudad, sin embargo, ahora que lo noto, el silencio y la quietud que envuelven a este lugar son bastante agradables.

Ni siquiera el bullicio de la ciudad es capaz de entrar por estas paredes a pesar de que estas estén algo deterioradas más por todas las cosas que pasaron aquí que por el tiempo en sí mismo.

– ¡Si me meto más aquí dentro puede que vaya a morir!

–Oh por favor Issei-kun, es solo una iglesia abandonada.

En efecto, que mejor lugar para empezar con la reforma del demonio pervertido de Issei que en el único lugar en esta ciudad donde la luz del señor llega con seguridad.

–Ya casi la palmo una vez aquí dentro y Asia termino haciéndolo, no gracias.

Me volteo hacia él cruzando mis brazos bajo mi pecho molesta, sé que tiene razón, pero ese es otro motivo más para no darse la vuelta, aquí fue donde él tuvo uno de sus mayores traumas según lo que me contaron las demás, no solo se trata de hacerlo menos pervertido sino también de hacer que supere sus miedos, el ángel caído Raynare murió junto con la maldad en este lugar, ahora no es solo más que el testimonio de lo que se perdió aquí y de la poca influencia física que queda de Dios que queda en esta ciudad, no hay necesidad de que siga temiéndole.

–Vamos Issei-kun, confía en mí, no estás en peligro, de hecho, ni siquiera puede considerarse ya un suelo santo, no es más que un lugar donde se puede tener una pequeña conexión con Dios, aquí ya no hay nada que pueda dañarte, más que lo que está dentro de tu cabeza.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par mientras su boca se abre ligeramente por la sorpresa.

–Sí, sé lo de Raynare, por eso te lo repito, confía en mí.

Le digo extendiendo mi mano hacía él, puedo ver como realmente le cuesta afrontar todo esto, he luchado junto a él, lo he visto sufrir tanto física como mentalmente, sin embargo, el gesto de dolor que tiene en estos momentos, incluso siendo tan tenue, hace que una presión incomoda se forme en mi pecho, mi garganta se siente seca al mismo tiempo que el aire pareciese hacerme doler al entrar en mis pulmones, verlo a él, al dragón emperador rojo, héroe del inframundo y de los niños en este estado es simplemente agobiante.

Estoy a punto de desistir y decirle que nos vayamos cuando de repente un profundo suspiro saliendo de su boca llama mi atención, ese gesto adolorido sigue allí en su rostro pero su mirada ahora es diferente, a pesar de todo lo que debe estar pasando por su cabeza en este momento él se sobrepone a su dolor y me observa con sus ojos repletos de decisión.

–Está bien.

Me dice mientras sale del umbral de la puerta y empieza a caminar hacia mí, se nota que no tiene muchas ganas de hacerlos, aún así, aunque lentos, sus pasos siguen uno tras de otro sin vacilar.

Lo único que se oye son el eco pausado de sus pisadas y la respiración de ambos, es casi como si en este momento solo él y yo existiésemos en el mundo.

Pronto esta a tan solo unos pasos de mí, al estar ambos frente a frente cierra sus ojos y respira hondamente, no estoy segura de qué es lo que esté pensando, supongo que es una forma de dejar salir sus demonios, los que le atormentan la cabeza quiero decir.

Luego de unos momentos, los abre al mismo tiempo que toma la mano que tenía extendida, una sonrisa tenue se forma en su rostro mientras noto como su respiración ahora es más calmada y su gesto más relajado.

–Felicidades.

Le digo sonriendo de la forma más gentil que puedo, dudo mucho que este sea el final de sus traumas, pero al menos ha podido enfrentarlos, aprieto ligeramente su mano, una sola mirada basta para hacerle entender que siempre estaré allí para él, de ahora en más no tendrá que enfrentar esto él solo.

–Gracias.

–No me lo agradezcas, has sido tú el que lo ha logrado solo.

Le digo golpeándolo ligeramente con mi mano libre en su hombro, sin embargo él niega con su cabeza mientras sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos y su sonrisa sigue sin irse de su rostro.

–No es eso, solo… Gracias… Gracias por estar.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, de todas formas me niego a dejar que la pena me domine, sin dejar de observarlo simplemente asiento a sus palabras.

–Sigue sin hacer falta, siempre estaré para ti Issei-kun, no lo olvides.

De nuevo el silencio reina en el lugar, ambos nos quedamos así, simplemente viéndonos él una al otro sin soltarnos las manos, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo hemos estado así y creo que tampoco me interesa.

CRASH

– ¡Kyyyaaaaa!

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un grito cuando siento algo quebrarse detrás de mí, instintivamente me lanzo hacia adelante apoyando mi espalda en lo primero que encuentre buscando protegerme, sin embargo el aleteo que le sigue a ese crujido me hace ver como un pequeño pájaro sale revoloteando al caerse el pequeño trozo de pared donde estaba posado.

–Vaya, parece que solo fue un pequeño pájaro.

–Ajam.

La voz de Issei suena bastante quedada al responderme, volteando hacia atrás me doy cuenta del por qué, su rostro sonrojado da testimonio de cómo sin darme cuenta termine pegándome demasiado a él, de hecho, ahora que me doy cuenta sus pectorales de no se quedan atrás respecto a su espalda.

– ¡Ay!

Es lo que decimos ambos al unisonó mientras nos alejamos el uno del otro con nuestros rostros completamente rojos de la vergüenza, no sé qué es lo que esté haciendo después de eso ya que mi cerebro ahora se le hace más interesante el ver lo que hay en la otra punta de la iglesia que enfocarse en los ojos de Issei-kun.

Lejos de ser lo reconfortante que era antes, ahora este silencio es asquerosamente incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atreve al ver al otro, no lo entiendo, se supone que fue solo un accidente, la mente pura de un ángel no puede interpretarlo de otra forma que no sea esa, pero entonces, si es así ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto volver a verlo a la cara?

–Por cierto, hace un rato dijiste que aquí era un lugar donde se podía mantener una pequeña conexión con Dios, no es por ofender ni nada pero ¿Cómo se supone que puedas hacer eso con él estando muerto?

No puedo evitar sonreír con esa pregunta, no es precisamente la más sutil para cambiar de tema pero al menos me da la tranquilidad de saber que él estaba tan incomodo con todo esto al igual que yo como para preguntar algo tan delicado para una creyente como yo.

–Fe, es tan simple como eso.

– ¿Pero en ese caso eso no sería simplemente obra de Mikael-sama?

Acercándome al altar de la iglesia noto como a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aquí, paso mi mano por sobre él sintiendo el fino mármol entre mis dedos y como la cálida luz del día entra por uno de los agujeros del techo iluminándolo en toda su extensión.

–En la práctica sí, así lo ha sido desde el final de la última gran guerra, sin embargo, si te lo pones a pensar, incluso después de muerto Dios sigue allí, en las enseñanzas que nos dejo a nosotros los ángeles y los humanos, en cada plegaria que alimenta el sistema, incluso aunque suene algo cursi, él está en el corazón de todos los que creemos, puede que Mikael-sama sea el que maneje todo ahora, pero aún cuando antes de que yo supiera de la existencia de Dios él ya estuviese muerto, su esencia misma corre por toda su creación, quizás ya no esté físicamente pero sus ideas, sus enseñanzas e incluso el amor que sintió por todo lo que fue, es y será me es suficiente motivo para seguir sintiéndolo tan presente en mi alma como lo fue desde siempre.

Lo único que queda de las imágenes que había aquí es una simple cruz de madera clavada en la pared tras el altar, sonriendo me pongo de rodillas frente a esta y pongo mis manos en señal de oración mientras cierro mis ojos.

–Esta es la forma de conexión que todos tenemos con él, decir que puede hacerse aquí es más bien un formalismo, un gusto personal por decirlo de alguna manera, pero vaya donde uno vaya, si lo sientes en tu interior, la gracia del señor siempre estará contigo, sin importar nación, raza o incluso credo.

– ¿Credo?

–Mikael-sama me lo dijo, Dios nunca estuvo interesado en que le recen directamente a él, claro que esa es la base del sistema de milagros, pero mientras uno viviese en comunión con los demás y consigo mismo, siguiendo sus enseñanzas incluso aunque no se las conozca, su luz estaría con esa persona cuidando de ella, esa es la razón por la que Asia-san y Xenovia pueden seguir rezándole, claro que su naturaleza como demonios hacía que se resientan de su presencia hasta que se las eximió de ese dolor, pero mientras ellas siguieran sus enseñanzas su gracia seguía llegándolas, incluso aunque esta las lastimara.

Otra vez lo único que puede oírse es silencio, teniendo mis ojos cerrados no puedo decir como sea que Issei-kun se esté tomando esto pero parece ser que lo que dije termino dejándolo algo pensativo.

–Bueno, dudo que me tenga aprecio si estuviera vivo, es decir, se supone que el odiaba a los dragones.

Una vez terminada mis oraciones, me pongo de pie y volteo hacía él con una sonrisa.

–Eres una buena persona Issei-kun, puede que un poco pervertido, pero así todo, tú eres tan digno de recibir su amor como cualquier otro.

Sigue sin emitir una palabra mientras comienzo a acercarme hacia él.

–De hecho, diría que eres más que digno de recibir el amor de cualquiera, no creo que nadie pueda negar eso.

Digo eso mientras paso a su lado y sigo camino hasta la puerta de la iglesia, sin embargo el sigue de pie en medio del lugar tan solo siguiéndome con la mirada en silencio.

–Vamos Issei-kun ¿Qué esperas?

Un suspiro sale de sus labios mientras su mirada carece de sentimiento alguno, pronto sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, trato de abrir la boca para decirle algo pero sus palabras son más rápidas que yo.

–Claro Mikael te dijo eso, pero entonces eso de que la iglesia dice que los demás que no creen en Dios están mal ¿No va en contra de todo eso?

…

–Lo sé, tú no eres el único que tiene sus propias dudas Issei-kun.

Un último silencio se interpone entre ambos mientras nos observamos el uno al otro.

Sonreímos.

Al parecer, ninguno de los dos estaba tan solo como creía.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Ya estoy en casa.

Es la voz de Issei haciendo eco en el vestíbulo haciendo que las demás chicas Gremory poco menos que dejasen todo lo que estaban haciendo y saltasen a darle la bienvenida a Issei, aunque mentiría si dijera que es algo que me guste, tengo que admitir que es reconfortante saber que somos muchas la que lo apreciamos.

Decidimos que lo mejor sería llegar en horarios separados para no levantar sospechas, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, sin embargo tratamos de variar la distancia de tiempo a cada nueva ocasión, por más mínimo que sea, la evidencia de un patrón en nuestra forma de manejarnos podría llegar a ser nuestro fin.

Issei ya se encuentra entre los brazos de Rias Buchou, a esta altura él ya está literalmente fuera de mi alcance, me levanto de mi asiento y hago un par de estiramientos para quitarme la pereza de encima como quien no quiere la cosa, observo de reojo sobre la mesa la tarea que aún me queda por hacer, supongo que dejarla allí por un rato no será problema.

Pronto las demás ya están ocupadas en sus cosas, tanto Asia-san como Akeno-san se evocan en atender las necesidades de un recién llegado Issei mientras Koneko-chan comienza sutilmente a pegarse a él.

La única que nota como empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada es Xenovia quien simplemente está esperando su turno para recibir la atención de Issei.

– ¿Llamado de Mikael-sama?

Me pregunta quedadamente mientras sigue en la mesa esforzándose con su tarea.

–No, solo quiero ir a caminar un rato.

–Pero acabas de llegar de afuera hace hora y media nada más.

– ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

Pregunto con desinterés a la vez que ella se decide por acompañarme hacia la puerta, mientras estoy poniendo mi mano sobre el picaporte siento como de repente ella toma ligeramente mi hombro.

– ¿Sabes? Si no fuera que ustedes son amigos de la infancia diría que no soportas estar en el mismo lugar que Issei… ¿Acaso paso algo malo entre ustedes?

Me quedo observándola por un rato, se dice que Xenovia es una cabeza hueca, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, ella siempre tuvo la capacidad de darse cuenta de cosas que los demás no hacían, quizás no sea de muchas luces, pero así todo no es ni de cerca la mejor persona para ocultarle algo, ella tarde o temprano sabrá que algo anda mal.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

Xenovia es mi amiga, no me siento cómoda en lo absoluto ocultándole algo como esto, de hecho, si pudiera haberlo hablado con alguien ella hubiese sido la primera en enterarse, veo como baja su vista algo dolida por mi respuesta, sin embargo se contiene en ahondar más en el asunto.

–Entiendo… Solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para oírte, sea lo que sea yo voy a ayudarte.

¿En serio? ¿Realmente serias capaz de soportar algo como esto?

No, no dudo de que sea así, de hecho, estoy convencida de que ella haría todo a su alcance para ayudarnos, sin embargo no sería justo, este es un problema de Issei y mío, nadie más que nosotros dos tiene que verse involucrado.

Sonrío mientras abro la puerta, estoy segura de que debe de verse bastante falsa, lo siento Xen, pero en este momento esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

–Lo tendré en mente.

Sin más cierro la puerta detrás de mí negándome a ver el rostro de Xenovia después de haber dicho eso.

Ya es algo tarde, no creo que falte mucho más de una hora para que sea medianoche, por suerte este vecindario siempre fue bastante tranquilo, no es que tenga miedo de que me paso algo pero la verdad es que tener que dar explicaciones de cómo una chica de instituto dejo inconsciente a un delincuente no es algo que me apetezca en estos momentos.

Mientras paseo por las calles noto como de repente el bolsillo de mi pantalón empieza a vibrar, tomándolo con algo de pereza no puedo evitar sonreír al ver de quien se trata.

– ¿Tanto me extrañas que no puedes estar ni quince minutos sin hablarme?

–" _En mi defensa han sido cerca de dos horas desde que nos separamos en el parque, de todas formas ¿Cuál es el problema? A fin de cuentas a ti te encanta que lo haga"_

Tonto sabiondo, me gustaría llevarle la contraria pero con la sonrisa que debo de estar haciendo en este momento ni yo misma me la creería.

–No más de lo que al parecer te encanta a ti, en serio ¿Por lo menos terminaste de comer antes de encerrarte en tu cuarto?

–" _No hay problema con eso, se supone que estoy en una molesta llamada con Azazel quien está intentando reclutarme a Grigori"_

–Chico listo.

–" _No, es en serio, Azazel me llamo hace apenas unos minutos, es más que nada por eso que quise hablar contigo tan rápido"_

– ¿Sabes? Acabas de matar lo tierno del asunto… Un momento ¿Paso algo?

Por unos segundos lo único que se oye del otro lado de la línea es la leve respiración de Issei.

– ¿Issei?

–" _Sí, perdón por eso, no ha sido nada grave, dice que es algo respecto a las evil pieces y que los resultados de sus análisis ya están completos, de todas formas me dijo que no me preocupe y que mañana hablaríamos de eso más tranquilos, cuando le pedí detalles solo me dijo un par de términos científicos algo extraños sobre una especie de mutación, supongo que quiere darme algo de tiempo antes de poder explicármelo de alguna forma que pueda entenderle"_

– ¿Mutación? ¡¿En serio no te preocupa algo así?!

Creo que acabo de decir eso último de una forma más severa de lo que habría querido pero es que no puedo evitarlo, lo de las evil pieces no se me había cruzado por la cabeza hasta ahora y creo que tampoco él lo había pensado hasta ahora, maldición, por cosas como estas es que el líder de los Ángeles Caídos nunca termina de caerme bien del todo.

–" _Lo siento, pero no es como si pudiese hacer mucho al respecto, Azazel-sensei habrá tenido sus razones para quedarse callado al principio, de todas formas parece no ser algo malo, hasta ahora mi cuerpo parece haber asimilado todo esto bastante bien, aunque supongo que por un tiempo voy a tener que arreglármelas solo con el poder de Ddraig hasta que pueda solucionar todo esto"_

–Hasta que ambos lo hagamos… De todas formas eso me deja un poco más tranquila…

Me quedo en silencio por un rato antes de dejar salir un suspiro cansino mientras termino irremediablemente sentándome en uno de los bancos del parque que solemos frecuentar.

– " _¿Pasa algo?"_

–Es Xenovia, no me siento cómoda ocultándole todo esto y ella ya está empezando a notar que algo está fuera de lo normal.

–" _¿Crees que sospeche de lo nuestro?"_

–No, todo lo contrario, antes de salir me preguntó si entre nosotros dos había alguna especie de pelea, tiene una buena intuición pero no creo que sepa lo suficiente como para poder tener una sospecha firme todavía, ella es nuestra amiga, la sola idea de que nosotros dos nos lleváramos mal la tiene bastante inquieta, sé que ella haría todo con tal de ayudarnos, de hecho, estoy segura de que cuando todo esto estalle, sin importar que tan grave resulte, ella va a ponerse de nuestro lado, por eso me siento tan incómoda especialmente ocultándoselo a ella.

–" _De hecho, yo también noté que comenzó a mirarme de una forma diferente cuando tú saliste de la casa, supongo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me lo pregunte a mi también… No sé, quizás sea buena idea decirle"_

– ¡Issei!

Otra vez mi tono de voz se eleva más de lo necesario pero parece ser que así todo a él no le molesta.

–" _Tranquila, solo dije quizás, de cualquier forma todavía solo Mikael-sama y Azazel-sensei pueden saber sobre esto, de hecho, aún tenemos que ver a Mikael-sama y mostrarle lo que me pasó… Me siento incomodo diciendo esto, pero Xenovia debe esperar por ahora"_

El silencio pesado no se hace esperar luego de eso, por un rato lo único que hago es tener mi móvil pegado a la cabeza mientras mi vista esta fija en el despejado cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.

–" _Creo que ni siquiera un embarazo adolescente hubiera sido más complicado que esto"_

–Habla por ti mismo, a tus padres les encantaría ver que su hijo no va a quedar como un pervertido soltero por el resto de su vida, en cambio los míos me dejarían como santo Cristo en la cruz si llegasen a enterarse de que me embaracé antes de casarme.

Ninguno de los dos puede evitar reír por ese chiste tan retorcido, quizás fue de una forma algo bizarra, pero así todo es bueno que el ambiente se distienda un poco, si seguimos así todo esta situación va a terminar por consumirnos a los dos.

–" _A todo esto ¿Cómo están tus padres?"_

–Supongo que bien, han pasado un par de días desde la última vez que hable con ellos, debería aprovechar y llamarlos luego de terminar contigo, aunque sí, como siempre ambos te mandan sus saludos… Supongo que a fin de cuentas no eres al único cuyos padres quieren ver en pareja pronto"

–" _¿Esa es una proposición disimulada de matrimonio?"_

– ¡JA! Ni que tuvieses tanta suerte, casamiento es sinónimo de exclusividad, tú todavía tienes un harén a cuestas del cual hacerte cargo.

Ambos nos reímos mientras el sonido de la turbina de un avión bien en lo alto empieza a sonar de fondo, volteando hacia arriba noto como su estela pareciera partir el cielo en dos sin poder evitar pensar lo asquerosamente metafórica que toda la escena se vuelve al compararla con mi situación con Issei.

– _Creo que va siendo hora de que corte, no puedo darle motivos a las demás para sospechar._

Mi sonrisa se desvanece al volver a caer en la cuenta de la situación en la que estamos, cierro mi mano en un puño por la frustración que todo esto me genera, Issei no tendría porque estar haciendo estas cosas, si yo no me hubiese metido en su vida de la forma en que lo hice él en este momento no tendría que estar escondiéndose de Rias buchou ni teniendo que mentirle a las demás, incluso aunque él quiera convencerme de lo contrario, incluso aunque a él no le importe, yo sé que todo esto es culpa mía.

–Está bien, hablamos en la mañana, yo voy a estar aquí fuera hasta que vayas a acostarte.

– _Por favor Irina, no te tomes tantas molestias, a fin de cuentas yo apenas termine con la cena voy a encerrarme en mi cuarto, no es justo que tú tengas que pasar frío afuera teniendo una casa donde poder estar._

–Y tampoco es justo que tú tengas que estar encerrado en tu propia casa por mi culpa.

Un suspiro resignado se escucha del otro lado.

–" _Bien, por más que quiera no puedo convencerte de lo contrario… Gracias por todo lo de hoy, cuídate… Te quiero"_

–Yo también te quiero Issei, que descanses.

El pitido de la llamada finalizada es lo único que puedo oír ahora, cierro mi teléfono y lo guardo en mi bolsillo mientras sigo sentada en la banca mirando hacia el cielo.

–Sí, yo también te quiero…

Y por mi cariño ahora estas metido en un problema enorme, tu vida está en riesgo, probablemente tengas que renunciar a todo lo que tienes y quién sabe qué más pueda sucederte.

–Entonces, si yo te quiero tanto como digo que lo hago…

Mis mejillas pronto se sienten húmedas y mis manos se aferran con fuerza a la tela de mis pantalones, no lo soporto más, he estado conteniéndome frente a él durante todo el día, trate de ignorar esta presión en mi pecho tanto como pude, ya le he causado suficientes problemas, no puedo permitir que ahora también tenga que hacerse cargo de los míos.

– ¿Por qué no hago más que complicarte la vida?

 **CAPITULO 1 "LA CHICA DE LAS COLETAS" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo ¿Cuánto pasó? ¿2 semanas? Vaya, eso es bastante rápido para mí quien a duras penas publica un mísero cap al mes con suerte, claro, esto sigue siendo un pelín menos largo de lo que suelen ser mis actualizaciones, aunque creo que eso es más debido al enfoque que tiene esta historia, hacer cosas al borde de ser innecesariamente enrevesadas es algo que me gusta y creo que puedo decir que se me da bien, aunque también eso conlleva más tiempo de por medio, esto del romance y una trama apenas, solo apenas, más simple es algo que curiosamente se me hace complicado por momentos a pesar de poder tenerla lista en la mitad de tiempo, supongo que esa es la pega de querer salir un poco de lo que uno llama zona de confort.**

 **La idea era tener esto para la semana anterior, a pesar de las trabas ciertamente estoy teniendo un ataque de inspiración con este fic como hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo que no tenía, pero bueno, entre las entrevistas de trabajo, el trabajo en sí mismo y demás, la cosa irremediablemente termino atrasándose.**

 **Reviews:**

 **erendir: Bueno, nunca está de más ser un poco infantil, cuando uno va creciendo y se carga de responsabilidades termina siendo de las pocas cosas que a uno lo mantienen cuerdo (?) Gracias por el apoyo constante y es verdad, no es una idea que se vea seguido, supongo que el tener que repensar el origen de Issei como fue en tu caso o encontrarse con trabas argumentales a la hora de desarrollar la idea como lo son las evil pieces y demás es algo que debe de echar atrás a la mayoría ante la idea de escribir sobre él como ángel, le di un buen vistazo ya a "Dragón Celestial" tocara ponerme el día con ella porque se ve bastante interesante el planteamiento. En cuanto a futuro, no sé, dudo que sea como Dishonored con sus peleas y problemas por montones, esto va más por el lado del drama romántico, crecimiento personal, desarrollo de personajes y blablabla, aunque sí, sería una lástima no explotar el conflicto inherente que conlleva un Issei transformado en ángel, así que sí, probablemente termine liándola parda como siempre. De nuevo, gracias por estar ahí a cada nueva idea que se me va ocurriendo, suerte.**

 **Issei182: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y contestar, en cuanto a la pregunta voy a dejar un fragmento de las notas de autor del prologo para responderla "¿Habrá haren? No chicos, creo que la pareja del fic ya es estúpidamente obvia" Así que sí, Issei x Irina confirmado… I´´S para abreviar, si no pillas la referencia búscala en google, de los mejores mangas que he leído. Suerte.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Y aquí lo tienes compañero, gracias por leer y comentar, ojala el nuevo cap sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos.**

 **ZeruXT: Bueno, siempre fui partidario de que hay ciertas parejas que simplemente no se les da el desarrollo o importancia que se merece, esta es una de ellas, fuera de Rias o Akeno, y solo porque irremediablemente la historia termina por darle más importancia a ambas, no creo que alguno del cast de personajes femeninos de DxD quede mejor con Issei que Irina, vamos, estamos hablando del cliché amiga de la infancia y eso siempre funciona, además todo ese asunto de estar ambos en el bando "contrario" le agrega pimienta al tema y posibilidades de varios buenos giros de tuerca a la trama. En fin mejor lo corto aquí antes de irme por las ramas, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **AqomXG: Vaya, gracias por notar todo aquello, tanto a le redacción, ortografía y desarrollo trato de hacerlos de la mejor manera posible, así que cuando alguien recalca todos esos detalles juntos no pueda evitar sentir que hice un buen trabajo. En cuanto a tu preocupación por la historia es perfectamente entendible, yo realmente soy de hacer proyectos bastante ambiciosos a la hora de escribir, lo disfruto bastante, el único problema es que son bastante pesados de seguir adelante así que con esta idea trato de estar un poco más relajado, reducir la duración con la que generalmente me manejo y tratar de, al menos una vez, poder llevar un fic a término, quizás me exprese un poco mal, realmente quiero hacer algo bien con esta historia pero por esta vez quiero tratar de probar un estilo un poco más suelto y relajado a lo que estoy acostumbrado, por ahora me da buenos resultados, actualizar en poco más de una semana es algo que no hacía desde hace tres años cuando recién empecé en fanfiction, así que quizás, solo quizás, el horizonte para esta historia sea algo mejor que un tormentoso cap al mes. En todo caso, no sé, te invito a ver las demás cosas en mi perfil, tanto Dishonored (DxD) y La Rebelion de los Vizard Renegados (Bleach) son fics apuntados a ser de larga de dirección y con más cuidado y trabajo que el que puse en el prologo de esta historia, sobre todo el ultimo el cual considero que es de lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora. En fin, de cualquier forma gracias por leer y comentar, espero que el cap hay sido de tu agrado y poder seguir viéndote en los reviews. Suerte.**

 **PeivoxD: Pues aquí no hay nada que no se haya contestado en el PM, así que solo queda decir, gracias por leer y comentar. Suerte.**

 **Uzu No Kami: Gracias, siempre trato de hacer lo mismo a cada nueva historia estando pendiente de hasta los detalles más pequeños para no escribir nada que vaya contra el cannon o que lo deforme por completo, así que el gesto de haberlo notado se agradece y mucho. Sin más aquí la continuación, espero haya sido de tu agrado y poder verte de nuevo en los comentarios. Nos leemos.**

 **Dragon-Knight Alan: Bueno, la originalidad es algo que uno siempre quiere tratar de mantener o al menos darle un enfoque nuevo a una idea ya planteada, lo que es más o menos la base del fanfiction si uno se lo pone a pensar, cuando me decidí a escribir algo un poco más enfocado al romance en vez de a los combates como estoy acostumbrado lo hice con la idea de hacer algo distinto, un poco influenciado por un juego tan retorcido ideológica y teológicamente como lo es the binding of Isaac y el ataque de inspiración del momento termino por salir esto, y por los resultados que lleva hasta ahora no podría estar más que satisfecho. Lo del suspenso es algo que tambien siempre me gusta mantener al igual que el gancho de que tarde o temprano se va ir a la mierda, así que sí, los dos están en cierta forma en lo correcto. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **SimpleFan: Wow, en serio me dejaste sin palabras, en tres años no había tenido nunca lo que se podría decir un fan seguidor de mi trabajo así que supongo que se podría decir que me agarraste con la guardia baja, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Alber breaker: Gracias por leer y comentar. No sé por qué pero algo me decía que ibas a aparecer por acá, en fin, sí, evidentemente el interés romántico de esta historia es Irina… E Issei también, a fin de cuentas tanto él como ella son los protagonistas, en cuanto al resto, tocara ver que pasara más adelante, pero sí, de momento no tengas dudas de que voy a continuar con esta historia, tengo la sensación de que algo bueno va a salir de todo esto. Suerte.**

 **Dragon: Y aquí esta, espero que haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas.**

 **Guest: Bueno, no sé si esto pueda llamarse precisamente pronto, pero aquí esta, ojala la disfrutes, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **DarkBladerZX: Pos no sé… ¿Gracias?**

 **bustercall: Ohhh aquí sí que hay tela para cortar y de la buena, más allá de que verlo por aquí es señal de buena suerte ya que ahora ver un review de usted es tan raro como una estrella fugaz, ciertamente se agradece el cómo analiza y desglosa cada parte del fic, incluso aún las que no se publicaron :v Pero ya fuera de coñas, es bueno tener a alguien que revisa hasta el más pequeño detalle de lo que uno escribe, sin ir más lejos ese detalle sobre Mikael absolutamente nadie lo ha casado hasta ahora, supongo que no puedo evitar pecar de obtuso incluso escribiendo algo "simple" pero sí, lo que quiero mostrar es precisamente eso, él como el amor puede cambiar hasta el más corrupto de los demonios aunque sin caer en el cliché más de lo necesario, más allá de la traición, el haren y demás, quería hacer algo capaz de gustar a la mayoría pero no por eso perder ese toque rebuscado que me encanta poner en mis historias, veremos cómo sale ese experimento de aquí en adelante.**

 **P.d: Castañas rules motherfoca.**

 **Guest: Primero que nada gracias por leer y comentar, segundo, ¿En serio tan pocas? Para mí es una idea de la que se le puede sacar bastante potencial, más en un fandom que por alguna extraña razón está ligeramente inclinado al hate Rias, es decir ¿Qué mejor forma de plantar un conflicto Rias-Issei que poniendo a ambos en lados opuestos del tablero? Lo de la pareja única es algo normal conmigo, el harén y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien y en cuanto a lo de las evil pieces es algo que quiero guardarme de momento, a fin de cuentas es el único nexo que queda entre Issei y su naturaleza de demonio así que toca desarrollar con profundidad ese aspecto. Nos leemos.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Wow eso si que fue largo, manda huevos quince reviews, a pesar de ser un número modesto comparado con muchos otros jamás una de mis historias había tenido tan buen recibimiento inicial, en serio gracias a todos los que comentaron y dieron fav y follow al fic, hasta ahora nunca me hubiera imaginado un número así tan solo empezar.**

 **No creo que quede mucho más por decir y además dudo que el sueño me deje decir algo ingenioso para terminar… Que puedo decir, al menos esta vez soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea chocolate (?) bueno, eso y que las ponjas de scandal, que es lo que estoy escuchando justo ahora, están una más buena que la otra.**

 **En fin, espero que la actualización haya sido de su agrado y no lo olviden, si da la casualidad de que fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo… Joder, tengo que cambiar la frase para copiar y pegar.**

 **Saludos, Suerte, Nos Leemos.**


	3. CAPITULO 2 BENDICIÓN DIVINA

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 2 "BENDICIÓN DIVINA"**

–Mmmmmm.

Un suspiro ahogado hace que me despierte, como era de esperar, lo primero que me encuentro al abrir mis ojos es un buen par de oppais acompañados de unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojo, siento un ligero peso extra sobre la mitad de mi cuerpo mientras trato de mover mi cabeza en tan incómoda posición.

Pronto una incómoda picazón se apodera de la parte de mi cuerpo que está debajo del de Buchou, trato de mantenerme quieto pero la comezón se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte a cada segundo que pasa.

Con un leve movimiento de por medio, los ojos de mi acompañante de cama poco a poco se van abriendo hasta que ella está completamente despierte frente a mí y una leve sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro.

–Buenos días Ise.

Me dice con un toque de alegría en su voz al mismo tiempo que apreta aún más su cuerpo contra mí de la misma forma que la picazón va haciéndose cada vez más insoportable.

–Buenos días Buchou ¿Otra vez problemas para dormir?

Le respondo lo más casualmente posible aún cuando en realidad lo único que quiero hacer es empujarla de encima de mí y rascarme cada porción de piel que hizo contacto con la suya solo deteniéndome una vez que empiece a lastimarme.

No lo entiendo, es verdad que desde que Irina y yo nos hicimos definitivamente más cercanos me siento algo incomodo cuando Buchou me pone en estas situaciones pero hasta ahora jamás me había generado algo ni remotamente parecido a el nivel de repulsión que siento en este momento.

No vale la pena engañarme a mí mismo, a pesar de ya haber elegido eso no quita que Buchou no tenga un cuerpo de escándalo que haría soñar a cualquier hombre con tan siquiera estar cerca de ella, además de siempre haber sido una gran persona conmigo, de hecho, es precisamente por eso que para mí es un honor ser su protector y estar a su servicio.

Sin embargo, aún a sabiendas de todo eso, tenerla desnuda sobre mí, con una sonrisa tan adorable y a la vez seductora a medida que el gesto en su rostro se va a torciendo en uno más lujurioso mientras su cuerpo se va montando completamente sobre el mío, no me genera más que asco.

–Ise ¿Está todo bien?

Me pregunta con algo de preocupación en su rostro, supongo que para esta altura mis sensaciones son demasiado fuertes como para mantener mi rostro impasible.

–De hecho, creo que me siento algo enfermo.

No es como si estuviese mintiendo precisamente, esta sensación es simplemente enfermiza.

Me levanto de la cama trastabillando en el proceso haciendo que Buchou ahogara un grito de susto, ni siquiera tengo contacto visual con ella, tan solo me pongo el primer pantalón que tengo a mano y salgo de la habitación prácticamente como alma que la lleva el diablo… Es curioso lo literal que puede llegar a ser esa frase en mi caso.

Me siento mal por ella, no quiero pensar en lo asustada que debe de haber quedado, ni hablar de su orgullo como mujer, puede estar todo lo buena que uno quiera, de hecho, dudo que haya forma de estar más buena de lo que ya lo está, sin embargo, que un muchacho huya de ti como si estuviese a punto de vomitar por el asco debe de ser un golpe demasiado fuerte para una vanidad tan grande como la de ella.

Todavía siento todo ese escozor recorriéndome el cuerpo, no lo entiendo, mi cabeza da vueltas mientras me muevo por los pasillos en una forma que parece estar a medio camino entre correr y andar a la vez que me sostengo de las paredes para no tropezar por el apuro, no creo que sirva de mucho, pero quiero encerrarme en el baño y tomar una larga ducha, parece ser que todavía nadie está despierto, al menos voy a poder encerrarme allí sin problemas por un rato.

–Buenos días.

De repente una suave voz me detiene cuando apenas me faltan un par de metros para llegar a la puerta de uno de los baños de la casa, es curioso, estoy al borde de devolver todo el contenido de mi estomago y así todo el solo verla me saca una sonrisa.

– Buenos días Irina.

Frente a mí está el ángel de la casa vistiendo un holgado pijama que, a pesar de no ser más que una playera blanca un par de números más grande que ella y unos shorts del mismo color que a duras penas se dejan ver por debajo de la línea de esta, siguen haciéndola increíblemente agradable a la vista.

Su sonrisa suave acompañada de una mirada cansada propia de alguien recién despierto la hacen ver tan hermosa que cualquier comparación ñoña y cursi sonaría estúpida, a pesar de estar desarreglado, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo le añade un encanto hogareño que es difícil de ignorar.

– ¿Te me vas a quedar viendo toda la mañana o vas a dejar que entre en la ducha?

Ahora que caigo en la cuenta veo como ella lleva en uno de sus brazos un toalla enrollada con probablemente su ropa interior dentro, una sonrisa algo maliciosa se forma en su rostro pero esta se desvanece al instante en cuanto se da cuenta de la cara de enfermo que seguramente debo estar teniendo ahora.

–Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tsk, primero Buchou y ahora ella, lo último que quiero hacer es preocuparlas, lo peor de todo es que no tengo forma de tranquilizarlas, ni siquiera yo sé qué demonios está pasando conmigo en este momento, estoy seguro de que no es nada grave, de ser así Ddraig ya hubiera estado por aquí, pero el hecho de no tener idea de que sucede está empezando a ponerme nervioso.

–La verdad es que no, me desperté con Buchou encima de mí como siempre y de inmediato comencé a sentirme mareado y con comezón.

Lo sé, decirle esto a quien se podría decir que es tu pareja es poco menos que un suicidio, sin embargo, para ser alguien de la iglesia, Irina se ha vuelto bastante comprensiva en este último tiempo, ambos sabemos que de momento lo único que podemos hacer es mantener las cosas en secreto y lamentablemente no salirnos de la rutina es una de ellas.

Ella sabe que Buchou era de colarse en mis sabanas incluso antes de que algo empezase a gestarse entre nosotros como tal, aunque bastante a regañadientes, entiende que no puedo obligarla a salirse de mi cama.

Sería un hipócrita asqueroso y repugnante si dijera que no los disfruto en cierta forma, bueno, al parecer más bien lo disfrutaba, aún así, esa espina de culpabilidad estaba constantemente allí haciéndome sentir incomodo y como la peor de las basuras cada vez que Buchou me aprisionaba entre sus brazos y llevaba mi cabeza hacia su pecho, si, lo sé, difícil de creer, pero es verdad, cada vez que empezaba siquiera a disfrutar un poco de sus atenciones el recuerdo de Irina llegaba hasta mi haciéndome perder cualquier animo.

Así que más que un beneficio, yo diría que tener a Buchou y sus cariños en medio de toda esta situación es más bien un problema, problema que probablemente se vuelva más grave de aquí en más.

Como era de esperarse, sus cachetes se inflan y un gesto cercano al enojo se apodera de su rostro, sin embargo parece ser capaz de controlarse en el último segundo o al menos apiadarse de mí por mi estado actual, un suspiro resignado sale de sus labios antes de observarme con una mirada un tanto más comprensiva.

–No te preocupes, creo saber qué es lo que te sucede, lo mejor será que entres al baño tu primero, yo iré al que está en la planta baja…

Cerciorándose primero de que no haya nadie en las cercanías, ella me da un fugaz beso en mi mejilla antes de pasar a mi lado, mientras lo hace podría jurar que vi como una sonrisa de victoria se formaba en su rostro, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando veo que ella se pierde en dirección a las escaleras con una mano extendida saludándome sin voltearse a verme.

–Asegúrate de tallarte la piel con ganas, eso alivia bastante la comezón.

No puedo llegar a responderle cuando el último rastro de su cabello castaño desaparece de mi vista, me quedo de pie en medio del pasillo, confundido como un idiota mientras trato de asimilar que fueron esos últimos veinte segundos de mi vida.

Suspiro, de cualquier forma pensar en ello ahora no tiene caso, ya tengo suficiente con pensar en lo de Buchou, tarde o temprano Irina me explicara que fue todo aquello, de momento un largo baño caliente me espera, y al parecer, una fuerte cesión de fregado de esponja también.

 **0o0o0o0**

Lo sé, lo sé, estoy consciente de que esta es una situación horrible tanto para Rias buchou como para Issei, que ambos deben sentirse mal y que la relación que tienen está a punto de entrar en una situación delicada que probablemente haga que jamás vuelvan a ser las cosas iguales entre ambos.

– ¡Yahoo!

Sin embargo, como mujer, no puedo evitar sentirme de maravilla, yo, un ángel, una simple sierva del señor que poco o nada conoce de las artes de la seducción oficialmente acaba de derrotar a una demonio que bien podría ser una súcubo capaz de levantarle el muerto incluso a un viejo después de la vasectomía.

Está bien, quizás la nueva naturaleza de Issei tenga mucho que ver en todo esto, y sí, estoy consciente de que hace tiempo él me eligió a mí y solo a mí tal como yo lo hice con él.

Pero rayos, aquí no hay lógica o sentimiento de por medio que valga, estamos hablando de orgullo femenino, tal y como los hombre compiten en tonterías como quien es capaz de hacer más flexiones en una barra o quien aguanta más tiempo corriendo como idiota, nosotras las mujeres tenemos nuestras competencias, mucho más sutiles, pero no quita que puedan llegar a tener resultados que poco tengan que envidiarles a las masacres de la edad media.

Perdóneme Rias buchou, en verdad le estoy tremendamente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho tanto por mí como por Issei, sin embargo, la victoria es mía.

Con lo que de seguro debe ser una sonrisa de suficiencia en mis labios, dejo que el agua de la ducha caiga sobre mi cuerpo quitándome el jabón de encima como si fuese alguna especie de premio por mi proeza.

Me limito a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del agua caliente, cuando poco a poco empiezo a relajarme noto como el picaporte de la puerta comienza a moverse, es extraño, se supone que el agua cayendo debería oírse desde el otra lado, estoy tentada a preguntar si se trata de Issei pero decido mantenerme callada y simplemente esperar de espaldas hacia la entrada.

–Perdón, voy a pasar.

– ¿Rias buchou?

En efecto, tan solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo posiblemente desnudo, su cabello atado en un trabajado moño y con su ropa interior en una de sus manos, ella se abre paso por el baño dejando todo lo que lleva encima en un lugar seco para luego echarse de forma pesada en la bañera.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras el agua caliente allí dentro se mueve de un lado a otro hasta calmarse, su mirada está perdida en el vacio como si yo no estuviese allí junto a ella.

–Bueno, yo ya estaba a punto de terminar, solo deme un minuto y la dejo a solas.

Ni siquiera voltea a verme, mientras tanto yo cierro la ducha y escurro el exceso de agua en mi cabello, al no tener respuesta simplemente me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar hacia donde esta mi ropa.

–De hecho, me gustaría pedirte todo lo contrario Irina ¿Te molestaría extender tu ducha un poco más y acompañarme un rato?

Me doy vuelta y sin embargo ella sigue igual que como entro, con sus ojos enfocados en la nada y una cara de poker perfecta, me encojo de hombros, la verdad es que no llevo ninguna prisa de todas formas, sin intercambiar palabras simplemente me siento de nuevo bajo la ducha y la dejo correr de nuevo.

Por un rato simplemente estamos en silencio sin más testimonio de compañía que el sonido de respiración de la otra, no puedo evitar estar algo nerviosa, estar pegada a la mujer que más atenta está a Issei y sus necesidades es algo bastante contradictorio si lo que se busca es no levantar sus sospechas.

Aunque bueno, simplemente estamos a solas las dos, no es como si hubiese un motivo tangible como para que ella sospeche de la relación que tenemos Issei y yo.

–Tú e Ise son amigos desde la infancia ¿Verdad?

Carajo.

–Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Le digo con el gesto más neutro que soy capaz de hacer, aún así sus ojos siguen sin cruzarse con los míos mientras ella apoya uno de sus brazos en el borde de la bañera para luego descansar su mentón en el dorso de su mano.

Maldición si no soy capaz de controlarme todo esto puede irse al caño de un momento a otro, apenas ha empezado a hablar y ya estoy completamente nerviosa, bueno, cómo no estarlo si a la señorita no se le ocurre mejor forma que esa de empezar una conversación.

–Es solo que…

Hace una pausa como si quisiese pensar seriamente en lo que está a punto de decir, un suspiro algo dolido escapa de su boca al mismo tiempo que la mano donde apoyaba su mentón ahora se aferra su frente ocultando la mitad superior de su rostro.

–Tú…

¡Mierda!

–Tú…

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

– ¿Tú podrías aconsejarme con él?

¡Mier… Espera ¿Qué?

–Sé que no está bien que te moleste a ti con esto, pero eres la única en esta casa que conoce a Ise más que yo, claro que también está la señora Hyodo, pero siendo sincera no me sentiría cómoda hablando de cómo hacer que un chico caiga a mis pies con su madre.

Bueno querida, estás hablando de ello con su novia… Ok, no oficialmente ¡Pero sí de sentimiento! ya tengo exclusividad sobre él, creo que tengo derechos suficientes como para hacer comentarios asertivos aunque solo sean en mi cabeza.

–Bueno, en verdad me encantaría ayudarla, pero no sé precisamente en que podría servirle, Issei-kun y yo nos conocimos de niños, no es como si pudiese saber qué clase de cosas en el ámbito de las relaciones son de su preferencia, de hecho, por un tiempo él creyó que era un chico así que dese más o menos una idea de cómo era con las demás niñas.

Lo sé, bajo perfil, no levantar sospechas y si damos a entender que ambos estamos algo distanciados mucho mejor, pero así todo ¡Esa no es excusa para que me quede de brazos cruzados y ayude a esta súcubo a quedarse con Issei!

–Eso no sería problema, es decir, tengo el suficiente encanto como para poder manejarme sin un guía llevándome de la mano…

Dice con orgullo en su voz, sin embargo, de pronto su gesto se degenera en uno más depresivo mientras flexiona sus rodillas pegándolas a su pecho abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos.

–Bueno, o al menos eso creía hasta hoy… ¿Sabes? Está bien que Ise este algo enfermo, pero que el chico que te gusta tenga mareos y nauseas justo cuando tú te acercas a él te deja el ego por los suelos por más autoestima que una tenga.

Un aura de melancolía pareciera surgir de ella, parece que en verdad la afecto lo de esta mañana, en realidad no es que sepa a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió, pero entre los comentarios de Issei y Rias buchou puedo darme una idea de qué fue lo que paso entre ambos.

–He tratado de acercarme de todas las maneras posibles, no solo desde la lujuria, trate de ser una compañera para él, de apoyarlo, quererlo, incluso de una manera completamente inocente, rayos, hasta trate de ser su amiga… Sin embargo…

De pronto su voz comienza a quebrarse, los gimoteos de un llanto ahogado empiezan a interrumpir sus palabras al mismo tiempo que oculta su rostro entre sus brazos quedando hecha un ovillo en medio de la tina.

–Él no responde tus sentimientos de la misma forma.

Yo completo su frase mientras ella sigue en lo que podría describirse como un llanto silencioso, es ciertamente una imagen deprimente, Rias Gremory, una de las demonios más poderosas del inframundo incluso para su corta edad, una mujer que bien podría ser el ejemplo grafico de la belleza, la confianza y el éxito, ahora no está más que reducida a un penoso llanto por las atenciones de un muchacho que sin importar los esfuerzos que ella haga, nunca va a tener su atención, o al menos, no la atención que ella busca.

Es un poco cruel de mi parte pensar de esta forma, pero es la verdad, al parecer Issei la ha rechazado incluso muchas más veces de las que yo estoy enterada, suspiro, a pesar de que ver en este estado a buchou no me hace sentir precisamente bien, mentiría si no dijera que no siento cierta alegría al enterarme de esto.

–Por favor Irina, ya no sé que más hacer.

Su voz se escucha ahogada desde el interior de la bola en la que está formado ahora su cuerpo, me quedo en silencio mientras su llanto se va calmando poco a poco, vaya uno a saber desde cuando estaba acumulando todo eso, aunque siendo sincera, hubiera preferido que todo eso no estallase cuando yo estuviera cerca.

Maldición, esto es demasiado incomodo, cuando lo de Issei y yo se sepa de seguro ella va a sacarme en cara este momento, apretó mis manos al sentirme acorralada e impotente.

–Le repito, no puedo serle de mucha ayuda, creo que lo único que puedo decirle en este momento es que simplemente sea sincera con sus sentimientos y sea directa con Issei-kun, él no es precisamente el tipo de persona que capta las sutilezas.

Lo sé, puedo parecer una perra sádica en este preciso instante, aconsejarle que se declarase es comparable a enviar a un batallón de hombres a una misión suicida, pero es la única forma de terminar con su sufrimiento de manera rápida e indolora, bueno a quién engaño, será dolorosa, pero al menos será más piadosa que hacerle seguir creyendo en un engaño.

– ¿Eh?

–Escuchó bien buchou, declare sus sentimientos por Issei-kun.

Le digo con una sonrisa sincera, puede que sea la que quiere quitarme a mi novio, pero eso no quita que sea una buena persona y amiga, o al menos mucho mejor de lo que Issei y yo lo somos, creo que ya le he causado daño suficiente, lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora es apoyarla, cuando llegue el momento, ella ya podrá descargarse conmigo llamándome hipócrita, sádica y probablemente muchas otras palabras más fuertes y propias de un demonio.

–No puedo hacerlo, aún no estoy preparada.

Me dice levantando su rostro ligeramente dándome una mirada completamente seria desde su único ojo visible, me encojo de hombros y volteo mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el chorro de agua caliente que cae sobre mí.

–Entonces tendrá que soportar seguir así con Issei-kun, hasta ahora las sutilezas no le han traído resultados, curioso, siendo que para usted la palabra sutil conlleva dormir completamente desnuda junto al chico que le gusta.

Un rubor comparable al rojo de su cabello no se hizo esperar al escuchar lo que dije apoderándose por completo de su rostro, aunque en serio, eso es algo que me confunde demasiado, no tiene ningún problema de desnudarse completamente frente a Issei, incluso se puede decir que si él tomase la iniciativa ella se le entregaría por completo sin problemas, entonces, si buchou es capaz de tener semejante contacto con evidente soltura ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto dar una simple confesión? ¿En serio es necesaria tanta mojigatería en lo sentimental?

–No lo entiendes, apelar a su lado pervertido me asegura buenos resultados, sin embargo, apostar el todo por el todo en una confesión es algo que no tengo el valor de hacer, la sola posibilidad de ser rechazada me aterra porque eso quiere decir que nada volverá a ser igual.

– ¿Así que simplemente prefiere quedarse con la duda y mantenerse en ese limbo con Issei-kun antes de arriesgarse a una mala respuesta?

Pregunto con genuina curiosidad, jamás pensé que alguien con el porte y la confianza de ella tendría una inseguridad tan grande, simplemente manteniéndose en silencio continua abrazándose a sí misma mientras su mirada vuelve a perderse en la nada.

Solo el sonido del agua cayendo llena el vacío entre ambas, sigo sin saber qué hacer, de hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué en primer lugar ella vino hacia a mí, está bien, Issei y yo somos amigos de la infancia, es natural pensar que yo le sería de ayuda, aún así, desconozco por completo quién es ella, más allá de lo superficial, creo que es la primera vez que ambas compartimos una conversación tan larga e intima, creo que Akeno-san o Asia-san le hubiesen sido de más ayuda que yo.

Una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios después de un rato, alzando su rostro haciendo que las luces del baño lo iluminen por completo en el proceso, ella deja escapar un profundo suspiro cerrando sus ojos como si se resignara a cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

–Lo triste es que eso no me satisface en lo absoluto, no soy más que una niña que le tiene miedo al fracaso, jamás en mi vida he perdido nada y sin embargo soy incapaz de arriesgarme por terror a perder lo que ya tengo, es irónico, quien diría que un demonio dispuesto a todo por conseguir sus objetivos sería tan asquerosamente conformista.

Otra vez un silencio pesado domina el ambiente, simplemente no sé qué decir, dudo que alguna vez buchou se haya sincerado de esta forma con alguna otra persona antes, creo que quizás es por eso que ha decidido hablarlo conmigo, no solo por el hecho de que yo podría serle de ayuda para conquistar a Issei, sino porque a fin de cuentas para ella no debo ser más que una extraña, una simple enviada de una organización externa a modo de observadora, ni mis opiniones ni mis acciones se suponen que deban de tener injerencia en su clan ni en sus pensamientos.

Sonrío, creo ya haber captado de que va todo este asunto, más que un concejo, ella quería desahogarse con alguien quien no la juzgara, o al menos, cuya opinión no le importe en lo absoluto, dudo que pueda decirle algo de este estilo a cualquiera de las otras chicas Gremory, más allá de la vergüenza que le causaría, probablemente ella preferiría morir a dar una muestra de semejante debilidad frente a sus súbditos.

–Bueno, eso ya va por como quiera ver usted las cosas, sigo manteniendo en pie el hecho de que confesarse me parece la mejor opción, sin embargo, no puedo culparla por elegir querer dejar las cosas como están, conozco perfectamente lo que es no querer confirmar esas dudas que son capaces de comernos la cabeza desde adentro, de haber podido elegir, creo que yo también hubiera escogido no enterarme de si Dios estaba o no muerto así que, salvando las distancias, se puede decir que la entiendo.

Parpadea un par de veces viéndome algo confundida, supongo que no se esperaba tales palabras viniendo precisamente de mí, luego de unos segundos de estar pensativa una débil sonrisa asoma por la comisura de sus labios.

–Sí, supongo que es otra forma de verlo.

Me dice mientras se pone de pie, maldición, no es que tenga alguna especie de complejo de tamaño ni mucho menos, quiero decir, si hay algo de lo que puedo presumir es de tener un buen par… Bien, sé que eso no sonó como algo que precisamente diría un ángel pero ¿Qué quieren que diga? ese tamaño simplemente intimida.

Me dispongo a terminar con mi ducha sin embargo un tacto suave en mi espalda hace que tenga un respingo, de pronto siento como mi piel está siendo tallada con delicadeza y puedo ver un leve manchón rojo por el rabillo del ojo.

–Etto… ¿Rias Buchou?

–Sé que no es mucho, pero es mi forma de agradecerte.

Si quisieras darme las gracias de verdad te recomendaría que dejaras de estar tras mi novio, aunque bueno, es un lindo gesto.

–Estaba comenzando a creer que mi cabeza explotaría si no lo hablaba con alguien, en serio, en verdad te agradezco ¿Sabes? Sé que tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho y ambas somos extremadamente diferentes, pero así todo me gustaría que fuésemos amigas, podemos haber empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero desde que Mikael te envió aquí tú nos apoyaste sin pedir nada a cambio, has compartido nuestras alegrías y nuestras tristezas pero así todo yo nunca me tome el tiempo de apoyarte de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste con nosotros, por eso te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y la promesa de que ahora en más yo estaré para ti cuando me necesites como si fueses uno más de mi familia.

Me dice en tono calmo y agradable mientras sigue con la faena de limpiar mis espalda, ahora es mi turno para abrazarme a mí misma, lejos de hacerme sentir bien sus palabras no son más que clavos que ajustan una y otra vez aún más la culpa que ya siento sobre mis hombros, esto va a ser demasiado duro de afrontar cuando todo se rebele.

Suspiro, ni siquiera soy capaz de fingir una sonrisa así que, de la misma forma que buchou lo hizo hace un rato, me hago una bola sobre si misma simplemente limitándome a dejar que ella siga con su labor a su gusto, la observo de reojo notando una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro, al menos ella sí parece disfrutarlo.

–Se lo agradezco profundamente Rias buchou, seré digna de su confianza.

Cierro mis ojos con resignación mientras esas palabras salen de mi boca en un particular tono frío que me es imposible de controlar, ya lo he dicho varias veces, no sirvo para ocultar mis sentimientos.

Tsk.

…

Soy de lo peor.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿Estás segura de esto? Aún hay tiempo para arrepentirnos.

–Por supuesto, no vale la pena tener miedo ahora, solo estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo y tú aún tienes que ir con Azazel para que te explique mejor tu asunto con las evil pieces.

Su voz suena absoluta y contundente a pesar de haberlo dicho de una forma tan casual, ambos estamos de pie en la entrada del mismo café al que habíamos venido ayer en la noche solo que esta vez lo que estamos a punto de hacer está muy lejos de ser tan ameno.

El sol ya está bajo el horizonte y el cielo se va tiñendo de un azul profundo mientras las primeras estrellas hacen su aparición, siento como mi mano es apretada por el agarre de otra, volteo ligeramente a verla, a pesar de verse tan estoica ella no puede ocultar lo nerviosa que está, correspondo el gesto arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa con ello.

–Gracias… Vamos, no debemos hacerlo esperar.

Ambos contenemos nuestra respiración al unisonó mientras cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de entrada del negocio, una vez dentro no hace falta buscar mucho con la mirada para encontrarnos con una mano levantada saludándonos con un muy buen disimulado entusiasmo desde una de las mesas al fondo del lugar.

Sin soltarnos de la mano comenzamos a caminar hacia allí, con su sonrisa tranquilizadora marca registrada en el rostro y una mirada tan dócil y amable como a la que nos tiene acostumbrados, el líder de los ángeles y la facción del cielo, Mikael-sama, nos invita a sentarnos con él haciendo un simple gesto con la cabeza.

Esto es algo muy excepcional, a diferencia de los Maous o Azazel-sensei, Mikael-sama no es muy dado a los encuentros de esta índole, de hecho, dudo que haya visitado regularmente el mundo humano en muchísimo tiempo, es increíble como él se prestó para esto tan de buena gana, según palabras de Irina, él ni siquiera tuvo problemas en correr cualquier cosa que ocupase espacio en su apretada agencia y tomarse el tiempo para reunirse con nosotros, es casi como si hubiese estado esperando por esto de antemano.

Vistiendo un traje negro y una camisa blanca que se deja entrever por los primeros botones desabrochados de su saco, sumado al hecho de que su apariencia dista mucho de la del japonés promedio, bien podría pasar por un extranjero haciendo alguna especie de negocio por la ciudad, supongo que esa sería la coartada más fácil de mantener, dudo que los ángeles tengan un sentido preciso de la moda, o al menos no a lo que se refiere a los estándares humanos, como para poder haberse vestido de forma más casual, y aún si lo tuvieran, simplemente soy incapaz de imaginarme a Mikael-sama usando jeans y sudadera.

–Buenas tardes chicos ¿Cómo han estado?

Nos pregunta a modo de primera cortesía mientras toma un sorbo de un café que al parecer no hace mucho que está en la mesa, de hecho ahora que lo noto Irina y yo tenemos también una taza cada uno frente a nosotros, además, en el medio hay una caja de donas en la que al parecer el serafín ya hizo su incursión al verse varios faltantes en esta.

–Me disculpo si no está bien lo que les pedí, no conozco sus gustos pero me parecía una descortesía el no esperarlos con algo ya en la mesa.

–No, de hecho, muchas gracias por el gesto Mikael-sama.

La respuesta viene de la boca de Irina quien habla sin titubeos antes de darle un sorbo a su café, lo que de seguro debería de ser una mueca de desagrado debido al evidente rechazo que ella tiene por la cafeína resulta ser una mueca de asombro y una relamida de labios involuntaria debido a lo bien que le había parecido su bebida.

–En tu caso en particular pedí un cappuccino, tenía la sensación de que no eres muy adepta al café negro como tal, me alegro haber acertado.

Le dice mientras ella comienza a beber con más ganas a cada nuevos sorbo que pasa por sus labios, al menos no ha hecho falta que alguno de los dos rompa el hielo, supongo que es una de las ventajas de tratar con él, a pesar de su casi reclusión dentro del cielo, Mikael-sama siempre es muy solicito, o al menos así pasa con nosotros dos.

–Y bien, ahora que estamos todos cómodos ¿Podrían decirme para qué me llamaron?

Aún así, lo que tiene de solicito también lo tiene de directo, suspiro, supongo que es de esperarse de alguien tan ocupado como él, maldición, me hubiera gustado retrasarlo un poco más, al menos para darle a Irina la oportunidad de acomodarse del todo a la situación.

Veo como ella se tensa por completo justo cuando una dona estaba a medio camino de llegar a su boca, sin embargo, con una naturalidad que lejos esperaba de ella, sigue comiendo como si lo que estamos a punto de decirle fuera lo más casual del mundo, no puedo evitar sonreír, aún conociéndola desde niños esta chica siendo una caja de sorpresas.

Alimentándome un poco de ese gesto, doy un profundo respiro antes de confrontar con la mirada a la persona a la cual le debo estar aquí y ahora de la mano con la mujer que es motivo de mi felicidad, de no ser por él y sus intervenciones difícilmente esto se hubiese dado, o al menos, no una forma tan profunda.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea.

Le digo a Irina mientras ella sigue arrastrándome de la mano hacia el interior de la iglesia abandonada de Kuoh.

–Tonterías, tú bien sabes que quieres hacerlo, te he visto como me miras cada vez que lo hago y sé que deseas acompañarme, no tiene nada de malo, si Asia-san y Xenovia pueden hacerlo ¿Por qué tu no?

Maldición, ahí me atrapo con eso, es verdad, estaría mintiendo si no dijera que al menos todo ese asunto me genera un poco de curiosidad, es decir, llevo más de dos meses acompañándola en sus rezos, veo como se siente mejor cada vez que lo hace, como ese simple acto es capaz de hacerla sentir bien sin importar lo horrible que haya sido su día, presenciando algo así todo los días es sencillamente imposible no querer intentarlo.

–Pero no creo que valga la pena molestar a Mikael-san por algo como esto.

–Vamos, no es que como si a él le tomase mucho tiempo, es decir, simplemente lo llamaremos, solo bastara que una vez que corte la llamada actualice el sistema para hacer una excepción contigo igual que esa vez de la reunión de las tres facciones.

– ¿Entonces por qué estamos viniendo aquí si solo vamos a hacer una llamada?

–No lo sé ¿Acaso te parece seguro que Rias buchou se entere de que su adorado peón quiere rezarle al Dios bíblico?

–Buen punto.

Admito mi derrota ante su lógica, rayos, jamás pensé que Irina pudiera manejar ese tipo de argumentos, no es por subestimarla ni mucho menos, solo que el hecho de que ella haga ese tipo de juegos mentales es una imagen que difícilmente pudiera haberme imaginado alguna vez.

–En fin, supongo que si no tienes más quejas ya podemos empezar con esto, se supone que Mikael-sama debería estar desocupado en este momento, mejor llamarlo antes de que interrumpamos algo importante.

Luego de concentrarse un par de segundos, el dorso de su mano derecha comienza a brillar con una luz dorada en forma de _As_ de picas, solo es cuestión de un momento para que una imagen holográfica del líder de los ángeles se hiciera presente.

–Irina que sorpresa.

Es lo primero que dice con su usual sonrisa pacifica en el rostro, de pronto sus ojos se abren un poco más de la cuenta al notar mi presencia viéndose sorprendido por esto aunque no de mala manera.

–Y veo que también te acompaña Issei Hyodo, díganme chicos ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

–Buenas tardes Mikael-sama, lamento si interrumpimos algo importante.

Responde Irina con tono educado y una reverencia de por medio, es extraño como su personalidad cambia al estar frente a él, lejos de ser esa chica tan alegre al punto de ser casi infantil, y a veces rozando el fanatismo religioso, en momentos como este ella muestra un porte maduro y sereno, casi como si fuese una adulta.

–Oh no, no se preocupen, por suerte escogiste un buen momento para llamarme, ya han acabado las reuniones del día de hoy y el mantenimiento del sistema ya está terminado, de hecho, en este momento lo único que estaba haciendo era darle una ojeada final, así que tienen toda mi atención solo para ustedes chicos.

–Bien, en ese caso Issei-kun tiene un favor que pedirle.

Sí tengo algo que pedir… ¡TRAIDORA!

– ¿Hyodo Issei-kun?

Se dirige a mi algo extrañado aunque sin perder ese semblante tranquilo, maldición, siento como se me forma un nudo en la garganta, sé que ya le he pedido este mismo favor una vez y él no ha tenido absolutamente ningún problema, pero joder, una cosa es pedirlo para alguien más, y otra cosa completamente distinta es que yo, un tipo que bien podría decirse que no es el más fiel seguidor de las enseñanzas del Dios bíblico por decirlo de la forma más sutil posible, pida permiso para rezar y aportar al sistema de milagros así de la nada.

Suspiro, viendo que mi amiga de la infancia va a dejarme tirado a los lobos como si fuese el personaje afroamericano de una película de terror, supongo que no queda otra que ser lo más directo posible.

–Esto, Mikael-san ¿Podría permitirme orar?

A diferencia del leve gesto de sorpresa que había tenido la primera vez que se lo pedí ahora su cara es un completo poema, creo que de todas las cosas que le podrían haber pasado por su cabeza seguramente esta era la última que él se esperaba que pidiese, sin embargo, solo es cuestión de unos momentos para volver a su mueca de siempre.

–Hyodo Issei-kun, tú estás consciente de que Dios hace mucho tiempo que no está entre nosotros ¿De verdad quieres ofrecer tus oraciones a pesar de este hecho?

Mi mirada se voltea hacia Irina quien hasta ahora ha observado todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, ambos sonreímos, si a ella le hiciesen la misma pregunta estoy completamente seguro que respondería lo mismo que estoy a punto de decir.

–Como me dijo Irina una vez, puede que él esté muerto, así todo su esencia misma corre por toda su creación, quizás ya no esté físicamente pero sus ideas, sus enseñanzas e incluso el amor que sintió por todo lo que fue, es y será me es suficiente motivo para seguir creyendo en él… Y yo, incluso siendo un demonio, elijo poner toda mi fe en una idea tan noble como esa.

En lugar de aquel gesto condescendiente que siempre lleva, esta vez una sonrisa sincera se asoma por los labios del serafín.

–Bien, siendo así con gusto actualizare el sistema de milagros para incluirte entre las excepciones, bienvenido, en nombre de todo el cielo, agradecemos profundamente la ayuda de tus plegarias.

Me responde haciendo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de reverencia la cual respondo con el mismo gesto solo que haciéndolo en una rígida postura de cuarenta y cinco grados.

–Muchas gracias a usted por permitirme hacerlo, Mikael-sama.

De pronto el semblante alegre del ángel cambia por uno ligeramente contrariado, como si por alguna extraña razón no estuviese del todo seguro de lo que esté a punto de decir.

–Issei-kun, no es por querer ser indiscreto pero ¿Acaso Rias Gremory está enterada de lo que acabas de pedirme?

Ahí es donde entra lo complicado del asunto, maldición y eso que parecía que todo esto ya estaba terminado, espero que ahora no se eche para atrás por miedo a problemas con los demonios.

–De hecho no, no está enterada en lo absoluto de esto, ni siquiera sabe que acompaño a Irina hasta aquí al menos una vez por semana, y para serle sincero, preferiría que esto siguiese así, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que explicar toda esta situación sería bastante difícil sin que se den muchísimos mal entendidos, aparte, de más está decir que ambos pasamos por muchos problemas para poder llegar aquí sin levantar sospechas, me parecería una lástima terminar desperdiciando todo ese esfuerzo.

Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro a través de aquella pantalla de luz dorada, aunque no lo estoy desafiando ni mucho menos ciertamente hay un conflicto entre ambos en este momento, estoy apelando a mi derecho a dejar esto como algo solo entre Irina y yo, bueno y ahora también él, mientras que el serafín lleva a cuestas la posibilidad de meterse en varios problemas de carácter político si se queda callado sobre este hecho.

Diablos, supongo que a fin de cuentas la única solución viable para todo esto es negarme el poder entrar en el sistema de milagros y hacer como que aquí no paso absolutamente nada.

–Está bien, respetare tu decisión Issei-kun, sin embargo, debes entender que no puedo arriesgar a que el inframundo y el cielo terminemos en una disputa política por un simple malentendido, por eso me veo en la obligación de poner cartas en el asunto…

Aquí viene.

Maldición, no entiendo por qué esto me molesta tanto, a fin de cuentas es simple curiosidad, pero a pesar de estar consciente de esto, no puedo evitar sentir como una horrible presión crece en mi pecho al ver el rostro triste de Irina al esperar lo que seguramente será la negativa del líder del Cielo a nuestra petición.

–Voy a ayudarlos a ambos a mantener este secreto.

– ¡¿EH?!

Es la expresión que se no escapa a ambos de la boca al unisonó haciendo que Mikael deje escapar una leve carcajada en el proceso.

–Como oyeron, aunque es cierto que esto conlleva su cierto nivel de riesgo, me parece injusto negarte la posibilidad de orar solo por simples problemas políticos en los que a fin de cuentas tú no tienes nada que ver, así que voy a hacerles más fácil el poder estar aquí, aunque eso es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ustedes sin comprometerme demasiado en el proceso.

–Pero Mikael-sama ¿En serio hay alguna forma de hacer algo así? Estamos en una ciudad manejada por demonios, difícilmente usted pueda hacer algo sin que ninguno de los dos clanes aquí lo sienta.

Pregunta Irina bastante contrariada, realmente la posibilidad de que Mikael se vea perjudicado por esto la tiene bastante preocupada.

–Descuiden, el lugar donde están parados técnicamente le pertenece al cielo, los demonios no tienen por qué interferir, ustedes asegúrense de que nadie los siga hasta aquí, una vez dentro no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse, los cambios que sucedan en este lugar son problema mío, para hacérselos más simple, digamos que voy a aprovecharme de un vacío legal.

Nos responde con la tranquilidad propia de alguien quien conoce muy bien que está y no está dentro de su alcance haciéndome sentir un poco más relajado sobre todo este asunto, aunque mentirle a Buchou nunca me ha caído precisamente en gracia, por como están las cosas por ahora esto es lo mejor.

–Está bien, dejo nuestra seguridad en sus manos Mikael-sama.

Le digo con una sonrisa y una reverencia de por medio con Irina acompañándome en el gesto el cual es respondido por un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del líder de los ángeles.

–No los decepcionare, en fin, si eso es todo entonces me dispongo a retirarme, los cambios ya están hechos Issei-kun, puedes empezar cuando quieras, hasta luego chicos.

–Hasta luego Mikael-sama.

Una vez hechas las despedidas la luz proveniente de la muñeca de Irina comenzó a apagarse lentamente hasta desaparecer de allí como si nunca hubiese existido.

–Bueno, eso salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Dice ella suspirando aliviada como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima.

– ¿Sabes? Que seas tú precisamente la que diga eso me hace sentir escalofríos.

No hace más que enseñarme su lengua de forma infantil a modo de respuesta, nos sonreímos el uno al otro, lo único que queda frente a nosotros ahora es el altar destruido, no hace falta ninguna otra palabra de por medio para darnos cuenta de lo que el otro está pensando.

Sintiendo una calma que muy pocas veces he sentido en mi vida, me pongo junto a Irina de frente a aquel cacho de mármol destruido desde el cual el padre de esta iglesia habrá oficiado sus misas una y otra vez antes de que esta fuese abandonada.

Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas hacen eco al unisonó por dentro de aquel edificio derruido, es extraño, se supone que ambos estamos alabando a Dios, y aunque no voy a negar que todo este proceso nuevo es bastante agradable y que tal como Irina decía en verdad se siente como uno entra en una especie de comunión con algo superior, creo que eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

No estoy seguro de que se trate o si ella este sintiendo lo mismo que yo en este momento, pero por mi parte, puedo decir sin miedo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cercano a Irina como me estoy sintiendo en este momento, de hecho, incluso podría decir que con ninguna otra persona me ha pasado algo siquiera parecido.

…

Creo que estoy enamorándome de ella.

 **0o0o0o0**

Una presión en mi mano izquierda desde debajo de la mesa llama una última vez mi atención antes de comenzar, de nuevo ese sentimiento de que todo estará bien llena mi pecho, pero no por mi nueva naturaleza angelical, o al menos no en una gran parte, solo me basta voltear ligeramente hacia ella y observar la sonrisa que me está regalando en este momento, tan solo ese gesto es suficiente para disipar todo rastro de duda y confrontar al líder del cielo sin temor alguno.

–Creo que en primera instancia explicarlo con palabras sería demasiado complicado y el hecho de que estemos en un lugar tan público no me deja dar una evidencia más contundente.

Confundido, Mikael-sama parpadea un par de veces, incluso su acostumbrada sonrisa es reemplazada por un gesto difícil de leer.

–Me cuesta un poco entenderte Issei-kun.

–Lo sé, sin embargo, si me hace el favor de hacer exactamente lo que le pido todo va a quedar aclarado en un instante.

–Esto es algo bastante inusual viniendo de tí…

Otra vez esa sonrisa tranquila regresa a su rostro mientras asiente levemente con su cabeza.

–Así todo no tengo problemas con ello, adelante, confío en tu criterio Issei-kun.

Irina y yo sonreímos, al menos la primera parte ya está hecha, poniendo mi mano libre sobre la mesa observo seriamente al serafín mientras instintivamente presiono la mano de mi compañera.

–Muchas gracias, vera, es simple, tan solo concentre una diminuta cantidad de energía sacra en la palma de su mano, siendo que podría decirse que su luz es la más pura que hay después de la de Dios supongo que una pequeña porción será suficiente.

Sin preguntas de por medio, rápidamente un destello dorado surge de la mano izquierda de Mikael-sama, lo suficientemente pequeño para que solo nosotros tres pudiésemos verlo pero así todo lo también lo suficientemente poderoso para cumplir con su objetivo.

–Bien, ahora coloque ese brillo sobre la mano que tengo extendida sobre la mesa.

De nuevo su sonrisa desparece, aunque ahora en vez de ser reemplazada por un gesto algo ambiguo esta se trata de una mueca de preocupación perfectamente palpable.

–Pero Issei-kun, ese no es tu brazo dragón y una luz como esta podría hacerte mucho daño como demonio, puede que incluso llegues a perderlo ¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Perdón si sueno un poco ingrato pero ¿Acaso usted no acaba de decir que confiaba en mi criterio?

Otra vez su gesto cambia, wow, debe ser la primera vez que veo tantas emociones en su rostro fuera de aquel gesto pacifico, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, retoma su semblante relajado mientras comienza a acercar aquella luz sacra hacía mí.

–Tienes razón, discúlpame, no debí haber preguntado algo tan innecesario, bien, aquí voy.

Un simple movimiento y aquella energía dorada pareciera devorar mi mano por completo, creo que es la primera vez que veo un rostro sorprendido de una forma semejante al ver que nada sucede.

–Pe… Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible?

–Sistema de Redención.

Le digo sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, según Azazel-sensei se supone que soy el primer ser en completar ese sistema con éxito, no lo comprendo del todo bien, pero supongo que es parte de ese orgullo inherente de ser el primero en lograr cualquier cosa.

Aquel gesto de sorpresa se niega a salir de su rostro, sin embargo una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en sus labios, es como si para él todo esto se tratase de una agradable sorpresa o de un anhelo que había dejado olvidado hace tiempo y ahora se cumplía sin siquiera desearlo.

Quitando su mano de encima de la mía no puede evitar tener que darle un sorbo a su café como si tragase la noticia junto con este, mientras tanto, Irina sigue asaltando la caja de donas con una sonrisa aún más amplia en sus labios al ver la reacción de su líder.

–Con que el Sistema de Redención, que extraño, jamás pensé que alguien como tú se arrepentiría de ser un demonio.

–Y nunca lo he hecho, solo digamos, que cierto ángel me dio una revelación.

Digo observando con una sonrisa a Irina quién no puede evitar sonrojarse por mi comentario y apartar la mirada, es curioso, aunque nunca pensé que Mikael-sama fuese a tomarse esto de mala manera en ningún momento se me cruzó por la cabeza que lo tomase tan bien.

–Bueno, supongo que también era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas entre ustedes resultaran de esa manera, permítanme felicitarles chicos.

Sin embargo, de repente su gesto se endurece de una forma que nunca había visto, aunque ciertamente no está enojado, al parecer este asunto de verdad es de extremo cuidado.

–Aún así, hay un tema pendiente que no podemos dejar pasar por mucho tiempo.

No hace falta siquiera mencionarlo para que tanto Irina como yo bajemos la cabeza apenados, es verdad que ambos estamos muy felices en este momento, pero nuestra felicidad significa el sufrimiento de muchas otras personas, y sobre todo, el sufrimiento de Buchou.

–Esto no puede seguir siendo un secreto para Rias Gremory por mucho tiempo, si no manejan la situación con extrema delicadeza el malentendido que puede surgir de aquí es capaz de incitar un conflicto entre ángeles y demonios, y con ello, la posibilidad de una nueva Gran Guerra, y aunque bien es bastante lejana, es un escenario que hay que tener en cuenta, así que por favor piensen muy bien cómo van a manejarse de ahora en más, la paz que tanto nos ha costado forjar bien podría depender de ello.

–Lo sabemos Mikael-sama, tomamos todo recaudo posible para evitar que esto se sepa antes de tiempo, o al menos hasta que podamos manejarlo de una mejor manera, ya nos ha traído a nosotros muchos problemas todo esto, lo menos que queremos es perjudicar a otros con ello.

Digo observando a los ojos del regente del cielo haciéndole saber que lo que digo es verdad, ambos sabemos que muchos dependen de nuestras acciones, no podríamos ser tan egoístas para dejarlos a su suerte solo por anteponer nuestros sentimientos a todo.

–Y de todas formas, en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, yo soy la única culpable de todo, Issei está así en este momento porque yo lo induje a ello, ya sea consciente o no, toda la responsabilidad recae en mi persona.

La voz de Irina suena tan seria que a duras penas puedo creer que sean sus labios lo que las hayan dicho, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ella había dejado de tomar mi mano, sus puños están apretados sobre la mesa y una mirada repleta de decisión emana desde sus ojos violetas.

–Espera un momento Irina, yo…

–Nadie pidió tu opinión Issei-kun, esto se trata de un asunto estrictamente del cielo, no tienes poder de decisión aquí.

Una tensión horrible domina el ambiente en este momento, el gesto completamente serio de Irina es una clara señal de que no tiene pensado no ceder tan siquiera un centímetro en su postura, incluso Mikael-sama está tan sorprendido como yo sobre la declaración de su As, nos observa alternadamente a ella y a mi tratando de buscar la solución más pacifica ante semejante planteamiento.

No pienso dejar que ella se incrimine a si misma por todo de ser ese el caso y tampoco pensado permitir que el líder del cielo lo consienta, no voy a dejar que el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Irina nuble su juicio, estamos juntos en esto, ella no va a llevar sola el peso de toda la culpa, mucho menos de una culpa que no existe.

–Esto es algo que es mejor tratarlo en otro momento Irina, ya se los dije, es una situación bastante lejana, por ahora no hay necesidad de considerar semejantes extremos.

Ahora una sonrisa asoma por los labios del arcángel, suspiro un poco más aliviado, al menos se podría decir que él piensa igual que yo en ese sentido, aún no es momento de pensar en cosas como esa.

–De hecho, tengo entendido por sus propias palabras que ustedes dos difícilmente tienen tiempo para estar juntos sin que el resto del grupo Gremory les esté encima, no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo cosas como esta, creo que de momento hemos aclarado todo lo que se debía aclarar, aprovechen este tiempo y salgan a pasarlo bien, al menos mientras puedan.

Tiene razón, por ahora no voy a conseguir nada tratando de convencer a Irina de lo contrario y además es injusto que uno de los pocos momentos en lo que nos podemos dedicar el uno al otro tengamos que pasarlo discutiendo.

–Está bien, sin embargo, quiero que ustedes dos tengan bien en claro esto, no pienso retractarme de lo que acabo de decir, no voy a dejar que nadie tome la responsabilidad que me corresponde en todo esto…

Poniéndose de pie, ella nos observa a ambos con los ojos vidriosos, aún así se las arregla para no quebrarse allí mismo.

–Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ambos han hecho por mí, me han dado un propósito, algo por lo que amar la vida y seguir adelante cuando todo mi mundo se había desmoronado ante mis ojos, por eso es que no quiero verlos sufrir por mi culpa, por favor, entiéndanme, no me priven la posibilidad de al menos poder devolverles un poco de todo lo que me han dado, incluso aunque eso solo signifique hacerme cargo de mis culpas.

–Irina…

La sonrisa que me regala me quita el aliento dejándome sin posibilidad de continuar, unas diminutas lágrimas amenazan con salir desde sus ojos cerrados, aún así continua manteniéndose firme, está determinada a no ceder al llanto a pesar de haber dejado salir todo eso…

Ella simplemente es increíble.

–Gracias, pero por favor, tampoco te niegues a recibir nuestra ayuda, creo hablar por ambos cuando digo que lo único que necesitas para correspondernos es nada más y nada menos que ser feliz.

No hay respuesta por su parte más que esa bella sonrisa suya, me pongo de pie junto a ella volviendo a aferrarme a su mano, volteo a observar a un Mikael-sama sonriente que con un simple asentimiento de su cabeza se despide de nosotros, luego de corresponderle el gesto, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del café.

No sé que pasara de ahora en más, no sé cómo voy a poder volver ver a la cara a Buchou cuando todo esto explote, maldición, incluso no sé cómo van a ser las cosas con Irina mientras sigamos con este problema entre nosotros dos.

Sin embargo.

Mientras esta mano esté aferrada a la suya y sus pasos caminen junto a los míos, una sola cosa es segura.

Todo va a estar bien.

 **0o0o0o0**

Todavía me cuesta un poco acomodarme luego de aquellas palabras, pero viendo como ambos se complementan el uno al otro, como dan todo de si mismos para que el otro no caiga, es simplemente esplendido, de estar vivo Padre seguramente hubiese estado orgulloso de semejante comportamiento entre dos seres que al final, en esencia, son solo humanos.

Los veo a partir ambos tomados de la mano, es una imagen ciertamente agradable, se nota por mucho que ambos son muy felices ahora,me alegro de haber ayudado a que una unión tan fuerte como esta se lograse.

Termino de un sorbo lo poco de café que quedaba en mi taza y observo la caja de donas que Irina por poco no se acabo devorando hasta el carton.

Pobre niña, puede que lo ocultase bien, pero parece ser que los nervios la tenían al borde del colapso.

Mentiría si no dijera que estoy preocupado por ella, sin embargo sé que es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, si pudo sobreponerse al enterarse de la muerte de Padre estoy completamente seguro de que ahora sera capaz de sobreponerse a este conflicto consigo misma, más aún si Issei-kun está a su lado.

Materializo la carta de _As_ que representa la representa sin poder evitar quedarme viéndola por un rato.

Sonrío.

–Quién diría que un _As_ pondría en jaque a un _Rey_ así de fácil.

Sin embargo, creo que es demasiado rápido para dar por terminada esta partida, a fin de cuentas, recién están comenzándose a mover las primeras piezas

Terminar un juego apenas comenzar sencillamente sería demasiado aburrido.

 **CAPITULO 2 "BENDICIÓN DIVINA" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Y otra vez nos vemos un poco más rápido que de costumbre ¿Perturbador verdad? Hasta a mi me da algo de mal yuyu, como si estuviese alterando el orden natural de las cosas o algo así.**

 **Igual que la vez anterior, podría haber estado listo antes, pero en fin, mezclar trabajo temporal y este hobbie a veces es un tanto complicado, eso y que ir por la vida como zombie por no dormir casi nada tampoco es lo mio.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedSS: Ah no, conmigo las crisis existenciales están a la orden del día, no sé si lo dije antes, pero no me trago la trama tan feliz que tiene DxD por momentos, con tanta mierda entre medio me parece imposible que el único conflicto que exista sea el de Issei y su trauma con Raynare y como afecta eso a las demás, excluyendo claro la crisis de identidad de Akeno que me parece un puntazo. Wow gracias, es algo en lo que trato de mejorar a cada nueva actualización, sobre todo en esta historia, por norma general soy más dado a narrar combates y conflictos internos, así que retratar una relación romántica con todo lo bueno y lo malo que esta puede llegar a acarrear es algo casi completamente nuevo para mi ademas de un desafío y un gusto de escribir debido a lo importante que es transmitir emociones de los personajes y aquello que los rodea, por eso el que destaques ese aspecto me hace saber que por ahora todo va en la dirección correcta. Aunque no sé si pueda decir que fue pronto ojala te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **erendir: Sí, lo sé, joder, hasta me asusta un poco, bueno, yo con mis diecinueve años se podría decir que recién estoy entrando al mundo adulto y lo único que puedo decir por ahora es: Buscar trabajo es un bodrio. Así que sí, o se mantiene esa juventud arriba o termino más hecho mierda que un bussinesman japones. Lo curioso es que escribir sobre los feelings me es casi tanto o más satisfactorio que las tortas, es poder ahondar en un desarrollo de personaje profundo sin tener que ponerme complicado o enrevesado como lo suelo hacer con Dishonored así que por ahora se puede decir que el experimento va viento en popa, Ah no, yo con liarla parda me refería a quilombo político, creo que esa ultima reflexión de Mikael da más o menos una idea de a que me refiero, aún así, sabiendo como soy yo, seh, tarde o temprano va a haber hostias de las buenas. Y sí, cada tanto le pego una ojeada a Dragón Celestial, pero soy de esos que leen por el celular en medio de viajes así que dejar reviews esta medio jodido, soy como el batman de FF, estoy en todos lados pero nunca dejo rastro (?) Gracias por el apoyo constante hermano.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Gracias, en cuanto a las preguntas, bueno, la primera creo que esta respondida de sobra en el cap, en cuanto a la segunda, ahhhh, no lo tengo del todo decidido los detalles por ahora y seria una lastima spoilear eso, lo unico que voy a escribirte a forma de respuesta es que se podría decir que Xenovia va a tener bastante protagonismo cuando todo explote. Ahí está el capítulo 2, ojala te haya gustado, y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **ZeruXT: Y precisamente por eso es que es tan jodidamente disfrutable escribir con ella como prota. Vaya ¿En serio quedó tan bien? Es la primera vez que escribo algo explicitamente romántico así que me muevo bastante a ciegas a la hora de hacer escenas así, me alegro de que haya salido bien, el mezclar pasado y presente al mismo tiempo es algo que suelo hacer aunque no tan superpuesto como en esta historia así que es un alivio ver que al parecer no queda sobrecargado ni desentona. Gracias por destacar todo eso, me hace darme una idea más clara de como manejar esta historia, y para que negarlo, un poco más de confianza en mi mismo como escritor, no sé si haya sido muy tardado, pero así todo espero que te haya gustado como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, de nuevo, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Alber breaker: Buenas, se podría decir que sí, esto esta ubicado después de lo de Diodora y Loki aunque no sé si antes o después de lo de Kioto, de ese punto en adelante mi conocimiento del cannon es más bien pobre, en cuanto a cantidad de capítulos no sabría decirte, dudo que se extienda mucho más de diez o quince a lo sumo, y esa última te la dejando picando, aunque no, no es un nephilim. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas y que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Bueno, no queda mucho más que decir a excepción de agradecer una vez más a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y sobre todo a aquellos que apoyaron la historia con sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, aún me es un poco difícil caer en la cuenta de lo tan bien recibido que fue el fic, incluso yo estoy sorprendido, nunca pensé que disfrutaría de escribir algo de este estilo, en serio, muchas gracias.**

 **Ojala este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado aunque sea una pequeña parte de lo mucho que disfrute haciéndolo, y como siempre, me despido con el mensaje copiado y pegado de toda la vida... O al menos de toda mi vida en este fandom. Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Y como siempre... Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	4. CAPITULO 3 CRESCENDO A DESTIEMPO

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 3 "CRESCENDO A DESTIEMPO"**

–Es una noche hermosa.

Es lo que Irina deja salir de su boca en medio de un suspiro relajado, es la primera vez que dice algo desde que salimos del café hace ya un rato, aún así, hemos ido todo el camino de la mano, es extraño, no es como si estemos enojados el uno con el otro, es decir, los dos tenemos posturas muy diferentes de que deberíamos hacer y eso obviamente trae conflicto, pero así todo, más que estar ofendidos, creo que simplemente no sabemos qué hacer.

Sin embargo, al sentir como ella aprieta levemente su agarre sobre mi mano y encontrarme con esa sonrisa no puedo evitar sentir como un poco de esa incomodidad de a poco empieza a irse.

Mientras ambos nos miramos el uno al otro, de pronto ella repara en como mi teléfono cuelga abierto desde mi mano libre y en lo que aparece en la pantalla.

–No pensé que fueses del tipo de persona que lleva esa clase de fotos encima.

Me dice mientras toma entre sus manos mi teléfono, sin embargo, como si esperase mi permiso, se me queda viendo unos segundos hasta que yo le doy un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, la verdad es que alguien tenga algo tan personal para mí como lo es mi móvil no me hace mucha gracia, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trata de algo que nos involucra a los dos sería una estupidez de mi parte no darle ciertas concesiones, es decir, ya de por si tiene que soportar como un grupo de chicas extremadamente guapas se pasean seguido frente a mis ojos en paños menores o hasta completamente desnudas en algunas ocasiones, no debería de tentar mucho a mi suerte.

– ¡Esta es adorable!

Pero es curioso, a pesar de tener oportunidad de ver a Buchou y a las demás en esas situaciones tan seguidos, aún así prefiero quedarme embobado viendo estas fotos junto a Irina sin importar las veces que ya las haya visto, creo que estoy convirtiéndome en el ser que nunca quise ser.

Bueno, quizás exagero, pero para alguien cuyo sueño era ser el rey del harem el hecho de tener una relación formalizada y sentirse tan a gusto con ello es un tanto extraño, supongo que a fin de cuentas solo era un anhelo infantil, ahora que estoy junto a esta chica, tomado de su mano, y viendo con una sonrisa la infinidad de fotos que tenemos juntos, mi corazón ya está completamente satisfecho.

La foto que estamos viendo en concreto la tomo ella con mi teléfono hace ya un tiempo, habíamos estado en un parque y a unos niños una pelota se les había ido a parar arriba de un árbol, ella se subió a mis hombros y ambos fuimos para recuperarla, nos tomo un par de intentos y varias veces estuvimos a punto de caernos pero finalmente consiguió tomarla y dársela a los niños.

– _Esta buena obra tiene que quedar documentada._

Recuerdo que fue lo que dijo mientras me pedía mi teléfono y nos tomaba una foto a ambos enfocados desde arriba, ambos estamos sonriendo, yo trato de mantener el equilibrio con mis brazos sosteniendo sus rodillas mientras ella guiña un ojo y hace un gesto de paz con su mano libre.

Estamos a medio camino de la casa de Azazel pero así todo terminamos por apartarnos un poco de la acera quedándonos absortos durante unos cuantos minutos viendo pasar una a una las distintas fotos de mi galería.

Al cabo de un rato, entre risas y varios suspiros de ternura por parte de Irina, ambos llegamos a una foto en particular en la que indefectiblemente yo no puedo evitar terminar por hundirme en un mar de recuerdos cada vez que la veo.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡¿Cómo qué vas a irte durante una semana?!

¿Alguna vez se pusieron a pensar en lo curiosas que pueden llegar a ser las llamadas por teléfono? Generalmente son cosa de todos los días, nada a lo que darle demasiada importancia, sin embargo ¿Qué hay de aquellas tan importantes que son imposibles de olvidar? Esas que marcan un antes y un después en tu vida, quizás sin siquiera darte cuenta, puede ser la cosa más sutil del mundo y aún así ser los suficiente para que tu cabeza haga ese click llevándote a ese punto de no retorno y cuando quieres darte cuenta ya todo ha cambiado para siempre.

– _Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es una misión urgente de Mikael-sama, generalmente enviaría a alguien más pero parece ser que por ahora soy la única disponible._

–Lo sé, es solo que… Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti.

Y como ya habrán adivinado, esta es una de esas llamadas tan trascendentales.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea me dice que ella le ha tomado el peso que corresponde a esas palabras, pero a medida que continúa no puedo evitar sentir más y más aprehensión.

Afortunadamente el silencio acaba, casi tan rápido como comenzó.

– _A mí también me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti, Issei-kun… De todas formas, solo será una semana, cuando quieras acordarte tendrás de nuevo a tu querida… Amiga de la infancia junto a ti._

La forma en que dudo decir la palabra "Amiga" no hace más que dejarme más confundido de lo que ya estoy de por sí, es decir, hasta hace un par de meses no hubiera tenido ningún problema con que ella se fuera a hacer recados para el cielo, a fin de cuentas ese es su trabajo, pero a pesar de entender eso perfectamente, el vacio que siento en este instante luego de haberme enterado de que se va, aunque solo sea por una semana, es algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando ella se marcho hacia Europa ambos siendo unos niños.

–Tienes razón… Yo… Solo ten cuidado, por favor.

¡Diablos! ¿En serio no se me ocurrió algo mejor? Un momento ¿Desde cuándo a mi me preocupa tanto las palabras que uso o no uso con Irina?

El silencio es lo que vuelvo a recibir de respuesta al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo, un leve suspiro corta lo que seguramente hubiera sido mis nervios aumentando a niveles peligrosos, no me considero un experto en leer gestos, pero podría jurar que ese ruido fue ella sonriendo.

– _No te preocupes, lo tendré, adiós Issei-kun… Y gracias._

Esa voz ligera, dudosa, tan extrañamente casi tímida. Su tono cálido y juguetón… Me estaría mintiendo a mi mismo si fuera a decir que no reconozco ese sentimiento por lo que es.

–Adiós, Irina.

Se cuelga el teléfono, sencillamente sin nada más que decir.

Sin poder entender el por qué, pensamientos de Irina bailan por mi mente mientras me echo pesadamente sobre mi cama, veo el mensaje de "llamada finalizada" en mi teléfono hasta que la luz de este se apaga por si sola por el bloqueo automático, suspiro con una pesadez que hace mucho tiempo no sentía salir de mi cuerpo cerrando el aparato frente a mí como si en cierta forma doliese el hacerlo.

Es increíble, tan solo bastó con enterarme de que no voy a verla durante la próxima semana para que todo mi humor se fuese al caño.

Aunque supongo que es un poco entendible, a fuerza de costumbre mi rutina y la de Irina han terminado por entrelazarse demasiado una con la otra, cada vez que Buchou y las demás me dan el suficiente espacio para poder moverme libremente indefectiblemente termino pasando mi tiempo con ella.

Si no almorzamos juntos con Xenovia acompañándonos estamos usando cualquier rato libre en libre durante clases para conversar un rato a veces con Asia de por medio, y si de verdad se da una situación en la que estoy verdaderamente libre, ambos terminamos aprovechando el tiempo para poder rezar en la iglesia o a veces simplemente pasar el rato en el parque.

Solo ahora que contemplo la idea de que ella no va a estar aquí caigo en la cuenta de que no voy a saber qué hacer con mi propio tiempo libre.

¿Cuándo fue que Irina se transformó en una parte tan importante de mi vida?

Quiero decir, hasta hace unos meses básicamente nos comportábamos como si fuésemos apenas conocidos ¿En serio me hacía tanta falta tenerla cerca?

Me levanto con pesadez tan solo para apagar la luz y volver a mi cama, apenas son las nueve y lo único que tengo en el estomago es un pequeño refrigerio que tome antes de subir al cuarto, aún así, de repente siento que no tengo muchas más ganas de hacer otra cosa por hoy.

Inconscientemente, tomo una última vez mi teléfono abriéndolo sin ninguna razón en especial.

El brillo blanquecino de la pantalla hace que entre cierre la vista debido al ligero dolor que me causa en los ojos, me quedo viéndolo por unos momentos sin ninguna utilidad, simplemente a la espera de algo que no va a volver a repetirse, o al menos no por lo que queda del día.

Suspiro por enésima vez en lo que va de estos últimos minutos.

Cierro el teléfono y lo pongo sobre mi mesa de noche.

A pesar de que no hace frio tomo mis sabanas y me tapo con ellas hasta la cabeza mientras muevo mi cuerpo quedando con la vista hacia la pared.

–Tsk…

La próxima va a ser una semana muy larga.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Por ende deducimos que el vector largo es el B…

Es lo último que llega ligeramente entendible hasta mis oídos antes de que mi atención se pierda indefectiblemente en algo mucho más interesante, con la vista enfocada en la ventana hay una sola cosa que puede venirme a la mente.

El clima esta tan agradable.

Casi pareciera que no pasa nada de tiempo cuando de repente el timbre de la hora de salida me saca de mis pensamientos, es curioso, como si los planetas estuviesen alineados justo toca un día tan lindo como este exactamente cuando no hay actividades del club, todos los Gremory están ocupados cada uno con sus cosas personales y casualmente yo y otra persona más estamos libres así que…

– ¡Issei-kun!

Grito mientras me voy acercando hasta él llegando a la puerta de la escuela.

–Nos vemos mañana Hyodo.

–Hasta mañana Saji… ¡Ay!

–No me ignores.

Le digo más como una excusa para molestarlo que por enojo.

–Estamos en plena salida ¿Cómo esperas que te escuche si vienes desde lejos?

– ¡Excusas! Deberías de reconocer la voz de tu amiga de la infancia en kilómetros a la redonda ¿O me vas a decir que no tienes la capacidad física para hacerlo?

–Touche… De todas formas el golpe con tu mochila estuvo de más, esa no es forma de tratar a tu amigo.

No puedo evitar sonreír para mi misma al ver mi oportunidad.

–Entonces déjame compensártelo.

Le digo con una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice que él capta al instante, como si de repente se acordase de nuestra situación, sus cejas se levantan con sorpresa antes de corresponderme con un gesto similar al mío.

–Te escucho.

–Oh tú ya sabes a que me refiero, toca caminar Issei-kun.

–Nunca vas a planear nada ¿Verdad?

–Oye, ser espontanea también es algo bueno en una chica, a poco el toque aleatorio no le da sabor a las cosas ¿Eh?

–Bien, bien, tú mandas, voy tras de ti mi capitana.

Me dice haciendo una seña militar con una sonrisa en el rostro, parece que no soy la única a la que el buen clima la puso de buen humor para salir de paseo, eso es bueno, aunque lo disfruto bastante, solo rezar con él a veces se vuelve algo aburrido como salida.

Entre risas y charlas triviales ambos empezamos a caminar por las calles de Kuoh sin un rumbo fijo, solo vagando por allí viendo como pasar la tarde como simples estudiantes de preparatoria.

Sé que sonará completamente gastado, pero es agradable poder ser normales cada tanto, aunque solo sea por una tarde, entre los asuntos del grupo Gremory, del inframundo en caso de Issei y del Cielo por mi parte, apenas si tenemos tiempo para pasarlo de forma tranquila, y mucho menos para poder pasarlo juntos.

Claro que al menos una vez a la semana él y yo nos acercamos a la iglesia de Kuoh para orar un poco, pero no es lo mismo, no es que me queje, es decir, se siente de maravilla que podamos compartir ese tipo de cosas, pero así todo, estoy consciente de que estar dentro de una iglesia que se cae a pedazos rezándolo a un Dios que, a fin de cuentas, esta tan muerto como un dodo, no es ni de cerca lo forma más normal de pasar el tiempo para dos adolescentes como nosotros.

–Irina.

–Dime.

– ¿En serio tienes tanto calor?

– ¿Eh?

Cuando la vos de Issei me devuelve de mis pensamientos, noto como puedo sentir mi rostro bastante enrojecido, de hecho, instintivamente tenía ambas manos delante de mí moviéndolas de un lado a otro tratándome de darme algo de aire.

–Bueno, se podría decir que un poco sí.

Respondo algo cohibida al verme tan de repente con la guardia baja.

–Entonces prueba aflojándote el moño del uniforme, es decir, no es como si se pudiese sacar otra cosa de él sin que termines en ropa interior.

Pervertido, pero tiene razón, en verdad no tengo otra forma de quitarme algo de encima como para refrescarme, ambos nos detenemos mientras me apoyo en una pared a un lado de la acera buscando la mejor forma de poder desatar el nudo sin aflojar mucho el agarre de la camisa.

CLICK

– ¡AH!

No, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

– ¡¿Acabas de tomar una foto mía en secreto?!

–Sip.

Y encima tiene el descaro de afirmarlo tan sonriente, aunque bueno, aún si lo hubiese negado el teléfono entre sus manos es demasiado incriminado ¡Pero de todas formas no es excusa para contestar tan desinteresadamente!

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero borrarla!

Le digo lanzándome hacia él tratando de sacarle el condenado aparato de las manos.

– ¿Por qué? Mira, si saliste guapa y todo.

Me dice enseñándome con su brazo libre la foto que soy incapaz de ver por estar forcejando con él.

– ¡No me importa! ¡Se siente raro! ¡Me siento incomoda!

–Eso le agrega más ternura a la imagen entonces, de cualquier forma, a no ser que la alcances no vas a poder borrarla.

Luego de eso, sube su mano lo más alto que puede aprovechándose de la ligera pero notable diferencia de altura entre nosotros ¡Eso no es justo!

Sin embargo, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

– ¡Hic!

Jaque mate dragoncito, jaque mate.

– ¿Irina?

– ¿Sí?

–Me estas abrazando.

–Lo sé.

–En plena calle.

–Ajam.

–Y tus oppais están rozándome todo el torso.

–No me había dado cuenta de ello.

El tono de voz ahogado con el que sale cada palabra de su boca mientras yo respondo con total inocencia es simplemente delicioso.

–Es bastante cruel.

–También lo es el tomarle fotos a las personas a escondidas.

–Detente.

–No hasta que borres la foto.

–Pero es una muy buena foto.

–Entonces supongo que estaremos así toda la tarde, lastima, con este calor no vamos a tardar mucho en empezar a sudar, es algo curioso, a pesar de ser tan caro este uniforme se vuelve bastante transparente con algo de humedad.

A veces ni yo misma puedo creer las cosas que hago, hasta hace unos meses me habría muerto de vergüenza por hacer algo como esto o tan siquiera insinuarlo, bueno, ciertamente tengo la cara como un tomate ahora mismo, aún así, al parecer he encontrado el punto débil de la bestia pervertida Hyodo.

Aunque también es algo curioso, si se tratara de Rias-san o Akeno-san, incluso Xenovia, él se estaría aprovechando de la situación con una sonrisa boba en los labios, pero por alguna razón conmigo es diferente, llámenme creída, pero no creo que mi cuerpo tenga que envidiarle mucho al de ellas, sin embargo Issei es incapaz de aprovecharse, es obvio que una parte de él lo disfruta, pero por cómo está totalmente tensado su cuerpo bajo mis brazos se nota que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

–Obsérvala por ti misma… Esta increíble.

Me dice mientras acerca el teléfono hacía a mí, aunque no lo suficiente para alcanzarlo si puedo verlo con claridad.

–Wow.

De hecho tiene razón, es una muy linda foto, estoy con mi espalda apoyada en aquella pared mientras mi mochila cuelga por uno de mis brazos, mi cabello esta acomodado enmarcando mi cara casi como si hubiese sido a propósito a la vez que mis manos están desatando el nudo en una posición que pareciese como si lo hiciese con toda la delicadeza del mundo, el sol está en la posición justa haciendo un muy bonito juego de luces y sombras por todo mi cuerpo, pero creo que lo mejor de esa foto es mi sonrisa, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla hecho, sin embargo esta tan tenue y a la vez tan, no sé ¿Sincera? ¿Relajada? No sabría como describirlo.

Sin embargo, lo que más me interesa en este momento es una sola pregunta que viene a mi cabeza.

– ¿En verdad te parezco tan bonita?

No sé por qué lo dije, no sé por qué no se quedó solo como un pensamiento y definitivamente no sé por qué de entre todas las personas en este mundo se lo terminé preguntando precisamente a él.

Aún así, a pesar de que en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese arrepentido al instante de haber dicho algo como eso, ahora no hay nada parecido a ese sentimiento en mí, de hecho, olvidándome por completo de la dichosa foto, mis ojos solo se concentran en los suyos con una expectativa por su respuesta que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

La sonrisa que tiene en su rostro luego de esa pregunta me deja completamente helada.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Habría que ser ciego para no notar algo así! Irina, tu eres un ángel, y no en el sentido literal, en verdad, tú eres la chica más bonita que conozco.

De repente sus ojos acaban de abrirse más de la cuenta, como si acabase de comprender lo que acaba de decir, al igual que yo, él se queda totalmente mudo, nada más que un sonrojo en nuestras mejillas y el contacto visual que mantenemos es el único tipo de comunicación entre nosotros.

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, de repente pareciera ser como si a todo mi cuerpo le faltase fuerza, y así todo, mis brazos siguen aferrados a su pecho, mi garganta se siente seca y sin embargo siento como unas palabras luchan con toda su fuerza desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

–Tal vez debería separarme primero.

Me dice mientras su rostro sigue igual de rojo pero ahora sus ojos rehúyen de los míos.

–Okay.

Le respondo un tanto ida mientras nuestros cuerpos se separan sintiéndome extrañamente mal por ese hecho.

Poco a poco nos vamos reponiendo, a pesar de que ciertamente los rostros de ambos siguen rojos y difícilmente podemos mirarnos más de un segundo sin apartar la vista.

–En fin, tienes razón, es una linda foto, tienes que enviármela… Y por tu bien que nadie además de ti la vea.

Le digo comenzando a caminar de nuevo uno al lado del otro, cerrando su teléfono y metiéndolo en su bolsillo, me responde con una sonrisa que me hace evitar su mirada de nuevo.

–Hi Hi.

Otra vez estamos caminando por la ciudad, luego de todo eso de la foto y demás, noto que en serio está haciendo mucho calor aquí, por suerte pronto veo una tienda al otro lado de la calle.

–Hoy sí que hace mucho calor.

–Issei-kun ¿Quieres comer helado? Vamos a comprar.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ambos entramos a la tienda y compramos un par de helados con cubierta de chocolate, mientras pagamos, Issei se extraña al ver cómo me niego a recibir su parte del dinero.

–Gracias por invitar.

–No te estoy invitando a cambio de nada, es tu turno invitar para la siguiente.

Le respondo mientras ambos salimos de nuevo hacia la calle, con una sonrisa y un nuevo "Hi" de por medio él me da su aprobación, es curioso, sin darnos cuenta terminamos por llegar muy cerca de nuestro parque cerca de casa.

En serio, tengo que ir a hacerme ver mis energías o algo así, es estadísticamente imposible que dos chicos terminen llegando siempre al mismo lugar cada vez que se disponen a perderse por la ciudad, debe de haber algo con este bendito parque.

–Parece que te gusta comer chocolate.

Digo al notar como Issei-kun parece disfrutar aquel helado, ambos nos sentamos en nuestra banca de siempre con los rayos del sol cayendo directo sobre nosotros.

–Sip, como decirlo, cuando es solo chocolate no sabe tan bien, pero si es helado cubierto de chocolate está bastante bueno.

Parece que no elegimos el mejor lugar para tomar algo como esto, mientras hablamos el helado de Issei-kun se derritió tanto que está comenzando a salirse del palillo de madera que lo sostiene.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Tú helado se está cayendo Issei-kun!

Es un movimiento instintivo, cuando quise darme cuenta me había movido hasta frente de él mientras de a poco iba sintiendo un horrible frío en la palma de mi mano.

– ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡Está frio!

–Cálmate, primero déjame sostener tú helado, así tienes las manos libres.

Haciéndole caso, le paso mi helado mientras trato de resistir el dolor que el frío está comenzando a causarme en mi mano.

–Y después ¿Qué?

El inconfundible sonido de una mordida llega a mis oídos, con una cara de poker perfecta, Issei-kun se lleva mi helado a su boca y empieza a comerlo como si todo esto no hubiese pasado.

– ¡ISSEI-KUN!

–A tu servicio.

– ¡Estás muerto si te alcanzo!

Empiezo a correr tras él mientras no hace más que reírse de mí.

A pesar de ser un cretino, cuando quiero darme cuenta sigo tras él, solo que esta vez con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Esto, precisamente esto era lo que yo quería recuperar, mis sentimientos más profundos en este momento son irrelevantes, mi objetivo, aquel anhelo que yo guardaba desde mi regreso de Europa por fin ya es una realidad.

Poder pasear junto a él, pasar el rato juntos, ir de aquí para allá sin rumbo fijo como cuando éramos niños, simplemente ser amigos, solo eso era lo que quería…

Bueno, puede que quisiese más, pero no hay porque ser codiciosa, este calor en mi pecho y su risa divertida es lo único que necesito para estar bien.

Decido ignorar todo esto, ignorarme a mi misma y a mi corazón quien jadea y se esfuerza por más, así es como deben ser las cosas.

Incluso yo siendo un ángel y él un demonio, a pesar de todos los años que pasaron, de todas las diferencias que ambos podamos tener ahora, las cosas siguen siendo igual.

Yo…

Estoy feliz.

O al menos eso es lo que quiero hacerme creer a mí misma, a la hora de la verdad, a pesar de que aprecio mucho las atenciones de Issei y el que me deje tener este tipo de contacto con él, todo esto no hace más que echarle sal a la herida.

A pesar de disfrutarlo, al final del día, el verlo, el escuchar su voz o siquiera el solo hecho de pensar en él, solo me hacen desear algo que no puedo tener, algo que yo misma no me permito tener por el simple hecho de seguir unas normas que se supone son para protegerme del pecado y para evitar mi caída.

Patético.

¿Qué sentido tiene una vida bajo la gracia del señor si lo que verdaderamente me hace feliz me está prohibido?

¿Para qué he dejado de lado mi humanidad?

Yo.

¿Realmente estoy dispuesta a caer solo por el amor de Issei-kun?

Por favor, ni siquiera debería de estar haciéndome una pregunta como esta, mucho menos cuando la respuesta es tan estúpidamente obvia.

Lo haría con gusto y mil veces de ser necesario.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Irina… Irina… Despierta Irina.

– ¿Eh?

Abro los ojos sin poder evitar sentirme cansada tan solo con hacerlo, aún aquel sueño sigue vivido en mi mente mientras todo lo que hay frente a mi son figuras borrosas y juegos de luces y sombras indistinguibles.

Maldición, lo he vuelto a hacer y lo peor de todo, lo he hecho precisamente con ese recuerdo.

Se supone que he dejado ese tema conmigo misma más que claro, Issei ya tiene a Rias-san y yo ya tengo mis deberes y obligaciones como ángel totalmente asumidos.

Ni siquiera soñando me puedo permitir pensar de esa manera, no solo es una irresponsabilidad hacia la confianza que Mikael-sama, Gabriel-sama y los demás arcángeles y serafines pusieron en mí, sino que también estaría fallándome a mí misma, estaría admitiendo que mi fe, mi alma y todo lo que ha cimentado mi vida hasta ahora depende tan solo de los sentimientos que tengo por mi amigo de la infancia y un carnal deseo egoísta producto de los cambios hormonales de un cuerpo que sigue siendo humano en esencia.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de tener todo eso en cuenta, a pesar de saber perfectamente que todos esos pensamientos inconscientes que se niegan a salir de mi mente no son correctos, incluso estando en contra de todo en lo que creo y fui educada, entonces.

¿Por qué siento que me está convenciendo?

No tiene caso negarlo, siento algo por Issei-kun y no es precisamente amistad, pero ¿Acaso eso es suficiente motivo para dejar atrás todo lo que soy?

Soy una joven sana, y como tal, tengo mis necesidades, teniendo en cuenta eso, entonces ¿Qué me asegura que mi deseo por Issei no sea más que eso? Un simple deseo.

Mi virtud, y no, no me refiero a algo tan simple como la mera virginidad ¿De verdad vale la pena perderla por un simple impulso hormonal?

Por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo, si el problema fuese ese no habría necesidad de tener tanto alboroto en mi cabeza.

No solo es un deseo carnal, que para qué negarlo a esta altura, es bastante fuerte, estoy segura de que si fuese así ni siquiera contemplaría la posibilidad de caer tan solo para satisfacer algo tan mundano, pero cuando veo a Issei-kun en mi pasa algo mucho más profundo que una simple reacción corporal.

Me siento en paz, una sensación cálida que ni siquiera se acerca a la que puedo sentir al estar bajo la gracia del señor, una felicidad que parece venir desde lo más profundo de mi interior.

De repente todo pareciese valer la pena, reír junto a él, jugar, pasar el rato, cualquier cosa, incluso sobrellevar el mal tiempo a su lado me es suficiente para estar a gusto con la vida, diablos ¡Hasta discutir con él tiene su toque divertido!

Él es lo primero que pienso al despertar y lo último en lo que pienso al acostarme, no puedo evitar extrañar su compañía cuando nos distanciamos, de hecho, no sé cómo voy a hacer para pasar la próxima semana sin tener que dar cabezazos a cualquier cosa para poder seguir concentrada en la misión.

Desde lo dulce y caballeroso que puede llegar a ser hasta su perversión a veces un tanto desmedida, lo galante y varonil que se ve en su armadura como también su aspecto desalineado por las mañanas, ya sea con una sonrisa o con el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza, luchando para protegernos o simplemente haciendo una tontería para levantar el ánimo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que es él, no hace más que darle uno y mil vuelcos a mi corazón.

Compartir sus victorias y derrotas, estar allí cuando está feliz o sostenerlo cuando está abatido, reír o llorar a su lado, ya sea en medio de un cálido abrazo o por una conversación telefónica por la noche, en definitiva, compartir la vida misma junto a él.

Eso.

Precisamente eso.

Es lo que me hace levantarme con una sonrisa todas las mañanas.

Es lo que me hace más feliz.

Es lo que yo amo hacer.

Yo… Yo… Yo… Yo…

– ¿Mikael-sama?

Yo amo a Issei Hyodo.

–Niña, me tenías asustado, hacia como dos minutos que estabas con esa expresión de ensueño ¿Te encuentras bien?

Frente a mí, el líder de la facción del cielo me observa con preocupación mientras una de sus rodillas está en tierra de forma en que nuestros rostros queden el uno frente al otro.

Aún con todo ese remolino de sentimientos en mi interior, me pongo de pie lo más rápido que puedo, ahora lo recuerdo bien, había venido hasta el cielo para recibir el encargo de Mikael-sama y ahorrarle el viaje hasta el mundo humano, me limité a esperar en medio de los campos elíseos luego de terminar el llamado que le había hecho, es un poco difícil de darse cuenta ya que en el paraíso siempre es de día, pero en algún momento debo de haberme quedado dormida por varias horas al pie de uno de los grandes árboles del lugar.

–Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto, de haber sabido que la reunión iba a durar semejante cantidad de horas hubiera esperado a que pasase un día más en el mundo humano antes de llamarte.

–No hay problema, soy su _As_ después de todo, es mi deber acudir a su llamada sea cuando sea, Mikael-sama.

Le respondo tratando de sonar lo más animada posible, no debo inmiscuirlo en mis problemas personales, de hecho, este en particular jamás debería de llegar a sus oídos.

Silencio es lo único que recibo como respuesta, mientras sacudo el polvo de mi ropa producto de haber dormido vaya a saber uno por cuánto tiempo sobre la tierra, noto como Mikael-sama se pone de pie mientras aquel gesto de inquietud se niega a deja su rostro.

–Se trata de Issei-kun ¿Verdad?

La forma en la que me toma desprevenida esa pregunta es tal que ni siquiera soy capaz de negarlo, tan solo un silencio similar al que él tuvo conmigo hacia apenas unos segundos es lo único que soy capaz de hacer.

Maldición, incluso aunque se me haya ocurrido una forma convincente de negarlo hubiese sido inútil, aquella fue una pregunta absolutamente retorica, Mikael-sama puede ser bastante benevolente, pero no es en absoluto un crédulo, el solo pensar que podría mantener semejante indecisión en secreto es un insulto enorme a su inteligencia.

Me limito a bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota, se acabó, en cuanto le cuente sobre mi problema va a ser imposible que él consienta mi estadía en el cielo, y habiendo sido despojada de mi condición de ángel, la iglesia tampoco me va a permitir seguir en ella, ni hablar de cuando le cuente al Maou Lucifer sobre esto, Rias-san no me permitiría siquiera acercarme a Issei-kun, no solo perderé el trabajo de toda mi vida, sino también la posibilidad de por lo menos compartir tiempo con la persona que amo, todo por culpa de mi avaricioso corazón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que implica, no puedo evitar sonreír aunque sea un poco, por supuesto que no vale en absoluto la pena, pero al menos voy a poder quitarme esta opresión del pecho.

–Es verdad, Mikael-sama, he desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia Issei-kun que me hacen replantearme muchas cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas exactamente?

Me pregunta con un gesto perturbadoramente neutro, aunque ciertamente no esperaba en lo absoluto una reacción positiva, el hecho de ver semejante impasibilidad en su rostro me hace sentir peor de lo que lo hubiese hecho cualquier tipo de enojo.

Aún así, a esta altura creo que ya no hay mucha diferencia si digo o no la verdad, supongo que ya estoy bastante jugada.

–Básicamente, me pregunto si vale la pena seguir como ángel a costa de mi felicidad, lo sé, reconozco que sobreponer mis deseos por sobre mi deber es una irresponsabilidad enorme e indigna de alguien quien se hace llamar a sí misma una sirviente de Dios, pero no puedo evitarlo, una vida dedicada a la gracia del señor sencillamente no me llena de la misma forma que el amor que siento por Issei-kun.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, Mikael-sama sigue sin dar rastro alguno de emoción, ni siquiera podría decir si esta tan enojado al punto de no querer abrir la boca para no estallar o simplemente no sabe cómo reaccionar ante mi postura.

Con un suspiro que me devuelve el alma al cuerpo él por fin se digna a continuar con la conversación.

–Entonces ¿Estarías dispuesta a caer para estar con Issei-kun?

Sonrío haciendo que el líder de los ángeles no pueda evitar hacer una mueca de confusión.

– ¿Caer? Mikael-sama, estaría dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que ha significado mi vida hasta ahora, ya que al parecer, mi amor por Issei Hyodo va en contra de todo lo que he hecho ¿Entiende? Estoy dispuesta a ir en contra no solo del mundo, sino hasta en contra de todo lo que me representa como persona al día de hoy, por eso estoy tan preocupada, quiero decir, si estoy dispuesta a hacer semejante cosa ¿Qué tan lejos estaría dispuesta a llegar con tal de poder sentir con libertad? ¿Qué tan diferente soy de los demonios?

Un par de lagrimas rebeldes caen por mis ojos, no puedo evitarlo, tengo mucho miedo, nunca pensé que sería capaz de ponerme en juego a mi misma por un sentimiento como este, sin embargo, lo que me da más miedo, es que lo estoy haciendo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, todo lo que creo, todo lo que he sido hasta ahora, no me importa en lo absoluto dejarlo de lado si eso me permite tan solo poder decirle a Issei-kun mis sentimientos, ni siquiera tenerlo para mi, incluso aunque él eligiese a Rias-san, el solo hecho de haberlo intentado habrá valido completamente la pena.

–No Irina, tú simplemente eres una humana, y como todo ser humano, lo único que quieres es ser feliz.

El toque delicado que siento en mi hombro y la sonrisa apacible que veo en su rostro hacen que me quede sin aliento.

–Es cierto que los ángeles no podemos enamorarnos, pero eso es porque padre nos creo de esa forma, su gracia es suficiente para llenar nuestros corazones, sin embargo, sería una crueldad de nuestra parte aplicar esa regla a un ascendido, Irina, has tenido toda una vida como humana antes de llegar al cielo, es normal que desees el mismo tipo de cariño que ellos… Lamento no haber tenido en cuenta ese hecho antes, para nuestro padre nada era más importante que no interferir con el libre albedrio humano, realmente soy un muy mal líder por no reparar en ello hasta ahora.

No puedo hacer más que verlo sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir, ya no lo resisto, de pronto las lágrimas comienzan a aumentar cada vez más y más en mi rostro, estoy completamente quebrada, ya me era imposible mantener todo esto dentro de mí.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas al suelo mientras mi llanto sigue sin parar, increíble, estoy llorando como si fuese una niña de cinco, sin embargo, se siente bien, como si me quitase un peso de encima a cada lagrima que cae de mis ojos.

Sonriente, Mikael-sama pone con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza dándome algo de consuelo.

A pesar de no ser un llanto de dolor, el gesto ciertamente se agradece, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo así, ni me interesa tampoco, tan solo sé que esto era lo que necesitaba.

Tengo el apoyo de Mikael-sama y estoy convencida de mis sentimientos por Issei-kun, no queda ningún impedimento para que confiese lo que siento, incluso el miedo al ser rechazada, nada va a detenerme.

–Solo espero que puedas aguantar durante una semana más, sé que te he dado el visto bueno, pero aún tenemos una misión que cumplir.

La mano que estaba sobre mi cabeza ahora está extendida delante de mi rostro, sin perder su sonrisa, Mikael-sama me ofrece ayuda para ponerme de pie, aún algo agitado por mi arrebato, solo lo observo mientras mis manos se aferra con fuerza al césped que está bajo de mí.

–Nunca lo olvides Irina, mientras tú me apoyes yo estaré junto a ti siempre que me necesites.

Sonrío, seco con rapidez las lagrimas de mi rostro antes de tomar la mano del líder de los ángeles, no puedo evitar sentirme llena de confianza al oír esas palabras.

–Hi, Mikael-sama.

Sin embargo, tampoco puedo evitar sentirme impaciente, el solo hecho de pensar en volver a ver a Issei hace que mi corazón se acelere, lo único que quiero en este instante es tenerlo frente a mí y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas diciéndole todo lo que siento por él.

Me pongo de pie y observo como el arcángel me da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia vaya a saber uno donde, aún así, lo sigo, a pesar de que todo mi ser me grita que deje todo y me encuentre con la única persona que quiero ver en este momento aún tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades, creo que ya he alborotado demasiado las cosas por ahora.

Suspiro, cansada pero así todo bastante animada, solo hay algo que me deja un poco incomoda.

–Esta… Va a ser una semana muy larga.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Lo felicito Hyodo, me alegra verlo mejorar en una materia la cual le costaba tanto trabajo sobrellevar, siéntase orgulloso de sí mismo y disfrute los resultados de su esfuerzo.

Solo me basta oír el tono del sensei para darme cuenta que para él no son simples palabras, parece estar bastante orgulloso de mi, caray, de hecho hasta yo lo estoy, lograr una puntuación de cien en un examen de matemáticas tan complicado como este me hubiera parecido un sueño imposible hasta hace unos meses.

Supongo que debo de agradecérselo a Buchou, a pesar de que enseñar con ese traje de profesora sexy era un acto de completa crueldad hacia mi cordura y capacidad de concentración, ciertamente aprendí mucho con ella, en verdad es un ama maravillosa.

–Muchas gracias Sensei, prometo que seguiré esforzándome.

Le digo haciendo una reverencia antes de volver a mi asiento.

–Espere Hyodo, necesito que me haga un favor.

Me dice mientras saca de su escritorio otro examen y me lo da en mano.

–Viendo que ambos son cercanos le agradecería si le entregara esto a la señorita Shido cuando vuelva de su viaje, le ha costado un poco, pero ha sabido adaptarse bien al ritmo de nuestra escuela aún con este tipo de ausencias de tanto en tanto, dele también felicitaciones de mi parte.

Sé que no lo ha hecho apropósito, pero acaba de meter el dedo en la llaga Sensei, ahora mismo me gustaría poder celebrar con ella todo esto, durante las últimas semanas ambos nos estuvimos preparando junto a Asia y Xenovia para este examen con Buchou asesorándonos en cada tema que no comprendíamos, el aprobarlo es como una especie de logro compartido no solo nuestro sino del grupo en cierta forma, por lo que a pesar de haberlo logrado esto no hace más que recordarme la ausencia de mi amiga justo para un evento tan importante para ambos.

–No se preocupe Sensei, lo hare con gusto.

Sin más vuelvo a mi asiento tratando de que eso último no me tire abajo la alegría de haber aprobado.

Puedo ver como Asia también sonríe de oreja a oreja al tener el dichoso examen entre sus manos, cuando repara en mí, esta no hace más que aumentar mientras me enseña orgullosa el numero noventa plasmado en el papel con la típica tinta roja con la que corrigen los profesores.

Incluso Xenovia ha conseguido un firme setenta y cinco, un poco ajustado, pero suficiente para aprobar sin contratiempos y toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta de quién estamos hablando, así todo, ella se ve satisfecha con su resultado mientras comparte con Asia algunos pormenores del examen.

Felicitándolas a ambas desde lo lejos con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto, tomo asiento en mi lugar, es curiosa la cantidad de emociones que puede sacar a relucir una simple entrega de exámenes, desde caras sonrientes como las de Asia y Xenovia, pasando por cabezas cayendo con fuerza en los pupitres o manos yendo a parar a las frentes preocupadas de aquellos que han desaprobado y ven como el año empieza a hacérseles más cuesta arriba hasta suspiros de alivio y gritos de liberación como los de Matsuda y Motohama que han aprobado apenas por un par de puntos.

El Sensei ha esperado hasta la última hora para darnos los resultados, a pesar de ser buen tipo, creo que disfruta pinchando a sus alumnos con este tipo de cosas, dejar la expectativa por la nota durante todo el día es una crueldad bastante grande si me lo preguntan.

En fin, al menos ya faltan apenas unos minutos para que toque el timbre de salida, con todas mis cosas guardadas no me queda más por hacer que simplemente matar el tiempo, viendo hacia a la ventana noto como hoy hace un clima bastante agradable, una lástima, hubiera sido bonito aprovecharlo junto a Irina como aquella vez.

Aunque tampoco hubiésemos podido ir de haber estado, hoy toca reunión en el club y luego de ver nuestras notas Buchou probablemente quiera felicitarnos aunque sea solo de palabra.

Saco mi teléfono celular mientras espero, dudo que al Sensei le moleste viendo lo poco que falta para irnos, tsk, lo admito, soy un maldito masoquista, lo primero que hago es buscar la foto que le tome a Irina aquel día que fuimos a pasear.

Fiel a mi palabra nadie más que ella y yo la hemos visto, creo que incluso aunque no me lo hubiese pedido así todo no se la mostraría a nadie, es como una especie de tesoro para mí.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared de algún lugar de la ciudad mientras su mochila cuelga por uno de sus brazos mientras desata el nudo de su uniforme la hace parecer como si fuese una pose hecha para la sesión fotográfica de una idol, su cabello enmarcando su cara casi como si hubiese sido a propósito y el sol dándole una luz especial a su rostro, que ya de por si pareciera tener la suya propia debido a aquella sonrisa tenue pero a la vez tan atrapante que hace que no pueda despegar los ojos de ella.

¿Realmente una chica es capaz de verse tan hermosa?

Si no fuera porque sé que lo es, pensaría que es un ángel que bajo del cielo para que le sacase una foto.

…

Diablos, creo que esto cada vez se está haciendo más difícil de manejar para mí ¿En serio tuvo que irse una semana para que yo empezase a pensar sobre ella de esta forma?

En fin, ahora mismo no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto, aún quedan unos cuantos días hasta que ella vuelva y lo último que necesito ahora es castigarme a mí mismo con esta clase de pensamientos, sé que tengo que poner mi cabeza en orden, pero diablos, no es solo lo que yo pueda llegar a pensar, eso es lo de menos, si hiciera lo que me está rondando en la cabeza en este preciso instante no solo me estaría arriesgando a no ser correspondido, sino también a lastimar a mucha gente en el proceso.

Cierro el teléfono y dejo escapar un suspiro cansino mientras paso mi mano por mi rostro tratando de devolverme a mí mismo hacia la realidad.

Debo tomarme esto con calma, quizás solo sea que la estoy extrañando…

De una forma retorcida, ridículamente melosa, de todo menos en carácter de amigo, permanente y casi asfixiante.

Pero extrañándola al fin y al cabo, así que dudo que eso sea motivo suficiente para hacer una locura, al menos por ahora, de momento lo único que quiero hacer es disfrutar de la tranquilidad de mi situación académica actual, y al menos por hoy, quiero que eso sea lo único que esté en mi cabeza.

Como si el destino se hubiese puesto a mi favor esta vez, pronto el timbre suena con fuerza por los pasillos marcando el final del día, haciendo que mi mente de ahora en más se ocupe en cómo atender mis deberes de club y de demonio antes que pensar en cosas que pueden terminar conmigo haciendo estupideces que potencialmente envíen mi vida al caño.

Disculpándose con ambos, Xenovia sale primero que nosotros diciendo que tiene que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos antes de ir al salón del club y que nos encontraría en la entrada dentro de unos minutos mientas que Asia se une a mí en el camino hacía el salón del club, vamos hablando más bien de todo un poco, escuela, salidas, incluso hasta un poco de televisión, una charla completamente trivial, sin embargo es algo que agradezco, no sé si lo haga a propósito o no, pero ella pareciera tener un don para decir lo que necesito escuchar a cada momento, incluso aunque esto solo sea una sarta de cosas superficiales para ayudarme a desviar mi atención.

–Asia ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

–Claro Issei-san.

Me responde con su sonrisa de siempre mientras ambos seguimos caminando, suspiro antes de detener mis pasos haciendo que ella se de vuelta observándome con preocupación.

–Issei-san ¿Está todo bien?

Creo que esa no es la pregunta correcta, es decir, se supone que lo está, tengo una vida sorprendente llena de emociones y posibilidad de lujos que nunca me hubiese imaginado en mi corta existencia, tengo unos padres algo curiosos pero amorosos, amigos con los que puedo contar y a mi segunda familia que son Buchou y los demás quienes siempre me reciben con los brazos abiertos y me dan todo su aprecio.

Tengo todo lo que puedo pedir y más, aún así ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme satisfecho del todo?

–Dime Asia ¿Yo he hecho las cosas bien?

¿De verdad he hecho las cosas bien? ¿He tomado las decisiones correctas? ¿Yo no debería de ser completamente feliz ahora mismo?

Al procesar mis palabras su gesto se devuelve a aquella cálida sonrisa antes de acercarse a mí y tomar mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

–No sabría decir si hiciste lo correcto o no, creo que eso no le corresponde a nadie decidirlo más que a ti mismo Issei-san, aún así, si hay algo que puedo decir, es que todos nosotros, al menos cuando hablo Rias onee-sama y los demás del club, hemos visto nuestras vidas hacerse mucho más felices desde que tú entraste en ellas, acciones correctas o no, eso es lo de menos, en mi caso particular, sería incorrecto que una monja fuese reencarnada en demonio, pero así todo, en toda mi vida yo nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora al compartir el día a día contigo y los demás, todo gracias a que te preocupaste por mi e hiciste todo lo posible para rescatarme incluso en contra de la iglesia y de Onee-sama en un principio, dudo mucho que algo así pueda estar mal.

Me quedo callado simplemente observando el rostro sonriente de Asia sin poder evitar sentir en mi pecho un poco de ese fulgor que desprende, sin embargo, también no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por como he estado pensando últimamente.

–Pero, si por mis acciones las cosas no puedan seguir igual, si por mi culpa este mundo feliz en el que ahora vives cambiase ¿Aún así sería lo correcto?

Mi cuestionamiento la hace retraerse un poco, un destello de duda pareciera entreverse en su mirada, sin embargo ella niega levemente con la cabeza antes de volver a verme con ese gesto cálido y apacible tan propio de ella.

–Dudo que tú puedas hacer algo para dañarme, al menos no con intención, pero si por alguna razón algo no te convenciese del todo yo no soy quién para impedirte que lo cambies, tú ya has hecho mucho por mi y los demás, sé que hemos jurado lealtad eterna a Rias onee-sama, pero creo que ni siquiera ella se negaría a que hicieses algo por ti mismo, siempre has hecho las cosas por los demás, ya sea para protegernos o para darnos felicidad, no creo que nadie sea capaz de reprocharte nada si eres un poco egoísta aunque sea una vez.

Sonrío al igual que ella, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza de por medio, ambos damos por terminada la conversación y seguimos nuestro camino.

Cualquier otra palabra estaría de más, ya de por sí la mía fue una actitud bastante extraña, cualquier intento por aclarar las cosas sería inútil, pero a pesar de eso, Asia no hace pregunta alguna sobre lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo más que agradecer de corazón ese silencio, el solo saber que ella estará allí para apoyarme, o al menos no sacarme nada en cara, me basta y sobra.

Justo después de aquella pequeña charla, Xenovia nos alcanza a medio camino en medio del patio del campus, no nos da muchos detalles de que fue aquello tan urgente que tuvo que hacer, pero al parecer no era algo de mucha importancia o en su defecto ya lo dejo zanjado por completo.

No pasa mucho hasta que ambos entramos en el salón del club encontrándonos algo muy distinto de lo que esperábamos.

– ¡Felicidades!

Gasper y Koneko-chan hacen explotar unos pequeños lanza confeti mientras Kiba, Akeno-san y Buchou nos reciben con una pequeña ovación.

El salón ahora está decorado con algunas guirnaldas y globos en los muebles y paredes, en el espacio que suele haber en medio del lugar hay puesta una mesa mediana con vasos, varias fuentes con comida y algunas botellas de refresco.

–Estoy orgullosa de ustedes chicos.

Nos dice Buchou con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras nos abraza uno a uno con esa efusividad tan característica de ella, tengo que admitir que es una recompensa que hace valer totalmente la pena esas interminables de estudio, las matemáticas y yo jamás fuimos buenos amigos, pero si el poner empeño en ellas hace tener cerca de mi rostro esas tremendas oppais, puede que empiece a darles una oportunidad de aquí en más.

–Bueno, de no ser por usted nada de esto hubiera sido posible, Rias Onee-sama.

Responde Asia a la vez que corresponde el gesto cariñoso de nuestra ama, a pesar de que aún suelen tener pequeños roces, sobre todo cuando yo estoy de por medio, la relación entre ambas se ha hecho muy estrecha desde aquel incidente con Diodora , incluso siendo su esclava, Asia le tiene un gran afecto a Buchou y la ve como un ejemplo a seguir mientras que ella la protege y la guía como si de verdad fuese su hermana mayor.

–Me alegro haberles sido de ayuda entonces, aún así, es merito suyo el haber aprobado sus exámenes, he visto de primera mano sus esfuerzos para poder comprender un tema que les era tan difícil y sé lo duro que fue para ustedes, este pequeño gesto de mi parte es mi manera de recompensarlos por seguir haciéndose cargo de los asuntos escolares a pesar de toda la carga que he puesto sobre sus hombros, no solo estoy satisfecha por sus logros como ama, sino también orgullosa y feliz por ver como las personas que aprecio logran alcanzar sus metas.

No puedo hacer más que sonreír ante semejante discurso, ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero no puedo haber sido más afortunado al haber quedado bajo el ala de los Gremory, y sobre todo, de su hija.

Quizás haya perdido la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila y corriente, cuando el momento llegue, lamentablemente veré como aquellos humanos que aprecio terminaran por irse muchísimo antes que yo, y cuando vea hacia atrás, la vida que he llevado hasta el año pasado no será más que un lejano recuerdo perdido hace cientos de años en mi memoria.

Es algo bastante deprimente si lo piensas de esa manera.

Pero a cambio, he conseguido una familia además de mi padres, seres queridos que me apoyaran y me darán su cariño durante el resto de mi vida, creo que a esta altura no es ninguna novedad, pero tengo que admitir que soy un tonto, aún soy incapaz de hacerme a la idea de que viviré durante los próximos cientos o miles de años, así todo, la casi eternidad no me molesta pasarla si gracias a eso puedo seguir aquí, junto a estos chicos quienes en tan poco se han vuelto parte de mí, protegiéndolos a ellos y llevando a la gloria que se merece a esta mujer a la cual le debo todo.

A pesar que ser un portador de Sacred Gear es una maldición en cierta forma, no podría estar más agradecido de cómo se han dado las cosas, puede que la lanza de Raynare me haya quitado todo aquel día, pero aún así, si por algún motivo tuviera la opción de hacerlo, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

Sirviéndome un poco de gaseosa en un vaso, me alejo un poco del grupo para sentarme en uno de los sillones del salón mientras las chicas empiezan a hablar entre ellas, incluso Akeno-san, que por lo general suele llevar el perfil de una mujer madura, ríe a carcajada limpia con las demás en una charla de la cual no he escuchado el principio y no pienso ponerme a tratar de seguirle el hilo ahora.

Al otro lado del sofá, Kiba me imita y termina por sentarse con su refresco en mano y una sutil sonrisa en el fondo.

Puede que sea el príncipe azul de la mayoría de las chicas de esta escuela, pero como todo hombre, cuando las mujeres empiezan a hablar con tanta soltura entre ellas, no le queda más opción que echarse al margen antes de entrar en una situación en la que poco o nada se pueda llegar a entender, hasta Gasper que en apariencia tiene que ver más con ellas que con nosotros termina por arrastrar su caja a un lado del sofá para luego empezar a matar el rato con su videojuego y un par de botanas.

–Supongo que en situaciones así los hombres Gremory debemos unir fuerzas.

Me dice un divertido Kiba antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

–No nos queda otra, me gusta pasar el rato con Buchou y las demás, pero cuando se ponen así simplemente no puedo entenderlas.

–Bueno, tú las entiendes mucho mejor que yo, Issei-kun, tengo que admitir que tenerlos aquí a ti y a Gasper-kun es un alivio.

Me dice aquello con voz apagada pero aún así sin perder su sonrisa haciendo que yo no pueda evitar levantar mis cejas sorprendido.

–Vaya, de todas las personas que conozco tú eres último que pensé que alguna vez escucharía decir eso, quiero decir, eres el príncipe de la academia Kuoh y la mayoría de las chicas aquí se mueren por ti, uno creería que es más bien todo lo contrario.

Le respondo ciertamente sorprendido haciendo que el deje salir una tenue risa antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

–Es cierto, pero no es como si pudiese tener mucho contacto con ellas la verdad, no sé cómo decirlo, es como si hubiese una barrera invisible entre ellas y yo, a pesar de que estoy consciente de lo que tú dices, nunca he podido profundizar mucho en entablar una relación con alguna de ellas, sobre todo porque mi condición como demonio no me lo permite, puede que tenga la admiración de muchas, pero no es más que eso, al final, se podría decir que tú tienes mucha más experiencia con las mujeres que yo.

–Ahí ya estás hablando tonterías.

Le digo con tono de incredulidad y una risa de por medio, pero para mí sorpresa, su gesto se ha desencajado como si lo que acabase de decir fuese completamente verdad.

–Me extraña que no lo veas de esa manera, pero supongo que es entendible, tú no sabes cómo era la postura de Buchou ni Akeno-san o incluso de Koneko respecto a los hombres antes de que tú llegaras, no, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que sigue siendo la misma solo que eres una excepción a la regla.

–No logro comprenderte.

Pensativo, Kiba pone una mano en su mentón como si buscase las palabas adecuadas para explicarme.

–Cómo decirlo, veamos ¿Tú crees que alguna vez Buchou o Akeno-san tuvieron la misma especie de contacto físico que tuvieron contigo?

Ahora que lo pienso, difícilmente puedo imaginarme que Buchou abrazando a Kiba de la misma forma que lo hace conmigo, mucho menos que Akeno-san lo arrinconase y lo envolviese en aquella tensión sexual que más de una vez me ha llevado al desmayo.

–De hecho, la verdad es que no.

Le respondo con total sinceridad haciendo que el sonría satisfecho por haber encontrado un punto de partida adecuado.

–Bueno, eso ya debe de darte una idea, Buchou, Akeno-san y Koneko, siempre fueron figuras distantes para todo el alumnado en general, pero sobre todo el masculino, incluso yo que podría considerarme cercano a ellas he sentido parte de esa frialdad de primera mano, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza intentar alguna especie de avance con ellas, pero he notado como multitud de hombres que tan solo teniendo la intención de acercarse a ellas han sido repelidos al instante al verse intimidados por sus respectivas personalidades, la indiferencia de Koneko, la artificial amabilidad de Akeno-san y el evidente deje de superioridad que tiene Buchou para con la mayoría se han encargado de frustrar cualquier intento incluso antes de que una sola palabra salga de sus bocas.

Solo puedo escuchar todo eso sin poder creérmelo del todo, puede que al principio haya habido un atisbo de todo eso que acaba de mencionarme, pero casi desde siempre las chicas me han hecho sentir muy cómodo aquí, incluso el hecho de ser insultado y golpeado por Koneko-chan me demostraba que había aunque sea una especie de trato familiar.

–Sin embargo, contigo son completamente diferentes, he visto a Buchou sentir celos y tener arrebatos de una chica típica de su edad por primera vez desde que la conozco, Akeno-san ha demostrado un genuino interés por alguien que jamás había visto en ella, hasta Koneko ahora es tan cercana a ti que se siente cómoda sentada en tu regazo, teniendo en cuenta que ella es una chica que reniega casi totalmente de cualquier contacto físico, para alguien que las ha conocido desde antes, ver todo aquello es prácticamente un milagro, Issei-kun, tú eres el primer hombre a quien ellas han dejado entrar tanto en sus vidas.

Luego de oír todo aquello no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme pensativo, nunca había encarado las cosas de esta forma, pero ahora que puedo comprender un poco mejor todo esto desde la percepción de Kiba y teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos que ha habido sobre Irina en mi cabeza últimamente, esto no hace más que aumentar el nudo en el estomago que llevo desde hace ya un par de días.

–Y tampoco es que conozca mucho lo que fue de Asia-san y Xenovia-san antes de que se unieran a nosotros, pero se ve a simple vista el aprecio que ambas te tienen, a pesar de ser una chica bondadosa y amigable por naturaleza, de todos nosotros eres tú el que lleva una relación tan estrecha con Asia-san, ni siquiera eso pasa con Buchou quien ella la ve como una hermana mayor, y aunque con Xenovia es más difícil de notar, para ser una chica que odiaba a muerte a los demonios y cuya adoctrinamiento en la iglesia fue tan estricto, que ella elija "hacer bebes" contigo, evidentemente es una muestra de un afecto bastante superior al que tiene por el resto de nosotros.

Aquello ultimo lo dice con un deje de malicia que hace que me sonroje y aparte la vista.

– ¿Acaso escuchaste sobre eso?

–Buchou hizo un fuerte escándalo aquella vez, difícil pasarlo por alto.

Me responde con una sonrisa un poco más amigable para luego darle el último trago a su bebida para al final quedarse viendo su vaso vacio bastante pensativo.

–Sin embargo, hay alguien a quién he estado pasando por alto pero que a fin de cuentas termina por ser la que más destaca de entre todas, incluso sobre Buchou.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Pregunto con genuina curiosidad haciendo que él me sonría con un deje cómplice en su rostro.

–Bueno, puede que las demás no lo notasen, pero desde que Irina Shidou ha llegado a nuestra escuela ciertamente ambos se han vuelto muy cercanos, tanto así es que, como nuestras compañeras de clan suelen tener actitudes contigo que no tienen con ningún otro hombre, tú te comportas con ella con una soltura y una confianza que no tienes con ninguna otra de ellas, me atrevería a decir que incluso ni siquiera Buchou es tanto para ti como lo es Irina-san, o al menos eso es lo que tu actitud deja ver.

Lejos de sonar a reproche, todo esto lo ha dicho sin perder su sonrisa alegre y con total sinceridad.

–N… N… No creo que sea así.

Mi ligero tartamudeo no hace más que aumentar sonrisa al ver que evidentemente ha dado en el clavo.

–Bueno, quizás solo hayan sido imaginaciones mías, pero así todo, es imposible negar lo importante que es ella para ti, lo cual es lógico en cierta forma, la conociste mucho antes que a cualquiera de nosotros y ambos han sido amigos desde niños, el reencontrarse después de tantos años lo único que puede hacer es afianzar mucho más ese lazo tan especial entre ustedes…

Por un momento su voz decae un tanto como si le produjese cierta melancolía lo que sea que esté pasando por su cabeza.

–Además, en cierta forma ustedes son el único lazo con su antigua humanidad que tienen el uno con el otro, cuando te encuentras con que de repente tu vida se ha puesto de cabeza y que jamás vas poder volver hacia atrás, tener algo como eso es un verdadero alivio, así que es natural que las cosas se den esa forma.

Intento responder a aquello de alguna manera, pero me encuentro con que sus palabras me han dejado demasiado pensativo tan siquiera para hacer un comentario al respecto, ambos nos sumimos en un silencio un tanto avanzado que es tan solo interrumpido por la conversación de fondo de las chicas y el pitido del videojuego de Gasper.

No lo había visto de esa forma, pero a excepción de nuestros padres, Irina y yo somos el único nexo cercano que tenemos el uno y el otro con respecto a nuestras antiguas vidas, no solo tengo a Buchou y a las demás para afrontar la enorme cantidad de años que ahora tengo por delante, sino que también Irina estará allí para recordarme que al menos una pequeña parte de mi no se olvidará de el humano que alguna vez fue, visto desde esa perspectiva, la idea es un tanto esperanzadora en cierta forma.

No puedo evitar sentirme confundido pero a la vez alegre por ello, trato de buscar la mejor forma de retomar la conversación, sin embargo, veo como Kiba niega levemente con la cabeza antes de retomar esa sonrisa de príncipe marca registrada suya.

–Olvida eso último creo que allí han jugado más mis propios recuerdo que el tema del que estábamos hablando.

Poniéndose de pie, el príncipe del grupo estira levemente sus hombros antes de observar con ganas la mesa con comida y bebidas la cual casualmente y como era de esperarse tanto Xenovia como Koneko asaltan sin cuartel.

–Mejor centrémonos en disfrutar de la fiesta, no es por ser negativo, pero vaya uno a saber cuándo podremos disfrutar como grupo aunque sea de algo tan sencillo como esto.

Sin más, me deja solo en el sofá antes de evocarse a la odisea de tratar de tomar algo de la mesa sin que las dos comilonas del grupo le arranquen una mano de un mordisco.

No sé si haya sido con intención o no, pero aquella última frase en particular me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca, lo más seguro que sea cosa mía, Kiba no es precisamente de lo que les guste hablar con segundas intenciones.

Pero si sigo pensando de esta manera, si realmente voy a hacer aquello que desde el día que Irina se fue he tenido ganas de hacer, entonces más me vale hacerle caso a su concejo.

–Vamos Issei-kun, si no te apresuras se acabara la comida.

Porque posiblemente esta sea de las últimas veces en las que podamos estar todos juntos y en paz.

–Ya voy, Koneko-chan no te comas todos los sándwiches.

Aunque sinceramente, preferiría que no fuese así.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿Issei?

De repente la voz de Irina me saca de mis pensamientos haciendo que levante la vista y me encuentre con su rostro en un gesto confundido.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No sé, eso dímelo tú que te has quedado observando las fotos en silencio desde hace cinco minutos.

Siento mis mejillas arder mientras caigo en cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo en la que me he quedado pensando, no puedo evitar apartar un poco mi mirada de la de Irina por la pena mientras ella no hace más que acercar su rostro hacia mí.

–Bueno, para serte sincero, creo que mi mente empezó a divagar un poco cuando nos topamos con la foto en la que tú estas apoyada en la pared desajustándote el moño de tu uniforme.

– ¡Hmp! ¡Pervertido!

–No, no, no… Un momento ¡¿Por qué me dices pervertido si nosotros ya hemos…

La fuerza con la que su mano cierra mi boca hace imposible que pueda seguir hablando, sus mejillas parecieran arder en llamas por lo rojas que están mientras su boca se tuerce en un adorable arco hacia abajo.

–Issei, no seas indiscreto.

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y observarla incrédulo ¿En serio aún se pone así cuando tocamos el tema? En fin, no voy a darle más vueltas al asunto, tampoco es como si me afectara tanto ese hecho, además, hay que admitir que se ve encantadora cada vez que tiene esos arrebatos de timidez, quitándome con delicadeza su mano de encima me dispongo a acodarme mi chaqueta mientras trato de terminar de hablar.

–Como sea, a lo que me refería es que me había quedado pensando en todo lo que esa foto en particular significa ¿Sabes? Cuando tú te fuiste de misión durante una semana yo no paraba de ver esta foto una y otra vez… Aunque no te lo parezca, o creas que solo hago cosas pervertidas, en realidad esa en particular es muy especial para mí.

No puedo contener el deje de molestia en mi voz, no solo por la mojigatería innecesaria, que a fin de cuentas así es como es ella, sino por el hecho de que siga pensando que todo lo que se relaciona conmigo termina por desembocar en algo pervertido, siendo sincero, desde que ambos nos hemos hecho cercanos, creo que mi nivel de perversión está muy por debajo de lo usual.

De pronto veo como juguetea con sus manos mientras rehúye de mí mirada, sonrojada, ella hace un mohín con sus mejillas.

–Bueno, ya que lo pones así, a mí también me trae muchos buenos recuerdos, de hecho, el recuerdo del día en que tú tomaste esa foto fue lo que me hizo que yo admitiera mis sentimientos por ti frente a Mikael-sama.

–Vaya… Eso debió de ser duro.

Aún sin perder ese deje de timidez en su rostro, una diminuta sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras se voltea a verme.

–Bueno, ambos estamos aquí y ahora ¿Verdad?

Apretando de nueva cuenta mi mano, me regala una de esas sonrisas capaces de derretir témpanos de hielo que solo ella sabe hacer, no puedo hacer más que corresponder el gesto lo mejor que puedo, a veces me pregunto ¿Seré capaz de causar en ella aunque sea una decima parte de lo que ella causa en mí?

Jamás he sido bueno para las palabras, creo que de abrir mi boca en este momento diría alguna bobería cursi, decido quedarme callado y simplemente asentir mientras mi vista se niega a apartarse de sus ojos violáceos, dudo que se me pueda llegar a ocurrir algo mejor que el silencio en este momento.

Tal y como habíamos empezado, seguimos nuestro camino tomados de la mano, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio, sin embargo, esta vez lejos de ser incomodo, este silencio es de lo más relajante que me ha pasado en estos días.

Es cierto, aún tenemos que tratar esa necedad suya de querer culparse por todo lo que me está pasando ahora mismo, aún así, ahora mismo lo único que está a mi alcance es hacerle saber que no está sola en esto, que yo estaré allí para levantarla cuando ya no pueda más, del resto solo el tiempo lo dirá.

No pasa mucho hasta que ambos llegamos a la casa de Azazel-sensei, fiel a su costumbre, nos recibe con esa sonrisa confiada característica de él, sin preguntar primero, pasa por su refrigerador y nos lanza unas latas de refresco a cada uno para luego servirse en una copa lo que parece ser alguna especie de licor de la pequeña barra que tiene en su sala.

–Pónganse cómodos.

Nos dice acompañando sus palabras con un pequeño movimiento de su brazo señalando unos cuantos sillones que tiene acomodados en medio de la habitación.

Al igual que con Mikael-sama hace apenas una hora, ambos no sentamos uno al lado de otro solo que esta vez lo hacemos en el cómodo sofá que tiene el gobernador general de Grigori en su pequeña casa de Kuoh.

Esta vez el estar bebiendo desde unas latas y no tener una mesa a mano nos hace imposible tomarnos de las manos, sin embargo, Irina se mueve ligeramente hasta que nuestros hombros quedan pegados, puede que no quiera admitirlo, pero parece ser que pequeños gestos como ese son necesarios para que ella pueda afrontar todas estas reuniones sin tanto nervio, a fin de cuentas, supongo que Azazel-sensei y yo ya tenemos cierta confianza, pero para Irina, este hombre era uno de sus mayores enemigos hasta no hace un par de meses, estar hablando con él tan relajadamente debe de confundirla cuando menos.

–Y bien tortolos ¿Cómo los trata la clandestinidad y el ascenso divino post revolcón?

Bueno, al menos no soy el único que tiene poco criterio para este tipo de cosas, como suele pasar con ese tipo de bromas, Irina termina por sonrojarse y clavar la mirada en el piso, puede que le haya contagiado ciertas actitudes de demonio, pero creo que solo tiene la suficiente confianza conmigo como para demostrarlas, aunque también pasa en viceversa, a pesar de ser una broma y saber que el sensei siempre las hace, mi parte de ángel hace que me sienta un poco incomodo con ello.

–Se podría decir que bien, acabamos de hablar con Mikael-sama y el nos dijo que nos ayudaría, además aprobó nuestra relación, lo único que nos pidió es lo mismo que usted, que manejemos el asunto con extremo cuidado.

–Bien, eso es de esperarse de Mikael, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe ¿Algún avance con tratar el tema frente a los Gremory?

Al escuchar esa dichosa pregunta no puedo evitar dar un suspiro cansino mientras me recuesto con pesadez en el respaldo del sofá.

–No, de hecho, más bien estamos dando a entender que estamos algo distanciados, incluso Xenovia sospecha que Irina y yo estamos peleados o algo así, difícilmente a alguien siquiera se le cruce por la cabeza todo lo que está pasando.

Bueno, a excepción de Kiba, pero él me ha demostrado más de una vez que es de fiar, además, no es como si hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto, a fin de cuentas se percató por si solo de mi relación con Irina incluso antes de que yo me decida a confesarle mis sentimientos a ella, no puedo evitar observarla de reojo con cierto deje de culpa, yo soy el único que está consciente de que él lo sabe.

El sensei simplemente mira su licor agitándose mientras menea su copa de un lado a otro con pereza, al mismo tiempo, Irina mantiene su mirada clavada en el suelo apenas dándole unos sorbos tímidos a su bebida, creo que debería de participar más en estas charlas, al fin y al cabo es algo que nos involucra a los dos.

Casi como si leyese mi mente, lo que a esta altura la verdad no me sorprendería, Azazel de repente fija su atención en Irina.

– ¿Y tú como lo llevas? Sé que Issei es el que sufrió el cambio, pero por cómo te vi ayer en mi laboratorio dudo mucho que a ti no te afecte.

Hubiese esperado que ella tuviese alguna especie de sobresalto o algo así, sin embargo, solo apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas quedando sentada en una posición más bien desgarbada para una persona que se empecina en lucir todo el tiempo femenina como lo es ella, sus ojos violetas tiene un deje de cansancio mientras entra en lo que parece ser una especie de duelo de miradas con el gobernador de Grigori.

–No es como si pudiese hacer mucho la verdad, más que acompañar a Issei y darle mi apoyo no tengo otra forma de ayudarlo…

Suspira antes de darle un nuevo trago su bebida recordándome vagamente al gesto que suelen hacer los hombres en los bares cuando quieren alivianar el peso de aquellas emociones atoradas en la garganta con una buena dosis de alcohol, no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero por primera vez ella está dejando ver en cierta forma todo el peso que el cansancio y las preocupaciones está ejerciendo en ella.

–Estar atada de manos de esta forma es muy molesto.

Irina ni siquiera se digna a mirar a los ojos a Azazel, por como tiene la mirada perdida en el infinito, sus palabras parece más una reflexión para ella misma en vez de la parte de una conversación, no puedo evitar sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho al verla, no es enojo pero tampoco se podría decir que es tristeza, es más bien un gesto que se inclina más al cansancio y al aburrimiento, algo digno de alguien quién simplemente no sabe qué hacer y no puedo hacer más que esperar a que las cosas sucedan.

No entiendo por qué de entre todas las personas con las que puede llegar a discutir sobre esto ella escogió precisamente al sensei, en el fondo es un buen hombre, pero no creo que él sea precisamente la persona adecuada con la que hablar este tipo de temas teniendo en cuenta que su nivel de sutileza es similar al de un elefante con tutu.

–Vaya, viendo sus caras cualquiera diría que tienen problemas en el paraíso.

El comentario del cadre hace que su ceño se frunza un tanto, a pesar de que aún se niegue a cruzar miradas, es como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido una especie de insulto para ella.

–En absoluto, que Issei se haya vuelto en ángel ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, en verdad, de hecho, estoy tan feliz que a veces no puedo evitar sonreír como tonta cuando estoy a solas, pero…

A pesar de tener la palabra "Feliz" implícita en la conversación, ella en ningún momento da señales de estarlo, estoy a punto de interrumpirla, sin embargo, ese pero que deja flotando en el aire nos tiene tanto a Azazel como a mí a la expectativa de saber qué es lo próximo que dirá.

–El que mi felicidad le cause problemas a él, simplemente no es justo, aún si me dice una y otra vez que no tiene problema con ello o que lo ha hecho por gusto, en mi cabeza soy incapaz de aceptarlo.

Tanto Azazel como yo alternamos nuestras miradas entre ella y nosotros mismos sin decir ni una palabra, él por respeto, yo por sencillamente no saber qué decir, el nudo en mi pecho no hace más que apretarse más y más mientras mis ojos se enfocan en el gesto casi abatido de Irina, intento abrir mi boca para decir cualquier palabra para reconfortarla, lo que sea, pero en mi interior sé que solo sería una esfuerzo inútil, al parecer, nada de lo que yo diga o haga podrá ayudarla a sobrellevar todo esto, ella tiene razón, estar atado de manos es horrible.

Pronto toda su "Yo" comienza a dejar a un lado esos sentimientos, sentándose derecha una vez más, con sus rodillas juntas y sus manos apoyadas con delicadeza sobre su regazo, aquella mirada de hastió se ve reemplazada por una completamente enfocada en el rostro del sensei mientras su ceño vuelve a fruncirse solo que esta vez en un gesto decidido.

–Pero no hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre mí, usted le dijo a Issei que una especie de mutación sucedió con sus _Evil Pieces_ , puede que él esté satisfecho con seguir vivo, pero sinceramente el que no le haya especificado nada del asunto me genera de todo menos confianza.

Azazel levanta sus cejas sorprendido antes de retomar su usual sonrisa confiada, al parecer el cambio de actitud de Irina le ha causado cierta gracia, aunque tengo que admitir que su capacidad para sobreponerse a los problemas es digna de admiración, el ver como ella traga todas esas penas con tanta naturalidad hace que me asuste, ya de por sí tenemos una bomba de tiempo entre manos con todo este asunto, lo último que quiero es que ahora ella sea la que termine por estallar primero.

Dejando mí bebida a un lado en el suelo, tomo la mano libre de Irina, al sentir el contacto ella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, observándome de reojo, una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento se deja ver en sus labios, sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó esta desaparece para retomar ese gesto decidido en su rostro, puede que para alguien tan poderoso como el sensei esa mirada que le está dando no signifique, pero para mí, incluso tan solo presenciándola como un tercero, es una de las cosas más intimidantes que he visto en mucho tiempo.

–Es verdad, aunque le asegure a Issei que no era nada de lo que deba preocuparse, tengo que admitir que fui algo descuidado guardándome los detalles…

El tono de voz desenfadado con el que responde da a entender que no está arrepentido en lo absoluto.

–Pero cuando uno no tiene todos los detalles, más que nada cuando se trata de un tema tan delicado como este, lo mejor es callarse antes de decir cosas que al final terminan siendo diferentes de lo que uno pensaba ¿No lo crees?

Creo que es la primera vez a un adulto dar un regaño de forma tan relajada y sutil, tengo que admitir que me ha tomado un par de segundos entender lo que había querido decir, Irina no puede evitar apartar la mirada mientras su rostro se tiñe por completo de rojo.

–Aunque no te culpo, ser impaciente es normal en los jóvenes, más si están asustados, admito que hasta yo lo soy a veces, la lentitud de los adultos es algo que me molesta desde hace milenios, pero bueno, uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Extendiendo sus manos y juntándolas, un brillo dorado sale de las manos del gobernador de Grigori, separándolas en un movimiento hacia arriba, en el espacio que queda entre ellas comienza a formarse una especie de imagen que en un principio no son más que dos luces, una dorada y bastante grande rodeando a otra mucho más pequeña de color rojo, a medida que van pasando los segundo, las luces comienzan a adquirir una forma más definida.

– ¿Eso es?

–Exacto, lo que estás viendo ahora es el equivalente arcano a las radiografías que utilizan los humanos normales en sus hospitales, solo que a nivel del alma, en este momento la tuya se encuentra en este estado, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el brillo dorado que domina la imagen es la prueba del cambio que has sufrido, tus energías pasaron de regirse por el poder demoniaco al sacro, pero aún queda un residuo de este en tu interior.

–Las _Evil Pieces_.

–Correcto, hasta hace un año yo mismo hubiera dicho que algo así es imposible, pero luego de corroborar que la ausencia del Dios bíblico permite anomalías tales como la espada sacro-demoniaca de Yuuto Kiba, la idea de un cuerpo con ambas energías convergiendo en su interior en armonía es plausible.

–Entonces ¿Ahora soy mitad ángel mitad demonio?

Azazel niega con su cabeza mientras deja salir una leve risa como si enfatizase lo ridículo de la idea.

–En absoluto, incluso con la usencia de Dios, tal cosa es ridícula, lo más cercano a eso somos nosotros los ángeles caídos, a pesar de que ahora es posible una cierta convergencia entre esas dos energías, se tratan de esencias diametralmente opuestas, es como el agua y el aceite, se puede manipular el ambiente para tener algo parecido a una mezcla, pero el hacerlos un mismo fluido como tal es imposible, a excepción de mi raza, dudo que se pueda estar más cerca de ese estado de lo que tú lo estás en este momento teniendo en cuenta que eso solo es posible debido a la muerte del Dios bíblico y la ínfima cantidad de energía demoniaca que hay en tu interior.

–Pero entonces ¿Qué clase de armonía es a la que se refiere?

–Fácil, tú ya eres un ángel al completo, incluso la energía que desprenden tus _Evil Pieces_ es sacra, bueno, más bien tu mismo cuerpo la transforma en sacra, pero al ser estas las que te han devuelto la vida, en vez de repelerlas tu esencia simplemente las adapta a tu nueva condición, para ponértelo en palabras que puedas entender, a pesar de que tú preferiste ser un ángel en vez de un demonio, tu agradecimiento y devoción por Rias Gremory aún te mantienen ligado a ella.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo al sensei sin poder creérnoslo del todo, ninguno de los dos podemos evitar sonreír con ganas, si esto es verdad, quizás no haya tantos problemas cuando le contemos a Buchou sobre esto.

–Esta es la gracia del Señor Issei, aún sin estar en este mundo sus milagros llegan a los que le son fieles.

Dice Irina de repente con una efusividad apenas contenida mientras pone sus manos en gesto de oración, bueno, no sé si sea tan así, pero antes siquiera poder responderle, Azazel estalla en carcajadas.

– ¿Sabes? Es curioso que digas eso niña, porque en realidad, de haber estado vivo, esa misma devoción que aún lo mantiene ligado a Rias hubiera sido suficiente para que la palme instantáneamente, puede que haya creado el sistema de redención, pero así todo Elohim seguía siendo un cabron absolutista, a la más mínima duda tu novio habría quedado viendo las margaritas crecer desde abajo.

Supongo que estos dos jamás podrán llevarse del todo bien, mientras el sensei sigue riendo sin parar Irina infla sus cachetes y le devuelve una mirada llena de furia, que más que intimidante, resulta ser tremendamente adorable, suspiro, la verdad no me interesan tanto los motivos, lo importante es que estoy vivo y ahora puedo sentirme cómodo conmigo mismo sin por ello tener que fallar en mi juramento con Buchou, para mí eso es más que suficiente.

Poniéndome de pie y haciendo que ambos dejen su pelea infantil para prestarme atención, camino hasta estar al frente del gobernador de Grigori para luego hacer una perfecta reverencia de noventa grados.

–Gracias, Azazel-sensei.

Sonriendo, él se pone de pie y pone con firmeza una de sus manos en mi hombro.

–Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no hace falta que agradezcas, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, solo sigan manejando este asunto con cuidado, incluso sin que sea necesario que tú te alejes de los Gremory el inframundo puede tomarse muy mal todo esto, además, me gustaría que te pases cada tanto para más exámenes, en teoría no debería de haber problemas, incluso podrías utilizar la promoción de tu pieza sin necesariamente tener que evidenciar tu condición actual, pero tanto para saciar mi curiosidad como para tener un cierto control sobre tu evolución, unos cuantos análisis nunca están de más.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, deshago mi reverencia, volteando un poco el rostro, Azazel enfoca su mirada en Irina, a pesar de que ella parece haber dejado su enojo de lado, aún hay un cierto recelo que se deja entrever en su mirada.

–Niña ángel, ignoro qué es lo que pase por tu cabeza, pero más te vale que lo que estés pensando no lo dejes allí por mucho tiempo, no vaya a ser que termines quebrándote tú sola.

No puedo evitar sentirme agradecido con esas palabras, al menos no soy el único que piensa que ella no puede estar así mucho más tiempo, manteniendo su gesto desconfiado, aparta la mirada hacia un lado como si sintiese aún más ofendida por aquel concejo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos ese gesto se suaviza, con un atisbo de culpa, sus ojos se clavan en el suelo mientras un leve rubor inunda sus mejillas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

Es lo único que sale de sus labios, sin más, Azazel nos acompaña a la puerta, en el camino, nos dice que de ser otra la situación nos invitaría a quedarnos a comer, no nos queda otra que dejarlo para otro momento, yo no podría estar más de acuerdo, no solo por el hecho de no querer levantar sospechas, no puedo dejar que Irina siga haciendo las cosas de la misma manera.

Sé que estoy atado de manos y nada de lo que pueda decirle va a hacer entrarla en razón, de hecho, para empezar ni siquiera sé si yo soy la persona más indicada para tratar de arreglar las cosas en este momento, pero maldición, el verla comerse todo ese sufrimiento ella sola me saca de mis casillas ¿Qué sentido tiene que seamos una pareja si ella no me deja ayudarla?

No pretendo ser su caballero de blanca armadura, en lo absoluto, Irina me ha demostrado que es mucho más fuerte que ello en este tipo de cosas, pero si va a ser ella la que lleve toda esa carga, que al menos me permita darle un hombro donde descansar.

En medio de la noche, Irina camina un par de pasos delante de mí, estamos igual que cuando salimos del café, sin tener la más mínima idea de que como afrontarnos el uno al otro, pero esta vez ni siquiera parecemos querer estar cerca, o al menos no de la misma forma que lo estamos siempre.

El silencio en el ambiente solo es interrumpido por nuestras pisadas y el eco de los autos moviéndose por las principales calles de la ciudad, a pesar de que estamos caminando directamente hacia mi casa, el tiempo pareciese correr mucho más lento que cuando íbamos vagando por la ciudad sin rumbo.

–Issei.

Escucho a Irina decir mi nombre mientras noto como ella se ha detenido por completo, volteándose a verme, me encuentro con un gesto que no hace más que preocuparme aún más de lo que ya estaba, como había sido a lo largo de toda nuestra charla con Azazel, su rostro no demuestra más que arrepentimiento y un deje de tristeza.

–Hoy preferiría estar un rato a solas si no te molesta, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y no creo que yo sea la mejor compañía en este momento, tú aprovecha y adelántate a casa.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de mí parte ella comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy, antes de pasar mi lado, deposita un suave beso en mis labios, apenas un leve roce.

–Discúlpame por todo, mañana te prometo que estaré bien.

Luego de eso, simplemente sigue su camino en dirección opuesta a la que ambos habíamos estado andando, me volteo a verla llevándome por reflejo mi mano derecha hacia mi boca rozando con mis dedos el lugar que ella besó.

Siento un tremendo impulso de correr tras ella, de tomar su mano, mirarla directo a los ojos y decirle que todo estará bien, que no tiene por qué sufrir sola, que yo estaré para ella cada vez que me necesite, que hare todo lo posible para que ella no sufra, y si no puedo evitarlo, entonces estaré allí para consolarla y ayudarla a superarlo.

Sin embargo ella ya ha doblado en la esquina desapareciendo por completo de mi vista, podría alcanzarla sin problemas, pero ¿Qué caso tendría? No va escucharme ni aunque lo intente y creo que aún con todo eso en mi cabeza difícilmente pueda decirle algo que valga la pena.

Camino en línea recto como lo estaba haciendo hasta hace un momento, ni siquiera me detengo a ver las calles o que tan cerca estoy de casa, simplemente me muevo por osmosis, dejando divagar mi mente devanándome los sesos tratando de encontrarle una solución a todo esto, quién diría que evitar una nueva guerra entre las tres facciones terminaría siendo el ultimo de mis problemas.

– ¿Ise?

– ¿Buchou?

Al otro lado de la calle, Buchou me saluda efusivamente con su brazo extendido, a pesar de vivir con ella a veces me resulta extraño no verla con el uniforme de la escuela, vestida de forma casual, unos pantalones blancos, su playera del mismo color con rayas rojas y una ligera chaqueta de jean sobre esta le da un aire casual pero que así todo la hace ver muy bien, supongo que ya simplemente es un don natural para ella el que todo le quede bien.

Asegurándose primero de que no pasaran autos, ella cruza la calle corriendo hasta llegar junto a mí, al parecer estaba de compras, aunque no sabría decir bien qué, ya que la única bolsa que lleva tiene más pinta de ser algún local de ropa o perfumería más que de comida.

–Me alegro de encontrarte aquí, no te he visto en todo el día, con todo el papeleo del club y esas cosas casi no nos hemos cruzado esta semana.

Me dice mientras ambos empezamos a caminar, es verdad, gracias a todo eso es que Irina y yo habíamos podido movernos con cierta tranquilidad estos días, en parte fue una suerte que se hayan dado las cosas así, aunque la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, Buchou está conversando conmigo con un entusiasmo que hace mucho no veía en ella y yo lo único que hago es pensar en Irina.

–En verdad te extrañe mucho estos días… Lamento lo de esta mañana, de saber que estabas algo enfermo no te hubiera molestado en tu cama.

Me dice algo apenada mientras siento como mi culpabilidad sube hasta a las nubes y la imagen mental de un letrero con luces con las palabras "HIJO DE PUTA" escritas en mayúscula aparece sobre mi cabeza.

–Descuida Buchou, no es tu culpa, yo no tendría que haber salido de la cama de esa manera, discúlpame por haberte asustado.

Sonrojada, Buchou me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras su brazo libre se entrelaza con uno de los míos, aunque el sentimiento de comezón que me genera sigue estando allí al menos no es tan fuerte como en la mañama, esa es una de las cosas que debo preguntarle al Sensei la próxima vez que lo vea.

–Aún así, me siento en deuda contigo…

Poniendo su dedo índice con delicadeza en sus labios parece quedarse pensativa por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos brillen con una chispa de emoción y aquella sonrisa encantadora vuelva a formarse en su rostro.

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Vámonos de cita!

 **CAPITULO 3 "CRESCENDO A DESTIEMPO" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Ay carajo, esto se estaba volviendo eterno, en condiciones normales me disculparía, Julio fue un mes no precisamente complicado, pero sí bastante atareado, por suerte conseguí un poco más de trabajo y al fin pude anotarme para el ingreso a la universidad así que se podría decir que fue provechoso, lamentablemente el tiempo y las ganas para escribir se quedaron en la mierda, lo más jodido fue retomar el ritmo, ya que las más de las veces se me hacía más tentador matar el rato en juegos o directamente dormir que avocarme a la escritura, bueno, eso ultimo es un poco falso, ya que aparte de estar escribiendo este capítulo estuve trabajando en nuevo proyecto, así que para aquellos que les sea de su agrado La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya y su universo, o simplemente les agrade mi forma de escribir, esperen dentro de poco un aporte de mi autoría para ese fandom.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedSS: Y yo sigo dándote las gracias (CUACK) Bueno, Irina, ok, más bien todo el cast femenino de DxD me parece poco aprovechado de una u otra forma, así que darle otro enfoque sin recurrir al OCC dentro de lo posible es algo que trato de hacer con todos los personajes, en este caso, tomar a la tipa más optimista del cast y hacerle ver que las cosas no son todo color de rosa incluso si se trata del amor cliché de ficción; Lo de las Evil Pieces termino siendo mucho más simple y aunque resulta un poco más aburrido, creo que es lo que mejor encaja, a fin de cuentas, Issei se volvió ángel para poder estar en igualdad de condiciones con Irina, no para abandonar el clan Gremory. Y sí Michael ciertamente es un loquillo… Y posiblemente también un cabroncete bastante integro, pero eso es para más adelante.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Exacto, todas esas dudas fueron respondidas en este cap, sentite afortunado, hay gente que todavía me putea por dejar colgado Dishonored; Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **erendir: Ojala la psicología femenina fuera tan simple, esto es solo una burda aproximación para que nosotros los simples mortales masculinos podamos entender una ínfima parte de la enrevesada psiquis de las féminas, el día que lleguemos a los complejos y como tirar indirectas ahí directamente hay que dedicarle un fic entero (?) pero sí, fuera de joda trate de captar lo mejor que pude el cómo se manejaría una chica en una situación así, a fin de cuentas no solo los hombres pueden caer en la friendzone; Lo mismo para Irina y sus celos como para el dolor y la molestia de Rias, supongo que las cosas del corazón a veces simplemente terminan atrayendo más problemas que bondades, pero en cierta forma ahí está la parte divertida, probar hasta que salga el bueno incluso si uno se come varios palazos en el camino, así se forja el carácter. Ohhh el buen Miguel, algún día se le quitara lo ñoño, y probablemente cuando eso pase todos nos vamos a estar cagando en todos sus muertos, que curiosamente sería lo mismo que cagarse en Dios, LOL. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, espero te haya gustado.**

 **Alber breaker x2: Lo divertido a la hora de que todo explote va a ser las reacciones particulares de cada una, esa diferencia marcada en cada personalidad da pie a muchas situaciones diferentes, seguramente va a ser algo que tanto ustedes como yo vayamos a disfrutar mucho, o al menos eso espero; En cuanto a Iri, jaja, que se le va a hacer, una chica celosa no perdona nunca. Gracias por comentar de nuevo.**

 **Guest: Wow ¡Gracias! Tanto a Irina como a Issei les pongo mucho énfasis al desarrollarlos, sobre todo a Irina, que al ser bastante unidimensional uno puede sacarle partido a varias facetas sin necesariamente tener que salirse del personaje, tanto así que llega al punto de que incluso en medio de un ataque de celos no pierde ese toque infantil y simpático tan propio de ella, muchas gracias en serio por notarlo, reviews así me hacen sentir muy contento con cómo estoy llevando la historia y me dan ganas de seguir adelante con esto; En cuanto al cambio de formato para los flasbacks, créeme que lo tuve en cuenta, pero FF no da mucha posibilidad para probar fuentes distintas, la única variante disponible que tengo es diferenciarlo usando juntas la cursiva y negrita, pero teniendo en cuenta que este en particular es un capitulo con mucho flashback, semejante cambio se me hacía bastante desprolijo, pero no te preocupes, estoy buscando la forma de poder hacerlo.**

 **Guest: Aunque de momento el contexto de donde transcurre este fic en particular no es algo a lo que yo personalmente le de mucha importancia, la tuya es una buena sugerencia, el único problema es que estoy contando todo de manera muy desordenada ya que muchas cosas pasaron antes de que Issei se volviese ángel, además, Irina llega luego de la pelea contra Loki, teniendo eso en cuenta, se podría decir que cronológicamente todo pasa entre un margen de tiempo bastante amplio y un tanto más atrás del volumen diez, ya veré que eventos del cannon tendrán importancia o no en la historia, quizás incluir la lucha contra Sairaorg con Issei ya convertido en ángel sea la mejor forma de contextualizar todo, ah, gracias por lo de Datakun, me ahorro el tener que descargarlas tan solo por querer consultar cosas del cannon, y sí, Issei no se aviva ni aunque Rias se le ponga en pelotas de frente, literal, y la confesión fue bastante pedorra, pero bueno, sinceramente no me sorprende, en mi opinión lo mejor que tiene DxD son su premisa y universo, el resto se podría haber desarrollado de formas mil veces mejores. En fin, gracias por comentar, y sobre todo por los concejos, fueron de mucha ayuda.**

 **dragon183461: Tranquilo che, cuando no se trata de escribir los fics, los regionalismos se permiten, así que todo piola master. Gracias, la verdad es que es halagador cuando lo que uno hace es de los favoritos de aquellos que son más críticos a la hora de elegir donde dejar los comentarios. Lo de los personajes es una buena señal, quiere decir que todavía no he cruzado la delgada línea del OCC, lo cual es un alivio, con respecto a Irina, bueno, se podría decir que junto con Issei son los personajes a los que más énfasis estoy poniendo en tratar de mostrar otras facetas de sí mismos, la primera porque me parece tremendamente desaprovechada y el segundo porque en el mejor de los casos se me hace demasiado simple tanto en la serie como en las novelas. Lo de los neutrales también es algo que me genera expectativa, cuando todo explote tocara elegir bandos y ahí es cuando verdaderamente todo puede irse a la mierda en más de un sentido. Gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **miguelzero24: Gracias, me disculpo por la tardanza, bueno, esa pregunta en particular es mejor responderla a su tiempo, al ser todas diferentes se pueden dar muchas situaciones, cosa que será interesante de ver más adelante, lo de cómo afecta en Issei su nuevo estado como ángel a sus poderes es algo que, como ya te abras dado cuenta, de momento tiene que quedar oculto, pero eh, lo del Gallantmon Crimson Mode se me había olvidado, ahora que lo pienso, su diseño y el concepto de un Sekiryutei sacro tienen mucho en común, tocara tener en cuenta la idea para más adelante. Saludos y Gracias por comentar.**

 **Rexfdsc: ¡Gracias! La verdad que reviews así le dan a uno ganas de seguir escribiendo, para qué negarlo, Irina es mi favorita, y viendo que casi no hay nada de ella, me dije ¿Por qué no? Además, el romance no es un género que haya tocado de lleno hasta ahora, así que todo esto es bastante nuevo para mí por lo que no puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido y contento al ver el buen recibimiento que está teniendo, me alegro de que la historia haya sido de tu agrado hasta ahora, espero que con este capítulo sea igual y ojala pueda seguir viéndote en los comentarios de los próximos, saludos.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Como siempre no tengo mucho más para decir a estas alturas, diría que quizás el ingreso a la facultad retrase un poco las cosas, pero no estoy del todo seguro, apenas son dos materias, quizás pueda sobrellevarlo sin problemas, pero uno nunca sabe.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y… carajo… Posta no se me ocurre que más decir… Bueno, no sé, para eso está mi mensaje copiado y pegado de todos los capítulos ¿No? Pos nada, ta´ luego.**

 **Si fue de su gusto lo que acaban de leer, no se contengan en decirlo, al igual que con las críticas, la regularidad de este fic dependerá de ustedes, a fin de cuentas y como siempre digo, sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo.**

 **Y como siempre... Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	5. CAPITULO 4 BUENAS INTENCIONES

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 4 "BUENAS INTENCIONES"**

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Vámonos de cita!

Es gracioso, de hecho, es hasta asquerosamente irónico, cualquier sujeto, ya sea en el mundo humano, inframundo e incluso creo que alguno que otro en el cielo, sería capaz de vender unos cuantos órganos con tal de estar en mis zapatos en este preciso instante.

Es decir, estamos hablando de Rias Gremory, cualquier tipo de descripción se queda corta tan solo con decir su nombre, habría que estar loco para que eso resultase un problema…

O como es en mi caso, estar completa e irremediablemente enamorado de alguien más.

– ¿Una cita?

Así que como se darán cuenta, en este momento, daría lo que fuera porque la tierra me tragase con tal de evitarme toda esta situación.

–Por supuesto, qué mejor forma de levantar el ánimo después de lo de hoy en la mañana, veo que ya te sientes mejor así que ¿Por qué no celebrarlo a lo grande?

Me dice con una alegría y entusiasmo que muy pocas veces vi en ella, así todo, estoy tentado a buscar cualquier excusa para escaquearme de toda esta situación, sin embargo, la expectativa que dejan ver sus ojos al esperar mi respuesta simplemente es demasiado para mí.

–Claro… Supongo que no habrá problema con salir un poco.

Respondo tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible, por su parte Buchou no hace más que tener una media sonrisa en el rostro, extraño, pensé que tendría una reacción un poco más efusiva.

–Sí… Supongo.

Me responde mientras se da media vuelta, ignoro qué es lo que sea que pase por su cabeza, podría decir que su voz se escuchó un tanto más apagada que de costumbre, pero quizás sean imaginaciones mías, en este momento estoy más concentrado en mi propia incomodidad y sentimiento de culpa que en lo que sea que Buchou esté pensando.

– ¡En fin! ¡Vamos Ise! Busquemos un lugar donde comer.

Su voz retoma su carácter animado mientras se aferra a mi brazo y comienza poco menos que arrastrarme al distrito comercial de la ciudad que está apenas unas cuantas calles de aquí.

– ¿En serio? Buchou no tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias, podríamos tomar un helado en algún parque y eso sería suficiente para mí.

No me parece justo aceptar la generosidad de Buchou, ya tiene suficiente con todo lo que hizo por mí mientras yo tengo una relación con Irina a sus espaldas, le debo todo a esta mujer, aprovecharme de ella de esta manera es simplemente bajo.

– ¡Tonterías! Ise esto es una cita, no podemos hacerlo así sin más, tiene que ser algo especial, incluso si es completamente improvisada.

Con paso firme aunque sin perder su porte agraciado, Buchou me lleva de aquí a allá buscando un buen lugar para comer hasta que indefectiblemente nos encontramos al frente de la entrada del restaurante más vistoso, y probablemente el más caro, de toda la ciudad, ya saben, algo digno de la escena de una película con los candelabros, los mozos de traje, la comida francesa y toda la cosa.

–No se compara con los del inframundo, pero supongo que ha de ser suficiente.

–Yo creo que esto supera por mucho la barrera de lo suficiente.

–Para nada, vamos entremos, apuesto a que por lo menos comeremos bien aquí.

Diablos, en serio, siento que pierdo una fortuna tan solo con estar parado aquí, sin hacerme mucho caso, Buchou me guía hasta el local mientras mantiene firme su agarre a mi brazo derecho, trataría de poner más empeño en trata de evitarlo, pero no sé que me hace sentir peor, si el hecho de aprovecharme de esta forma de su amabilidad o, por el contrario, arruinar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene en este momento en el rostro por hacer lo correcto y negarme a acompañarla.

Al cruzar por la puerta, el tintineo de una pequeña campana hace anuncio de nuestra entrada, casi como si fuese un movimiento predeterminado, un hombre canoso y de traje se acerca hacia a nosotros con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

–Permítanme darle la bienvenida, ya hemos preparado la mesa que estaba reservada para uste…

A media presentación se calla de repente mientras un gesto de leve incomodidad se forma en su rostro, como si hubiese hecho algo que no debía hacer, volteo hacia a Buchou, díganme loco, pero juraría que esa sonrisa tranquila en su rostro no estaba allí hasta hace un segundo.

Carraspeando su garganta, el recepcionista retoma de nuevo su sonrisa amistosa y porte elegante mientras nos hace una ligera reverencia.

–Mis disculpas, los confundí con otra pareja que ya había hecho su reservación para esta hora, en fin, bienvenidos ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Haciendo gala de sus modales de realeza, Buchou afirma levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de entrelazar su brazo con el mío.

–Mesa para dos por favor.

–Por supuesto, acompáñenme.

Caminando frente a nosotros, el hombre nos guía escaleras arriba, cuando vi el edificio desde afuera no pensé que el restaurante fuese abarcar más allá de la planta baja, de hecho, terminamos por llegar a una para nada desdeñable altura de dos pisos, no lo tengo muy claro, dudo que tanta gente en Kuoh tenga el poder adquisitivo para hacer que un lugar como este sea tan concurrido, quien sabe, lo más seguro es que sea uno de los tantos negocios de la ciudad que tienen nexos con el inframundo y los demonios, o al menos eso es lo que explicaría la abundante energía de estos que siento a mi alrededor, diablos, menudo momento para andar cambiando de demonio a ángel.

Voy mirando a mí alrededor mientras nos llevan a nuestra mesa, combinado con el susurro de conversaciones tranquilas y el agudo ruido de los servicios y copas de vinos el ambiente en si mismo desborda formalidad a montones, ningún hombre o mujer esta vestido en menos que su ropa más fina, un exquisito papel tapiz rojo adorna las paredes mientras que las luces de la ciudad que se ven allá abajo desde las ventanas parpadean y brillan.

A pesar de lo presuntuoso que parece a simple vista es lo suficientemente relajado para no sentirme tan tenso, claro, eso es lo que diría si no fuera porque tanto mi atuendo como el de Buchou desentonan completamente con todo el lugar, aunque a ella no parece importarle en lo más mínimo.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestra mesa, la cual tiene una vista privilegiada de la ciudad por la noche debido al gran ventanal que está a su derecha, el recepcionista se queda de pie mientras yo ayudo a Buchou a sentarse en su silla y tomo mi lugar en la mía.

No pasan más que unos segundos hasta que una joven camarera se acerca hasta nuestra mesa, primero hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza hacia el hombre canoso para luego presentarse ante nosotros.

–Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hikari y seré su mesera esta noche, encantada de conocerlos, hare todo a mi alcance para que puedan disfrutar de su reserva…

A media frase el recepcionista aclara su garganta deteniendo a la muchacha mientras el gesto sonriente y apacible de Buchuo pareciera tomar un carácter gélido de repente.

–Hikari, estos jóvenes no son la pareja que tenía reservación para esta mesa, ellos llamaron hace unos minutos para reprogramarla.

Agrega el sujeto que nos trajo hasta aquí enfatizando especialmente la palabra "reprogramarla" solo es cuestión de unos segundos para que la chica capte algo que escapa a mi comprensión antes de asentir con vehemencia mientras comienza a dejar un menú para cada uno sobre la mesa.

–Mil disculpas, es solo que la de ellos es una situación tan tierna que no puedo evitar mantenerlo en mi cabeza, lamento la confusión, en un momento volveré para tomar sus órdenes.

Con una sonrisa de por medio, la muchacha se retira para atender a otras personas, tras ella, el recepcionista se despide de nosotros con una breve reverencia luego de un asentimiento de aprecio por parte de Buchou.

–Eso fue un poco extraño.

–Ni que lo digas.

Me responde mientras se toma el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha como si estuviese a punto de sufrir una jaqueca, sin embargo, con un suspiro de por medio pronto deja de lado aquella actitud para retomar a su yo más animada.

–Bien, veamos qué hay de comer.

Imitándola, tomo mi menú mientras empiezo a leerlo detalladamente, hay listado un platillos fino uno tras otro, la mayoría estará en japonés, pero unos cuantos están en inglés y francés, supongo que era de esperarse, pero no tengo ni idea de qué están hechos algunos de ellos.

– ¿Algún problema Ise?

No puedo evitar rascar mi cabeza algo avergonzado.

–Hay bastantes opciones aquí… Y no estoy del todo seguro de cómo pronunciar unas cuantas de ellas.

Oh, este lo reconozco, un momento…

– ¿Se puede cocinar eso?

Una risita ligera de diversión sale desde atrás de la lámina de papel.

– ¿Quieres que ordene por ti?

–Mientras no sea alguna especie de pescado venenoso por mí no hay problema.

–Tonto, somos demonios, difícilmente las sustancias que son venenosas para los humanos puedan hacernos algo, pero sí, no creo que comer pez globo sea la mejor comida para una cita.

Manteniendo ese extraño entusiasmo, nuestra mesera se acerca a la mesa sin perder en ningún momento esa sonrisa de niña que la hace parecer casi como de nuestra edad.

– ¿Están listos para ordenar?

Aclarando ligeramente su garganta, Buchou responde el gesto alegre de la muchacha con una sonrisa un tanto más sobria de su parte.

–Claro, Salade Niçoise de Atún a la provenzal, por favor. Dos.

Responde con una perfecta pronunciación de lo que supongo ha de ser francés, tomando de nuevo el par de menús que estábamos usando, la chica asiente antes de dar una ligera reverencia y salir rápidamente a vaya a saber uno donde.

– ¿Ensalada?

– ¿Sabes francés Issei?

–En realidad solo adivine.

Una especie de sonido similar a un "Ouh" es lo único que sale de buchou en algo así como un suspiro a medias, trato de ser amable y aceptar de buena gana este gesto de su parte, pero lo extraño de esta situación no hace más que complicarme el asunto, la forma que todos actúan aquí, incluso el como lo hace la misma buchou me hace pensar que me estoy perdiendo de algo, y es precisamente ahí en donde está la interrogante más grande de todas.

¿Qué carajo es lo que me estoy perdiendo?

 **0o0o0o0**

Camino sin saber muy bien hacia donde estoy yendo, lo natural sería ir a casa, pero viendo que el eje de todos estos pensamientos que están a punto de volverme loca se encuentra precisamente ahí, creo que esa ni siquiera puede considerarse como una opción.

El reflejo de las luces de neón, el sonido de los autos al pasar, el murmullo de las conversaciones que escucho de las persona que pasan a mi lado, incluso los ligeros lapsos de silencio donde lo único que se oye el soplido del viento al mover las copas de los arboles, todo eso no es más que un fondo lejano y completamente ajeno a mí comparado con la infinidad de cosas que se agolpan en mi cabeza en este momento.

En cierta forma es un alivio el que Issei no esté conmigo en este momento, estoy consciente de que no soy precisamente de muchas luces, pero tendría que ser una idiota al cuadrado para no darme cuenta que lo único que haría es lastimarlo si lo dejase verme como estoy ahora.

Pero también mentiría si no admitiese que lo que mejor me vendría en este momento es que él me abrasase como si no quisiese soltarme nunca.

–No creo que sea correcto para una chica de la iglesia estar sola a esta hora de la noche.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, miren, sé que tengo que tener cierto respeto a esta persona, no solo porque de quererlo puede freírme viva en un segundo, sino también por todo lo que representa para las tres facciones y la paz que estamos tratando de alcanzar.

Pero que entre todas las personas que conozco, que sea justo él al que me encuentre en este preciso momento, Dios, de estar vivo, te pediría que me des paciencia.

–Hola, Azazel-sensei, pensé que no era conveniente que estuviese cerca de nosotros.

–Bueno, ciertamente el que hubiese comido con solo ustedes dos tan así de repente hubiese sido sospechoso cuando menos, aparte de que tenía el refri prácticamente vacío, pero encontrarme con alguno por separado no resulta para nada un problema, a fin de cuentas soy su profesor de cabecera, es mi deber velar por ustedes.

No creo que exista alguien que pueda creerse eso.

Llegando hasta a mí, el sensei camina despreocupadamente, sin prestarnos mucha atención el uno al otro empezamos a movernos sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, será cosa de dos minutos en los que ambos vamos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué me está siguiendo?

–En realidad salí de mi casa porque tengo que asistir a una reunión importante, odio las reuniones, así que pensé ir a un bar a beber algo antes de ir para allá, pero termine por encontrarte a ti, y viendo la cara que tienes no hace falta vivir milenios para darse cuenta de que algo e pasa, eso y que aparte por alguna extraña razón Issei no está pegado a ti como si fuese tu ropa interior.

No sé que es peor, el hecho de tener que soportar esta conversación o no tener más ayuda en este momento que la de este sujeto, suspiro, supongo que sería descortés renegar de esto siendo que lo único que quiere es hacerme sentir mejor.

Además, ya nos ha ayudado bastante a mí y a Issei con todo este asunto, puede que no compartamos ni de lejos la forma de ver las cosas, pero de no ser por él ambos aún estaríamos dentro de esa iglesia viéndonos el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer.

–Está bien, supongo que en definitiva negarme tampoco es una opción ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Una ligera carcajada es lo que escucho de parte del gobernador general de Grigori, evidentemente los roces entre este hombre y yo son simplemente inevitables.

–Niña, lo que a ti te pasa ya lo dejaste más que claro con todo lo que dijiste en mi sala, lo que tú quieras hacer de ahora en más es problema tuyo… O en última instancia, de Issei.

Mis ojos se enfocan casi al instante en su rostro, sin perder su sonrisa altanera, el sensei hace un leve movimiento despectivo con una de sus manos, no estoy del todo consiente de cómo sea el gesto que yo este teniendo ahora mismo pero parece que poco o nada le importa, toda su actitud me dice que no tomará en serio nada de lo que vaya a decirle o replicarle.

–Oh vamos, no empieces con eso de _"Me alejo de Issei para que no sufra"_ tú y yo sabemos que ese tonto se hace problema por todo, incluso cuando no hay un problema.

Me detengo de repente, simplemente limitándome a observarlo, y no con muy buenos ojos precisamente, sin embargo, lejos de disculparse, solo acentúa aún más esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

–Aunque claro, cualquiera con un poco de cerebro se da cuenta que aquí hay un problema, y uno bastante serio ¿Sabes? Es curioso, siempre supe que ese bobo tarde o temprano iba a terminar con alguna de ustedes, bueno, en realidad yo me tiraba más a que se quedaría con todas ustedes, en fin, lo que sí es interesante es el hecho de que en ningún momento se me cruzó por la cabeza que alguna de sus parejas fuese a ser más tonta que él.

Un silencio sepulcral domina el ambiente, nos confrontamos el uno al otro con la mirada, no hay más que diversión en su rostro, es por cosas como esta que no puedo soportarlo, el cómo se regodea al ver a los demás revolcarse en la mugre, cómo para él los problemas de los demás son un simple entretenimiento, no, de hecho, cualquier problema es un simple entretenimiento para él, incluidos los suyos.

La idea de alguien que tiene semejante apatía por todo lo que existe sencillamente me repugna.

No puedo evitar apretar mis puños debido a la frustración, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por todo el enojo acumulado, dice querer ayudarme pero lo único que hace es burlarse de mí.

Estoy harta, no tengo suficiente con soportar la culpa que me genera Issei con sus problemas, Xenovia con sus preocupaciones, Buchou con su amor no correspondido, y ni hablar de las demás, que ahora también tengo que soportar las burlas de este hombre.

Esto es demasiado para mí.

–Tiene razón, puede que sea una tonta…

Acortando la distancia entre ambos, me planto frente a él, apenas unos centímetros nos separan el uno del otro, sigo sin dejar de apretar mis puños, ignoro las consecuencias que traerán consigo lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero si sigo soportando los comentarios de este hombre sin decir ni una sola palabra creo que voy a explotar.

–Pero esta tonta es la única que ha resistido todo junto a Issei.

Puedo ver como levanta sus cejas ligeramente, como si hubiese captado su atención, maldición ¿Acaso soy una especie de divertimento para él?

–Pero si fue Rias Gremory la que le dio todo mientras que tú solo lo metes en problemas, o al menos eso es lo que tú dices ¿Qué forma de resistir todo junto a él ese esa?

Oh no, no debió haber dicho eso.

–Discúlpeme, pero hasta lo último que me entere, Rias Gremory ha sido prácticamente inútil para Issei, ya sea en batallas o haciendo algo tan simple como entenderlo, ella no ha podido hacer nada, nadie lo ha hecho.

Inconscientemente voy acercándome cada vez más, de hecho, Azazel sensei ya ha dado un par de pasos hacia atrás a medida que el tono de mi voz va subiendo más y más.

– ¿Acaso alguien se dio cuenta del trauma que Raynare dejó en él? Que por cierto, sensei, mucho de ese incidente es culpa suya. No, nadie lo hizo, mientras Issei sufría sin saber qué hacer ante el terror que le generaban sus propios sentimientos, Buchou lo único que hacía era recriminarle porque él no la llamaba por su nombre.

Esto es malo, sé que decir todo esto está mal, pero por más que quiera ya no puedo detenerme.

– ¿Y qué hay de Akeno-san o incluso la propia Asia? ¿Acaso es sano usar de sostén emocional a una persona que ni siquiera se entiende a si misma? ¡¿Qué clase de amor es ese?! Nadie se pone a pensar en ningún momento en qué es lo que Issei necesita o qué es por lo que sufre, según ellas, con dormir desnudas en su cama todas encima de él ya es suficiente para solucionar todos sus problemas, y después dicen que los hombres son los que tienen el pensamiento básico. ¡Diablos! Incluso Koneko-chan prácticamente lo viola estando en celo.

Sigo caminando haciendo que el sensei siga dando pasos hacia atrás, su sonrisa ya se ha ido de su rostro dando paso a un gesto que no sabría decir si es miedo o incomodidad, mientras tanto, yo simplemente voy dejando salir todo lo que tengo atorado en el pecho, en el fondo es que está mal descargarme de esta manera, pero la sensación de liberación que estoy teniendo en este momento hace que todo eso no me importe en lo absoluto.

– ¡¿Y qué es eso de que el inframundo se molestaría si el estuviese conmigo?! ¿En qué les afecta si él y yo estamos juntos? Incluso siendo un ángel su lealtad es incuestionable, pero supongo que para todos esos ancianos su palabra no debe valer tanto como el dragón que tiene en el cuerpo.

Empiezo a sentir como mi respiración se agita mientras el cuerpo del sensei detiene su marcha atrás cuando su espalda termina por quedar pegada a la pared de uno de los edificios, es una verdadera suerte que ya estemos algo alejados del centro, la calle en la que estamos ahora mismo está completamente vacía.

–Yo fui la que lo ayudó a afrontar su miedo, yo fui la que estuvo junto a él a cada paso que dio para lograr superarlo, yo fui la que lucho junto a él cuando quedamos a nuestra suerte en Kioto, desde que he vuelto yo fui la que compartió con él tanto sus alegrías como sus tristezas, ambos hemos crecido el uno con el otro, ambos hemos mejorado estando juntos, desde que estamos unidos otra vez los dos somos mejores personas gracias al otro e incluso a pesar de que me he ido a Europa durante años, yo fui la que estuvo con Issei desde siempre… Por eso es simplemente injusto que para todo el mundo este mal que estemos juntos.

De pronto mi voz baja considerablemente mientras noto como una ligera humedad va cayendo sobre mis mejillas, que patético, ni siquiera puedo usar mi sentido común para ocultar mi llanto.

–Issei ha estado siempre ahí para todos pero solo yo, Mikael-sama y… Maldición, aún cuando me moleste admitirlo… Solo usted, Mikael-sama y yo hemos estado ahí para él cuando más necesitó ayuda, incluso aunque tengan las mejores intenciones, incluso aunque ni siquiera lo hagan apropósito, los demás siempre terminan utilizándolo más que ayudándolo, sé que por la naturaleza de su unión a Buchou no puedo pretender que se le dé una libertad absoluta, ni siquiera yo estando al servicio de Mikael-sama puedo pedir tal cosa, pero al menos, si van a hacer que arriesgue su vida y se dedique a ellos de semejante forma, podrían dejar que el elija la forma en la que quiere ser feliz… Incluso si su felicidad está conmigo.

Una vez que dejo salir todo lo que tenía atorado en el pecho, lo único que queda es un silencio sepulcral solamente interrumpido por el sonido de mi propia respiración agitada, bajo mi cabeza mientras siento como mis mejillas arden con furia, ahora que he caído en la cuenta de todo lo que dije no puedo evitar sentir como la avergüenza me embarga por completo.

Oh por Dios, acabo de decir tantas cosas, era demasiada presión la que ya tenía encima, incluso aunque en cierta forma estuviese justificada eso no es motivo suficiente para hablar de esa manera sobre las personas que quiero, sin embargo a esta altura arrepentirme no solo sería inútil, sino que también sería un acto de hipocresía absoluta.

Así todo, mentiría si dijera que me siento mal por esto, aunque sea un acto terriblemente grosero, sigo manteniendo mi postura, puede que muchos hayan hecho mucho por Issei en su momento, pero a la hora de la verdad es él el que termina por cagar con la peor parte, ahí están los incidentes con Loki y en Kioto como prueba de ello.

– ¿Terminaste?

Es la primera palabra que sale de la boca del sensei luego de un rato en silencio, a diferencia de lo que hubiese creído en un primer momento, su voz no demuestra ninguna clase de enojo o desaprobación.

Secándome el rostro con el dorso de mi mano derecha de la mejor forma que me sale, encaro con cierta sorpresa al gobernador general de Grigory.

Aunque aún mantiene su actitud desgarbada acostumbrada, el gesto pensativo con el que me observa está lejos de ser su expresión usual, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, apoya su espalda en la pared en donde se vio obligado a terminar en medio de mi arrebato mientras enciende su cigarro y le da una profunda calada seguida de una ligera mata de humo saliendo de sus labios.

Ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de fruncir el ceño ante ese acto, supongo que mientras no me tire el humo a la cara no tengo nada real de lo que quejarme.

–Sí.

Es lo único que me limito a decir mientras él simplemente le da otra calada a su cigarrillo observando a la distancia el juego de luces que hacen los edificios del centro de la ciudad apenas a unas calles de aquí.

–Bien, sacarse tensiones de encima siempre es algo bueno… Un poco exagerado para mi gusto, pero creo que a fin de cuentas no has dicho nada que no sea verdad… Bueno, quizás una verdad a medias.

– ¿Verdad a medias?

Dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo y apagarlo con una leve pisada, él solo niega ante mi pregunta mientras vuelve a ponerse en una posición más erguida.

–Nada, solo son cosas de mi cabeza, en todo caso, si quieras que te diga algo, te recomendaría que trates de abarcar todos los puntos de vista posibles antes de sacar conclusiones que puedan llegar a ser incorrectas, solo eso.

Comenzando a caminar por la acera el sensei se va alejando de mí, lo que acaba de decir, lejos de aclararme alguna duda, lo único que hizo fue confundirme más de lo que ya lo estoy, sin embargo no hace falta ser una genio para darse cuenta que no voy a conseguir una explicación para ello, o al menos ninguna que venga de él.

Me quedo de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que de repente su voz llama mi atención.

–Creo que no te vendría mal venir conmigo.

– ¿Por qué debería ir con usted?

Pegunto más por curiosidad que por reproche como podría llegar a haber sonado, sin embargo, o lo ignoró o simplemente no le importó en lo absoluto ya que él da media vuelta su rostro para poder responderme.

– ¿Recuerdas la reunión de la que te hablé hace un rato? Pues ya que está por la ciudad Mikael me pidió que nos veamos, generalmente hubiese puesto alguna mala excusa para negarme, pero la verdad es que tengo ganas de preguntarle un par de cosas, en fin, dudo que eso te interese, el asunto es ¿Quieres aprovechar para saludarlo antes de ir a casa o no?

Suspiro, la verdad es que no tengo nada más para hacer, y luego de todo ese enojo escupido de golpe la verdad es que no me vendría mal hablar un poco con Mikael-sama para relajarme, sin palabras de por medio simplemente empiezo a caminar hasta llegar junto al sensei quien sigue caminando sin preocupación aparente.

– ¿Por qué dice que me iría a casa después de esto? No tiene por qué mentirme, estoy segura de que vio todo lo que pasó entre Issei y yo antes de cruzarme con usted, teniendo en cuenta eso ¿Ir a casa no sería lo último que haría?

Una media sonrisa asoma por sus labios ante mi pregunta.

–Vaya, eres más lista de lo que aparentas ¿Sabes?

Bueno, supongo que había sido demasiado tiempo sin llevarme una burla de gratis.

–En un caso normal, sí, harías la de la típica adolescente sufrida y rondarías por la ciudad durante toda la noche ahogada en tus penas, llorando y escuchando esos grupitos juveniles que gritan como si sus padres les estuviesen golpeando como cuando eran críos…

No sé que es peor, el que piense que yo soy capaz de hacer algo así o el hecho de que esa descripción tan irrespetuosa hacia la gente de mi edad es de hecho, y muy a mi pesar, bastante acertada.

–Pero viendo todo lo que has dicho, yo diría que lo primero que vas a hacer es volver a esa casa y hacer las paces con todos, incluso sin haberte peleado con nadie, simplemente para evitar que tu propia conciencia te siga molestando, porque a pesar de todo lo que te has quejado, de todo lo que tenías atorado en la garganta, sabes en el fondo que no solo no tienes el valor para decirles esas cosas a la cara, sino que también, incluso si lo tuvieses, no te conviene en lo absoluto que alguno de ellos alguna vez en su vida llegue a escuchar las cosas que has dicho… Curioso, para ser un ángel esa forma inteligente de manejar las situaciones poco tiene que envidiarle a la de un demonio.

Me dice con un aire burlón mientras yo solo le respondo con un gesto de fastidio en mi rostro, generalmente negaría rotundamente semejante afirmación, pero es que no tengo forma de hacerlo, mire por donde lo mire hay una cierta pizca de razón en sus palabras, a fin de cuentas, tal y como yo inculque ciertas actitudes angelicales en Issei, es posible que alguna que otra actitud demoniaca se me haya pegado de él, incluso aunque él no hubiese sido precisamente el demonio más listo en su momento.

No puedo evitar quedarme pensativa sobre ello, aunque puedo afirmar que mi devoción hacia Dios y hacia la causa de Mikael-sama aún siguen intactas, no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de mi persona, en estos últimos meses he cambiado mucho, quizás hasta podría decirse que demasiado, tanto mi forma de ser como de ver las cosas han cambiado en mayor o menor medida, a pesar de seguir rezándole al mismo Dios, creo que hasta podría decir que mis creencias ya no son las mismas.

–De todas formas ha sido una suerte que sea justo ahora que a ti se te ocurriera descargarte, ya de por sí de haberlo hecho frente a cualquier otra persona que no sean Issei o Mikael el asunto se hubiese tornado bastante oscuro, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido frente a Rias Gremory o su hermano mayor.

Es cierto, aunque me moleste admitirlo, ha sido una suerte que haya sido él la persona que estuvo junto a mí en ese momento, esto podría haber sido, y por mucho, peor que apenas unas pocas palabras de más producto del enojo.

–Es verdad… Gracias por haberme escuchado.

Le digo con la mayor sinceridad posible, ya me lo había dicho a mi misma al principio de todo esto, puede ser todo lo que sea y caerme tan mal como yo quiera, pero si no fuera por él Issei y yo no hubiésemos llegado ni de broma tan lejos como lo hemos hecho con este asunto, lo mínimo que le debo a este hombre es mi gratitud, incluso aunque a él le suene a una simple farsa.

Ligeramente sorprendido por unos segundos, el sensei niega con su cabeza antes de sacar un nuevo cigarrillo del paquete en su bolcillo y encenderlo.

–No me agradezcas tanto niña, de hecho, también vine aquí a propósito para picarte, no es que no confié en ti y en Issei, pero en cierta forma yo también me estoy jugando el pellejo con su secreto, no puedo dejar las cosas al azar, incluso aunque se trate de un simple caso de frustración adolescente.

Supongo que lo de él y yo a esta altura es un caso perdido.

–Aún así, te diré lo mismo que le dije a ese tonto libidinoso, no hay nada que agradecer, al igual que Issei, como embajadora del Cielo, tú has ayudado a esta paz de una manera que ni te imaginas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ambos es evitarles más problemas de los que ya tienen.

Finaliza con una sonrisa que mucho dista de su típico gesto cínico y confiado, desde que lo conozco, creo que es la primera vez que en cierta forma me siento cercana a él, sobreponiéndome a mi sorpresa inicial, sonrío al igual que él mientras ambos seguimos caminando hasta donde sea que él haya arreglado para encontrarse con Mikael-sama.

El silencio vuelve a dominar el ambiente, sin embargo este carece de la tensión y la incomodidad que traían consigo los anteriores, esta vez ambos sabemos que no hay necesidad de decir más nada.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos en los que damos vueltas por el centro y sus alrededores hasta que terminamos en el mismo café donde Issei y yo tuvimos exactamente la misma reunión hace apenas un par de horas.

No puedo evitar sonreír y negar levemente con mi cabeza, está definitivamente justificada la fama que Azazel tiene de manipulador, debí de suponerlo, incluso aunque a primera vista aquello no hubiese sido más que un simple encuentro al azar, por detrás del telón este hombre me manipulaba a su antojo, desde picarme a propósito como me dijo hace apenas unos momentos para acelerar un estallido que podría haber enviado todos nuestros esfuerzos a la basura hasta guiarme de forma que pareciese ser totalmente aleatoria para no correr riesgo alguno de revelar mi secreto y el de Issei.

–Milenios de práctica, chica.

Es lo único que sale de sus labios con una leve sonrisa casi como si hubiese leído mi mente.

Tal cual a cuando Issei y yo nos habíamos ido, Mikael-sama se encuentra sentado en la misma mesa de antes aún manteniendo impoluto su traje de negocios, por los platos, cubiertos y alguna que otra tasa alguna vez llena de café que hay por la mesa se podría decir que no ha salido en ningún momento de este local y que, de paso, ha comido postres y cafeína hasta la saciedad.

Aunque algo sorprendido por verme allí una vez más, Mikael-sama mantiene su sonrisa amigable mientras que Azazel-sensei y yo nos vamos acercando a su mesa, lejos de todo lo que hubiese pensado al principio esta reunión parece ser mucho más suelta y desestructurada que la que mantuvo con Issei y conmigo.

La forma en cómo los meseros llegan apenas unos segundos después de sentarnos para arreglar la mesa y traernos una nueva ronda de café y bizcochos dulces pareciese como si fuese por arte de magia.

Ambos se saludan sin demasiados formalismos mientras yo le doy una probada a mi tasa de cappuccino encontrándolo tan delicioso como el que probé apenas un par de horas antes, entre el ambiente relajado y lo buena que es la comida aquí no puedo evitar sentirme tentada a quedarme un poco más de tiempo.

–Perdóname por no haberte saludado apenas llegaste, dime Irina ¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?

Bueno la verdad es que tengo un humor de perros y necesito relajarme un poco antes de volver a casa, sé que podría decir eso sin tapujos y creo que él lo consideraría hasta divertido teniendo en cuenta que la más de las veces las tonterías de Issei le parecen cuando menos "curiosas".

–La traje para que se relajara un poco hablando contigo, todo este asunto está agotando mucho a estos chicos, y siendo que has sido tú el que los ha apoyado desde el principio, se puede decir que es tu responsabilidad el mantenerlos en sus cabales.

No puedo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño ante ese atrevimiento por parte del sensei, aunque siendo sincera, razón no le falta, bueno, me refiero al hecho de lo difícil que se no está haciendo a mí y a Issei todo esto, aunque fue Mikael-sama quien nos dio todo para poder estar juntos no sé si estar pendiente de nosotros sea su obligación.

Estoy a punto de abrir mi boca sin embargo término por detenerme al último segundo.

¿En verdad estoy en medio de una reunión entre los líderes del Cielo y Grigory tan solo para relajarme?

Por un momento la familiaridad que tengo con estos dos hombres ha hecho que pierda de vista mis obligaciones tanto para el Cielo como para mantener la alianza entre las tres facciones, puede que para mi sea cosa de todos los días el verlos a ambos, pero una reunión entre ellos dos es algo que probablemente desde hace milenios no sucede, teniendo en cuenta eso, difícilmente los temas que vayan a tratar sean nimiedades y mucho menos sean cosas que deban de ser dichas mientras yo esté presente.

Aún en silencio, observo detenidamente la taza de cappuccino frente a mí, es una lástima, en serio estaba delicioso.

Dando un profundo suspiro le doy un profundo trago a mi bebida tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad posible de ella, me detengo cuando siento como el azúcar estimula demasiado mi lengua, ante la mirada confundida de los lideres angelicales, me pongo de pie antes de hacer una ligera reverencia a modo de disculpa.

–Ok, hasta yo me acabo de perder con eso.

–Irina ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecen por la vergüenza, aún así junto el coraje necesario para volver a enderezarme y enfrentar a ambos con la mirada.

–Mikael-sama, Azazel-sama…

Puedo ver como el sensei levanta las cejas en señal de sorpresa ante semejante honorifico viniendo de mi parte, por otro lado, Mikael-sama simplemente se mantiene en silencio con un leve deje de curiosidad en su rostro.

–Les pido disculpas, no solo por dejar la mesa de esta forma, sino por también haber estorbado en su reunión, ustedes nos han prestado su ayuda a mí y a Issei, y no suficiente con ello, han estado atentos a cada problema que pudiésemos tener en el proceso, así todo, nuestros problemas no son excusa para entorpecer los asuntos de las facciones y la alianza que hay entre ellas, si no es molestia, voy a retirarme, lo último que quiero es seguir estorbando.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que el sensei simplemente se encoje de brazos mientras que Mikael-sama deja escapar un leve suspiro antes de sonreír como acostumbra.

–Si ese es tu deseo Irina no vemos razón para oponernos, aunque déjame aclararte que tu presencia no es ninguna molestia, créeme, de haber sido así Azazel no te hubiese traído aquí para empezar, aún así, es admirable tu capacidad de pensar en los demás por sobre tus propios problemas, puedes retirarte.

Con una nueva reverencia de por medio, asiento con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y enfilar hacia la salida del local, es extraño, a pesar de no haber estado siquiera por cinco minutos aquí, de alguna forma me siento mejor de lo que estaba a cuando entré.

Cuando estoy por llegar a la entrada, la voz del sensei hace que me detenga, volteando ligeramente mi rostro noto como me habla desde su asiento apenas observándome de soslayo mientras se recuesta en su asiento de una forma no muy digna de alguien de su posición.

–Aunque no vayas a olvidar un pequeño detalle, esa rabieta de hace un rato fue producto de no hacerte cargo de tus propios problemas por soportar los de los demás, yo diría que por tu bien trates de mantener ese asunto en equilibrio, no vaya a ser cosa que todo termine yéndose al caño por eso.

Esta vez solo observo al sensei quien me da una mirada completamente seria, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza veo a ambos por última vez antes de salir.

El bullicio que llegaba a mis oídos hasta hace apenas unos segundos de repente calla por completo, incluso aún con el sonido de fondo de los autos en la calle y demás, lo único que ahora llama mi atención es el cielo nocturno opacado por las luces de la ciudad.

–Casi medianoche… Rias buchou va a matarme.

Es mi reacción casi involuntaria al ver la hora desde mi móvil, no es que realmente me importe, pero a esta altura del asunto sinceramente un regaño es lo último que necesito.

Comienzo a caminar hacia casa más por osmosis que por decisión propia mientras en mi cabeza no puedo evitar el darle vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de ambos adultos.

Resignándome al hecho de que muy difícilmente pueda encontrar una certeza en medio de todo este asunto, al final no me queda más que seguir hacia adelante hasta ver donde llega todo esto.

 **0o0o0o0**

–En verdad que es una buena chica… Veo que no por nada la has convertido en ángel.

Es lo primero que digo para romper el hielo entre ambos una vez que Irina ya se haya marchado mientras le doy unos cuantos sorbos al café con whiskey que me trajeron esos meceros hace un rato.

–Sí que lo es, más allá de cómo ha sido educada por la iglesia, ella por simple naturaleza es uno de los seres que mejor entiende las enseñanzas de nuestro padre, incluso más que algunos de mis compañeros me atrevería a decir.

Por lo general no soy de confiar mucho en esa sonrisa casi perfecta que suele llevar Mikael todo el tiempo, pero cuando se trata de esta chica, creo que él siente un verdadero orgullo y aprecio por ella.

Y es precisamente eso lo que no me deja terminar de entender qué demonios es lo que está haciendo.

–De todas formas, no creo que hayas arreglado la primera reunión que ambos tenemos a solas desde hace milenios tan solo para hablar de Irina ¿Verdad?

Aún así, es en estos momentos en los que simplemente no puedo confiar en este sujeto, esa aura de amabilidad oculta muy bien lo capaz y poderoso que él puede llegar a ser, a fin de cuentas, Elohim no lo eligió como su sucesor tan solo por ser una cara bonita.

–De hecho sí, Irina es uno de los motivos por los que quiero hablar contigo.

No pienso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, estoy seguro que él sabe de qué estoy hablando y yo no estoy de humor para seguirle el juego de que todo está bien.

–El asunto sobre el reclutamiento está bastante complicado Azazel, sé que Grigori se encuentra en una situación tan delicada o incluso peor que la nuestra, pero no puedo permitir dejar caer a alguien del calibre de Irina, lo siento, quizás tengas más suerte tratando de reclutar a Issei-kun.

Sé que esto debe ser el karma volviendo y dándome una bofetada en todo el rostro por ser tan cabron, lo admito, pero eso no quiere decir que deba de soportar la ironía de un tipo que no puede pensar en un buen par de tetas sin mandar toda su vida al caño.

–Te agradezco tu preocupación, de hecho, si tienes alguno que quieras sacarte de encima y mandarlo para Grigori en verdad que no tengo ningún problema, aún así…

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, sabemos perfectamente lo que está sucediendo aquí, si no puse en la mesa lo que tenía que decir desde el principio fue simplemente por la presencia de Irina, realmente no es que me gusten las confrontaciones, pero menos me gustan las guerras, así que teniendo en cuenta eso.

–Preferiría que dejaras de hacerte el idiota conmigo.

 _ **(Inserte This War of Mine, No Good Choice)**_

Sus cejas se arquean levemente mientras su sonrisa tranquila se niega a desaparecer de su rostro para luego dejar salir una pequeña carcajada.

–Bueno Azazel, estoy consciente de que mi personalidad nunca fue precisamente de tu agrado pero no hay necesidad de ser tan cruel.

Mi mirada se afila mientras que por primera vez me acomodo firmemente en mi asiento, dejando a un lado cualquier rastro de emoción innecesaria, mi rostro solo expresa la más absoluta seriedad, a diferencia de Sirzechs, nosotros dos hemos nacido y sido criados juntos, a pesar de los milenios que han pasado ambos nos conocemos al dedillo.

–Ya basta Mikael, sé bien lo que estas pretendiendo.

Pasando a una sonrisa muchísimo más tenue, él se digna a mirarme a los ojos, sin embargo al igual que la mía, su mirada afilada dista mucho de ser aquel reflejo de esa personalidad bondadosa y misericordiosa digna de un dios benevolente, en este momento el que está frente a mí no es el Mikael heredero de Elohim, muy por el contrario, este es el Mikael dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de llevar adelante la causa del Cielo.

– ¿Y cuáles son esas pretensiones de las que me acusas? Claro, si es que se puede saber.

Suspiro fastidiado sin poder evitar tomarme el puente de mi nariz con una de mis manos debido a la frustración.

– ¿En serio vas a llevar esta payasada hasta las últimas?

–Simplemente sigo el procedimiento normal, Azazel, este territorio neutral que has elegido nos da a ambos las de perder, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me cruzo de brazos observando de soslayo a los alrededores, tsk, esa clase de actitudes no hacen más que darme la razón.

–Pierde cuidado, que alguien más se entere de todo esto me provocaría muchos más problemas a mí que a ti.

–Te felicito por tu capacidad de previsión entonces, aún así, sigo sin saber de qué me estas acusando.

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no perder la compostura, y vaya que es difícil, creo que lo que más me enoja es el hecho de que sea él quien este armando todo este embrollo, de los demonios me lo esperaría, ellos son los que están más o menos mejor parados en medio de toda es porquería, no les sobran, pero tienen medios suficientes para lograr algo así, sin embargo ellos son los que más de sí están dando para poder mantener esta paz, en cambio el Cielo, quien debería ser el impulsor principal de ella, básicamente está aprobando la idea de ir a matarnos los unos a los otros otra vez, y lo peor de todo, lo estaríamos haciendo por una estupidez muchísimo peor que la que nos llevo a la guerra anterior.

–Te estoy acusando de querer mandar todo el caño, eso hago Mikael.

Le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo mientras enfilo una de mis manos hacia la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tengo en el bolsillo, lamentablemente para mi, pronto me doy cuenta del cartel de prohibido fumar pegado en varios lugares dentro del local, es curioso, esta cantidad tan nimia de tabaco difícilmente puede tener efecto en mí, aún así, en este momento me vendría de maravilla darle una calada a un buen cigarro.

Por su parte el simplemente sonríe mientras deja escapar un leve suspiro que me es muy difícil de interpretar, de cualquier forma, si le quedaba alguna duda sobre qué era lo que yo sabía creo que eso lo ha dejado lo suficientemente claro.

– Sabía que ese tema de la redención no era algo tan casual ¿Sabes acaso lo que pretendes hacerle a la alianza que tanto nos costó forjar si sigues adelante con la idea de arrebatarles a los demonios a uno de sus chicos más importantes?

Ni una palabra sale de su boca, de hecho, se toma el tiempo de darle a un trago a su café y una mordida a uno de esos bizcochos dulces en la mesa antes de siquiera retomar el contacto visual conmigo.

– ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza Mikael? No solo estas apropiándote de alguien que ya tiene dueño, manipular de semejante manera el sistema difícilmente traiga algo bueno consigo, algo así es capaz de desbaratarlo por completo.

Es hasta casi ridículo, pasan los milenios y aún me es casi imposible leer alguna clase de gesto debajo de esa sonrisa de niño bueno.

–Yo solo me limito a hacer lo mejor para mi gente, Azazel, dudo que tú puedas entenderlo.

Es lo único que me responde sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de inventar algún tipo de excusa, es más, directamente lo está admitiendo sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

Aprieto mis puños con molestia ¿Lo mejor? En qué clase de mundo disparatado el solo riesgo de enviar a tu pueblo a una guerra de extinción segura puede ser considerado como lo mejor.

–Lo único que entiendo es que te estás arriesgando a enviar tu gente a una nueva guerra de la que esta vez no volverán.

Lo que casi puede ser interpretado como una risa sarcástica es lo que sale de sus labios ante mi comentario.

– ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre morir en una guerra y morir dentro de milenios por simple extinción? Mi gente está condenada a desaparecer, no puedo no tomar riesgos.

–Este riesgo tuyo no solo puede matarlos a ti y a tu gente, aquí no hay ganadores posibles, en caso de una guerra todos estamos condenados al fracaso, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Una nueva y tenue risa sale de nuevo de sus labios mientras un deje de superioridad se deja entrever en su gesto.

–Claro que es en serio, estamos hablando de cambiar una nueva generación de demonios por una de ángeles, ángeles concebidos con la semilla del dragón emperador rojo, eventualmente mediante cánones correctos el mismísimo dragón celestial original, el Ddraig, puede terminar acogiendo nuestro lecho... ¿Cómo no puedo pensar en tomar una oportunidad así Azazel? Para eso solo tengo que comenzar haciendo felices a dos buenos chicos.

Me rio con sarcasmo luego de escuchar semejante forma de torcer las cosas, el que diga que los ángeles son seres sin malicia es un jodido estúpido.

– ¿Hacer felices a dos chicos? Claro que si, enviar Irina a misiones con los Gremory únicamente para juntarla con Issei fue un acto completamente inocente, no me malentiendas, no dudo para nada del sentimiento entre ellos, pero manipularlos a ambos para que se terminaran acostando y así forzar el sistema de redención, eso es bajo... No te hagas el que no sabes nada, a fin de cuentas, tú le sugeriste a Irina desde el principio que le enseñase a Issei a rezar ¿No es así?

–Repito, solo quise unir a dos buenos amigos de la infancia bajo la gracia del señor, si esto afecta colateralmente a otros, puedo decir que no era mi intensión, pero no lamento el resultado, a fin de cuentas ¿Cómo negarse al pedido de ayuda de una de las ciervas más devotas de Dios? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por su causa me parece injusto dejarla sola ante semejante crisis, puede que nosotros no podamos comprender un sentimiento tal como el amor que se profesan los humanos los unos a los otros, pero sí creo comprender su sufrimiento, la distancia que había entre Issei y ella la hacía sufrir mucho, yo simplemente le di toda la ayuda posible para poder acortar esa separación.

–Claro, y el hecho de poder sacar provecho del asunto no tuvo nada que ver.

– ¿Sabes? en un principio no pensé que fuese a funcionar.

Me dice divertido dejando de lado aquella actitud asertiva que estaba manteniendo desde que la conversación había tomado un carácter mucho más serio, es extraño, a pesar de lo manipulador que ha sido y lo bueno que es para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos al hablar, esta vez puedo notar sin mayores problemas lo sincero que es al tocar el tema.

–En su momento le sugerí a Irina que lo hiciera para unir lazos con un viejo amigo y compartir como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, tan pronto vi como congeniaban no pude evitar pensar que quizás con algunos pequeños empujes, las cosas podrían ser mejor para ellos.

Tras decir eso, puedo ver como su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos se afilan.

–Así como para nosotros

Ahora sí que ambos nos entendemos, es hasta casi hipnótico como se va corrompiendo aquella imagen de ángel suya y dejando entrever las verdaderas intenciones que ha estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, es cuestión de un par de segundos para que retome su actitud usual carraspeando su garganta como si nada hubiese pasado, sin perder su porte formal vuelve a darle otro sorbo a su café antes de formar una leve sonrisa en los labios y mirarme directo a los ojos.

–Aunque ya que traes a colación este tema, hay algo que me inquieta bastante ¿Te molestaría si te lo pregunto?

–Es un país libre.

Le respondo encogiéndome de brazos como quien no quiere la cosa llevándome como recompensa el ver como nuevamente afila su mirada.

–Bien, teniendo en cuenta la infinidad de veces que has insistido en reclutar a Issei-kun basándote en la promesa de mantener relaciones carnales con hembras ángeles caídos, por tan solo mencionar un ejemplo y eso sin contar el hecho de que ya en su momento habías mantenido bajo tu ala al mismísimo Hakuryuukou trayendo un desbalance de poder bastante importante entre las tres facciones ¿No te hace eso el menos indicado para cuestionar mis actos? Ciertamente tienes fama de ser alguien bastante maquiavélico, pero nunca escuché que fueras un hipócrita.

Ambos nos miramos al otro en silencio, siento como duele el estomago por la fuerza que tengo que hacer para resistirlo, preferiría no tener que hacerlo, pero diablos, no puedo evitarlo.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Simplemente no puedo evitar reírme como un crio ante la soberana estupidez que acaba de decir, bueno, más que estupidez, sencillamente remarcar lo obvio.

–Oh Mikael, como se nota que eres nuevo en esto de jugar sucio, déjame explicarte, cuando se trata de este tipo de asuntos delicados, lo último que debes de hacer es mantener tus cosas ocultas de los demás si lo que quieres es cagarte en ellos, sí, es verdad, yo he tratado muchas veces de tentar a Issei, la diferencia en mi caso es que siempre lo he hecho bajo las narices de los demonios ¿Qué caso tiene intentar cambiar el orden mundial por un simple reclutamiento si al final nada garantiza que tenga éxito? Lo único que hago es generar una tensión innecesaria, no tiene caso molestarme con algo así si al final pueda intentarlo bajo la "buena ley" y evitarme todo ese mal rollo, sí, admito que has tenido éxito donde yo fracasé, y eso es digno de aplaudirse, pero el problema aquí hace rato que ha dejado de ser cuestión de éxito o de fracaso, más allá de nimiedades como esa, la verdadera cuestión es ¿Qué tanto podrás afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos?

Le pregunto mientras apoyo mis codos en la mesa y entrelazo mis dedos justo enfrente a mis ojos, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo divertido de la idea, sin importar la cantidad de milenios con uno lleve encima al parecer los errores de novato son algo que no pueden evitarse.

–Esto no es un simple coser y cantar Mikael, ciertamente te has marcado la jugada del siglo, eso no lo puedo negar, pero no te olvides, el verdadero ganador es solo aquel quien no enfrenta consecuencias.

Mantengo mi mirada firme ante el gesto afilado del que alguna vez consideré como mi hermano, con un suspiro de por medio, ahora dejo de lado cualquier rastro de burla en mi voz tratando de adecuarla lo mejor posible al peso de mi advertencia.

–Y en algo como esto, lamento tener que decírtelo de forma tan directa, pero de entre todos nosotros, probablemente seas tú el que termine más jodido.

Pasando a un gesto más condescendiente, Mikael pareciera sopesar mis palabras por unos cuantos segundos como si no quisiese dejar nada al azar antes de responder.

– ¿Vas a tratar de detenerme?

Pregunta sin aparentes dobles intenciones, no hace falta ser un genio para ver que ya no tiene muchas ganas de seguir con esto, al parecer quiere dejar todo claro antes de salir de aquí sea cual sea mi respuesta.

–Por supuesto que no, estoy a favor de la alianza, eso no voy a negarlo, pero si tu intención es mandarnos a todos al caño entonces hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que yo y los míos seamos los últimos en hacerlo, si vas a seguir con esto, de momento simplemente los dejare a ti y Sirzerchs arreglar sus asuntos, solo recuerda mi advertencia, tú eres aquí el que tiene las de perder.

Poniéndose de pie, retomando aquella aura pacifica que siempre suele mostrar, escribe un pequeño papel que deja sobre la mesa antes de observarme desde arriba con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

–Lo siento Azazel, pero creo que está más que claro lo que voy a hacer, si con ello puedo asegurar la supervivencia de mi raza, entonces tomáremos a Issei-kun de la mano de los demonios y lo adoptaremos en nuestro lecho, tú lo has visto con tus propios ojos, no hay lugar a dudas, tanto él como nosotros ya hemos tomado nuestra decisión, sin importar las razones que puedas llegar a darme, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para que me retracte de mi decisión.

Mientras pasa por mi lado no puedo evitar sonreír con resignación, curioso, para ser seres superiores son bastante cabeza duras, incluso un ser humano común y corriente no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a la misma conclusión que yo, es hasta gracioso si lo piensas de esa manera.

–No te preocupes por la cuenta, ya está todo pago.

–Eso es bueno, al menos no ignoraste las reglas del mundo humano como si lo hiciste con la razón.

Escucho una leve risa antes de alzar la vista para encontrarme con él observándome de soslayo.

–Qué puedo decir, Issei-kun es capaz de causar esos sentimientos en los demás, a fin de cuentas, mis esperanzas en él son mucho más fuertes que cualquier motivo que pueda llegar a tener para dar marcha atrás.

Sin más que decir, lo último que escucho de él es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, casi al mismo tiempo, un par de empleados se disponen a limpiar la mesa teniendo cuidado de no llevase lo que estoy consumiendo y tomando el pequeño papel que Mikael dejó sonriendo ambos con satisfacción al leerlo, anda a saber tú cuanto se habrá gastado aquí dentro.

Con el café entre mis manos no puedo evitar darle vueltas a sus últimas palabras, bueno, en realidad a toda la conversación, en el proceso no hago más que agradecer la abundante cantidad de whiskey que tiene esto, en una situación como esta un trago siempre cae de maravilla, es extraño que el sujeto que quiere mandar el mundo a la mierda por una apuesta estúpida sea el mismo que haya tenido el gesto de haber pedido esto para mí, incluso habiendo sido un ángel al principio hay cosas que simplemente no puedo entender de ellos.

–Fe, ángeles y esperanza. Casi parece un chiste de mal gusto que estas tres cosas vayan a matarnos a todos.

 **CAPITULO 4 "BUENAS INTENCIONES" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Casi cuatro meses sin actualizar, carajo, como que esto de manejar los tiempos se me fue un poquitín a la mierda, aunque como dato curioso, prácticamente no dejé de escribir en todo ese tiempo, fue extraño, toqué historias cuyos documentos hará fácil un año que no abría, así todo, pos bueno, todos sabemos que la inspiración es más zorra que esas Rias OCC que abundaban hace un tiempo por el fandon cuando Issei era traicionado por todo Dios y María santísima, pero en fin, dejándome de estupideces, creo que mentiría si dijera que estos meses fueron difíciles, el ingreso a la universidad salió de puta madre y hasta tuve notas de excelencia, pude empezar a ir a un puto gimnasio como hacía años quería hacerlo y por cerca de mes y medio tuve un trabajo más o menos estable, hasta que la economía le cago el negocio al patrón, pero bueno esos son detalles, así que sí, estos meses de ausencia al menos fueron bien aprovechados en pos de llegar a ser como esos estereotipos de jóvenes adultos de las películas y publicidades como estos buenos veinte años recién cumplidos ameritan y que tanto nos rompen las pelotas a todos.**

 **Carajo, eso sin contar que acabo de salir de estar una semana sin internet porque se me quemo el segundo estabilizador de mi pc en menos de un año llevándose consigo el modem cual demonio de fuego llevándose a Gandalf el gris consigo al abismo, así es señores, esta mierda llevaba prácticamente una semana de estar terminada, hay que joderse con mi proveedor de internet y sus técnicos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Gracias y joder, disculpas, ni yo pensé que este hiatus fuese a ser tan bruto, no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que tardó todo esto, lo de la cita, pffff, es en cierta forma difícil manejarla, aparte pequé un poco de egoísta esta vez, el encontronazo entre Mikael y Azazel simplemente me pudo más a la hora de desarrollar el capitulo, pero tranquilo, la próxima actualización girará en torno a esta y a las posibles reacciones de nuestra ángel con complejo de power ranger favorita al ver a su hombre yendo de parranda con nuestra pelirroja sofisticada pero caliente favorita. Gracias de nuevo por leer y el aguante constante.**

 **Alber breaker: Bueno, si uno lo ve en retrospectiva, una hipotética relación entre ambos tiene sentido si se empieza a desarrollar desde el momento que Irina termina siendo asignada a Kuoh, aunque sí, admito que mezclar la novela y el anime a conveniencia de la trama puede confundir a más de uno, lo del volumen diez ciertamente tomará su tiempo, pero sí, creo que la batalla con Sairaorg es el mejor escenario para toda la revelación sin la necesidad de extender la historia innecesariamente, a fin de cuentas la idea es no pasar de los quince capítulos o al menos no hacerlo por mucho, Kiba y Xenovia tendrán un lugar de privilegio llegado el momento, aunque para Asia no tengo nada concreto todavía, creo que eso tocará verlo sobre la marcha. Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, ojala te haya gustado.**

 **RedSS: Como diríamos acá en Argentina "Mikael me cagaste la vida, sos todo lo que no quiero ser" y bueno, el fanfic en esencia existe para eso, explotar lo que el autor no pudo hacer en la obra original, y viendo como quedaron relegados algunos en la serie y novelas uno simplemente no puede evitar relamerse los labios igual que escritor de fantasía recurriendo a los dragones o yo frente a una tarta de chocolate. Espero que este nuevo cap te caiga tan bien como lo hizo el anterior y gracias por el apoyo en esta y otras de mis historias.**

 **Leyknar** **: Gracias, espero te guste el siguiente.**

 **miguelzero24: Bueno, las ganas están, siempre, de ahí a concretarlo es otra cuestión, de todas formas perdón por la tardanza, mi ideal está bastante lejos de cuatro meses por cap, y lo de los personajes y sus sentimientos, bueno, creo que eso ya es una constante a cada capítulo, mientras no llegue al nivel de una telenovela mexicana todavía hay esperanzas. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **erendir: ¿Qué la cosa se sigue complicando? Nah que va, no es como si fuese alguna especie de sibarita hijo de puta que piense que todo aquello que no le hace pensar a uno es mierda pinchada en un palo, seh, yo no soy de esos (Ay que sarcasmo) Trate de hacer la explicación lo más simple posible pero a la vez tratando de no dejar huecos, o al menos no muchos, aunque me hubiese gustado enrevesarlo un poco más y tirar de teorías cual Dishonored no hace falta pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que eso no hubiese sido una buena idea para esta historia, a fin de cuentas el romance no es algo que se piense, bah, o al menos eso leí por ahí, en fin, espero que esta nueva actualización te haya dejado satisfecho una vez más y bueno, como siempre, mil gracias por el aguante constante.**

 **lux-kun: Aunque parte central de este fic es el hecho de Issei volviéndose un ángel, ahora que lo pienso la verdad es que casi no toque el tema, al menos no directamente por parte de Issei, es verdad que están las reflexiones de los primeros capítulos aunque no puedo evitar pensar que en el último tiempo Irina termino por comerse casi toda la atención, o al menos así lo veo yo, en fin, divagaciones mías, gracias por lo de la preferencia, es curioso, escuche mucho últimamente de ese fic "Encuéntrame" quizás debería de pegarle una ojeada, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **merlindante: Tu nariz contra mis boool… err, perdón, vieja costumbre, hola, no, no estoy muerto, de hecho se podría decir que en este último tiempo estuve más vivo que un buen trecho de estos últimos años, que puedo decir, citando a un filántropo como Bart Simpson "La iranía es deliciosa".**

 **Guest: Permíteme responder tu pregunta citando a un viejo sabio chino, el buen maestro Shifu… "¡No estoy muerto idiota!" Neh, es broma, de hecho soy un fantasma y mi alma quedo atrapada en mi computadora, menuda forma de mierda para pasar la eternidad.**

 **Nota Final**

 **En fin, ha sido bastante tiempo de espera, siendo sinceros hasta yo lo sufrí bastante, aunque como siempre no puedo asegurar nada, efectivamente si es un hecho que me he ganado mis buenas vacaciones hasta entrado el mes de abril del año que viene o hasta que tenga le necesidad de conseguir un nuevo trabajo, lo que pase primero, así que evidentemente no tengo excusas para no subir más seguido, o al menos no deben de ser muchas, aunque sería bueno aclarar que quiero dedicarme de lleno al nuevo fic que subí poco después de la última actualización de este, es algo de lo que tengo una idea muchísimo más clara de cómo avanzarlo y la verdad es que no quiero perder mucho tiempo para poder concretarlo, así que como dije la vez anterior, si son fans de las series de Haruhi Suzumiya o simplemente les gusta la forma en la que escribo les recomiendo darle una ojeada a mi perfil y buscarlo porque eso va a ser lo que suba en mis próximas actualizaciones.**

 **Eso sí, no descarten actualizaciones para este, desde que lo publiqué allá por mayo de este año este fic se ha convertido el niño mimado entre mis historias, así que es difícil que quede abandonado así como así, o al menos no al nivel de tiempo que ha sido este ultimo parón.**

 **En fin, ya dándole un cierre a todo esto, permítanme tomarme la libertad de desearles felices fiestas por adelantado, ya saben, por las dudas, aunque empezándolo un poco desanimado, este último tiempo mi 2016 no ha hecho más que mejorar y plantearme un 2017 más que prometedor, así que no puedo despedirlo más que con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y esperar un nuevo año con toda esa energía que me faltó al inicio de este… Sí, así bien asquerosamente cliché por cojones.**

 **Sin más que decir,** **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	6. CAPITULO 5 INOCENCIA

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **Pequeña Aclaración: Todo el capitulo transcurre durante el viaje a Kyoto, lo mostrado en este es previo al inicio del fic, por ende Issei e Irina todavía no son pareja e Issei todavía no es un ángel, preferí no aclararlo en un primer momento para no remarcar lo obvio, pero viendo que varios se perdieron al leer supongo que avisar no está de más.**

 **CAPITULO 5 "INOCENCIA"**

– ¿Este es el legendario?

Es lo que podía oírle decir a Kiba mientras observaba unas tarjetas que Buchou acababa de darnos a los que viajábamos a Kioto.

Con equipaje en mano, todos los de segundo año del grupo Gremory además de Irina estamos rodeando a Buchou mientras esperamos a que nuestro tren esté listo para partir, aunque los demás chicos del club quisieron venir, las clases y todo el asunto del festival no se los permitió, supongo que Buchou habrá llegado a alguna especie de acuerdo con Sona-kaicho, eso o simplemente se ha escaqueado de las cosas de la escuela por esta mañana solo para despedirse de nosotros, quién sabe, sea cual sea el caso, es un muy lindo gesto por su parte.

–Sí, es un requerimiento para que los demonios disfruten de Kioto…

Empezó Buchou explicándonos cómo es que gracias a esas tarjetas podíamos visitar los templos de Kioto sin tener problemas con los Yokais y demás espíritus por ser demonios, o ángeles en el caso de Irina, haciendo hincapié en lo afortunados que éramos por tener ese respaldo.

Al final poco a poco todos nos fuimos separando, Asia tuvo que atender un llamado de Kiryuu, no me imagino quien tuvo la idea, pero dejar a esa chica con un cierto cargo de responsabilidad sobre nosotros me descoloca un poco cuando menos.

Kiba se despidió del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado de la estación donde estaban los demás compañeros de su clase, mientras Asia ultimaba detalles por teléfono, Xenovia e Irina se cargaban sus grandes bolsos de viaje al hombro comenzando a despedirse de Buchou antes de reunirse con las demás chicas de nuestro salón.

No pude evitar cruzar miradas con Irina una última vez antes de que se fuese caminando, mentiría si dijera que no me emociona poder ir de viaje con ella aunque solo sea un viaje escolar, a pesar de haber sido amigos desde niños nunca pasamos tiempo juntos en otro lugar que no sean nuestras respectivas casas o alguno de los parques o salas de recreativas de Kuoh, así que esto es como una especie de revancha para nosotros por una de esas cosas que nos quedaron pendientes de la niñez.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, termine por quedarme a solas con Buchou prácticamente sin darme cuenta, al punto que, cuando sentí sus manos acomodando el cuello de mi uniforme, me tomo completamente desprevenido.

–El cuello, cuida tu apariencia, incluso en Kioto no olvides que eres un estudiante de la academia Kuoh.

Me dijo en un tono un tanto ido y melancólico, pero así todo sin perder en ningún momento la delicadeza en sus manos.

–Por supuesto.

Le respondí poniéndome firme para facilitarle el trabajo, una vez mi cuello estuvo ajustado, Buchou apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro haciéndome pegar un ligero sobresalto.

– ¿Buchou?

–Me sentiré muy sola los días que te vayas, podría decirse que he mejorado un poco, el primer año no podía soportar tenerte lejos de mi lado, pero ahora al menos puedo soportar no verte un par de días.

Supongo que eso explica el cuidado y los celos que ella estuvo teniendo conmigo los últimos días, he notado como ella se ha estado volviendo cada vez más familiar y, en cierta forma, mucho más natural conmigo, saliendo cada vez más seguido de esa faceta suya de Onee-sama y comportándose como una adolescente normal.

Haciendo caso de esa confianza, rodeé su espalda con mis brazos, solo un suspiro ahogado fue lo que salió de su boca mientras parecía enterrar cada vez más su rostro en mi hombro.

–Está exagerando, incluso si yo no estoy aquí todavía están Gasper, Koneko-chan y Akeno-san para hacerle compañía.

Otra vez no oigo más que silencio de su parte, solo se despega un poco de mí, lo suficiente para poner su rostro frente al mío, le sonrío tratando de calmarla un poco sin embargo ella simplemente se limita a comenzar a acercar su cabeza hacia mi haciendo que nuestros labios empiezan a estar peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

– ¡ACHU!

Lo que siguió fue lo que creo que podría decirse como el mejor movimiento de acto reflejo que he hecho en toda mi vida, incluso con la cercanía de ambos pude mover mi boca hacia mi hombro derecho justo a tiempo para evitar que aquel estornudo diese de lleno en el rostro de Buchou.

Parece fastidiada por el exabrupto, pero pronto su rostro pasa a un gesto de resignación cuando el silbato del guardia del tren hace eco por todo el andén dándonos la orden a los pasajeros de abordar lo más rápido posible.

–Cuídate Ise… Por favor, llámame cuando lleguen a Kioto.

Es lo último que me dice haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no verse desanimada, sonriéndome y saludándome levemente con su mano, resisto el impulso de dar media vuelta e ignorar lo doloroso que es ese gesto para mí, en cambio, correspondo su gesto mientras estiro mi brazo tratando de poner la mayor efusión posible en mi propio saludo.

–Lo haré Buchou ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Sin más, doy media vuelta mientras aprieto con fuerza la correa con la que llevo a cuestas mi equipaje, apretando el paso al igual que mis dientes en un fastidio mal contenido.

–Fingir un estornudo.

Digo entre murmullos que solo yo soy capaz de oír mientras las puertas del vagón donde voy a viajar se abren frente a mí.

–Lastimar los sentimientos de Buchou.

Soy de los primeros en entrar por lo que me tomo la libertad de arrojar con cierta violencia mi equipaje por debajo de mi asiento antes de sentarme sobre él sin riesgo a molestar a nadie.

–Patético.

Me digo a mi mismo mientras el tren arranca comenzando a dejar tras de sí la estación de Tokio, ni siquiera me tomo la libertad de disfrutar de como el tren bala comienza a ganar velocidad a pesar de que esta sea la primera vez que estoy en uno, bueno, si lo había hecho una vez cuando era muy pequeño, pero no es como si alguien pudiese recordar algo a esa edad.

Tsk, carajo, se suponía que debería de estar disfrutando esto.

 **0o0o0o0**

Llevamos cerca de diez minutos desde que subimos al tren, Xenovia y yo no podemos dejar de estar maravilladas con la velocidad con la que el paisaje pasa frente a nosotras a través de la ventana, para ambas es nuestra primera vez arriba de un tren bala, y tengo que admitirlo, no hay punto de comparación con los trenes europeos, bueno, escuché que Alemania tiene unos bastante buenos también, aunque lamentablemente nunca tuve la posibilidad de usarlos.

Estamos justo al otro lado del pasillo donde Issei está sentado , al ser el estudiante impar de nuestro curso no tiene compañero así que solo él está en ese asiento, tengo cierta tentación por ir a hacerle algo de compañía, se supone que es un viaje escolar y una de las mejores partes debe ser precisamente eso, el viaje… O al menos eso leí alguna vez en una de esas revistas de chicas que Xenovia empezó a comprar desde hace un par de meses en lo que en sus propias palabras es su "Proceso de aprendizaje".

Cada tanto lo observo de reojo para ver como está, no sé qué fue lo que haya sucedido, pero desde que habló con Rias buchou en la estación ha tenido un gesto algo incomodo en el rostro, aunque pone un semblante un poco más tranquilo cuando habla con sus amigos en el lugar frente a él no tarda mucho en volver su mirada hacia la ventana y tener de nuevo esa cara tan deprimente.

– ¿Todo bien Irina?

– ¿Eh? Ah sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

–No sabría decir por qué, pero te ves algo ida.

Sonrío para no levantar más sospechas, a pesar de no poder explicarse siquiera a sí misma, Xenovia es muy perceptiva con todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, no es que me guste esconderle secretos, pero tampoco es como si hablar sobre mi interés por Issei sea algo que pueda tomar muy a la ligera.

–Creo que solo son imaginaciones tuyas, a fin de cuentas, el haber dejado a Durandal con los científicos de la iglesia ortodoxa debe tenerte algo inquieta.

–Sí, probablemente deba de ser eso, de hecho, me acabas de recordar algo.

Dice pasando del tema tan rápido y de la nada cómo lo había tocado, de hecho, de pronto se pone de pie mientras su mirada se clava fijamente en Issei.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Recordé que tengo que avisarle a Issei sobre eso, dudo que tengamos problemas en Kyoto, pero si llegase a suceder algo creo que es mejor que tenga en cuenta que el poder de Durandal no está a mi alcance por ahora.

Me responde en tono profesional y monocorde como siempre hizo desde que la conozco a la hora de tratar esta clase de temas, sonrío sin poder evitar sentir algo de añoranza al notar como esto me recuerda a aquellos días en los que ambas éramos exorcistas.

–Claro, tomate tu tiempo, yo esperaré aquí.

Le respondo dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se cruce de asiento, supongo que eso será una buena forma de alejar un poco su cabeza de lo que sea que haya sucedido en la estación.

Mientras tanto simplemente me limito a seguir viendo el paisaje cambiar a toda velocidad desde mi ventana, Asia-chan está mucho más adelante entretenida con el resto de nuestras compañeras de clase así que no es como si tuviese mucha opción, al fin y al cabo, más allá de ella, Xenovia e Issei-kun, realmente no tengo nadie más con quien hablar, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco desanimada al pensar en ello, al final parece que si soy una solitaria.

Algo desanimada descargo todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mí asiento dando un profundo suspiro en el proceso, de repente el viaje en tren bala acaba de perder un poco de su encanto y yo no puedo hacer más que seguir observando a mí alrededor.

Observo a mi lado como Issei y Xenovia charlan un poco, de hecho no es que haya mucha charla en realidad, más allá de hablarle sobre el hecho de no llevar a Durandal consigo no hay mucho que destacar.

Supongo que a pesar de todos los cambios que ha tenido desde que decidió convertirse en un demonio parece que sus pláticas siguen siendo más bien escuetas.

No es como si fuese algo precisamente malo en realidad, es decir, a pesar de no tener esa habilidad a la hora de platicar siempre me he sentido a gusto charlando con ella, sin embargo, supongo que somos pocos lo que nos sentimos de esa manera con ella.

Aunque siendo sincera, me alegra que no sea capaz de charlar de la misma forma con Issei.

…

Tsk, esa clase de pensamientos no son propios de una buena amiga.

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza tratando de cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos y enfocarme de nuevo en el paisaje aunque resulta ser un ejercicio inútil.

Pronto siento el peso del cuerpo de Xenovia sentándose de nuevo a mi lado, como costumbre, ella está callada y sin intenciones de empezar la conversación, supongo que será por cortesía de no hablar sin que se lo pida, aún mirando por la ventana mi rostro se tuerce en lo que podría decirse como un gesto disconforme el cual no sé precisamente por qué tengo, quizás por el hecho de haberme alegrado de los defectos de mi amiga, o peor aún, simplemente por celos de ella.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó Issei-kun?

Pregunto tratando de ocultar el fastidio en mi voz mientras sigo con la mirada clavada en la ventana, no sería justo para Xenovia el que me enoje con ella solo porque no sé manejar mis propios sentimientos.

–Supongo que bien, aunque parece que todo esto le sorprendió un poco él me dijo que prestaría a Ascalon de ser necesario.

Ella hace una pausa, por curiosidad, volteo mí vista de la ventana para centrar mi atención en ella.

–Eso es muy propio de Ise.

Muy mala idea, la sonrisa casi embelesada que tiene Xenovia ahora mismo en el rostro no hace más que aumentar mi enojo, un ridículo y sin sentido enojo, pero enojo al fin y al cabo.

Volteando rápidamente de nuevo hacia la ventana, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro tratando de reacomodar mis ideas, puede que el ataque de celos que tengo en este momento sea de cuidado, pero eso no significa que deba pelearme con mi mejor amiga solo por eso, mucho menos estando en un viaje como este.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Ah ya veo, está bien, entonces te llamaré el último día.

Después de arreglar nuestros asuntos, Kiba se levantó del asiento junto al mío y regresó al vagón donde se encontraba su clase.

Aunque agradezco el interés de mi compañero por los combates futuros, sobre todo por el próximo Rating Game contra Sairaorg-san, realmente esas son de las últimas preocupaciones que rondan por mi cabeza en este momento.

Suspiro mientras veo a Matsuda y Motohama dormir como si hubiesen estado trabajando todo el día bajo los rayos del sol, una lástima, a pesar de que solo sepan hablar de cosas echii y oppais hubiese sido bueno poder pasar el tiempo de viaje charlando con alguien teniendo en cuenta que mis conversaciones con Xenovia y Kiba fueron estrictamente sobre el mundo sobrenatural y el clan Gremory.

Por su parte Asia está más adelante charlando con sus compañeras, por lo animada que se ve desde aquí sería una maldad de mi parte interrumpirla solamente para no estar solo durante el viaje.

Supongo que no tengo más alternativa que dormir para matar el rato, acurrucando mi cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana siento como un bostezo se escapa desde mi boca mientras me dispongo a dejarme llevar por el sueño.

– ¿Uhmmm?

Es lo primero que atino a decir en medio de mi confusión al sentir un repentino peso sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

–Issei-kun no te muevas tanto.

– ¿Eh?

Momento que soy lento ¿Cuándo fue que Irina se cambio a mi asiento y se acurruco en mi hombro tan rápido? Volteo hacia Xenovia tratando de buscar una respuesta pero ella está tan dormida como Matsuda y Motohama, es más, al parecer no hay nadie que se haya dado cuenta de lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

–Que no te muevas, es difícil dormir cómoda si te mueves tanto.

–Irina ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿En serio tengo que repetirlo?

Me dice mientras refriega su rostro haciendo un puchero en el proceso que hace que mi mente entre en cortocircuito, me veo tentado a quedarme callado y simplemente dejarla ser, pero mi sentido común me pide a gritos que la detenga, o que por lo menos me tome el trabajo de entender qué demonios está pasando aquí.

– ¡No me refiero a eso! Te estoy preguntando qué haces aquí en primer lugar.

Le respondo utilizando la voz más fuerte que me puedo permitir si no quiero que nadie se despierte o nos preste atención, sin embargo ella no hace más que afianzar su agarre contra mi brazo mientras un ligero rubor se hace presente en sus mejillas acompañado de sus labios torcidos en una tenue sonrisa de niña complacida.

–Ya que todos tomaron un tiempo de tu parte supuse que ahora era turno de que tu mejor amiga se apropiase un rato de ti, además, no es como si fuese la primera vez que los dos dormimos juntos ¿Verdad?

Un momento ¿Cuántas cosas de cuando éramos niños me he olvidado? No, no es momento para pensar en eso, si no tengo cuidado ahora Irina y yo terminaremos en un embrollo bastante complicado.

Pienso en cada alternativa posible para poder salir de esta pero me es imposible, si armo escándalo será cuestión de tiempo para que todos los ojos estén puestos en nosotros, Irina no parece tener intención alguna de soltarme, y siendo sincero, estoy comenzando a sentirme cómodo con todo esto.

Resignado, relajo mi cuerpo haciendo que la sonrisa de Irina se ensanche más al sentir como la tensión se va y ella puede acomodarse mejor al dakimakura de carne en el que me he convertido.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto de satisfacción que adorna su rostro, asegurándome de que nadie nos vea, acomodo un poco mi cuerpo para adaptarme un poco mejor a la posición a la que Irina me obliga a estar.

Una vez me acostumbro al peso de ella sobre mi cuerpo siento un ligero cosquilleo recorriendo mi espalda, acomodando mi cabeza sobre la de ella pronto me quedo hipnotizado por el aroma a chocolate que emana su cabello, seguramente gracias a esos shampoo de fragancias que suelen usar las chicas.

Al mismo tiempo, como si se diese cuenta del gusto que le voy tomando a esto, con una agilidad demasiado extraña para alguien que se supone esta acomodándose para dormir, uno de sus brazos se escabulle detrás de mi espalda mientras mueve su cabeza de forma que esta termine apoyada sobre mi pecho mientras su abrazo ahora se concentra en la zona alta de mi cintura.

A pesar del evidente gesto de gusto en su rostro, su cuerpo se remueve un poco como si estuviese reclamándome algo, me toma unos segundo darme cuenta de lo que quiere para luego poner el brazo en el que ella estaba recostada detrás de su cabeza abrazándola por los hombros.

Contenta, Irina deja salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su respiración pareciese acompasarse con la mía, a pesar de lo difícil que resulta en esta posición, me tomo el tiempo de observar detenidamente su rostro sonriente.

Unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que se negaron a entran en sus coletas enmarcan su rostro, sus bonitos ojos violetas están cerrados y así todo ella no pierde nada de su encanto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándola así, en silencio, debió haber sido bastante ya que el movimiento de su pecho comienza a ser acompasado con su profunda respiración, no puedo evitar bufar un suspiro, deseaba quedar con alguien para charlar durante el viaje y dejo que la única persona que vino se durmiera.

No sé por qué, pero tan pronto me di cuenta de eso, de que la estaba mirando tan fijamente durante tanto tiempo me hizo sentir extraño ¿Por qué de repente me siento así?

Me siento algo acalorado y mi corazón comenzó a latir como si estuviese corriendo una maratón ¿Estoy nervioso solo por mirarla? ¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de hacerlo?

Sus labios se abren sutilmente conforme su respiración gana más fuerza en comparación a la relajación por la que debe estar pasando el resto de su cuerpo, unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cubren sus ojos como si fuesen una cortina.

No puedo dejar de verla y pensar que realmente es hermosa.

No, hermosa no es un adjetivo que le haga justicia en este momento, mucho menos cuando viendo sus labios, siento como mi mente se está haciendo un estrago completo, no sé por qué me siento así, pero, no me molesta ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?

Antes de darme cuenta, tengo mi mano cerca de su rostro dormido con mis dedos a pocos milímetros de acariciar sus mejillas ¿Pero que se supone que estoy haciéndole a mi amiga quien está dormida?

Sé que está mal, pero, es como dije, no puedo dejar de mirarla, no puedo dejar de ver su rostro tan precioso lleno de paz, no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios semiabiertos, brillantes.

No sé que me este pasando pero no pude evitar poner mi pulgar sobre su mentón, justo debajo de su labio, el tacto simplemente me está enloqueciendo, me quedo embobado con el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, de hecho me veo tentado a tocarlas.

Trato de hacer el menor movimiento posible para evitar despertarla mientras mi dedo índice se acerca lentamente hacia la zona carmín de sus mejillas.

–Oye Issei.

Me dice sin abrir los ojos haciendo que casi me de un infarto mientras disimulo lo mejor que puedo al llevar lentamente de nuevo mi brazo a su lugar original.

–Dime.

–Es de mala educación querer tocar a una chica cuando está dormida.

Siento un sudor frio bajando por mi nuca en este preciso instante, sin embargo, lejos de estar enojada como pensaría en un principio, ella simplemente sigue acurrucada con aquella sonrisa pacifica que me tiene hipnotizado desde hace minutos.

–Al menos podrías decirme algo bonito primero.

Mi garganta pareciese haberse secado de repente mientras inconscientemente un pesado trago de saliva baja lentamente hacia mi estomago.

–El problema con eso Irina… Es que por más palabras bonitas que te dijera aún así me quedaría corto.

Espera ¿De dónde salió eso? Casi tan rápido como dije esas palabras mi brazo libre fue directo hacia mi boca tapándola por completo, al mismo tiempo, Irina me observa tan impresionada como probablemente también lo estoy yo.

El rubor que me tenía loco hasta unos segundos ahora se ha esparcido por toda su cara mientras sus ojos violetas parecen haberse quedado congelados en los míos.

Ambos nos quedamos en un total silencio interrumpido solamente por el sonido del tren y los ronquidos a nuestro alrededor, así todo, ninguno de los dos se atreve siquiera a pensar en romper el contacto que tenemos en este momento.

Aunque sorprendida, Irina en ningún momento ha aflojado su abrazo de mi cuerpo.

Es extraño, ciertamente es un silencio incomodo, pero así todo, ninguno de los dos siente algo parecido a la repulsión el uno con el otro, de hecho, ahora que poco a poco nos vamos adecuando a lo que ambos acabamos de decir puedo afirmar que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Con aquel encantador rubor en su rostro, Irina se devuelve a su posición en mi pecho mientras mi brazo acapara un poco más de su cuerpo pasando de abrazar sus hombros a abrazar casi todo su ser.

Ninguno de los dos lo resalta, pero una vez ambos nos acomodamos de nuevo en nuestras posiciones, nuestras manos se encuentran.

En un principio tenemos el acto reflejo de retraernos un poco, sin embargo, es solo cuestión de unos segundos para que ambos nos decidamos sin palabras por continuar con ese contacto.

A pesar de ambos lo sabemos y lo sentimos, ninguno de los dos suelta palabra alguna, simplemente estamos ahí, manteniendo imperturbable este pequeño momento tan solo limitándonos a acariciarnos las manos con el sutil movimiento de nuestros pulgares.

De ahí en más perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó y ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a Kioto, simplemente estaba concentrado en aquel contacto tan cercano con mi mejor amiga.

En algún momento, sin palabras de por medio, Irina se levantó y se fue a su asiento, aún así, puedo jurar que romper ese abrazo le molesto tanto a ella como a mí, creo que no faltaba mucho para llegar, sin embargo todo el mundo parecía seguir tan dormido u ocupado en sus asuntos como lo estaban desde el principio, ambos sabemos todo lo que conllevaría que nos encuentren en una situación tan comprometida así que no nos quedaba más opción que hacerlo.

Pero a pesar de eso, aún consiente de todo lo que significaba lo que acababa de suceder, lejos de tener mi cabeza hecha un caos, lo único que podía hacer era sostener aquella mano a la cual Irina se había aferrado hasta hace unos momentos.

Y por la mirada que di de reojo hacia su asiento, ella estaba exactamente igual.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Me encantaría construir una estación de tren tan bonita como esta en el cielo.

No puedo evitar sonreír al oír como Irina ya ha comenzado a divertirse como si fuese una niña cuando apenas acabamos de llegar a Kioto, mientras cada uno se va haciendo cargo de su equipaje, los profesores y los delegados de grupo nos van dando distintos concejos y directrices con las que debemos movernos por la ciudad, pero siendo sincero las verdad que prácticamente no les estoy prestando atención.

De hecho, lo único que tengo ganas de hacer ahora mismo es simplemente observar a Irina.

Como ríe a carcajada limpia con las demás chicas mientras sus bonitos ojos violetas pareciesen escudriñar hasta el último rincón de esta estación, que en honor a la verdad, poco y nada tiene que envidiarle a la terminal de Tokio.

Incluso el simple movimiento de sus coletas al moverse de un lado a otro al compas de sus movimientos es sencillamente hipnótico para mí, un suspiro se escapa de mis labios sin ni siquiera proponérmelo.

No puedo evitar darle vueltas a todo ese asunto del tren dentro de mi cabeza, es verdad que en este último tiempo ambos nos hemos vueltos tan cercanos como cuando éramos niños, pero que yo recuerde ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de actitudes conmigo antes, supongo que eso contribuyó mucho al hecho de que hasta que no volvimos a vernos nunca me hubiese imaginado que Shido-kun era de hecho una chica.

Tengo que admitirlo, el tener a Irina abrazada a mí de esa forma ha sido una de las cosas más placenteras que he sentido en mi vida, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, poder recostar mi rostro sobre su cabeza y sentir el perfume a chocolate en su cabello ha sido suficiente para sentirme tan confortable como si durmiese en una cama de hotel cinco estrellas.

Siendo algo atrevida e incluso asertiva, ella es capaz de ser tan inocente y dulce como lo es siempre, de hecho, recuerdo que una vez Asia quiso tener esa clase de acercamiento conmigo, y siendo sincero, no me generó absolutamente nada, no es que no la considere atractiva o no la quiera, todo lo contrario, pero con ese maquillaje y ropa provocativa, más que una imagen sugerente, parecía una caricatura de ella misma.

En cambio Irina, lejos de un cambio de apariencia radical o un ataque como lo que buchou o Akeno-san suelen hacer, tan solo un par de gestos fueron suficientes para dejarme fuera de combate antes de siquiera darme cuenta.

Pronto un empujón producto del movimiento de los demás chicos de la escuela me hace darme cuenta del tiempo y lugar en donde estaba, dando una mirada rápida por suerte soy capaz de ver como nuestro grupo está formado detrás de Rossweisse-san antes de salir rumbo al hotel donde vamos a hospedarnos.

Con el bullicio de la ciudad mezclado con las risas y el entusiasmo de mis compañeros como ruido de fondo, apenas si tenemos que caminar hasta prácticamente la calle que está al frente de le estación para llegar al hotel en cuestión.

Diría que me siento sorprendido, pero teniendo en cuenta la relación que tiene la escuela con dos de las casas demoniacas más importantes del inframundo supongo que es de esperarse que terminemos hospedados en uno de los hoteles de estas dos, en este caso uno con el sutil nombre de "Hotel Sirserchz".

Mientras nos acomodamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones puedo escuchar como todo el mundo está maravillado con la infinidad de cosas de lujo que cada cuarto al estilo occidental tiene a su disposición, en cambio yo simplemente me limito a mirar con cierta tristeza y decepción como el mío no es más que una simple habitación estilo japonés que ni siquiera es una cuarta parte de lo grande que son las demás, de hecho, ni siquiera me han dejado una mísera tele como para poder pasar el rato.

Trato de quejarme, pero Rosseweisse dice que por ser el estudiante impar, y más importante, para poder asegurarse un lugar de reunión en caso de que algún asunto sobrenatural tenga que tratarse simplemente han decidido que tengo que estar aquí y además aceptarlo de buena gana.

Admito que soy un salido que más de una vez ha dejado al clan en vergüenza, pero creo que incluso para alguien como yo un trato como este no es para nada justo.

Una vez acomodé mí bolso dentro del poco espacio que tengo disponible estoy a punto de simplemente arrojarme al suelo a ahogar mis penas cuando de repente siento el agarre de un fino y delicado brazo aferrándose con cierta brusquedad a mi cuello viniendo desde la puerta de mi cuarto que esta a mis espaldas.

–Pssst, Issei-kun, ven conmigo, rápido.

Es el susurro apresurado que sale de la boca de Irina la cual apenas estaba separada de mi oreja por unos escasos milímetros, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que este me generaba noto como su agarre se libera tan pronto como apareció.

Volteándome casi al instante noto cómo a paso apresurado Irina se aleja por el corredor mientras sus coletas se van moviendo de un lado a otro a su alrededor, aunque me veo tentado a quedarme admirándola mientras se pierde por el lugar ignoro mis impulsos y rápidamente voy detrás de ella a trote ligero.

Para evitar levantar sospechas voy tras ella tratando de no llamarla por su nombre, sin embargo me cuesta bastante hacerlo al ver como tengo que apretar el paso para no perderla de vista.

Comienzo a oír como ella deja salir unas leves risillas al ver cómo me cuesta cada vez más poder alcanzarla cuando ella comienza a subir las escaleras, parece que ya nada importa cuando no me queda más opción que subir los escalones a toda carrera tan solo con la risa de Irina como mi única guía.

Admito que hasta yo empiezo a disfrutar de esto, no puedo evitar recordar cuando éramos niños, siempre fue igual, cuando se trataba de una competencia física Shido-kun siempre trapeaba el suelo conmigo, más si se trataba de unas carreras, de hecho, confieso que una vez entrene en secreto para poder ganarle, sin embargo nunca lo logré, por más que usara todas mis fuerzas nunca era capaz de alcanzarlo.

Sin embargo, lejos de la frustración que me causaba de niño, diría que esto es incluso hasta relajante.

Ignorando todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor casi sin darnos cuenta ambos terminamos por llegar hasta la azotea del edificio, cuando paso por el umbral de la puerta no puedo evitar poner uno de mis brazos frente a mi rostro hasta acostumbrarme de nuevo a la luz del sol, lo normal sería que ambos estuviésemos agotados luego de semejante carrera, pero supongo que el hecho de que ella es una ángel y yo un demonio facilita bastante las cosas, al recaer en ese detalle no puedo evitar sentir una incómoda opresión en el pecho, afortunadamente solo es cuestión de cruzar mi mirada con la de Irina para que ese sentimiento desaparezca.

Recostada sobre uno de los barandales al borde de la azotea de espaldas hacia la hermosa vista que hay de la ciudad tras de sí, ella me observa con una sonrisa mientras sus brazos están apoyados como si estuviese sentada en un cómodo sofá.

Aunque no es precisamente la postura más femenina del mundo así todo hace que me quede embobado de solo verla, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si esa imagen por si misma juntara todo lo importante que ha sido Irina para mí a lo largo de mi vida, la actitud relajada y divertida que demuestra me recuerda a esa mejor amiga que tuve en mi niñez, la cual sentía como a esa persona en la que podría confiar ciegamente y con la cual me sentiría a gusto sin importar lo que pasara entre ambos, al mismo tiempo, su sola apariencia me muestra como el tiempo ha pasado, como Shido-kun paso de ser mi compañero de aventuras a ser una hermosa chica camino a volverse toda una mujer, alguien quien es capaz de tenerme completamente embobado con tan solo mirarme a los ojos, alguien cuyos movimientos más simples o el simple hecho de hablar conmigo es suficiente para darme paz y hacer que un agradable calor se sienta en mi pecho.

Pero lo más importante, esta imagen me hace convencerme a mí mismo de que, sin importar lo que haya pasado, sin importar lo que ambos hayamos vivido, sin importar lo diferentes que los dos seamos ahora, el lazo que nos une, aquella conexión especial que hemos tenido desde pequeños aún sigue intacta e incluso más fuerte que antes.

Me hace sentir que sin importar lo que pasé el amor que siento por esta chica es simplemente inagotable.

–Aún sigues siendo un lento Issei-kun.

Me dice con un leve deje de sorna a pesar de no cambiar en lo absoluto la tierna sonrisa que tiene en el rostro.

–No es justo, empezaste con ventaja.

Le respondo mientras comienzo a caminar hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, ambos simplemente sonreímos mientras la brisa corre por el lugar causando un leve silbido que corta el silencio que hay entre ambos.

–Veo que tampoco has aprendido excusas nuevas.

Ninguno de los dos puede evitar dejar salir una pequeña carcajada ante eso, sin embargo, solo es cuestión de que termine para que ambos estemos de vuelta en silencio tan solo observándonos el uno al otro a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

No sabría decir en verdad cuanto tiempo fue que nos quedamos así, a excepción del sonido del viento o el eco de las turbinas de algún avión bastante lejos en el cielo no había nada que llegase hasta mí como para darme una idea clara del paso del tiempo.

Llegado un punto, es Irina la que rompe el contacto visual para darse la vuelta y poder observar con sus propios ojos la ciudad frente a ella, siguiéndola, me pongo a su lado para compartir la vista mientras ambos apoyamos nuestros brazos en el barandal.

–Es una ciudad hermosa.

Es lo que sale de sus labios en medio de un suspiro, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es una escueto "sí" a modo de respuesta, diablos, eso fue casi tan malo como empezar una conversación hablando sobre el clima.

– ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que no hubiésemos venido aquí antes con nuestros padres, no es que me moleste estar con los demás, pero me hubiese encantado conocer este lugar correteando solo tú y yo de aquí para allá como cuando éramos niños.

–Bueno, yo sigo siendo niño, en cambio no sé que habrá pasado contigo, pero tú estás bastante lejos de ser Shido-kun.

–Idiota.

Me dice sonriente antes de darme un leve golpe en el brazo, de nuevo ambos nos quedamos callados simplemente admirando el paisaje frente a nosotros, es curioso, con Irina pareciese como si los silencios jamás fuesen incómodos, es como cuando ambos rezamos en la iglesia abandonada de Kuoh, por alguna razón no necesito palabras para sentirme cercano a ella, y creo que puedo arriesgarme a decir que a ella le pasa lo mismo.

De pronto un suspiro sale de su boca, observando su rostro noto como la sonrisa tranquila que tenía desde que subimos aquí fue reemplazada por un gesto algo más pensativo.

–Issei-kun ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

¿Confesarme algo? ¿A qué se refiere? Diablos, no es como si me hubiese dado señales o algo por el estilo, pero de todas formas siento como si mi corazón se detuviese al oír esas palabras, trato de verme lo más natural posible, sin embargo una extraña mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y al mismo tiempo esperanza hace que en mi interior todo sea un caos.

–Por supuesto ¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Creo que te lo dije arriba del tren, lo que más me daba ilusión de este viaje no era conocer los templos, subirme al tren bala o comer comida deliciosa, lo que más felicidad me da de este viaje es que voy a poder pasar tiempo contigo, aunque me siento un poco mal por Asia y Xenovia, no puedo evitar ponerme alegre al ver que Rias-san y Akeno-san están muy lejos de aquí, sin ellas alrededor puedo tenerte solo para mí, sé que puedo sonar algo egoísta, de hecho, cualquier persona podría decir que no merezco ser un ángel por tener esta clase de pensamientos, pero así todo, la culpa que puedo llegar a sentir no se compara con estar junto a ti en este preciso instante…

Su mano se posa sobre la mía haciendo que una agradable sensación cálida recorra mi cuerpo.

–Issei-kun, lo que quiero decir es que realmente soy feliz estando solamente contigo…

Me dice con una sonrisa que se me hace tan brillante que pareciese ser capaz de derretir un glaciar, así todo, sus ojos rehúyen de los míos mientras un leve deje de culpa se deja entrever en sus gestos

–Sé que esto puede que no vaya a gustarte y haga que nos metamos en problemas, pero ¿Qué te parece si recorremos la ciudad por nuestra cuenta?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!

…

Ugh, creo que respondí demasiado pronto, diablos, me dejé llevar por el momento y ahora he quedado como un estúpido, lo peor es que Irina no emite ni un solo sonido, tan solo me observa con sus ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendida con mi respuesta.

Carraspeo mi garganta dispuesto a solucionar el asunto con lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, sin embargo, la sonrisa que veo ahora en su rostro hace que me olvide de todo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–Bien ¿A que esperamos entonces?

Frente a mí se revela un espectáculo que apenas unos pocos son capaces de presenciar, sin perder en ningún momento la alegría de su rostro, Irina abre por completo las alas en su espalda mientras los rayos del sol de mediodía se reflejan en el blanco puro de sus plumas.

Una leve risilla sale de su boca haciendo que sus alas se contraigan un poco al sentir la brisa corriendo a través de estas como si eso le produjese alguna especie de cosquilleo.

Sin quitar ni siquiera por un segundo mi vista de sus ojos, noto como ella extiende una mano hacia a mí, incluso viéndome completamente atrapado por su encanto aún estoy lo suficientemente consiente como para tomarla sin pensarlo.

Siento como si mi cuerpo fuese recorrido de punta a punta por una descarga eléctrica al sentir el tacto de su delicada mano, es curioso como incluso sintiendo los callos en sus dedos producto del manejo de la espada así todo puedo asegurar que este es de los contactos más agradables que he sentido en mi vida.

No hay palabras de por medio, ni siquiera un escueto "sí", lo único a lo que ambos nos limitamos es simple y llanamente a dejarnos llevar por el momento, y en lo que a mí respecta, si es ella quien me acompaña, bien podría estar así por el resto de mi vida

 **0o0o0o0**

–Incluso siendo tan grande como lo es, de alguna forma que no puedo comprender, Kioto me recuerda mucho a Kuoh.

Me dice Issei mientras ambos vamos caminando por una de las calles principales de la ciudad haciendo que aparte mi vista de una de las vitrinas de un negocio de ropa que estaba curioseando para enfocar mi atención en él.

Su vista está enfocada en el horizonte, más allá de la zona urbanizada, contemplando con un cierto deje de atención las cadenas de montañas y colinas que forman el valle que rodean a la ciudad.

–Supongo que debe ser por la naturaleza que la rodea, a fin de cuentas Kuoh también está en medio de un valle, no es como si fuese tan descabellado pensar que son parecidas.

Issei se encoje de hombros al escucharme.

–Bueno, también debe ser natural pensar así porque todavía no hemos visitado ninguno de los templos, moviéndonos tan solo por la ciudad es difícil creer que realmente hemos venido hasta aquí.

–Tú mismo dijiste que debíamos hacerlo así, al menos por un rato, si llegáramos a cruzarnos con alguno de los grupos de nuestra escuela vamos a estar metidos en un lío gordo.

–Es verdad, aunque vaya uno a saber que estarán haciendo, Rossweisse debe de estar como loca por nuestra ausencia, es su primer viaje escolar como profesora y conociéndola probablemente esté a punto de estallar por los nervios, aunque Azazel sensei ni siquiera debe de notar que desaparecimos, incluso no me extrañaría que alguien como él directamente ya sepa que estamos aquí.

A pesar de estar hablando sobre los demás, es graciosa la forma en que el tono de su voz da a entender que eso le importa poco y nada, de hecho, hasta yo estoy algo sorprendida en cómo me estoy tomando tan a ligera todo esto.

El hecho de habernos separado del grupo así como así es una falta, y una bastante grave, así todo es como si ambos hubiésemos hecho alguna especie de pacto silencioso en el que a ninguno de los dos parece importarle en absoluto los problemas en que podamos llegar a meternos.

–Podríamos probar en visitar Kiyomizudera, escuché que Aika-san dijo que sería uno de los últimos que visitaríamos, así que es bastante difícil que podamos encontrar a alguien de nuestra escuela allí.

Issei sonríe ante mi sugerencia, es extraño, nunca pensé que él fuera de esas personas que disfruta de los templos, aunque no es algo que me moleste, siendo sincera no puedo evitar maravillarme con todo lo que hay aquí así que es un alivio ver que al final ambos vamos a poder disfrutar de esto en partes iguales.

Así todo, esto se siento demasiado extraño, incluso hasta algo incomodo, es ridículo sentirme así luego de haber estado tan pegada a él arriba de ese tren.

Incluso el solo recuerdo de esa situación hace que el calor se agolpe en mis mejillas, aunque es cierto que vine a este viaje con mi objetivo bien en claro nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de avances tan atrevidos, a fin de cuentas es inevitable caer en una comparación con Rias-san en ese tipo de cosas, dudo mucho que algo de lo que yo pueda llegar a hacer sea capaz de superarla en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no hubo complejo alguno o tan siquiera un ápice de duda en mi mente, cuando me acurruque en el brazo de Issei nada más me importo, tan solo su cercanía era lo único que necesitaba para estar satisfecha, y como si se tratase de una agradable sorpresa, el ser correspondida, aunque solo sea en ese pequeño y con tan solo ese gesto, lo convirtió todo en uno de los momentos más bellos de mi vida.

Aún cometiendo la enorme torpeza de quedarme dormida, despertarme con el suave toque del chico del cual estoy locamente enamorada es algo de lo que me alegro haber podido sentir aunque sea solo una vez.

Admito que me sentí algo envalentonada con ese primer roce, no acostumbro ser picara, ni siquiera me gusta jugar bromas, sin embargo no pude evitar abusarme un poco de la fijación que Issei que estaba teniendo conmigo en ese momento.

" _El problema con eso Irina… Es que por más palabras bonitas que te dijera aún así me quedaría corto."_

Esa sola frase sumado al hecho de que inmediatamente después de haberla dicho, lejos de echarse atrás, Issei terminó por avanzar tanto como yo lo había hecho hizo que mi mente entrara en corto, de ahí en más no sabría dilucidar bien que tanto estaba consciente o no de lo que hacía, así todo, creo que puedo hablar por los dos al decir que lo que pasó a partir de allí no fue ni más ni menos que lo que ambos queríamos que fuese.

Tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no dejar salir un grito de emoción tan solo de recordarlo, si lo sé, estoy siendo igual que esas chicas que van detrás de Kiba-san, supongo que toda chica que tiene una fangirl dentro a la espera de aparecer en estos momentos.

En fin, me he ido por las ramas, a lo que voy es que incluso habiendo compartido un momento como ese hasta hace apenas un par de horas, ahora pareciera imposible para ambos tan siquiera observarnos el uno al otro por más de unos segundos sin retirar la mirada casi al instante.

Me encantaría echarle a Issei la culpa de esto para por lo menos salvar algo de mi orgullo, sin embargo no tengo manera de hacerlo, de la misma forma que el parece evadir lo que ambos hemos hecho yo tampoco insisto mucho sobre el asunto.

A pesar de estar un poco más entusiasmados con por fin poder ir a hacer algo de turismo, esto está algo alejado de lo que tenía pensado en un principio, a diferencia de esa atmosfera romántica que da pie a simplemente dejarse llevar en medio de una ciudad desconocida como en esas películas que Xenovia y yo hemos empezado a ver juntas, esto se siente demasiado ¿Normal?

No en serio, incluso con la incomodidad que hay entre ambos, esto parece prácticamente un calco de las salidas que Issei y yo solemos hacer.

Simplemente andamos por allí, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, quizás tomándonos el tiempo de comprar alguna lata de refresco para refrescarnos mientras caminamos, pero nada mucho más allá de eso.

– ¿Qué haces Irina?

¿Hemos venido aquí a jugar o no hemos venido aquí a jugar?

Si él quiere hacer como que nada pasó, bien, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo, no puedo estar como las demás, simplemente esperando a que todo venga de su parte, conozco bien a Issei, sé que lo asusta, que lo motiva e incluso que lo hace salir de su aletargamiento.

– ¿Acaso te molesta?

Puedo sentir como su voz se entrecorta como si tratase con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura.

Si hay alguien que tiene que tomar la delantera en esto, entonces esa voy a ser yo.

–No es precisamente eso, es solo que…

–Dime.

Su rostro adquiere un tono rojo furioso mientras no puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanche ante el efecto que voy causando en él.

–Aferrada de esa manera a mi espalda haces que la gente nos vea raro.

En una situación normal me soltaría de él ante la sola vergüenza de la situación, sin embargo, en el momento que me aferré a su cuerpo estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía ¿Sabes? Más allá de ser una hija devota de la iglesia y demás, el tiempo que estuve en Europa me ha dejado una o dos ideas distintas a las que hay aquí en Japón.

No entiendo muy bien el por qué de esa vergüenza a las muestras publicas de cariño, no me parece vulgar hacer algo como esto, no estoy haciendo nada más que dar una simple muestra de afecto a un ser amado, no tengo por qué sentirme avergonzada y tampoco Issei tiene por qué estarlo, si a alguien no le gusta puede simplemente ignorarnos y seguir caminando.

Es gracioso.

A pesar de todo lo que nos dio a ambos, el hecho de no poder hacer lo mismo en el mundo sobrenatural me hace pensar que, quizás, hemos perdido una parte muy grande de nuestra libertad para llegar hasta aquí.

– ¿Acaso eso tiene importancia? Issei, creo que al igual que yo, tú sabes muy bien lo que está pasando entre nosotros desde que comenzó este viaje, quiero poder decírtelo en palabras…

Afirmo aún más mi agarre buscando la fuerza suficiente para poder continuar sin quebrarme, mientras tanto, Issei solo se mantiene en silencio, es curioso, no sé si sentirme mal o aliviada por eso.

–Sin embargo, esto cuesta mucho más de lo que me gustaría, por eso, al menos permíteme demostrártelo de esta manera, de la misma forma en que lo hice arriba de aquel tren, no te pido que me correspondas, ni siquiera te pido una respuesta, tan solo déjame estar contigo por hoy, quiero que estés para mí y solo para mí por esta tarde… A cambio, cuando esté lista para poder decirte todo lo que siento, tú no tienes que sentirte obligado a nada, cuando respondas tan solo hazlo de la forma en que lo sientas, hagas lo que hagas nunca tengas miedo de que las cosas entre nosotros vayan a cambiar.

Esto se siente muy agridulce, a pesar de haber revelado mis sentimientos, el no decirlos con las palabras exactas me hace sentir que algo falta todavía, incluso si mis acciones hayan hablado con creces por mí esta presión en mi pecho se niega a desaparecer.

Aún sin emitir una sola palabra Issei se separa de mí, siento un vuelco en el pecho cuando él se da vuelta para encararme, concentrada en su mirada noto como su usual sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras toma mi mano con el mismo ímpetu que lo hacía cuando ambos éramos niños.

–Vamos Irina, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escapan de mis ojos, seco mi rostro con mi mano libre mientras sonrió con toda la felicidad que son capaces de demostrar mis labios aferrándome a su mano como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

–Hi, Issei-kun.

 **0o0o0o0**

¿Saben? Siempre pensé que el día que una chica me mostrase sus sentimientos sería el mejor día de mi vida, poder corresponderla, salir en citas con ella, hablar y poder reírnos de lo que sea, disfrutar, compartir momentos juntos, llegado el momentos hacer cosas echiis, y ¿Por qué no? El día de mañana quizás poder formar una familia con ella.

Sin embargo, ahora que se podría decir que la primera parte de toda esa lista está pasando justo ahora, esto está de todos menos cerca de sentirse como pensaba que sería.

Primero, está no es una chica cualquiera, estamos hablando de mi querida amiga de la infancia, está bien, no niego que el ser tan cercanos no pueda llegar a ser una ventaja, y también mentiría si negara que en este último tiempo he empezado a sentir algunas cosas, bueno que diablos, fuertes cosas por ella, sin embargo, también estamos hablando de la chica que en primera instancia durante casi toda mi vida pensé que se trataba de un chico, la chica que cuando volvió aquí luego de casi diez años poco le faltaba para ser una fanática al nivel de un jihadista del medio oriente, y sobre todo, la chica que durante todo ese tiempo fue educada para pensar que en lo que yo me había convertido por circunstancias fuera de mi control debía ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra.

Además si eligiese a Irina ¿Qué pasaría con Buchou y las demás? No creo poder ser capaz de tolerar sus rostros tristes si rechazara el cariño que ellas me dan, pero tampoco puedo soportar ver a Irina sufrir por mi sueño de ser el rey del harem, no hace falta que me lo diga para que lo sepa, y siendo sincero, a esta altura yo también me sentiría horrible si la viese a ella llevándose bien con otro chico.

Son esta clase de cosas las que me hacen dudar de si realmente ella me conoce tal y como soy, de hecho, a veces ni siquiera puedo entender cómo es que Buchou y las demás me quieren para empezar, sé que no soy el tipo del cual las chicas se suelen enamorar, incluso a veces es todo lo contrario.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que una chica tan dulce e inocente como ella puede llegar a enamorarse de un tipo como yo? Ella es literalmente un ángel y yo soy literalmente un demonio, incluso siendo amigos de la infancia, si ella fuese capaz de ver todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, si supiera que cuando ella me decía todas esas palabras dulces yo no podía dejar de prestarle atención a sus oppais presionando contra mi espalda, si pudiera ver todo eso ¿Ella aún seguiría sintiendo esas cosas por mí?

Esto me duele en cierta forma, porque a pesar de todo eso, al lado de Irina yo me siento una mejor persona, recuerdo esa vez que ambos charlamos en el patio luego de una de mis palizas diarias cortesía del club de kendo, como a partir de ese día, el recuerdo del rostro decepcionado de Irina hacia que me detuviese antes de hacer alguna cosa pervertida.

Me siento bien al pensar en que incluso teniendo ideas en las que no estoy de acuerdo, la fe y la devoción que ella tiene por Dios ha logrado permear un poco en mí, como incluso siendo un demonio ella logró que sea capaz de ver sus enseñanzas, y al final gracias ello no solo pude sentirme aún más conectado con Irina, sino que también, pude sentirme mejor conmigo mismo.

Y todo eso es solo un poco de lo que ella es capaz de generar en mí, y así todo, soy incapaz de ver que es lo que yo puedo ser capaz de hacer por ella, cuando Irina está cerca de mí siento que ella es única para mí, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ella que nadie más sea capaz de hacer? ¿Qué me hace a mí ser merecedor de todo el bien que ella me hace?

Todo esto me deja una sensación agridulce, porque a pesar de la grandiosa tarde que estamos pasando juntos, a pesar del hecho de que no ha parado de sonreír desde que tome su mano y ambos nos lanzamos a la aventura de recorrer esta ciudad por nuestra cuenta, incluso a pesar de ver justo frente a mis ojos como ella se siente tan feliz como me estoy sintiendo yo en este momento, aquella pregunta se niega a salir de mi cabeza.

¿Realmente merezco su amor?

 **0o0o0o0**

Es extraño, aunque Issei nunca fue mi ideal de príncipe azul, puedo asegurar que he estado enamorada de él desde prácticamente siempre, en retrospectiva la verdad es que es algo vergonzoso, no por él, al contrario, sino por mí misma, al pensar en esto supongo que fingir ser un chico para poder seguir estando al lado del niño que te gusta es algo raro cuando menos.

De pequeña nunca fui el ideal de niña precisamente, los juegos con muñecas, los disfraces de princesas y ese tipo de cosas siempre me parecieron aburridos, me sentía más a gusto jugando con balones, pasando la tarde con videojuegos y hasta puedo decir que detestaba las faldas con todo mi ser.

Por ende es normal suponer que no era precisamente la niña más popular del barrio, y bueno, lamentablemente los niños son algo crueles, la soledad nunca es buena compañía para alguien pequeño pero a veces las cosas no pasan como uno quisiera.

Sin embargo, una tarde cualquiera se presentó ante mí este niño castaño de sonrisa grande, no era alguien que yo haya conocido antes por ser popular o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco era un chico problema que se pelease con el primero que se le cruce, era lo más normal de lo normal, un simple chico que era feliz sin ninguna preocupación en su pequeña cabeza, bueno, si había algo que pudiese destacar de él, supongo que eso era que no se trataba de alguien con muchas luces si saben a lo que me refiero.

Para alivio mío y de mis padres, ese chico se transformó en el amigo más cercano que jamás haya tenido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía salir al parque a divertirme, quizás volvía con un par de golpes y raspones más que de costumbre, a veces con un diente menos como ocurrió en una ocasión, pero más allá de eso, era feliz, ambos éramos felices, simplemente perdidos en nuestros juegos y aventuras pensando que la diversión nunca acabaría.

De hecho, con un poco de vergüenza tengo que confesar que más de una vez sentí curiosidad por las cosas que ese niño me había empezado a hacer sentir cuando irremediablemente terminamos por hacernos tan cercanos, a veces esa curiosidad llegaba de formas no muy dignas de alguien quien se consideraría a sí misma una sierva de Dios.

Sin embargo, ese cariño producto de la inocencia jamás desapareció, incluso cuando me vi forzada a separarme de ese niño, aquel que había sido mi único, mi primer y mejor amigo, y que además, también había sido mi primer y mi único amor.

Decir que lo mantuve todo el tiempo presente sería una mentira de mi parte, la vida nos lleva a enfocar nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos hacia otras cosas, así todo, las veces que esa época llegaba de nuevo en mis recuerdos no podía evitar sonreír con alegría por los felices recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo, añorar con cierta melancolía la idea de que hubiese pasado si yo hubiese seguido juntos a él durante todos esos años.

Así transcurrió mi vida hasta el día en que me enviaron de vuelta a mi ciudad de la infancia, de más está decir que una de las cosas que más quería hacer era encontrarme de nuevo con ese niño que a estas alturas ya sería un muchacho, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría al verme de nuevo, es verdad que sería un poco incomodo de explicar el por qué actuaba como niño, pero eso no tendría por qué modificar la amistad que ambos tuvimos en su momento.

Todo iba bien al principio, su casa era la misma e incluso su madre me reconoció después de tantos años, no podía evitar pensar lo bueno que sería poder pasar por allí más seguido a partir de ese momento, sin embargo, cuando él llegó, incluso aunque yo haya actuado de la forma más profesional que la iglesia me ha enseñado, pude sentir como una importante parte de mi mundo se venía abajo.

"De verdad nunca se sabe qué pasará cuando ves a alguien después de tantos años"

Jamás pensé que el peso de esas palabras podría llegar a ser tan grande, más allá de la gracia del señor, la vida de los exorcistas es muy sacrificada, por eso debemos aferrarnos a nuestros momentos felices con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin embargo, cuando lo encontré a él, cuando supe que Issei-kun había sido reencarnado en demonio, no solo me había llevado una sorpresa desagradable, sino que una parte de mi vida y de esa felicidad que nos mantiene vivos se había ido para nunca más volver.

O eso pensé en un principio, a pesar de ser un demonio, Issei-kun seguía siendo Issei-kun, cuando Xenovia se ofreció a quitarle la vida a Asia-san al ver que ella seguía creyendo en Dios, él se interpuso entre ambas y defendió a su amiga tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando éramos niños.

Tengo que admitir que en parte eso me hizo sentir furiosa, a pesar de que esos seres corruptos lo habían arrastrado hacia al abismo aún así él era capaz de defenderlos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Eso no era justo, nosotras éramos las buenas, nosotras veníamos a proteger su ciudad, nosotras actuábamos en nombre de la bondad y la justicia, si era así entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo me miraba con ese odio en su mirada?

A pesar de que todo eso terminó por resolverse, durante mucho tiempo guarde ese enojo en mi interior, incluso estando en buenos términos seguía siendo incapaz de entender por qué él seguía teniéndole mayor estima a esos demonios que arruinaron su vida antes que a mí.

Sin embargo, por orden de Mikael-san termine por unirme a ellos, no me sentía cómoda y tampoco me sentía capaz de poder encajar, incluso con el alivio de poder tener a Xenovia y a Asia-san junto a mí, todo el asunto por momentos se volvía demasiado para mí.

Es extraño cómo funcionan los caminos de la vida, porque cuando pensé que no podría seguir con esto, cuando me sentí tan sola y desesperada por ayuda como en esa época en que era niña, Issei-kun volvió a ser esa persona que me extendió su mano.

Contar lo que sucedió a partir de ahí sería un sin sentido, aún así, hacer esta retrospectiva me hizo llegar a un punto con el que no me siento cómoda en lo absoluto.

¿Realmente soy una buena persona?

Issei podrá ser lo que quieran, un pervertido, un tonto incluso hasta un ridículo sin remedio, así todo, nadie puede discutir que sin importar los defectos que pueda llegar a tener él es una persona buena, de las más buenas podría arriesgarme a decir, y más importante que eso, incluso a sabiendas de todas sus faltas, él es capaz de seguir enamorándome cada vez más a cada día que pasa.

Issei saca lo mejor de mí, todos los cambios que he tenido últimamente, mi nueva forma de ver el mundo, la aceptación y el aprecio que he llegado a sentir por este grupo de demonios, el respeto que he desarrollado por las demás razas o incluso aquellos con los que quizá simplemente no comparto opiniones, todos y cada uno son gracias a él.

Porque incluso sin saber cómo ponerlo en palabras, en su forma brusca y quizás algo torpe, tan solo con sus acciones él fue capaz de enseñarme cosas que jamás hubiese pensado tan siquiera en prestarles atención.

Es curioso, nunca hubiese imaginado que un demonio pueda hacerme comprender lo que es el amor, el perdón, y hasta incluso la humildad.

A veces me siento incapaz de poder estar con él, desde cosas más bien tontas como la seducción, en serio, lo he intentado, pero ser como Rias-san o Akeno-san es simplemente algo que no me sale, no dudo de mi cuerpo, pero cuando trato de imitar sus gestos, sus poses, incluso su tono de voz, más que lucir sexy no puedo evitar pensar que causo más risa que otra cosa.

Soy celosa, incluso sabiendo la estrecha relación que Issei logró con las chicas del club, a sabiendas de todo el daño que el ángel caído Raynare le causó y en que en parte estas chicas pudieron curar con su cariño esa cicatriz que había quedado en su corazón, así todo, por más que intente, la idea de que otras chicas sean tan cercanas a Issei como yo me genera un malestar que no puedo explicar.

Además, ahora que lo recuerdo, también le robe su primer beso ¡Dios! ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! El solo recordarlo hace que me sonroje, eso fue algo de lo que no sé si sentirme feliz o incomoda de recordar, no solo porque no es justo haberme aprovechado del hecho de que estaba dormido ¡Sino que en esa época él creía que yo era un niño! Imagínense si no hubiese estado dormido, quién sabe, si su querido amigo Shido-kun lo estuviese besando así de repente durante su niñez quizás hoy en día todos esos rumores de él y Kiba-san no serían solo palabrería de niñas hormonadas.

Es triste, incluso estando divirtiéndome con Issei justo ahora soy incapaz de dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos, aunque de forma curiosa, dentro de todas mis inseguridades y miedos, no tengo temor a ser rechazada, no sé muy bien por qué, solo sé que él está aquí, y sean cual sean sus sentimientos, esto me confirma que él me aprecia de la misma forma en que yo lo hago.

Y a pesar de lo agridulce que pueda llegar a sonar eso, si se trata tan solo de ese cariño producto de la inocencia que nos ha mantenido juntos desde siempre, de ese amor puro que solo un compañero de toda la vida es capaz de dar, entonces, si es así como va a ser, si es junto a él quien voy a estar, quizás, algún día…

Pueda acostumbrarme a ese rol.

 **CAPITULO 5 "INOCENCIA" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **No puedo explicar muy bien con palabras el alivio que siento al terminar este capítulo, como no es noticia para nadie a estas alturas me he vuelto retrasar un huevo, bueno, estuvo esa actualización de** _ **I See You Again**_ **allá por los primeros días de febrero, pero al ser una historia del fandom de Haruhi Suzumiya pocos de por acá siquiera se enteraron de que no me había muerto o algo por el estilo, pero ahora tengo una buena excusa para el retraso, afortunadamente para mí y en cierta forma desafortunadamente para ustedes, he conseguido trabajo, pero no una de esas mierdas que tuve hasta ahora, este es un trabajo bien, constante y que me asegura poder sobrevivir mes a mes, lamentablemente como lo suelen hacer este tipo de empleos, mucho de tiempo termina siendo consumido por este limitando mi capacidad de escribir en el proceso, la parte buena es que pude empezar un cap desde cero durante este periodo y pude terminarlo en un periodo de tiempo medianamente razonable, así que sí, cuesta un huevo pero no me es imposible poder seguir escribiendo.**

 **Lo que sí muchachos, no todos carajo que más de uno acá hacen comentarios de puta madre, si hay algo que les quiero pedir es paciencia, tomarme el tiempo para esto no es precisamente fácil, no digo que no demuestren que la historia esta lenta o cosas así, incluso si lo hiciese a ustedes les importaría poco o nada, lo que quiero decir, es que si tienen ganas de apurarme o "exigirme" una actualización, coño currencelo, sinceramente un "conti pls" o un simple "pulgar arriba" no son precisamente los comentarios más motivantes del mundo, quizas al principio sí, pero ahora que esto significa un esfuerzo extra a pesar de ser un hobbie un poco más de apoyo no está de más, no les pido algo de nivel de Neruda pero al menos díganme qué carajo es lo que les gusta de esto u ofrezcan ideas, no sé algo, dejen que el delicioso feedback corra con fluidez coño, incluso si son cosas en las que no están de acuerdo o algo así, esto es fanfiction, si no dicen ustedes que es lo que puede llegarse a mejorar nadie lo va a hacer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedSS: Tensionado como pocos, por eso una buena dosis de azúcar para calmar las aguas, aunque se siente un poco extraño cortar el rollo que venían trayendo los capítulos anteriores, creo que la historia ya estaba avanzando bastante sin tener un poco de contexto del pasado, espero no haya quedado muy descolocado. Gracias por el apoyo constante en esta y las demás historias, la verdad aprecio mucho poder verte a cada nueva actualización indistintamente de la historia que sea.**

 **erendir: Tengo entendido que ver más allá de lo que uno ve te termina llevando a la roca con forma de piedra, pero bueno, cada quien tiene sus métodos de observación. Primero gracias por el saludo, segundo, eso fue lo delicioso del cap anterior, tantas posibilidades y cursos a seguir, incluso había variedad en los motivos para haber llegado a semejante punto de tensión, y lo mejor es que todos podían llevar tranquilamente a que todo se vaya a la mierda. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el desarrollo de personajes y principalmente de las relaciones sentimentales sigue sin perder protagonismo, tengo que admitir que es algo complicado pero tampoco puedo negar que manejar tantos factores al mismo tiempo tiene su parte divertida. Gracias por el apoyo constante**

 **Alber breaker: Bueno, ante semejante descargo solo puedo decir una cosa… Shit Happens Bro. Y si, la idea era precisamente esa, por alguna razón tanto el cannon como la mayoría de los fanfics suelen por a Mikael como un tipo bueno que ralla lo tonto, cosa que no tiene razón de ser si usa la lógica, Mikael tiene a cuestas al cielo desde siempre en términos humanos, la iglesia siempre estuvo bajo su mando, y viendo las cosas que esta hizo, es fácil pensar que Mikael es de todo menos una blanca paloma, lo de Irina también fue más o menos parecido, a pesar de ser un cabron, de entre todos los jefes Azazel es el que más tiempo comparte con los chicos de DXD, por ende también es el más propenso a sentir más empatía por ellos, en fin, me fui por las ramas como siempre, gracias por el apoyo de cada capítulo.**

 **Guest Nº1: Gracias, siempre es bueno ver entusiasmo de ese tipo en los comentarios, con lo del fandom en general, bueno, muchos referentes de ff dxd en español han tocado el tema una y otra vez, la gran mayoría en contra del asunto, así todo la cosa sigue más o menos igual, así que a esta altura no sé que tanto sentido tenga ir tirando de lo mismo. Aprecio tu gusto por el fic, uno trata de ponerle todo el esfuerzo a este pequeño hobby a pesar del poco tiempo que a veces se tiene para poder hacerlo, así que ver que a pesar de todo la gente lo sigue disfrutando lo hace sentir a uno que esto vale la pena el trabajo que lleva, gracias a vos por el comentario y felices fiestas tambien cofcofcontresmesesderetrasocofcof.**

 **Guest Nº2: ¡Exacto! Eso es lo que yo llamo avivarse el asunto de punta a punta, hasta ahora nadie le había dado tanto en el clavo, mis aplausos para el desconocido, pero en serio ya fuera de chiste, cuando llegan esta clase de comentarios que analizan de forma tan profunda y acertada cualquiera de mis historias no puedo evitar sentirme contento por un buen rato, muchas gracias por el review y ojala el capitulo te haya gustado.**

 **miguelzero24: No sé si malvado, pero carajo, que es hijo de puta eso no lo puede negar nadie.**

 **lux-kun: Tan vivo como puede llegar a estar alguien que se cuelga todos los días de los postes de luz y teléfono para poner cables de fibra óptica, es bueno ver que es normal que te guste, al menos en algo puedo decir que soy constante, lo de los diálogos, se le da tanta profundidad y sentido como el cannon me lo permite, carajo que tengo que trabajar con un tipo que gana poderes tocando tetas hago lo que puedo, pero nah tranquilo que sé que es un cumplido, en fin, gracias por el apoyo y ahí está la nueva publicación, espero la hayas disfrutado.**

 **WarRedMachine20: Gracias, el realismo es básicamente a lo que trato de llegar cada vez que escribo sobre DxD, así que aprecio el detalle de mencionarlo, espero hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo.**

 **The-Code-Zero: Bueno, gracias, yo le sigo nomás.**

 **dani66670: Pero si el que seguía al anterior es el capitulo 5 ( :v )**

 **dark thundercat: Curioso como tú comentario termino por llevar este y el próximo capítulo en esa dirección, aunque no lo especifique en un primer momento por miedo a remarcar lo obvio todo el cap transcurre antes del inicio del fic durante el viaje a Kyoto antes de que Issei e Irina fuesen pareja y antes de que Issei se volviese ángel, muchas gracias por el comentario y sobre todo por la idea.**

 **Guest Nº3: Yo echo de menos escribir y poder estar más en el suelo que colgado de los postes, lamentablemente así es la vida, considérate afortunado, al menos vos si conseguiste lo que querías.**

 **Nota Final**

 **En fin, me disculpo por la tardanza, como ya sabrán la mayoría al haber venido desde ahí estas respuestas a los comentarios se suben conjunto con el nuevo cap de Dishonored (Sí, esa que llevaba como medio año abandonada y que algunos tanto pedían) así que espero que puedan disfrutar de ambos capítulos y sirvan como garantía de que sin importar lo que pase en mi vida personal y laboral este hobby y las historias que conlleva van a seguir estando.**

 **Como siempre y sin más que decir…**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	7. CAPITULO 6 EL VALOR DE UN ANGEL

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **Pequeña Aclaración: Al igual que el anterior, todo el capitulo transcurre durante el viaje a Kyoto, lo mostrado en este es previo al inicio del fic, por ende Issei e Irina todavía no son pareja e Issei todavía no es un ángel.**

 **CAPITULO 6 "EL VALOR DE UN ANGEL"**

– ¿No que Kiyomizu-dera lo visitarían el ultimo día?

–Irina, no es momento para esto.

Mierda, no lo entiendo, podría jurar que Aika dijo que vendrían aquí el ultimo día de la excursión.

–Mira Issei-kun, si nos llegan a encontrar a ambos difícilmente vayamos a tener otro momento… de vida… ¿No sé si me explico?

–Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé.

Ambos estamos ocultos detrás de una de las gruesas columnas de madera que funcionan como pilar del viejo templo, cuando vimos al grupo de la escuela entrar por esas grandes puertas que están en la entrada apenas si pudimos mezclarnos entre la multitud y alejarnos lo suficiente como para que nadie nos vea, generalmente me quejaría de algo como esto, pero ahora mismo no tengo palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para toda esta gente que está llenando el lugar ahora mismo.

– ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Hyodo o Shidou-san en lo que va del día?

–La última vez que los vi, ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba en el hotel con Hyodo detrás.

–Pobre Shidou-san, conociendo a esa basura de Hyodo probablemente la este acosando por toda la ciudad.

El sonido de un trió de chicas de nuestra clase al pasar a nuestro lado hace que ambos ahoguemos un grito antes de pegarnos a la columna como si la vida se nos fuese en ello.

–Parece que ya se dieron cuenta.

–Nos hemos separado del grupo durante todo el día, me sorprende que recién ahora lo estén notando.

Me contesta Irina en voz baja mientras nuestras espaldas están una junto a la otra con tal de reducir todo lo posible alguna posibilidad de que nos vean a través de la columna, lo cual pensándolo bien es algo inútil, de quererlo Rossweisse y los chicos del club y el concejo estudiantil podrían encontrarnos tan solo con tratar de detectar nuestras energías o enviar familiares a buscarnos por la ciudad.

De repente unas voces conocidas a lo lejos nos llaman la atención a ambos.

– ¿Aún no se sabe nada de ellos?

Asia, diablos, parece preocupada.

–Lamentablemente no, que se hayan perdido justo en esta ciudad dificulta demasiado las cosas, la interferencia de las energías espirituales de Kyoto hacen inútil cualquier búsqueda por medio de sus rastros demoniaco y angelical, por otro lado, tampoco podemos usar familiares, los regentes Yokai lo tomarían como una amenaza.

Responde una Rossweisse apesadumbrada, supongo que eso explica por qué parecía como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de que nos habíamos ido hasta ahora, pronto llegan hasta ellas unos agitados Xenovia y Kiba, al parecer han corrido de aquí para allá un buen trecho.

– ¿Han podido averiguar algo?

–No mucho, han visto a Issei-kun y Shidou-san juntos en algunos puntos de la ciudad, pregunté si estaban en peligro, la mayoría no me supo contestar, algunos me han dicho que parecían algo nerviosos, como si se estuviesen metiendo en algún tipo de problema.

Dice Kiba mientras recupera el aliento, por su parte, Xenovia parece recuperarse más rápido.

–Aunque están ocupados, los del concejo estudiantil se han tomado un poco de tiempo para ayudarnos, apenas sepan algo nos lo dirán, fuera de eso, me han dicho lo mismo, no parecen en peligro, pero sí se los ve preocupados por algo, es una lástima que nadie nos pueda guiar hacia donde pudieron haber ido…

A pesar de mantener su rostro estoico mientras habla de repente su rostro se tuerce en un gesto bastante sufrido.

–Me siento tan impotente, no debería haberme distraído en el hotel.

–Nadie debería haberlo hecho.

Responde Kiba mirando hacia el suelo compartiendo la culpa.

– ¿Deberíamos avisarle a Buchou?

–No, sería preocuparla demasiado, en última instancia el gobernador de Grigory está aquí con nosotros, puede que sea un irresponsable, pero de ser necesario estoy segura de que él nos ayudará a asegurarnos de que ambos estén bien, sé que es difícil, pero traten de disfrutar este viaje, confiemos en Issei-san y Shidou-san, ellos deben de haber tenido una razón para irse sin avisar, además, ustedes los conocen más que yo, saben bien que ambos son capaces de cuidarse solos.

Finaliza Rossweisse-san con una sonrisa mientras limpia las incipientes lágrimas del rostro de Asia en una escena que se me antoja más propia de una maestra de primaria que a alguien a cargo de chicos de nuestra edad, sin embargo, el sentido de culpa que me genera el solo ver todo esto está siendo mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

–Issei-kun…

La voz de Irina me hace pensar que ella está tan afectada como yo lo estoy, volteo a verla, la culpa se adueña de su rostro mientras sus dedos pareciesen aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la columna donde estamos escondidos.

–¿Tú crees que deberíamos…

–No.

Ella se voltea hacia a mí totalmente sorprendida por mi rápida y clara respuesta, podría decir que incluso hasta en cierta forma algo horrorizada, ignorando la triste escena que hay apenas un par de metros delante de nosotros, la observo fijamente sin poder evitar recordar el suave susurro saliendo de sus labios cuando ambos saltamos a esa aventura por la ciudad.

–Tú me pediste que pasara contigo este día y yo lo acepté, echarme atrás ahora no sería justo, no para ti.

–Issei-kun…

Irina se detiene al verme hacer un gesto de silencio, con mi mano libre la tomo por una de sus manos mientras comienzo a arrastrarla por entre medio de la multitud, ella simplemente se deja guiar por mis pasos mientras me aseguro de no perder atención de ninguno de nuestros compañeros que podamos llegar a encontrarnos.

Suspiro aliviado al notar como comenzamos a alejarnos del templo bajando por el camino que trepa la colina, silenciosa, mi amiga de la infancia camina tras de mí sin intención aparente de soltarse de mi mano.

Aprieto el paso, negándome a mirar atrás, ignorando por todos los medios posibles la escena que vi allí, sé que lo que hago no es justo, los demás no han hecho nada para que los haga preocuparse de esta manera, mi actitud no es digna de un miembro de la casa Gremory, pero así todo...

–Issei-kun.

La sola idea de lastimar a esta chica me resulta imperdonable, siento una opresión en el pecho al ver como sus hermosos ojos violetas se tornan vidriosos, con la vista hacia abajo la vergüenza se apodera de su rostro, no tiene que decirlo, lo que vio allí arriba le duele tanto como a mí, aprieto su mano, tratando de hacerle saber que estoy aquí con ella, sin embargo, ese gesto es insuficiente para calmarla.

–Irina.

–No quiero, no quiero que lastimes a los demás.

Me dice haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no quebrar en llanto, no puedo evitar morder mis labios al oírla hablar, puedo presentir lo que está a punto de decir, alguien como Irina es incapaz de anteponer su felicidad ante los sentimientos de los demás, sin embargo, tampoco quiere decir que eso tenga que ser lo correcto.

–Lo siento, pero estar contigo, sin importar lo que yo pueda llegar a hacer para remediarlo, tarde o temprano va a lastimar a alguien de una u otra forma…

Creo que va siendo hora de que yo también me sincere, he estado junto a Irina durante toda esta tarde luego de que ella me haya dicho lo que siente, sé que no está cómoda con la forma en que lo hizo y estoy consciente de que no me pidió que le dé una respuesta, pero dudo que haya otra forma de hacerle entender lo que quiero decir.

–Irina… Yo… Me gustaría continuar esta conversación en otra parte.

Ella parpadea confundida mientras yo no puedo evitar sentir como me empiezan a quemar las mejillas por ser tan torpe para esta clase de cosas.

–Su… Supongo que está bien.

Suspiro algo aliviado, por lo menos eso me dará un poco de tiempo para acomodar mis ideas, no dudo de mis sentimientos por esta chica, ya no al menos, pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo de la forma correcta, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

 **0o0o0o0**

Desde que Issei dijo esas palabras ambos nos hemos mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio, apenas pudimos encontrar un lugar un poco alejado de la multitud él simplemente hizo una seña y ambos levantamos vuelo atentos a que nadie notara nuestra presencia.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos termináramos en Arashiyama a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque el ajetreo turístico es algo casi imposible de evitar en esta ciudad, los bosques a la rivera del río Hozu a los que la mayoría no tiene interés por adentrarse son el lugar perfecto para encontrar algo de calma por aquí.

Mi piel se pone de gallina cuando remojo mis pies en las frías aguas del río de montaña por primera vez, sentada en una de las grandes rocas de la orilla, observo como alguna que otra barca pasa haciendo el famoso crucero por entre las montañas mientras mis zapatos y medias descansan acomodados unos cuantos metros detrás de mí.

Por otro lado, Issei esta acuclillado en la orilla arrojando algún guijarro de tanto en tanto tratando de hacerlo rebotar en el agua sin mucho éxito.

A pesar del ambiente mi corazón no puede evitar latir como si estuviese corriendo una maratón, además, el silencio de mi compañero no hace mucho para mejorar la situación.

Siento como mis mejillas arden, de hecho me veo un poco tentada a tirarme un poco de agua en el rostro con tal aliviar un poco los efectos del bochorno, froto mis manos tratando de encontrar algo en que ocupar mi mente, sin embargo la expectación y la emoción del momento me hacen imposible hacer otra cosa que no sea estar pendiente de lo que Issei está a punto de decirme.

Así todo, esta opresión en el pecho se niega a desaparecer ¿Cómo se supone que pueda estar tranquila con todo esto luego de lo que vimos en Kiyomizu-dera?

La culpa me está matando, no debería haber obligado a Issei a acompañarme, mis sentimientos no son excusa para herir y preocupar a los demás, incluso nuestros compañeros que son ajenos a todo esto deben de verse afectados, los profesores deben estar como locos buscándonos, Dios, esto se me ha escapado de las manos.

–Irina…

La forma tan calmada con la que dijo mi nombre hace que inevitablemente pegue un sobresalto por la sorpresa luego de haber estado tan metida en mis propios pensamientos.

–Dime, Issei-kun.

Así todo, trato de sonar lo más calmada posible, si él se tomo todas estas molestias para poder hablar de forma correcta lo menos que puedo hacer por él es escucharlo con toda mi atención.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios antes de ponerse súbitamente de pie y comenzar a caminar hacía a mí, cuando estamos frente a frente se sienta en otra roca observándome directamente a los ojos.

–Yo… ¿Merezco que tú me quieras?

¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–No entiendo tu pregunta Issei-kun.

En serio que no lo entiendo ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo? Cuando una expone sus sentimientos generalmente esa es la última pregunta que pasaría por la cabeza de un chico, bueno, en realidad no sé si sea así, pero tratándose de Issei hubiese esperado algo referido a las oppais antes que semejante planteo.

–Es simplemente eso ¿Qué he hecho yo para que tú me quieras?

–Pues… Bueno, ser tú… Siempre fue porque eres tú, desde niños que es así, y con el paso de los años creo que es eso lo que hace que… Bueno, esto me hace sentir un poco apenada… Que te quiera cada vez más.

Cielos, la cara me arde como si la hubiese puesto contra la estufa encendida, aún sigo sin entender a dónde quiere llegar con esto, pero el solo ver su rostro esperando mi respuesta hace que tenga ganas de tomármelo lo más en serio posible.

Al igual que seguramente debo de estar yo, el rostro de Issei se pone rojo como un tomate, observando hacia el río él rasca levemente su mejilla como si hubiese perdido el hilo de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– ¿Incluso con lo de la "Bestia pervertida", la obsesión con los oppais y todo eso?

Oh Dios, no pasa seguido, pero cuando Issei está así de avergonzado no puede evitar verse endemoniadamente tierno, lo cual es irónico si uno lo piensa.

–Pues, si dijera que me gusta eso de ti estaría mintiendo, pero supongo que es normal en los muchachos a nuestra edad, quizás la mayoría se contiene un poco más, pero bueno, tú nunca fuiste de los que piensan demasiado… Sin embargo, ahora que lo recuerdo, hace un buen tiempo que no te veo hacer nada pervertido.

–Bueno, he tratado de esforzarme un poco más en eso, claro que las oppais se merecen todas las alabanzas del mundo, pero supongo que no hay por qué molestar a las chicas en el proceso… Perdón, también he tratado de mejorar un poco en la escuela para quitarme lo torpe… Estando contigo no puedo evitar querer hacerlo.

Sí Issei, eres un tarado al cuadrado, no solo por no saber cómo hablar con las chicas, sino por pensar que no he notado cada una de esas cosas, he visto tu esfuerzo, como te estás superando día a día, no solo por tus deberes con Rias-san, sino por ti mismo, aún así, que sea también por mi causa es algo que me dan ganas de tirarte al suelo en este mismo instante y besarte hasta quedarme sin aire.

–Tarado.

Le digo sin poder evitar sonreír como una tonta, lejos de su reacción normal, él se rasca la cabeza apenado haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por mantener el contacto visual sin poder evitar fracasar al cabo de unos pocos segundos debido a la pena.

–Tú me haces querer ser mejor persona Issei… Eso es lo que me generas con solo ser tú mismo, mi deseo de poder seguir estando junto a ti es suficiente para que cada vez que abra los ojos por la mañana quiera superarme a mí misma.

Issei se queda en silencio, observándome mientras muevo mis pies en el agua acostumbrándome a la temperatura de esta, es curioso, a pesar de que era él el que quería hablar no puedo evitar pensar que soy yo la que está hablando de más.

–Hay veces en que no puedo conseguirlo, a veces los celos son más fuertes que yo y en vez de seguir las enseñanzas del señor lo único que hago es enojarme con las demás chicas y conmigo misma por no poder estar a su altura, hay momentos en que tú me pareces tan inalcanzable que lo único a lo que puedo aspirar es a observarte brillar lo más cerca que pueda, momentos en los que llego a la conclusión de que simplemente no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti…

Veo como sus labios comienzan a moverse con impaciencia, sé lo que está a punto de decir, sin embargo un solo gesto con mi mano es suficiente para detenerlo antes de que siquiera un suspiro salga de sus labios.

–Pero, tú tienes ese maravilloso don, tú me conoces tan bien, que cuando empiezo a sentirme así, tu mano extendida frente a mí me invita a intentarlo de nuevo, a seguir adelante, a que, sin importar el resultado, tú estarás allí conmigo, para ayudarme a levantarme de nuevo o para celebrar junto a mí, porque tú eres así, porque en tu perfecta imperfección tú eres suficiente para que todo en mi vida brille cada vez más, por qué con solo ser tú…

Me levanto de mi roca mientras tomo el bonito rostro ruborizado de Issei entre mis manos de la forma más delicada que puedo hacerlo, acercando mi cara hacia la suya, concentrándome en esos ojos color miel como si me fuese a sumergir en ellos, grabando en mi psique el cosquilleo que me genera su respiración en los bordes de mis labios y tomando aire de forma que siento como si fuese la primera respiración que hago en toda mi vida, preparándome para decir aquello que he querido decir casi desde que tengo uso de razón.

–Has hecho suficiente para que yo te ame con locura.

Lo hice, por fin lo hice, se lo dije, sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero no me importa, creo que aún si lo pensara toda una vida no hubiese encontrado mejor forma de decírselo que esta.

Mientras su rostro aún descansa entre mis manos su gesto se vuelve indescifrable, ruborizado, la única emoción que puedo ver a través de él no es más que una sorpresa absoluta.

Aún así, no tengo miedo.

–Te amo Issei y lo haré por el resto de mi vida.

 **0o0o0o0**

¿Es en serio? Esto no es una especie de chiste ¿Verdad? Aún estoy de una pieza, una lanza de luz no me empala de lado a lado ¿No hay comentarios sarcásticos ni despectivos? De verdad puedo… ¿De verdad puedo disfrutar esto?

– ¿Issei?

– ¿Eh?

Mi rostro, húmedo, está húmedo, la vista se me nubla, mi pecho se contrae, yo no… Yo no…

–Perdón, creo que lo he arruinado de nuevo.

Trato de sonreír, y de hecho lo hago, de corazón, estoy feliz, demasiado, no sé cómo manejarlo, si no fuera porque Irina se niega a dejar de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos trataría de secarme estas lagrimas lo más rápido posible.

A pesar de que aquello definitivamente es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en mi vida no puedo evitar llorar como un idiota por eso, Irina me observa preocupada ante mi actitud, quiero corresponder sus sentimientos ahora mismo, pero las palabras mueren antes de salir de mi boca.

Mi mente está hecho un caos, así todo, puedo asegurar que la felicidad es tanta que no me entra en el pecho en este momento, los recuerdos se agolpan todos en un solo segundo, mi vida junto a Irina pasa frente a mis ojos, y lo único que puedo hacer ante todo eso es sonreír.

 _¿Por favor, morirías por mí?_

Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo se aferra a mi psiquis, incapaz de dejarme disfrutar del todo las palabras de mi mejor amiga, no puedo evitar rememorar el dolor de aquella ocasión, no solo de la lanza de luz atravesando mí estomago, sino de todo lo que Raynare hizo conmigo.

 _¿Sera que puedes dejar de ensuciar mis oídos al hablarme?_

Lo peor de todo es que Irina ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme a olvidar ese trauma, con cariño y paciencia ha tratado de guiarme, de hacerme entender que el afecto que las demás chicas puedan llegar a tener por mí no tienen por qué conllevar una intención oculta.

 _Me gustas ¡Sal conmigo por favor! Sí claro. Cuando te lo dije esa vez quedaste con la boca abierta._

Pero, el cómo Yuum… No, como el ángel caído Raynare jugó con mis sentimientos, es algo que no puedo olvidar, es algo que no debo olvidar, al menos es lo que siento que tengo que hacer sino quiero que terminar lastimado otra vez.

 _Me reí mucho porque no sabías nada sobre las mujeres. Si te muestro un gesto en problemas me darías toda la atención ¿Verdad? Pero todo eso lo hice a propósito ¡Es que era muy divertido verte con esa cara de impaciente!_

Sé que Irina ha dicho todo eso de corazón, sé que ella sería incapaz de estar mintiendo cuando se me declaró con esa mirada tan dulce y sincera en sus ojos, pero…

 _No puedes proteger a nadie, no pudiste hacerlo con Asia ¿Por qué crees que será diferente con esta niña? No pudiste hacerlo en ese entonces y no podrás hacerlo ahora… ¿Y así pretendes ser amado? Niño patético._

Yo…

–Issei-kun, ya basta, tú no has arruinado nada, tú solo…

–Te amo.

– ¿Eh?

No me importa, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que puedan llegar a decirme los fantasmas de mi pasado ¿Qué no soy capaz de protegerla? ¿Qué no sé si ella jugará conmigo? ¡Al carajo con todo eso!

Amo a esta mujer, amo a la amiga de la infancia que ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, amo a la chica que recorrió el mundo de una punta a la otra solo con la intención de volver a verme, amo a la devota de la iglesia que es capaz incluso de replantearse su propia misión para poder expresarme su amor, amo a la muchacha que con sus dejes infantiles y su amor por todo lo bueno en el mundo hace que mis días nunca dejen de brillar.

Amo a Irina Shidou, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, con sus falencias y virtudes, con todo lo que ella significa, con todo lo que yo soy para ella y con todo lo que ella hace que cambie en mí.

–Sé que me expreso mal, decir "Yo también te amo" me suena a poco…

Irina parpadea sin poderse creer del todo lo que está pasando en este momento, sino fuera por lo importante que es este momento para ambos, me reiría a carcajada limpia de la cara que está haciendo ahora mismo.

–En verdad, luego de todo lo que has dicho, creo que todo lo que pueda llegar a responderte va a quedarse corto en comparación…

Sin despegar sus manos de mi rostro, me pongo de pie, quedando frente a frente a ella, a medida que el sol va bajando la imagen de Irina no hace más que volverse más hermosa a cada segundo que pasa, me quedo absorto en sus ojos violáceos, concentrándome en ellos como si fuese lo último que vaya a ver en mi vida.

–Así que, perdóname por no poder hacer otra cosa que repetir tus palabras…

Tomo una de las manos que aún sigue apoyada mi rostro, acariciándola con la mayor ternura posible tan solo usando mi pulgar, tal cual lo había hecho hace un par de horas arriba de aquel tren.

–Te amo Irina, y lo haré por el resto de mi vida.

Lo próximo que sé es que mis labios se ven cerrados de repente mientras me veo envuelto en el agarre más fuerte y a la vez el más dulce y tierno que sentido en mi vida, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Irina recorre la ínfima distancia que había entre nuestros rostros sellando sus labios con los míos.

Inmediatamente mi mente entra en cortocircuito haciendo que lo único que sea capaz de hacer es cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora.

Sus labios saben ligeramente a fresas.

Ella se acerca más, y sus brazos se tensan alrededor de mi cuello, asegurándose de que yo no retroceda.

No es como si hubiera algún peligro de eso.

Hay una agitación en mi interior mientras mis brazos se tensan, acercando su cintura, dejándome llevar por la emoción de poder compartir mis sentimientos con la mujer que amo.

Inhalo su esencia, mi mente intenta desesperadamente memorizar todo sobre ella, cómo sabe, cómo huele, cómo se siente.

Incluso compartiendo toda una vida junto a ella, esta sensación me resulta tan atrapante y desconocida que no puedo evitar desear pasar el resto de mis días tratando de descifrarla.

La percepción del tiempo pareciese volver a mí cuando nuestros labios no tienen otra alternativa que separarse cuando se nos acaba el aire a ambos, aún aferrada a mis hombros, Irina apoya su frente contra la mía, siento un leve cosquiquelleo en mi nariz cuando esta se roza con la suya.

–Issei, yo, no sé qué decir… Gracias.

¿Gracias? Si hay alguien aquí que tiene que agradecer algo ese soy yo.

Negándose a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ella tiene cerrados sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas sin indicios de parar pronto.

Su pecho se contrae una y otra vez entre mis brazos por los gimoteos de mi hermosa novia…

Novia…

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Debería pedírselo ahora?

La observo otra vez…

No, no es momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas, ella está aquí, ambos nos amamos y eso es todo lo que importa, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en lo que será de nosotros al volver, por ahora lo mejor será simplemente disfrutar de todo esto.

–Yo tengo que darte las gracias a ti, Irina.

–Idiota, no me contradigas en un momento como este.

Dice entre gimoteos mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo por limpiar sus lágrimas tan solo con el dorso de sus manos, no puedo evitar reírme de la situación ganándome un golpe en el hombro en el proceso.

Aunque quisiera nunca tener que soltarla, tengo que deshacer nuestro abrazo para que ella pueda ponerse de nuevo las medias y zapatos de su uniforme.

Saliendo del agua, ella se recuesta en el césped un poco más lejos de la orilla, una hermosa sonrisa adorna su rostro mientras seca sus piernas, embobado observo como acomoda sus medias, cuando repara en lo que hago, ella evita mi mirada mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de una adorable carmín que amenaza con provocarme un ataque de diabetes.

Al igual que ella, desvió la mirada avergonzado, aunque no comprendo del todo el por qué, luego de habernos dicho todas esas cosas uno pensaría que esta clase de cosas ya no nos afectarían tanto.

Tratando de romper un poco la tensión, me acerco a ella una vez que termina de ponerse sus medias, extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sin embargo, lejos de un simple agarre, ella tira de mi brazo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndome caer en el césped a su lado.

–Esa me la debes por reírte de mí hace un rato.

Me dice entre carcajadas que terminan por contagiárseme sin que pueda evitarlo.

Mis ojos vagan por el escenario hasta fijarse en la figura de Irina, que aún no se ha levantado.

Sus largas coletas están extendidas alrededor de su cabeza, sus brazos abiertos, y la risa borbotea en su boca.

Todo sobre ella parece estar condensado en esa imagen.

Su energía, su espíritu, sus risas infantiles.

Tomo su mano cuando las risas quedan atrás y no hacemos más que mirarnos el uno al otro sin dejar de sonreír durante siquiera un instante, un suspiro de satisfacción sale casi como un susurro de entre sus labios mientras yo observo hacia el cielo sin poder evitar pensar en cómo sería ver las estrellas desde aquí junto a Irina.

Desafortunadamente es precisamente eso lo que me hace caer en cuenta de que el sol está comenzando a ocultarse, y sinceramente, en realidad creo que ya nos hemos metido en suficientes problemas por un día como para llegar al hotel bien entrada la noche.

–Issei…

Me dice en un susurro poniéndose levantado su cabeza de súbito, lejos de todo el ambiente distendido de hace un rato, su rostro se torna completamente serio mientras observa de un lado otro como si tratase de captar algo que no es capaz de percibir del todo.

–Sígueme…

Dice mientras se pone de pie sin salir en ningún momento de ese estado de alerta tan súbito.

– ¿Está todo bien?

Ella simplemente se voltea hacía a mí mientras hace un gesto de silencio con uno de sus dedos.

Abriéndose paso por entre los árboles, Irina se va adentrando en el bosque conmigo detrás, de tanto en tanto pone una mano en alto haciendo que me detenga mientras ella trata de retomar el rastro de lo que sea que esté siguiendo para luego avanzar en otra dirección.

Observo hacia todos lados tratando de entender qué o quién es lo que la puso en ese estado, incluso me concentro tratando de notar algún aura extraña o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, es inútil, la cantidad de energía en esta ciudad es tanta que el solo tratar de identificar algún tipo en especifico resulta asfixiante.

Pronto llegamos a un claro, imito a Irina al ver como ella se agacha y se pone detrás de un árbol mientras que con un gesto de su mano me pide que haga lo mismo.

–Aquí vienen, no hagas ningún ruido.

Me veo tentado a preguntar ¿Quiénes? Sin embargo, la profesionalidad que Irina está demostrando me es imposible de ignorar, por lo que solo me limito a hacer caso a lo que dice y prepararme mentalmente para lo que pueda llegar a suceder.

– ¡Cuidado!

A pesar de ser un susurro, este sale con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme pegar un buen susto.

Un fuerte aleteo llega de repente a mis oídos, cuando me doy cuenta, siento par de brazos delgados abrazándome por la espalda mientras una sensación cálida me embarga casi al instante.

– ¿Alas?

–Shhhhhh.

Como si fuese alguna especie de protección, las alas de Irina me rodean por completo abrazándome como si fuesen los mismos brazos que están aferrados a mi pecho en este momento.

Aunque la curiosidad me pide a gritos empezar a preguntar qué diablos está pasando, las grandes oppais en apretadas sobre mi espalda en este momento hacen que me sea imposible concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa por más de un segundo.

–Con esto no podrán detectarte a ti tampoco.

Es lo único que me dice recibiendo una simple afirmación con mi cabeza como respuesta.

Un movimiento de hojas y todo pasó demasiado rápido como para estar seguro de si en verdad pude verlo o no.

En medio de aquel claro una menuda figura se erguía con cierta imponencia respecto del resto que las acompañaba.

–Youkais…

Susurro ganándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Irina seguido de un silencioso "shhhhhh" y una cara de pocos amigos.

Un grupo de siete tengus se amontonan frente lo que parece ser una especie de figura de autoridad para ellos, con sus cuerpos humanoides y su pico y plumas de cuervo, estos agachan la cabeza ante la severa mirada de lo que en principio no pasaría por más que una adorable niña extranjera de cabello rubio vestida con las ropas de una sacerdotisa Shinto, claro, así sería si uno no tiene en cuenta las orejas y las nueve colas de zorro que lleva encima.

–Váyanse de aquí, no podemos tolerar que estos demonios campen a sus anchas en nuestra ciudad y tampoco podemos desperdiciar recursos en una simple escolta.

–Pero mi señora, no podemos dejar que le hagan lo mismo que a su ma…

– ¡HE DICHO QUE SE VAYAN!

Incluso para nosotros el grito de la pequeña resultó intimidante, mientras tanto Irina afianza el agarre de sus alas sobre mi cuerpo para evitar que esa niña o alguno de sus tengus nos detecten a ambos, maldición, si sigo sintiendo sus pechos frotándose con mi espalda creo que voy a perder la razón sin importar si esa chica esté aquí o no.

–El bosque es suficiente para protegerme por mí misma, vayan, no permitan que nuestra ciudad quede más en vergüenza de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Dice aquella pequeña sacerdotisa con voz carente de emoción alguna, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, los pequeños espíritus desaparecen en el bosque a una velocidad sorprendente dejándola sola en medio de aquel claro.

–Debemos salir de aquí.

Me susurra Irina al oído haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acerquen aún más el uno con el otro.

Al parecer una vez que es consciente de que nadie está en los alrededores, las rodillas de la pequeña kitsune pierden su fuerza, arrodillada en el suelo, pronto su pecho empiezan a acelerar su ritmo mientras trata inútilmente de contener los fuertes gimoteos que salen de su boca, es cuestión de uno segundos para que no pueda resistir más comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

– ¡MAMÁ!

Su grito hace eco por entre los arboles haciendo que ambos demos un pequeño respingo desde nuestro escondite, diablos, no creo que haya persona que no se vea aunque sea un poco conmovida por algo como esto, por más odio aparente que tenga hacia los demonios no puede simplemente dejarla a su suerte, mi conciencia no me lo perdonaría.

Lejos de toda autoridad que parecía imponer hasta hace unos segundos, la pequeña kitsune yace en el suelo hecha un mar de lagrimas, doy un profundo suspiro, lo siento Irina, pero no puedo estar contigo en esta.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, sus alas dejan de abrazarme mientras un gesto serio como rara vez vi en ella se apodera por completo de su rostro.

–Vamos Issei, no podemos dejar a esa niña allí sola.

Sin importarle en lo absoluto si quedaba alguna especie de presencia oculta cuidando de la chica o incluso ignorando el poder que esta pueda llegar a tener, Irina camina en línea recta hacia ella como si nadie más aparte de ellas dos estuviese en el lugar.

–Irina…

–No te molestes Issei, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión…

Una tenue sonrisa parece iluminar su rostro al voltearse a verme, como hace apenas unos minutos atrás, siento como mi corazón se detiene tan solo con observarla a los ojos, no puedo evitar sonreír como un bobo, carajo, suena ridículo, pero incluso de repente siento como mis piernas parecieran volverse gelatina, lucho internamente conmigo mismo por no dejar que un suspiro se escape de mis labios ante la hermosa chica que tengo ante mis ojos, esto es vergonzoso, las mejillas me arden y a duras penas puedo mantener mi mirada fija en ella.

–Al fin y el cabo, como tú dices, hacer esto es lo correcto ¿Verdad?

Sencillamente no puedo no enamorarme de esta chica.

Tal y como lo hice cuando entré al bosque, sigo los pasos firmes y decididos de Irina, quién a pesar de demostrar cierta imponencia como lo hace aquella niña, aquel gesto amigable y movimientos cautos me dan la esperanza de que esto no necesariamente tiene por que terminar mal.

– ¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!

Y ahí se van mis esperanzas.

–Tranquila, no te haremos daño.

Claro, mira el estado de la niña, va a confiar en ti con esa frase gastada y todo.

Mientras retrocede, la niña comienza a observamos atentamente a ambos para luego torcer el gesto en uno de una ira absoluta señalándome acusadoramente con una de sus pequeñas manitas.

– ¡TÚ! ¡SUCIO DEMONIO! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI MADRE!

¿Madre? ¿Devolver? Un momento, cuando fue que yo…

– ¡Issei!

Frente a mí, una de las alas de Irina está extendida y humeando ligeramente, a un lado, puedo ver como un diminuto cráter aparece de la nada cerca de la base de uno de los arboles del lugar.

Respirando pesadamente, la niña tiene una de sus manos extendidas mientras la ira la tiene casi al borde del llanto al mismo tiempo que su cuerpito tiembla producto de la impotencia por no haber dado en el blanco.

No era un ataque precisamente potente, de hecho, de haberme dado dudo que me hubiese hecho algo más que un simple rasguño, así todo, luego del ligero susto, Irina aún trata de mantener la calma y dialogar con la pequeña.

–Por favor, escúchanos, solo queremos ayudar, no sabemos nada de tu madre, pero podemos ayudarte a buscarla.

– ¡Dejen de mentir! ¡No pueden engañar a mis ojos, ni siquiera un ángel!

Madre, diablos ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a esta niña?

Un nuevo disparo de fuego sale de sus manecitas mientras la pequeña kitsune sigue retrocediendo observando con ira, y poco a poco también miedo, como ahora soy yo el que rechaza su ataque solo con poner la Boosted Gear frente a mi rostro.

–En serio pequeña, no vamos a hacerte daño, lo prometo.

Tratando de imitar a Irina hablo de la forma más calmada posible mientras camino lenta y cautelosamente hacia ella al mismo tiempo que en su retroceso ella termina por verse acorralada al chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

Aún negándose a dejar de lado su enojo, sus ojos se inyectan de lagrimas mientras los temblores en su cuerpo aumentan al tiempo que se prepara para atacarme otra vez con una de esas pequeñas bolas de fuego.

–Mentirosos… Todos… Mentirosos… Mami, yo… Devuélvemela…

Quedan pocos metros para llegar hasta ella, a cada paso que doy, el miedo se apodera cada vez más de su pequeño cuerpo, su rostro ya está cubierto en un mar de lágrimas, los temblores llegan a un punto en que sus rodillas ya no pueden sostenerla haciéndola caer al césped por su propio peso.

–No… Por favor, no… No me lastimes… Mamá… Quiero a mi mamá…

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!

La situación se vuelve demasiado para ella, sin saber qué hacer, la pobre pequeña comienza a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo que tanto a Irina como a mí se nos estruje el pecho tan solo con verla.

–Issei…

El solo observar a Irina me fue suficiente para saber qué es lo que quería decirme, suspiro, en realidad me encantaría que esta tarde no terminase nunca, sin embargo ambos tenemos que volver a la realidad…

A nuestras realidades.

–Sí, avisémosle a Azazel-sensei, esto es más de lo que podemos manejar.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿Princesa Youkai?

Preguntamos ambos al unisonó haciendo que el líder de Grigory sonriera con nuestra reacción.

–Así es, esta pequeña es la hija de la regente de la facción Youkai en Kyoto, quien en las últimos días ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, es por eso que ella los atacó, al parecer el incidente y la llegada de nuestro grupo han sido una infeliz coincidencia que terminó en este malentendido.

Explica sentado en el pequeño cuarto que le han dado Issei para cubrir estas reuniones, aún lado, todavía un poco recelosa de nosotros la pequeña se aferra al regazo de una yokai zorro vestida con el mismo traje de sacerdotisa que ella.

–Mis más sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos, a pesar de los problemas que les causo aún así han cuidado de la princesa y la han mantenido a salvo.

Nos dice a ambos mientras se arrodilla frente a nosotros y pone su frente a la altura del suelo como si fuese uno de esos antiguos samuráis.

–No creo que sea para tanto, princesa o no es solo una niña pequeña, no podíamos dejarla a su suerte.

Responde Issei un tanto apenado evitando la mirada de las Youkais mientras un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, cielos, en serio que se ve adorable cuando está apenado.

–Así es, solo hicimos lo que era correcto, no hace falta agradecer.

Lo secundo, aunque no me veo apenada como él trato de sonreír de la forma más amigable que puedo, al fin y al cabo, esto no ha sido más que un mal entendido, encontrar culpables aquí no vale la pena.

–Hime-sama ¿Tiene algo para decir?

Con tono maternal, la sirviente Youkai acaricia la cabeza de la asustada niña, asintiendo, la pequeña se pone de pie, es extraño, al igual que con aquellos hombres pájaro el porte de esta chiquilla impone un gran respeto, casi como si madurara una gran cantidad de años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo como si el miedo y llanto que la embargaban hasta hace un rato nunca hubiesen sucedido.

–Yo soy Kunou, la hija de Yasaka, la administradora de los Youkais que viven dentro y fuera de Kyoto.

Luego de esa auto presentación, haciendo una perfecta reverencia de noventa grados, la pequeña empieza con sus disculpas causando nuevamente esa pena e incomodidad en el rostro de Issei de la cual no puedo evitar reírme mentalmente.

–Realmente lamento lo de la última vez, me deje llevar por mis emociones y no razone debidamente mis acciones, por favor perdónenme.

Sonrío, arrodillándome de forma que puedo estar cara a cara con ella, tomo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las mías.

–A los ángeles nos enseñan a ser misericordiosos, estamos educados para amar y perdonar a nuestros enemigos tal y como el señor nos lo dice, en verdad, yo no guardo ningún rencor contra ti Hime-sama…

Sorprendida, la pequeña Kunou levanta su rostro observándome a los ojos.

–Pero, en realidad no hay nada que perdonar, tu madre está perdida y tú lo único que quieres hacer es encontrarla y protegerla, una reacción como la que tuviste es normal.

–Irina tiene razón, si ya pediste disculpas es porque te has dado cuenta de tu error ¿Verdad?

Ese es Issei apareciendo junto a mí, también poniéndose de rodillas quedando cara a cara con la pequeña zorro apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

–Sí, por supuesto.

–Entonces es como ya te dijo mi compañera, no hay nada de que culparte.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se deja entrever por sus labios, sin embargo, la niña niega rápidamente con la cabeza antes de observarnos fijamente a ambos.

–Lamento mucho mi error, pero por favor ¡Se los ruego! ¡Préstennos su fuerza para salvar a mi madre!

Issei y yo no podemos hacer otra cosa más que mirarnos el uno al otro, el grito de ayuda de la pequeña es algo imposible de ignorar para nosotros, aún así, la decisión sobre este asunto no nos compete, tal y como paso en el bosque, parece que este asunto es mucho más grande que nosotros.

–Khaos Brgidade.

Fue el susurro pensativo, casi ausente, que salió de la boca del líder de Grigory mientras sopesaba la situación, no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro cansino, definitivamente esto va a ser algo complicado para nosotros.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Buen trabajo ahí fuera.

La felicitación de Kiba me toma por sorpresa, por suerte se llego a un acuerdo y nosotros tomaríamos parte en la búsqueda de la madre de Kunou, Yasaka-hime como le dicen los Youkais, bueno, más bien Azazel-sensei y los demás líderes, en nuestro caso, simplemente seguiríamos disfrutando del viaje, aunque nos recomendaron que nos preparáramos para lo peor, ya que por falta de personal y por nuestra experiencia en combate, de ser ellos los que estuviesen detrás de todo esto, deberíamos enfrentarnos con la Khaos Brigade.

– ¿Eh?

–Azazel-sensei ya nos contó lo que pasó, fue muy valiente por parte tuya y de Shidou-san separarse del grupo para investigar todo este asunto de la pequeña princesa Youkai…

Así que esto fue lo que les contó a los chicos, vaya, sino fuera porque sé que buscará cobrársela de alguna forma, le estaría más que agradecido por eso, de todas formas, a pesar de que el sensei es muy listo, dudo que sepa realmente todo lo que sucedió esta tarde entre Irina y yo.

Sonrío tratando de adecuarme mentalmente lo mejor posible a la historia de Azazel-sensei, estoy a punto de decir que sí a todo cuando de repente la charla de mi compañero continua.

–Es una suerte que las chicas se hayan quedado satisfechas con esa explicación, sería inconveniente para todos si se enteraran que te has pasado todo el día en una cita con Shidou-san.

Oh mierda.

–Cómo es que tú…

–Me di cuenta de ello hace tiempo, eres un poco olvidadizo, creo que te lo mencione hace cosa de una semana durante la fiesta que les hizo Buchou por sus notas en matemáticas, además, supuse que algo así pasaría, Shidou-san había estado de misión toda la semana anterior al viaje, desde que ella entró en la escuela ha sido el mayor tiempo que ambos han pasado separados.

Ahora que lo menciona, eso de lo de la fiesta es cierto, vaya, Kiba es bastante calculador como para darse cuenta de todo esto tan solo con esos detalles.

–Y claro, también los vi mientras te buscábamos por la tarde.

…

Mierda.

Estoy jodido.

–Tranquilo, solo yo los vi, me aseguré de que nadie más lo hiciera, no pensaba decírselo a nadie de todas formas, no puedo traicionar la confianza de mi mejor amigo…

Me dice sonriente mientras pone su mano en mi hombro tranquilizándome, diablos, y pensar que antes de volverme un demonio la simple existencia de este tipo me parecía un fastidio.

–Además haría mucho más mal que bien si dijera algo, este es un asunto entre tú y Buchou, por más que le haya jurado lealtad a ella, tus decisiones y sentimientos no son asunto mío.

–Kiba…

–Déjalo así, cuando quieras podemos platicar sobre esto, por ahora simplemente disfruta… Solo no te metas en problemas.

Luego de eso, simplemente se va caminando hacia su cuarto dejándome con la palabra en la boca, suspiro aliviado, supongo que si alguien tiene que saber de todo esto no me molesta que sea él el que lo haga.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Irina…

–Shhhhhh

Creo que quizás tendría que haber pensado mejor todo esto antes de meterme aquí tan tranquila.

–Ara ¿Issei-san?

–Qué extraño, se supone que estaría aquí.

Cielos, si que está apretado aquí dentro, con todo el ajetreo de hoy uno pensaría que Issei no se tomaría el tiempo de arreglar su equipaje, quién lo diría, la única vez que hace las cosas como debe y así todo logra fastidiarme los planes.

La respiración de ambos comienza a hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo que ellas buscan por el cuarto, vaya, no pensé que Asia era de las que dormía en camisón, aunque tengo que admitirlo, se le ve bien, por otro lado, nunca entendí como lo hace, pero para solo ser un pijama, el cuerpo de Xenovia hace que incluso eso se vea sugerente.

Aún así…

–Irina, tus oppais, no lo aguanto…

Ya es tarde, el premio mayor es mío chicas.

Entre susurros, Issei hace lo posible por mantener la compostura, esto es hasta casi gracioso, cuando entré hace un par de minutos vestida con mi camisón y el cabello suelto el gesto que hizo estaba como para enmarcarlo y colgarlo en una pared.

–Shhhhh nos van a descubrir.

Le digo haciéndome la desentendida aunque no puedo evitar sonreír para mí misma, la disposición de las cosas dentro del armario de Issei nos obliga a ambos a estar completamente pegados el uno al otro para caber dentro, además, no tengo una idea clara sobre qué estoy parada, pero el asunto es que gracias a eso terminé por estar a una estatura más alta de lo usual logrando que mis pechos estén a la altura del rostro de mi querido chico dragón, para sufrimiento y placer de este y completa satisfacción mía.

–Quizás esté en la cafetería, aún quedan unos minutos del horario para la cena, con todo lo que pasó hoy no me extrañaría que esté comiendo recién ahora.

Dice Xenovia con el gesto pensativo mientras revisa el baño por cuarta vez.

–Es posible, habría que revisar allí, aunque preferiría ponerme algo encima primero, si se trata de Issei-san no me molesta, pero que los demás me vean vestida así me da demasiada vergüenza.

–Tienes razón, es como dice el dicho, la carne ajena no se toca… O en este caso, no se mira, o algo así.

Xenovia, eres mi mejor amiga, pero que te refieras a tu cuerpo como propiedad de mi… Novio… Me provocan ganas de tirarte desde la azotea de este edificio.

En fin, dejando de lado mis arrebatos de celos, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ambas se dan por vencidas y se van a buscar en otro lugar cerrando la puerta y dejando las luces apagadas tras de sí.

–Pensé que jamás se irían.

Digo en medio de un suspiro mientras abro la puerta del pequeño armario agradeciendo mentalmente el poder mover mi cuerpo de nuevo.

– ¿Eh?

Por su parte, aún medio adormecido, Issei quita su cabeza de entre mi escote sin perder en ningún momento ese gesto de ensueño en su rostro.

Esto es extraño, generalmente estaría tan apenada que apenas si podría observar a Issei a los ojos, sin embargo, muy por el contrario, en realidad estoy disfrutando de todo esto, curioso, y yo que creía que el único que estaba adquiriendo las costumbres del otro era él.

Oh, Mikael-sama, por favor, perdona a tu sierva por ser incapaz de resistirse a los impulsos que le genera su pareja.

–Y bien ¿Continuamos?

Le digo mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos arrancándole una sonrisa boba en el proceso que hace que el pecho se me hinche de orgullo por el efecto logrado.

Luego de la reunión con Azazel y los Youkais, acordamos que nos encontraríamos en su cuarto para poder estar juntos unos minutos antes de irnos a dormir, como era de esperarse su mente voló demasiado lejos imaginándose a saber cuántas perversiones, curiosamente la idea no me desagrada del todo como pensaba en un principio, sin embargo, si queremos mantener las apariencias llegar a ese punto queda totalmente descartado.

Sin embargo, unas pequeñas muestras de cariño nunca están de más.

Sin palabras de por medio, él simplemente se deja hacer mientras yo acorto la poca distancia que nos separa juntando mis labios con los suyos, de momento la cosa no escala más allá de eso, quizás sus manos están un poco más debajo de la cintura de lo que deberían, aunque mentiría si dijera que eso me molesta.

Entre besos y caricias pierdo el sentido del tiempo, no estoy segura si fueron dos minutos o media hora, el asunto es que pasado un rato la asfixiante sensación de que podemos ser descubiertos en cualquier momento hace que no podamos disfrutar del todo nuestro tiempo de calidad juntos.

Fastidiada, no tengo más opción que romper el abrazo no sin antes darle un último beso fugaz, los profesores pronto comenzaran a hacer sus rondas y tengo que ser cuidadosa para no levantar sospechas al volver.

–Que descanses.

Me dice con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras abro con cuidado la puerta corrediza de su cuarto.

Volteándome, guiño mi ojo de la forma más coqueta que mi poco sentido de la seducción me permite, arrancándole un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que hace que otra vez el orgullo me llene por completo para luego enviarle un último beso en el aire antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

–Hasta mañana… _Darling_.

 **0o0o0o0**

–¡Lash tiendaz de zien yenez zon inkreibleeeeeez!

–Vaya, eso sí que fue incomodo.

–Ni que lo digas.

–A todo esto ¿Es físicamente posible ponerse borracho solo con una copa?

–En teoría sí, si se es menor de cinco años, pero teniendo en cuenta su condición de semidiosa, no estoy muy seguro de que creer.

Cerrando la puerta del restaurante detrás de nosotros, Kiba y yo vamos hablando de lo que extraño que fue todo eso, a fin de cuentas no todos los días uno ve a una valkiria completamente ebria con solo unos cuantos sorbos de licor encima.

Frente a nosotros, la pequeña Kunou en su forma humana guía a ambos grupos, aunque le dijimos que no era necesario, ella insistió en compensarnos de esta forma, y diablos, luego de verla tan orgullosa y esforzándose por que todo salga bien, uno simplemente no puede llevarle la contraria.

– ¿Lo sabías? Se dice que nunca debes dar la vuelta y regresar a la mitad de este puente.

– ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Un poco más adelante de nosotros, Kiryuu le cuenta a Asia sobre la leyenda del puente que va de camino a Togetsukyou, sin embargo, el hilo de aquella conversación se me pierde cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de Irina quien me guiña un ojo mientras se relame los labios con una coquetería que jamás pensé que ella sería capaz de manejar.

–Otra leyenda dice que si miras hacia atrás, los amantes serán separados, hmmm, aunque esta suena un poco desfavorable…

–N-No pienso mirar atrás.

Vaya, solo con ver ese gesto en su rostro se me antojó una sesión de besos como la de anoche, con la mayor sutileza posible, convenientemente ella se agacha para atar una de sus agujetas al mismo tiempo que yo me voy acercando hacia ella como quién no quiere la cosa.

–Yo, Irina.

La saludo disimuladamente, al ponerse de pie, la cara de blanca palomita que puso por poco no hace que empiece a reírme a carcajadas ahí mismo, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que todo este jueguito entre ambos a escondidas de todo el mundo tiene su toque interesante.

–Ah Issei-kun ¿Estas disfrutando de la visita?

–Bastante, de hecho estaba a punto de hacer la prueba del puente a Togetsukyou.

– ¿La de no mirar atrás?

–Esa misma, aunque sinceramente no le encuentro lo desafiante al asunto.

Observo de reojo como el rostro de Asia se tuerce en un gesto triste por no llegar a tiempo para que la acompañara en el recorrido, lo siento Asia, pero esto es algo que queríamos hacer con Irina desde hace tiempo.

–Es un poco tonto en cierta forma, es decir, no es como si simplemente mirar hacia atrás en un puente diese mala suerte o haga que el amor entre dos personas desaparezca.

Dice entre risas mientras ambos caminamos lo más juntos posible el uno del otro en nuestro recorrido por el antiguo puente, es una lástima que por mantener las apariencias no pueda tomar su mano, este momento es perfecto para esa clase de romanticismos.

–Claro, no lo sé muy bien, pero supongo que las parejas que se quieren de verdad no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, a fin de cuentas el amor no es algo que desaparezca de buenas a primeras.

Una sonrisa asoma por la comisura de sus labios, demasiado sincera para el juego que ambos estamos jugando, pero que simplemente no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por poderla presenciar.

–Así es, el amor está más allá de esas cosas.

Un poco salidos de papel, ninguno de los dos puede ocultar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en nuestros rostros por haber llegado a la otra orilla sin voltear hacia atrás.

– ¡Que cara…

Que se supone que esta sensación calida y resbalosa, es decir, sé que mis sentimientos por Irina son muy fuertes pero no sé si llegar al punto de acab…

– ¡¿A dónde fueron los demás?!

La reacción de Asia interrumpe mis pensamientos, es verdad, a excepción de los chicos del club de ocultismo, la pequeña Kunou, Irina y yo, el resto de nuestros compañeros parecen haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Después de un rato una extraña niebla aparece flotando desde nuestros pies.

–Esta neblina es igual a la de aquella vez, la que me envió al vacío durante la batalla con Diodora.

La voz de Asia cargaba consigo un terror remanente producto de aquella vez en el que no solo ella, sino todos nosotros, sentimos como el mundo se nos venía abajo en un parpadeo con su desaparición.

–Dimension Lost.

Murmura Kiba casi para sí mismo mientras sus ojos se mueven por todo el lugar atento a la más mínima señal de peligro.

–Oigan ¿Se encuentran bien?

Descendiendo desde los cielos cubiertos de niebla, el sensei se acerca hasta nosotros con sus alas de ángel caído abiertas de par en par.

El trata de poner calma entre nosotros, al parecer esto es una dimensión alterna, algo parecido a los lugares donde nos encierran durante los raiting games, producto de una de las trece longinus que existen incluyendo la mía y la de Vali, aún así, lejos de tranquilizarme, toda esta explicación me pone los pelos de punta.

–Al borde de la muerte, el guardia de mi madre reportó que también habían sido capturados por una neblina sin previo aviso.

Dice la pequeña Kunou casi ausente, su voz temblorosa parece quebrarse cada vez más a medida que va comprendiendo que es lo que sucede aquí, un mal presentimiento se apodera de mí, instintivamente comienzo a prepararme para la batalla, aún así, no puedo evitar maldecir mi suerte cuando varias figuras atraviesan la ligera neblina caminando hacia nosotros hasta revelar su presencia.

–Encantado de conocerlos por primera vez, gobernador Azazel y Sekiryutei.

La voz de un muchacho llama nuestra atención, lejos de las prendas chinas tradicionales atadas a la cintura de su uniforme o el hecho de aparentar tener la misma edad de Buchou o Akeno-san, aquel pelinegro causaba en mí una sensación completamente desagradable, no por su persona en sí, sino por la lanza que portaba entre sus manos, mi cuerpo entero parecía pedirme a gritos que huyera lo más rápido posible de aquel sujeto, ignoro que sea esa cosa, pero solo eso me es suficiente para saber que es peligrosa.

– ¿Ustedes son la rumorada facción de los héroes?

Pregunta el sensei mientras da un paso hacia adelante, a modo de respuesta, aquel tipo solo sonríe mientras juguetea con la lanza entre sus manos.

–Mi nombre es Cao Cao…

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo iré! ¡Soy el As de Mikael-sama!

Impresionante, sencillamente impresionante, Issei-kun comandándonos como si fuera Rias-san, sé que no es el momento apropiado, pero no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de él, toda su vida ha dicho que no es más que un simple tonto, sin embargo, la estrategia que ha planteado parece ser lo suficientemente solida para resistir el combate por un tiempo y lo ha podido hacer en cuestión de segundos, incluso luchando contra estas bestias yo… Descuida Issei, no te fallaré.

Mientras me muevo por el campo de batalla haciendo lo posible por acabar con cuanta bestia anti-monstruo se me cruce por delante, puedo observar de reojo como Issei hace su parte bombardeando a nuestros enemigos luego de hacer su promoción a alfil, aunque los miembros de la facción de los héroes esquivan su fuego sin problemas, las bestias se ven reducidas en número a una velocidad alarmante.

Aún así, las sombras no paran de surgir del cuerpo de aquel muchacho, por lo que he oído aún su longinus es inmadura, eso quiere decir que su resistencia tarde o temprano llegara a un límite, bien, si mi trabajo es estar a la ofensiva entonces hare todo a mi alcance para que ese momento llegue lo más temprano posible.

Anti-monstruos o no, están demasiado concentrados en los demonios como para poder resistir mis ataques o plantear una defensa útil contra ellos, con el poder suficiente, unos cuantos ataques masivos pueden poner las cosas un poco más igualadas.

– ¡Este es el castigo de los cielos, cualquiera que tenga intenciones de causar el mal debe recibirlo sin misericordia! ¡AMEN!

Grito mientras a mis espaldas decenas y decenas de lanzas de luz caen desde el cielo acribillando a cualquier bestia que se cruce en su camino, sin embargo, al igual que con Issei, este ataque no afecta en lo absoluto a los héroes quienes lo esquivan sin muchas dificultades.

Aún así, ese detalle es lo último que me interesa.

Cuando observo al usuario de la Longinus que crea esas bestias, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo al borde del colapso, con su cuerpo temblando por completo, las bestias surgen de él cada vez a menor velocidad, mordiendo su labio con ira noto como ligeros hilos de sangre comienzan a surgir de su nariz y oídos, si puedo seguir manteniendo a estos seres a raya solo será cuestión de tiempo para que no le quede más opción que dejar de crearlos si no quiere que su cuerpo se vea sobrepasado por si mismo.

O eso es lo que me hubiese gustado creer.

– ¡¿Sig-san?!

–Vaya, aunque estoy consciente de que soy un espadachín con habilidad, nunca pensé que alguien del nivel del As de Mikael recordase mi existencia, es una grata sorpresa en verdad.

Lo recuerdo, exorcista de la misma escuela que Freed Zelsen "El Emperador Demoniaco Sig" No puedo evitar sentir como mi ira crece al ver como su espada de energía demoniaca choca contra el mandoble de luz que tuve que crear para poder defenderme de sus ataques.

–Tú, traidor, puede que la iglesia no sea la organización más honesta de todas, pero ¿Convertirte en terrorista? Dios lo perdona todo, pero no esperes que yo pueda perdonar semejante afrenta contra el cielo.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? El más fuerte de nosotros sigue allí, y tú pareces estar en un nivel más que aceptable, con ustedes ofreciendo sus espadas al cielo, que personas como yo o la portadora de Durandal tomemos caminos distintos no resultará problema alguno para la iglesia.

–Tsk.

–Vamos, no te contengas, he visto como has estado empujando a Leonardo al borde de su resistencia, eres más que digna de portar el titulo de As, demuéstrame que esa visión de batalla tuya es capaz de hacerle frente a la espada del Emperador Demoniaco Gram, la más fuerte de todas, hazlo, demuéstrame que tan brillante es tu luz, pequeña ángel.

Aprieto mis dientes con ira, si quiere que esto sea así entonces le seguiré el juego, con un movimiento de mi espada hago la fuerza suficiente para poner tierra de por medio entre ambos, al mismo tiempo, aumento el agarre de mi arma haciendo que esta crezca en tamaño con una luz que simplemente es incapaz de ignorarse incluso para los demás combatientes en el campo.

–Como desees, solo ten cuidado de no quedarte ciego luego de presenciarla, Emperador Demoniaco.

 **CAPITULO 6 "EL VALOR DE UN ANGEL" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Buenas gente, es bueno poder volver a leernos de nuevo, han sido tres meses largos pero por fin puedo volver a actualizar, aunque en esta ocasión hay una particularidad especial, al principio este sería un capitulo de más de veinte mil palabras, sin embargo, cuando apenas me faltaban no más que unos cuantos párrafos para terminar me di cuenta del pedazo de documento que se había vuelto, por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería dividir esta última entrega de esta versión de la saga de Kioto en dos partes, sobretodo para facilitarles la lectura y no hacerla tan pesada.**

 **Así que esta vez la espera no será tan larga, ya que el capitulo siguiente está casi completo, por lo que me comprometo a tenerlo subido en los siguientes días, espérenlo con ganas.**

 **Sin embargo, también tengo que aclarar que me he tomado la libertad de, además de los cambios correspondientes por motivos de la trama, omitir o simplemente pasar por alto varias partes de la novela, más que nada porque a estas alturas la mayoría acá sabemos perfectamente de que va el volumen nueve, además, no se ustedes, pero Issei describiendo los puntos turísticos de Kioto o batallas que simplemente sobran como las de Issei peleando con ese tipo de las sombras en el metro que luego prendió fuego me parece que son cosas que no aportan nada al fic y que solo harían la lectura demasiado pesada y aburrida, así que pueden considerar esto y el capitulo siguiente como versiones comprimidas y enfocadas en Issei e Irina sobre la recta final de la saga de Kioto.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedSS: A estas alturas empiezo a pensar que no duerme cada vez que subo algo ¿Quién me va a comentar si te llega a agarrar un colapso por falta de sueño chabon? En fin, gracias, tu apoyo constante es una gran motivación a la hora de escribir, que alguien aprecie así mi trabajo siempre es satisfactorio. Aunque en parte también aporta al drama, esas preguntas en ambos es lo que me parece que más sustenta su cariño mutuo, a pesar de ser inexperto, cuando me decidí a escribir un romance puse todo mi esfuerzo en que parezca, salvando las distancias, lo más real posible, no un enamoramiento por conveniencia de la trama sino algo creíble y con toda una construcción previa detrás, y ese es más que nada el motivo por el que me decidí a desarrollar la saga de Kioto, ya que de paso contestando tu pregunta, estos últimos dos capítulos y el que le sigue a este son previos al inicio del fic, por eso Issei aún no es un ángel y el desarrollo que comentas, no es de la relación en sí, sino en cómo ambos llegaron a formarla. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo a las otras historias, nos leemos.**

 **erendir: Todo para ti es ñoño, si Mikael aprueba la relación es ñoño, si Issei e Irina están de arrumaco es ñoño, si dedico dos capítulos a una confesión es ñoño ¡Pues perdóname por ser tan ñoño! (Referencia a los simpsons) De todas formas tranquilo, en este ya hay pequeños atisbos de acción y el próximo estará más bien centrado en las batallas, así que va a venir bien para cortar con tanta dulzura, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante tío, nos leemos!**

 **Alber breaker: En un principio me decidí a no marcarlo por el hecho de que pensé que estaría insultando a su inteligencia como lectores al llevarlos de la mano en ese sentido, aunque quizás fui yo el que pecó de obtuso en ese sentido, así todo, para que te puedas guiar más o menos bien, los capítulos del cinco al siete son previos al inicio del fic, de todas formas todos tienen un recordatorio al principio del capítulo para evitar confusiones. Gracias por los comentarios como siempre.**

 **dragon183461: Gracias, en serio, explayarse a la hora de un review es algo que agradezco, al fin de cuenta saber sus opiniones es una de mis motivaciones más importantes a la hora de escribir, trato de desarrollar lo mejor posible en todos los aspectos, y aunque sé que el fic no es perfecto, me alegra mucho saber que va, en líneas generales, por un buen camino, respecto a las penurias de los dos castaños es, junto con lo maquiavélico que puede resultar Mikael, mucho de lo que le da sabor especial a la historia, aunque dudo que el serafín pueda caer así como así, como reemplazo al trono de Dios en el cielo, lejos de querer justificarlo, creo que tiene un nivel de pureza que por momentos va más allá del bien y el mal aún cuando sus métodos no son del todo honorables, de nuevos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero poder leer tus comentarios de nuevo.**

 **WarRedMachine20: ¿En serio? Hombre, esa pregunta a estas alturas ¿En serio? Lo menos que quiero es ser grosero, pero responder a esa pregunta es como señalar al elefante en medio de la habitación.**

 **dark thundercat: Despreocupado, más allá de mi vida personal, escribir es de hecho algo que me ayuda mucho, así que dudo que en el futuro cercano vaya a dejarlo así como así, mucho menos sin aún haber terminado nada, lo único que te puedo decir, es simplemente que a veces me tengan un poco más de paciencia con los tiempos, aún así, muchas gracias por los comentarios y el interés.**

 **antifanboy** **: Wow, esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa, una de las eminencias en cuanto reviews en el fandom, casi a la par del bueno de erendir y sus buenas vibras para todos al por mayor. Muchísimas gracias, la caracterización es a lo que más empeño pongo a la hora de escribir, así que agradece mucho el resaltar ese aspecto, y no voy a mentir, la obra del bueno de Busster fue una gran inspiración a la hora de plantear este fic, aunque con enfoques distintos "He estado esperando por este momento" es un gran exponente en el fandom a la hora del drama romantico y el desarrollo de personajes, así que la comparación no puede dejarme más que satisfecho. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y elogios, en serio, espero hayas disfrutas y ojala pueda leerte en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ailu18: Wow, this is the first review in English I receive, so to begin with, I apologize for my bad English. Thank you very much, with praises like these one goes up to one the ego, but above all, I greatly appreciate the patience for the delays, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and expect to see them in other updates.**

 **miguelzero24: Es como todo, incluso hasta yo estoy emocionado por cómo se va a desarrollar todo el asunto, es en parte una de las cosas que más me joden de no poder actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, aún así, muchas gracias por el comentario, ojala te hay gustado el capitulo.**

 **lux-kun: ¡Gracias! Todo el desarrollo es algo que me tiene enganchado incluso a mí, y en cuanto a las peleas, en este capítulo ya hay unos pequeños destellos en ese sentido, aunque el próximo capítulo estará casi completamente enfocado en ello, así que espéralo con ganas, y como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **crowler metal G: Sinceramente yo no soy muy dado al lemon, me puedo tirar al lime cuando mucho, pero sería algo para más adelante, en cuanto a caer, bueno, hablando en términos claros gran parte del motivo por el que Issei se volvió ángel fue precisamente por mantener relaciones sexuales con Irina, es algo que Azazel explica en el prologo, aunque de forma muchísimo más sutil, y sí, en términos del cannon, la historia no va a ir mucho más allá del volumen diez luego de la pelea con Sairaorg, creo que lo que sucede ahí es más que suficiente para contar todo lo que tengo ganas de escribir. En fin, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar y espero verte en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **clowncrown99: ¡Gracias! No puedo evitar que un poco de tu entusiasmo se me contagie, y sobre todo gracias por la paciencia, espero que los capítulos hasta ahora te hayan gustado y ojala pueda ver más comentarios tuyos. Nos leemos.**

 **Guest: Si no es suficiente la próxima pueden ser 2000 :v**

 **Nergal-sark: Pues en principio varias, sobretodo lo que engloba a Issei e Irina, que es en gran parte muchos de los cambios que ya he empezado a desarrollar desde ahora, algo que me molesto bastante al leer la novela fue que tan sacado del culo fue todo ese asunto de la gema, los oppais, Rias apareciendo de la nada y demás, aunque eso es algo que se verá más que nada en el siguiente capítulo el cual voy a subir dentro de unos días, gracias por la paciencia y espero verte en los próximos capítulos. Suerte.**

 **Dark thundercat: Concuerdo, aunque tiene su buena parte de drama sí que ya le está faltando una buena dosis de acción al asunto ya, gracias por comentar, ojala este haya sido de tu agrado y espera el próximo capítulo en los próximos días.**

 **Freemaker: No llores más, tus plegarias fueron flandcontestadas… Nedflandcontestadas (?) Y gracias.**

 **Lurker: Pues hay mucha mano de Mikael metida para que Issei se volviera un ángel, sería una ingenuidad pensar que él no haría todo lo posible para que el castaño se mantenga en ese estado.**

 **Matthatter: Pues hay algo que te pasaste por alto, en sí si es un poco exagerado pensar que el mundo se pondrá de cabeza solo porque ambos estén juntos, el asunto de verdad acá es que Issei, un potencial de guerra tremendo para el inframundo, no solo está relacionado con un ángel, sino que también se ha transformado en uno por maquinaciones del líder del cielo, eso visto del punto de vista que se vea es un robo, y eso en alguien con el potencial de Issei no debe ser tomado a la ligera, quizás una nueva gran guerra pueda a llegar a ser un poco impensado, pero nadie con dos dedos de frente en ninguna de las tres facciones aceptaría esta situación así como así. Aún así, también es un punto de vista valido decir que están un poco más preocupados de lo que deberían. En fin, examinar este tipo de cosas es un ejercicio que me viene de puta madre, así que muchas gracias, espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Nos leemos.**

 **Akashi megax: Con reviews como este casi que me dan ganas de mandar a la mierda lo de Kioto y seguir desarrollando la historia, después me acuerdo que sin lo de Kioto no se entiende un carajo y se me pasa. Gracias, como ya dije antes, este tipo de entusiasmo es contagioso, punto aparte, muy buen detalle de Venelana, no había pensado en ello hasta ahora, hay mucha tela para cortar en ese sentido. En serio, muchas gracias, son reviews como estos los que ayudan mucho a avanzar las historias, espero hayas disfrutado del cap. Nos leemos.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Bueno, como ya va siendo costumbre, disculpen la tardanza, han sido meses agitados en el trabajo y han sido raros los días en que no he llegado a casa casi muerto o no me he enchufado con el Nier: Automata, que por cierto, juegazo totalmente recomendado Yoko Taro y su equipo son simplemente unos genios a la hora de crear historias, aunque no puedo evitar pecar sentirme relajado al saber que no pasará mucho hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.**

 **Así que ya saben, ese viene una nueva actualización en los próximos días, con el arco de Kioto cerrado la historia va empezar a entrar en su parte más conflictiva, espérenla con ansias, y como siempre, sin más que decir…**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	8. CAPITULO 7 EL REZO DE UN DEMONIO

**Disclaimer**

 **Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **Pequeña Aclaración: Al igual que el anterior, todo el capitulo transcurre durante el viaje a Kyoto, lo mostrado en este es previo al inicio del fic, por ende Issei e Irina todavía no son pareja e Issei todavía no es un ángel.**

 **CAPITULO 7 "EL REZO DE UN DEMONIO"**

– ¡Auch!

–Irina-san, si no te quedas quieta no podre curarte apropiadamente.

Con una cara de poco amigos como muy pocas veces he visto, Irina soporta las curaciones adicionales de Asia, hemos tenido suerte, tanto Rossweise borracha, y extrañamente bastante poderosa por ello, como aquella maga del grupo de Vali interrumpieron a los héroes lo suficiente como para que Cao Cao no tuviese más opción que retirarse, no sin antes plantearnos un desafío.

En cualquier otro caso, lo menos que querría es darle el gusto a un tipo que parece estar enfermo por las batallas a un nivel similar al de Vali, sin embargo, el hecho de que se aprovechen de la madre de la pobre Kunou para lo que sea que estén experimentando no me deja muchas alternativas más que enfrentarlo en su propio juego.

Suspiro al ver como Irina se queja por enésima vez en lo que va de la tarde, más que estar adolorida su enojo es producto de la frustración de su combate con ese Kiba versión blanca, creo que se llamaba Siegmund, Siegfried o algo así, por lo poco que vi la lucha entre ambos estaba igualada, sin embargo, por su seguridad, Kiba y Xenovia tuvieron que intervenir en el combate, quien diría que ese sujeto mantendría a raya a todos con un estilo de tres espadas basado simplemente en un Twice Critical que le da un tercer brazo.

No me ha hablado de ello, pero supongo que más que su cuerpo, es su orgullo de espadachín el que está herido.

–El casillo Nijou…

Susurro sin poder evitar sentir una incomodidad trepando por mi espalda, allí fue donde Cao Cao dijo que haría el ritual con Yasaka-hime.

Aprieto uno de mis puños por la frustración, tuvimos suerte, demasiada suerte, sino fuera por que Azazel-sensei estaba allí para mantener a raya a Cao Cao o por las apariciones de Rossweise borracha o de aquella maga del grupo Vali y hermana de Arturo, lo más probable es que en el mejor de los casos todos nosotros hubiésemos sido derrotados miserablemente.

Y todo hubiese sido mi culpa, yo soy el que está a cargo de las batallas ahora que ni Buchou ni Akeno-san están aquí, diablos, aquella estrategia con la que por poco me fundo el cerebro pensando apenas si le hicieron falta un par de minutos para que se desmorone por sí sola, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lucharon todos los héroes, incluso con el apoyo de Saji, Irina y las fuerzas de las facciones que rodean la ciudad, todo esto creo que está a un nivel mucho más alto que el mío.

–No hay caso en pensar en ello, simples o no, tus estrategias son las que nos mantuvieron vivos en ese lugar, tienes nuestra confianza Issei-kun, y eso es lo único que debe importarte.

– ¡Kiba! ¿Cómo…

–Ya te lo dije, no hay caso en pensar en ello… Aunque tampoco es difícil de adivinar lo que piensas, tu gesto lo dice todo.

– ¡EH! ¿Mi gesto?

La risa sofisticada marca registrada suya me interrumpe antes de poder continuar ¡Kiba bastardo! ¡No te burles de mí!

–Solo estoy jugando contigo, en situaciones como esta lo mejor es estar lo más distendidos posibles antes de luchar, tranquilízate, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Me dice mientras pone una mano sobre mi hombro y sonríe con confianza.

–Kiba ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

–Por supuesto que lo tengo, aún así, amigo mío, contigo a nuestro lado, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien… Además, Shidou-san te está esperando.

Sonrío, tiene razón, hay demasiadas cosas en juego como para permitirme tener miedo ahora, mientras mantenga la cabeza fría todo estará bien, tengo que volver, todos tenemos que volver, si cayera aquí luego de por fin poder haber aclarado mis sentimientos por Irina, sin importar cuantas veces reencarnara, jamás me lo perdonaría.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Bonito novio el que te conseguiste Angel-chan.

– ¿Novio? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡Oh vamos! No has parado de ver al Sekiryutei desde que empezamos a luchar, si no fuera porque me divierte verte así, Onee-sama se sentiría bastante celosa.

Otra vez tengo que retroceder cuando una de esas espadas sagradas surge del suelo evitando que pueda iniciar el cruce de golpes con ella, esto es frustrante, su agilidad es demasiada como para intentar atacarla con mis lanzas de luz desde el cielo y esa Sacred Gear suya crea armas sagradas de la nada cada vez que trato de golpear alguno de sus puntos ciegos.

–Vaya, ángel-chan se ha puesto roja como un tomate ¡Que adorable!

–Tsk ¡Cállate y pelea!

–Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, no querrás que tu novio te vea con esa cara, a los hombres no les gustan las chicas malhumoradas.

Arremetiendo de nuevo, dejo a un lado mi mandoble de luz y creo dos espadas más pequeñas para mis dos manos, quizás un estilo de lucha más ágil funcione mejor.

Esquivando las armas que surgen del suelo por fin soy capaz de trabarme en cruce de espadas con ella, un delicado estoque detiene mis ataques, con una elegante pose de esgrimista, ella adopta un estilo defensivo mientras la ataco sin cuartel con mis dos armas, aunque no puede adoptar la ofensiva como tal, armas sagradas surgen desde el suelo y sus espaldas tratando de lograr un contraataque.

–Para ser descendiente de Juana de Arco te veo muy interesada en mi vida amorosa.

–Que puedo decir, Onee-san es una romántica empedernida.

De repente ella detiene uno de mis ataques en seco, con una sonrisa que en cualquier otra circunstancia me parecería adorable, ella pone un alto silencioso a nuestro combate haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener el embate combinado de mis espadas de luz.

–Aún así, tú también eres un poco agresiva como para ser el As de Mikael, entonces, si tantas ganas tienes de luchar, supongo que al igual que Sig-kun, ha llegado la hora de que Onee-san se luzca.

Una montaña de espadas sagradas surge a sus espaldas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aglomerándose unas sobre otras, estas comienza una forma un tanto vaga la cual, a medida que pasan los segundos, comienza a definirse cada vez más.

–La habilidad de Onee-san es Blacksmith Blade, la versión de espadas sagradas de ese Sacred Gear del manipulador de espadas sacro-demoniacas ¡Multitud de ellas con distintos efectos pueden ser creadas solo con desearlo! Lamentablemente para mí, a este ritmo tarde o temprano terminaras por superarme, sin embargo ¿No crees en la existencia de excepciones?

¿Excepciones? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Oh no…

– ¿Asustada angel-chan? ¡Vamos! No hay necesidad de huir de Onee-san de esa manera.

Apareciendo detrás de Jeanne las espadas terminaban de mezclarse formando la figura de un dragón gigante quien rugía con potencia a sus espaldas mientras ella continuaba observándome con esa sonrisa digna de una niña adorable.

–Este pequeño es mi Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon, al igual que el de Sig-kun, esta es una subespecie.

Deshecho mis dos espadas formando de nuevo aquel mandoble de luz en mis manos, caminando sin titubear, empuño mi arma acercándome a aquella bestia artificial mientras la luz de la espada comienza a aumentar su brillo.

–No importa si es la heredera del espíritu de una santa o un dragón artificial lo que se cruce en mi camino, yo lucharé por Mikael-sama, por todo el mundo… Y por aquellos a quién amo ¡La paz es lo más importante!

Sonriente, Jeanne comienza a acercarse a mí con aquel dragón caminando tras sus pasos.

–En ese caso, deja que Onee-san sienta el poder de tu determinación… Angel-chan.

Sin palabras de por medio, comienzo mi carga hacia ella, Jeanne me espera nuevamente con su estoque en posición defensiva, batiendo mis alas aumento mi velocidad, su sonrisa parece agrandarse más cuando quedan pocos metros, sin embargo.

– ¿Eh?

Ignorándola por completo, simplemente esquivo su cuerpo antes de levantar vuelo y lanzarme en picada hacia aquel dragón suyo, multitud de lanzas de luz surgen detrás de mis alas comenzando a caer por todo el lugar sin provocarle mayores daños, con mi espada en alto, imprimo toda la fuerza que soy capaz de reunir clavándolo de lleno en su cabeza, aún así, el monstruo ni siquiera se reciente.

–Angel-chan, atacar a una invocación de ese estilo es inútil, la energía es lo que lo mantiene activo, por más que le quites sus componentes eso no hará la diferencia.

Me dice algo divertida mientras menea su cabeza de forma negativa como quien reprende a un niño sin poder evitar sentir ternura por él.

–Lo sé.

Pronto el silbido de decenas y decenas de lanzas cayendo desde el cielo llegan a los oídos de ambas, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, aquella lluvia mortal cae de lleno y de forma concentrada en la zona donde ella estaba parada y sus alrededores.

–Eso fue sucio Angel-chan, Onee-san tuvo suerte de ser rápida.

Me dice de pie, en medio de un campo cubierto por aquellas lanzas de luz.

–No hay remedio contigo, para ser el As de Mikael eres bastante cabeza dura…

–Luchar contra un ser que es inmune a los ataques físicos y con un invocador al que no puedo alcanzar es bastante frustrante, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de combates, tsk, tienes razón Onee-san, soy una cabeza dura, sin embargo tú…

Las lanzas de repente empiezan a brillar con cada vez más fuerza al punto de que su luz incluso es capaz de atravesar la niebla de esta dimensión, por primera vez en lo que va del combate, Jeanne observa con genuino temor lo que está sucediendo, su bestia comienza a moverse en un intento de atacarme mientras estoy sobre su lomo, lamentablemente para ella ya es tarde, un solo chasquido de mis dedos es suficiente para terminar el trabajo.

–Eres demasiado confiada.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

 **0o0o0o0**

–No eres débil, pero tu estilo de correr directamente tiene muchas aperturas.

Mierda, incluso con el balance breaker encima, la lanza llegó hasta mis costillas como si la armadura estuviese hecha de papel, siento como el cuerpo comienza a arderme mientras el corte en mi estomago arde como si acabasen de lanzarme aceite hirviendo encima, es como aquella vez con la espadas sagradas, solo que aún más doloroso.

– ¡Issei-san!

Asia, tan oportuna como siempre, rodeado por su aura verde siento como el dolor en mi abdomen se atenúa un poco, que suerte, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Aun así, parece que no va a ser suficiente, la herida se niega a cerrarse y no puedo dejar que este sujeto se vaya, no me queda opción, tengo que usar una de las lágrimas de fénix si quiero seguir luchando, aún nos queda una, aunque espero que no tengamos que usarla.

– ¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de morir justo ahora? Traspasado por la lanza sagrada, casi eres borrado. La muerte es sorprendentemente simple ¿No?

Un sudor frío recorre mi espalda al escuchar esas palabras al mismo tiempo que mi herida se cierra como si nunca hubiese estado allí, maldición, esa lanza es un artefacto sagrado, por supuesto que me hubiese borrado de un plumazo si no fuese por la lagrima de fénix, soy un idiota por no haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle.

Mierda, Irina ¿Cómo estaría ella si se enterara que morí por algo tan simple y estúpido como eso?

Aún así.

–Ah, no te asustaste, estaba pensando que sería divertido verte huyendo del miedo.

No pienso dar marcha atrás, este tipo ha arruinado nuestro viaje de excursión, mi primera cita con Irina y secuestrado a la madre de la pobre Kunou, no podría volver a encarar al resto si al menos haberle bajado unos cuantos dientes de un puñetazo.

–Por supuesto que tengo miedo, pero no voy a huir, no al menos sin haberte dado un buen puñetazo en el rostro primero, como Sekiryutei es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El solo se ríe mientras la parte delantera de su lanza se abre formando una cuchilla de luz, sin embargo, con mis capacidades como demonio, un golpe bien dado es más que suficiente para derrotar o incluso matar a alguien como él, a fin de cuentas, héroe o no, sigue siendo un humano.

–Entiendo porque Vali está tan interesado en ti, me alegro por él, encontrar un buen rival no es algo fácil… Vamos, Sekiryutei.

 _¡Dragon Shot!_

Apenas es capaz de repeler con su lanza aquel ataque salido casi de la nada, estoy molesto, bastante molesto, estos enfermos de las batallas están comenzando a colmar mi paciencia, yo no soy entretenimiento de nadie, y me parece que es tiempo de que estos imbéciles lo sepan.

 _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOOST! ¡BOOST!_

Mi puño derecho va con toda su potencia directo al rostro sonriente de ese sujeto, no sé qué tonterías dice de mi potencial oculto o qué se yo ¡Cállate! ¡Eres tú él que quiere luchar! ¡Si vas a obligarme a estar en esta mierda al menos dale la seriedad que corresponde!

A pocos centímetros de su rostro veo como su lanza empieza a moverse tratando de desviar mi ataque.

 _¡TRANSFER!_

Hago una finta mientras traslado mí poder y a Ascalon hacia mi mano izquierda, puede que no sea un golpe en la cara, pero a ver que tanto pueda usar su dichosa lanza con solo un brazo.

¡SLASH!

No me considero un tipo que sienta placer con el dolor ajeno, pero diablos, jamás pensé que ver un brazo cercenado volando por los aires pudiese ser tan satisfactorio.

Aún así, aunque algo adolorido, ver que el maldito aún sigue sonriendo hace que esto pierda un poco de su gracia, siendo sincero no sé si pueda ganar, pero al menos tengo el poder suficiente para plantarle batalla.

Con un salto puso distancia entre ambos, clavando su lanza en el suelo, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas hasta sacar una pequeña botella desde uno de sus bolsillos, eso es…

¡Oh no!

– ¡MALDITO! ¡¿COMO CONSEGUISTE ESO?!

–Mercado negro, curioso, a pesar de supuestamente estar por encima de nosotros, ustedes los demonios son capaces de echar por tierra sus deberes y sueños por simple dinero tal y como un simple humano codicioso.

Incluso con los jets del balance breaker a toda potencia soy incapaz de llegar hasta él antes de que vierta el contenido de la botella en su brazo, en menos de un parpadeo este estaba de vuelta en su lugar, como si desde el principio nada hubiese pasado.

Observando con un deje de curiosidad su extremidad recuperada, pareciera no importarle en absoluto como apenas faltan unos metros para que yo llegue hasta él ¿Vas a subestimarme? ¡Perfecto! Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por eso.

¡CRASH!

¿Eh?

Mi armadura.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

–Justo cuando estabas saltando hacia atrás, se me ocurrió hacer algunos golpes con la lanza. Aunque parece haber un retraso, parece que unos simples ataques pueden destruir la armadura del Sekiryutei.

Maldición, si las cosas sucedieron como él las cuenta, entonces tuve suerte de no terminar otra vez con esa lanza atravesada en mi abdomen.

Ddraig.

 _Tranquilo compañero, ya estoy en ello, aunque por las propiedades de esa lanza reconstruir la armadura tomará un poco más de tiempo, resiste hasta entonces._

Estoy empezando a sentir un odio bastante grande hacia esa lanza.

–Un muy buen ataque. Fuerte. Parece que podría necesitar mejorar mi sacred gear un poco.

Y la actitud de este tipo tampoco ayuda mucho, bastardo enfermo de los combates, estando tan feliz luego de que le arrancaran el brazo de raíz. Un golpe, solo uno y podré acabar con todo esto.

– ¡Irina-san!

Esa es la voz de Asia ¡Irina! ¡Por favor que no lo haya pasado nada!

–No te preocupes, Asia, solo son unos cuantos rasguños.

Batiendo sus alas, el ángel del grupo aterriza a mi lado, tal y como ella dice, apenas tiene unos cuantos cortes y rasguños en el cuerpo además de un poco de polvo manchando su ceñido traje de exorcista, aún así, su respiración es pesada y agitada al punto que puedo oírla claramente a la distancia.

Llegando de un salto, esa mujer espadachín, Jeanne, se pone al lado de Cao Cao, al igual que Irina, su respiración demuestra que ha estado esforzándose mucho en su combate, con la única diferencia que sus heridas son mucho más considerables, distintos cortes y quemaduras cubren su cuerpo manchado por su propia sangre y con varias partes de su uniforme hechas jirones.

El líder de la facción de los héroes la observa extrañado, esta simplemente sonríe mientras se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza un tanto apenada.

–Lo siento, ángel-chan me lo ha puesto un poco difícil.

–Bueno, al menos el Sekiryutei no es el único del grupo que vale la pena, es una suerte que haya más gente que pueda dar mejor pelea que estos dos chicos.

La voz de Siegfried llega a nuestros oídos, caminando a paso tranquilo, este trae en sus seis brazos los cuerpos ensangrentados de Kiba y Xenovia, cómo pudo…

–Aaaah, si tan solo tuviera que luchar contra el Sekiryutei.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llama mi atención mientras el enorme Hércules se acerca a sus compañeros.

–Rossweise-san, incluso ella…

¡GRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWLLLL!

A lo lejos, los rugidos de dolor de Vvitra resonaban por el lugar, envuelto en las colas del Kyubi el dragón negro luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del agarre de la líder de los Youkais aunque sin éxito alguno.

A excepción de Irina, todos, no puedo creerlo.

–Lo siento Sekiryutei y As de Mikael, parece que este es el final…

Luego de un discurso barato sobre sus objetivos como grupo, Cao Cao y sus compañeros simplemente nos dejaron aquí ignorándonos por completo, en medio de un llanto que le partía el alma a cualquiera, Asia hace su mayor esfuerzo por curar lo más rápido posible las heridas de los demás.

–Esto… Es mi culpa…

–Issei-kun…

Incluso Irina que aparenta estar en mucho mejor estado que el resto trastabilla un poco cuando trata de acercarse a mí para tranquilizarme.

…

Mierda.

–Se suponía que yo debía guiarlos, yo fui el que le prometí a Kunou que rescataríamos a su madre, yo fui el que se comprometió a traer a casa a todos sanos y salvos…

 _Compañero… La armadura…_

Qué caso tiene, aún así ellos siguen ignorándome, nunca tuvimos oportunidad, para ellos solo fuimos un simple entrenamiento, incluso haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

– ¡Issei!

Débil.

Soy demasiado débil.

No.

No voy a dejar que suceda otra vez, nadie va a sufrir por mi culpa, incluso si tengo que ser yo el que sufra por todos ellos.

 _Compañero, detente, calma tus pensamientos, estas entrando en terreno peligroso._

¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! Estos tipos nos tratan como si fuésemos simples niños con los que jugar, no voy a dejar que mis compañeros sean humillados de esta manera, soy el peón de Rias Gremory, mi deber es proteger el orgullo de la casa Gremory, y eso es lo que voy a hacer…

Por los medios que sean necesarios.

– _ **YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ…**_

¡SLASH!

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Irina…

–No, no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo.

Otra vez, el olor a carne quemada, ese ardor en mi abdomen, una luz, brillante y pura, a pesar de que duele demasiado, aún así, se siente cálida.

¡GUAAAAARRRRGGGG!

Un potente chorro de sangre sale de mi estomago, Irina, su espada de luz, diablos, duele mucho.

 _Vaya, eso debe doler._

Mi rostro se siente hinchado de repente, me duele la nariz, creo que se me salió de lugar ¡Diablos! Quién diría que Irina tiene la mano tan pesada, ah mierda, la herida, aún sigue quemando.

–Espero que eso haya sido suficiente para que entres en razón…

Todo se ve borroso, Irina, tiene una botella en la mano, unas pocas gotas caen en mi herida, el ardor y el dolor se detienen, aunque el rostro aún lo tengo hinchado, carajo, las lagrimas de fénix, no deberían de haberlas usado todas conmigo.

–Sino tendré que atravesarte de nuevo y robar las lágrimas del grupo Sitri…

–Irina…

Su mirada, jamás la había visto tan seria, es aterradora.

–No quiero excusas ¡De pie!

Adolorido, hago caso sin rechistar, generalmente me enojaría con alguien que acaba de atravesarme con una espada, pero teniendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, casi que le estoy agradecido.

–Puede que a ti no te importe, pero así como tú no quieres que los demás sufran por tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros quiere verte morir simplemente por defender nuestro orgullo.

Me dice en tono severo, aún así, su voz se quiebra mientras un par de lágrimas rebeldes arriman por sus mejillas.

–Si yo no encuentro la manera de volverme más fuerte, no habrá forma de detenerlos.

–Entonces, cuenta este combate por perdido, porque no pienso dejarte caer en la locura de nuevo… No pienso perderte.

Apretó mis puños totalmente frustrado, lo peor de todo, es que ella tiene razón, no vale la pena ganar aquí si eso significa perderme a mí mismo, mucha gente me espera en casa, mucha gente me espera aquí y mucha gente prefiere mi vida por sobre mi deber, sin embargo, tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer.

¿Qué debo hacer?

– ¿Issei-kun?

–Irina… Ayúdame… Por favor.

–Hai.

Solo bastan unos cuantos segundo para que ella entienda lo que estoy haciendo, arrodillado y con mis ojos cerrados me es imposible saber lo que hace, sin embargo, el sonido de la tierra removiéndose a mi lado y su respiración acompasándose a la mía me bastan para sonreír antes de entrar en comunión con todo lo que fue, es y será.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Los milagros de Dios son grandes, alabado sea el señor y su digno nombre.

 _¡BOOST!_

Círculos mágicos dorados, magia sagrada rodea por completo el cuerpo de Issei, su promoción, ni siquiera necesita de la autorización de Asia, los milagros, el sistema de milagros lo está ayudando a potenciar su Sacred Gear, incluso siendo un demonio… Mikael-sama, gracias.

 _ **Alfil Welsh Blaster**_

Una pesada mochila y un par de cañones surgen desde sus hombros, apenas está comenzando, pero incluso desde ahora su poder es abrumador.

–Creyentes, tened fe en la bendición del Señor, porque el Señor no nos abandonará.

Sus cañones brillan con luz dorada mientras que no menos de diez círculos mágicos surgen desde estos como si fuesen a potenciar aún más el monstruoso disparo que está a punto de hacer.

–Eso es muy peligroso.

Presenciándolo todo, Cao Cao no tarda en darse cuenta del poder que Issei está acumulando, incluso rezando, su furia no se ha calmado, y por lo que se ve, parece que va a descargarla entera sobre ellos.

 _¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOOST! ¡BOOST!_

–Dame el poder para destruir a tus enemigos.

¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Blanco, todo se ve blanco, no soy capaz de oír nada, todo se lo ha llevado la onda expansiva, incluso el propio Issei salió volando producto de su propio disparo, sé que Cao Cao tuvo que salvar a uno de sus compañeros de ser alcanzado por ese disparo, sin embargo, ante semejante poder, no estoy segura de si eso haya resultado.

Poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad, la luz se apaga y el sonido paulatinamente regresa hasta mis oídos.

La ciudad, el paisaje, las montañas, todo ha desaparecido, ante nosotros no hay más que un yermo plano, calcinado y vacio de cualquier rastro de vida, incluso dimensión artificial se vio seriamente afectada ya que signos de distorsión se pueden apreciar a simple vista.

– ¡CAO CAO!

El grito de Issei es terrorífico, incluso bañado con la gracia del señor, la ira que surge de aquella voz es capaz de hacer retroceder a cualquiera.

–Ruego a Dios, señor, sálvanos de todo mal.

 _ **Welsh Sonic Boost Knight**_

Apenas si pude verlo, una velocidad completamente insana, una que ni siquiera caballeros como Xenovia o Kiba-san son capaces de alcanzar, Issei se lanzó a la carga hacia el grupo de héroes.

– ¡Liberar armadura!

En el cielo de aquella dimensión alterna, partes de su armadura pareciesen caer hacia a la tierra antes de deshacerse en el aire, al mismo tiempo, la velocidad de Issei llegó a un punto en que incluso con mis capacidades aumentadas me veo incapaz de seguir tan siquiera con la mirada.

Cao Cao gira su lanza poniéndose en posición de ataque, al parecer ambos van a definir esto a un único ataque...

No puedo evitar sonreír por esto.

–Issei-kun tiene la victoria asegurada.

El choque entre ambos genera una onda expansiva mientras que Issei comienza a llevarse a Cao Cao por delante a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla, aún algo conmocionados por sus heridas, el resto del grupo Gremory apenas si entienden que está sucediendo, apenas viendo como Issei está luchando de igual a igual con el portador de la True Longinus, es por eso que ninguno de sus rezos es capaz de llegar a sus oídos.

– ¡Por fin te tengo! ¿No hay objeciones ahora?

– ¡Quién iba a pensar que realmente cargarías directamente de frente! Pero entonces ¡¿Puede esa armadura resistir mi lanza?! Lo siento pero acabo de aumentar su poder ¡Vamos a terminar con esto!

Tiene razón, con una armadura tan escasa como esa no hay oportunidad de resistir un ataque directo, sin embargo…

–Señor, escucha mis oraciones y concede mi deseo, haz descender el martillo de tu ira desde el cielo.

 _ **Welsh Dragonic Rock**_

En un parpadeo, la armadura de Issei no solo regresó a su estado original, sino que ahora parecía ser mucho más gruesa que antes, un blindaje pesado que no solo le daba una defensa para nada desdeñable, sino que su aura ahora también resultaba más imponente, incluso hasta opresiva.

– ¿Un rezo? ¿Siendo un demonio? ¡Es por esto! ¡Es precisamente por esto que los héroes y la humanidad debemos levantarnos contra esta alianza! ¡¿Demonios capaces de manipular los milagros del Dios bíblico?! ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su arrogancia ponga al resto del mundo en peligro!

Cao Cao arremete con su lanza, incluso tratándose de la Longinus verdadera esta no es lo suficientemente poderosa para atravesar por completo el guantelete que Issei utilizó para protegerse.

–Solo es cuestión de aumentar el rendimiento para destruir esa armadura, este nivel ya es suficiente para evaporar a un demonio de clase alta al instante.

– ¡No me menosprecies, bastardo!

De no ser por el escudo que Cao Cao hizo aparecer en su brazo al último segundo, el golpe de Issei hubiese bastado para dar por finalizado el combate, aún así, no fue suficiente para evitar que el mismo impulso del ataque lo estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter y una enorme nube de polvo y suciedad.

Dentro del cráter, Cao Cao yacía derrumbado, mientras tanto, unos cuantos metros más atrás, Issei aterrizaba al tiempo que su armadura desaparecía transformándose en un polvo que se perdió en el viento, jadeante, se ve incapaz de tan siquiera resistir el peso de su propio cuerpo cayendo de rodillas.

– ¡Issei!

Desplegando mis alas, llegué hasta él antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

–Ha… Ha… Ha…

A pesar de sus heridas, solo está agotado, es un alivio, no pareciera haber sido tocado por esa lanza, nada que un poco de cuidados y algún que otro beso furtivo no arreglen.

–Así que este es el Sekiryutei, perdona mi anterior bochorno, parece que has obtenido un gran poder en un momento de desesperación y por un medio prácticamente imposible, si no me hubiera defendido con mi lanza ahora estaría muerto.

No es propio de los ángeles buscar el dañar a los humanos, pero es una verdadera lástima que este tipo siga vivo, a duras penas poniéndose de pie, los efectos del combate son mucho más notables en su cuerpo, además de múltiples heridas, su nariz y boca sangran en abundancia, a pesar de que limpia ambos lugares y tuerce su cuello, el sangrando se niega a cesar.

–Todo esto, los rezos, el poder en las evil pieces fuera de las reglas del sistema, es todo demasiado ilegal… Una serie de movimientos ilegales.

– ¿Movimientos ilegales?

–Es cuando en el ajedrez uno mueve las piezas de forma irregular en contra de las normas, Buchou me lo explicó una vez que trato de enseñarme a jugar con ella, fue un término que utilizó seguido… Supongo que eso es suficiente evidencia para darte cuenta que me fue del asco.

Si no fuera por la situación en la que estamos, con Issei medio inconsciente y el portador de la True Longinus medio muerto acercándose hacia nosotros, casi que me permitiría ponerme celosa por ese pequeño detalle de Rias-san, probablemente en alguna especie de traje sugerente, tratando de enseñarle ajedrez a Issei.

Volviendo al tema, pude ver de reojo como la Boosted Gear titilaba con aquella luz esmeralda suya, supongo que Issei estaría hablando con Ddraig-san, no pude evitar sentirme curiosa al ver como él levantaba sus cejas como si algo de lo que el viejo dragón le dijo le resultara interesante.

–Movimiento ilegal… Triana… Series de ataques Movimiento Ilegal Triana… Me gusta.

Curioso, pero mi corazón late un poco más fuerte luego de oír eso.

– ¿Series de ataque? Suena a algo salido de una de esas series sentai de cuando éramos niños.

–Cállate.

–Vamos, si suena genial, si quieres luego le inventamos alguna pose que vaya a juego, incluso en el cielo fabrican unas bengalas para exorcistas que parece fuegos artificiales, puedo pedirles unas cuantas a Mikael-sama y…

–Te estás emocionando demasiado.

Lo que pronto se volvería una pequeña discusión entre ambos se ve interrumpida por las carcajadas del héroe chino.

–Esto es extraño, pensé que la pareja del Sekiryutei era Rias Gremory, aunque tengo que admitir que esta escena es pintoresca.

Removiéndose de entre mis brazos, Issei se pone de pie con dificultad, todavía bastante agitado, su respiración suena con fuerza mientras encara a Cao Cao con cierta molestia en el rostro.

–Mi vida amorosa no es asunto tuyo Cao Cao… Es más, yo que tú me preocuparía más por aguantar el próximo asalto.

–Tienes razón, no es asunto mío, aún así, yo que tú, no estaría tan seguro de un próximo asalto.

El sonido de algo siendo rasgado lleno por completo la dimensión, mirando hacia arriba en la dirección del ruido pude ver un enorme agujero formándose, al parecer están invocando al Gran Red con la Kyubi y ese círculo mágico.

–Georg, prepara el ritual del éter dragón…

Cao Cao se detuvo a medio camino, entrecerró los ojos observando afijamente a la brecha dimensional con una expresión interrogante en el rostro.

–Espera ¿No es el Gran Red?... Eso es, además de este touki…

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Apareciendo en la brecha dimensional estaba un enorme dragón oriental delgado de algunas docenas de metros de longitud.

– ¡Es el Dragón Malicioso, Yu Long!

No sé quien sea ese tal Yu Long, pero en lo que a mí respecta, no podía estar más contenta por ver cómo le salen mal las cosas a este sujeto.

–Ha pasado un tiempo, usuario de la lanza sagrada.

A los lomos del enorme dragón, un mono anciano con ropas de monje y aura dorada a su alrededor saludaba al héroe con un gesto de muy pocos amigos en el rostro. Cao Cao simplemente sonrío casi cerrando sus ojos.

–El gran Buda Luchador Victorioso, no esperaba que vinieras.

–Niño, ha sido suficiente, sus bromas han ido demasiado lejos.

Incluso con el respeto que parece profesarle al viejo mono, Cao Cao pone su lanza en posición de batalla a la espera de tan particular personaje, con el balance breaker activo de vuelta, Issei no puede hacer más que observar atónito lo que está a punto de suceder, al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio asoma en su rostro.

–Azazel-sensei… Mikael-sama… Gracias.

 **0o0o0o0**

Ella se yergue imponente ante nosotros, su sola silueta cubre el sol por completo dejándonos a ambos entre las sombras, su simple respiración es suficiente para despejar el polvo y las cenizas producto de la batalla, lo que hasta hace poco era el caos absoluto ahora abre paso a una desolación solamente opacada por su misma presencia, Irina y yo no podemos hace más que observar boquiabiertos el panorama y rezar para que ambos podamos salir vivos de esta.

–Issei-kun…

–Lo sé…

Irina aprieta con fuerza su par de espadas de luz impotente ante tan desfavorable escenario, apenas podemos respirar y el cansancio comienza a hacerse dueño de nuestros cuerpos, casi nos dejamos la vida haciendo retroceder a los héroes, que envíen a luchar contra semejante ser es sencillamente un abuso.

– _¡BOOST!_

–Solo nos queda seguir aguantando, esa es la tarea que el Sun Wukong original nos dio.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

–Mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El grito hace temblar el campo de batalla, incluso dentro del balance breaker no puedo evitar sentirme indefenso, sin embargo, estos son los momentos en los que no pueden evitar sentirme fascinado observando a Irina, incluso en una situación desesperada como esta es ella la que se traga su miedo siendo la primera en dar un paso al frente.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

–Dime.

Me responde sin quitar sus ojos del enorme zorro que quiere convertirnos a ambos en su cena.

–No dejes que te hagan daño.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, lo único que recibo de parte ella es silencio, no puedo evitar sentir un vuelco en el pecho cuando Irina extiende sus armas delante de sí misma al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero se arquea de forma casi felina a modo de preparación para cargar con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

–Issei-kun, encuentra la forma de comunicarte con Mikael-sama, si lo haces, no solo te prometo que no dejare que me lastimen…

Voltea la mitad de su rostro dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de que sus alas aleteen con fuerza saliendo disparada a toda carrera hacia el cielo.

–También te prometo que seré yo la que gane esta batalla.

–Oye espera ¡IRINA!

Es tarde, mis palabras ya son incapaces de llegar a sus oídos, con la sangre fría digna de un profesional, Irina vuela entre los zarpazos del Kyubi como si ni siquiera estuviesen allí, a la primera abertura en la defensa de semejante monstruo ella clava las dos espadas de luz en sus costillas derechas, girando sobre sí misma, una docena de lanzas de luz aparecen tras ella apuntando directamente a las espaldas de su oponente, cuando este intenta voltearse para atacarla, las armas clavadas en su cuerpo explotan interrumpiendo su movimiento al mismo tiempo su lomo resulta acribillado por la inclemente andanada de lanzas.

Sin darle pausa, Irina ahora forma tres lanzas de mayor tamaño a los extremos de ambas alas y por sobre su cabeza mientras que las espadas de luz vuelven a formarse en sus manos, el rugido atronador del Kyubi resuena en el lugar, sin embargo, estoy casi seguro que es más un grito de ira que de dolor.

Bajando hasta la base de sus patas, comienza a realizar corte tras corte con una gracia y soltura que recuerda más a una danza que a un estilo de combate.

Aterrizando en el suelo, esquiva siempre al último segundo y con una aparente soltura las furiosas pisadas de la protectora de los Yokai, corte tras corte aparecen en sus extremidades a una velocidad que bien podría superar a la de caballeros como Kiba y Xenovia.

– ¡Cuidado!

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, Irina evita de nuevo al último instante las garras del kyubi al arrojar una de sus espadas frente a su rostro deteniendo el ataque haciendo explotar de nuevo una de sus armas, así todo, la fuerza de sus movimientos es tal que tanto sus piernas como su mano izquierda derrapan en el suelo tratando de detener el empuje residual de estos, su cuerpo queda frente a frente con la cabeza de su rival el cual vuelve a arremeter con un nuevo zarpazo, una mortal hacia atrás es suficiente para evitar el peligro, cuando la bestia ruge una vez más para imponer su presencia solo basta el movimiento de su mano libre para que las tres lanzas tras ella salgan disparadas directo a las fauces abiertas de esta, explotando con una fuerza tan potente como los rugidos que ya llevan un tiempo haciendo temblar el campo de batalla, callando a la bestia antes de siquiera emitir sonido alguno.

–Issei-kun, si lo que quieres es que no termine lastimada, entonces empieza preocuparte por contactar a Mikael-sama, mientras tanto, yo sé perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola.

Me dice observándome de soslayo mientras el Kyubi intenta reponerse del masivo daño en su rostro, aprieto mis puños con impotencia, aún no puedo reponerme de los ataques de esos héroes incluso a pesar de que la Boosted Gear sigue aumentando mi fuerza cada diez segundos, en este momento en combate no sería más que un estorbo para Irina, y creo que ella lo sabe perfectamente.

– _¿Issei-kun?_

Con mi orgullo herido, abro un pequeño círculo demoniaco frente a mí, gracias al cielo Mikael-sama responde al instante, tomando aire tratando de calmar mi respiración agitada trato con todas mis fuerzas de quitar mi vista del combate de Irina para poder hacer lo que ella me pidió.

–Mikael-sama, es Irina, está luchando contra el Kyubi ella sola, dice que usted pueda hacer que ella lo derrote… ¿Eso es posible?

Silencio es lo único que escucho del otro lado de la línea mientras las explosiones de las armas de Irina y los rugidos del Kyubi empiezan a ganar una fuerza y constancia cada vez mayores.

– _Entiendo… Dile que tomará dos minutos hasta que el sistema esté preparado…_

–Mikael-sama, no entiendo ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

– _Issei-kun, pase lo que pase, asegúrate de que Irina resista lo suficiente, sino detienen al Kyubi a tiempo este conflicto va a tornarse demasiado como para poder controlarlo… Contamos con ustedes._

–Pero…

Ya es tarde, el mensaje ya ha sido cortado desde el otro lado, a pesar de que siento que ambos acabamos de ser dejados a nuestra suerte no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello, mi poder aún sigue creciendo, mientras tenga eso de mi parte que mi cuerpo pueda o no resistirlo no importa.

–Oh Señor… Salva a tus hijos de estos infieles invasores. Al final de nuestro largo camino, llegaremos a la tierra prometida

 _ **Alfil Welsh Blaster**_

Ignorando el dolor punzante en mi pecho, en perfecta sincronía con el comando de Ddraig, el par de cañones carmesí surgen desde mis hombreras mientras que desde mis pies las bases de la armadura se sujetan con firmeza al suelo preparándose para resistir la fuerza del disparo que estoy a punto de hacer.

– ¡TONTO! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARTE TU SOLO?!

Me grita Irina al tiempo que castiga el lomo del Kyubi con los cortes de un mandoble de luz que empuña en sus manos y una nueva lluvia de lanzas que surge desde detrás de sus alas.

 _La niña ángel tiene razón chico, no pienso detenerte, pero utilizar los cañones ya está dejando tu cuerpo en una situación crítica, ni hablar si se te está cruzando por la cabeza utilizar la Trianna como lo hiciste con aquellos supuestos héroes, si sigues adelante no sé por cuánto tiempo más la Boosted Gear o tu corazón vayan a seguir funcionando._

–Mientras duren el tiempo suficiente para que Mikael-sama ayude a Irina me basta y sobra.

 _A estas alturas empiezo a creer que la niña se las apaña bastante bien sola._

–Si yo puedo luchar entonces ella no tiene por qué hacerlo sola.

¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Distraído por el constante hostigamiento de Irina, el Kyubi fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo al disparo que término por darle de lleno en medio de las costillas, aunque ni la mitad de potente que aquel que destruyó la ciudad de aquella dimensión donde Cao Cao nos había encerrado, fue lo suficiente para hacer que este cayera de bruces al suelo mientras un potente aullido de dolor hacía eco por los alrededores.

Mi respiración se vuelve aún más entrecortada mientras jadeos intermitentes escapan constantemente de mi boca en busca de una bocanada de aire que le permita a mi cuerpo seguir funcionando, con la visión borrosa y el resto de mis sentidos entrando en corto circuito el ruido de varias placas de armadura cayendo al suelo llega distorsionado hasta mis oídos.

Movido solamente por el deseo de proteger a la mujer que amo, los propulsores duplicados tras mi espalda me dan en cuestión de segundos la velocidad necesaria para cortar la distancia que me separaba de la batalla en apenas un parpadeo.

 _ **Welsh Sonic Boost Knight**_

– ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grito como si se me fuese la vida en ello, lo cual irónicamente creo que es verdad, Ascalon surge desde mi guantelete dispuesta a prestarme su ayuda junto con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan.

A pesar de no tener la fuerza de una torre, mi impulso es suficiente para llevarme por delante arrastrando varias decenas de metros al cuerpo herido del Kyubi que se retuerce con fuerza al sentir a la matadragones hundiéndose inmisericorde en el agujero que acababa de dejar el disparo del modo alfil en su carne.

– ¡ISSEI!

– ¡Dos minutos! ¡Mikael-sama dijo que debías esperar dos minutos! ¡Y juro por Dios que hare lo imposible para que lo logres sin un solo rasguño!

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, el Kyubi detiene en seco el arrastre con un complicado movimiento que de seguro debe de haber herido profundamente sus patas producto de la fricción, furioso, sacude su cuerpo desestabilizando el poco agarre que aún soy capaz de mantener haciendo que caiga con fuerza un par de metros más atrás.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

La ira y el dolor se distinguen incluso viniendo de su rostro animal, sin ceremonia previa simplemente carga hacía a mí dispuesto a devorarme de una sola dentellada, apenas si soy capaz de mantenerme en pie mientras comienzo a sentir el gusto a hierro en mi boca y un liquido espeso escurriéndose desde mi oídos y nariz por debajo del casco.

 _ **Welsh Dragonic Rock**_

Siento como sus colmillos se quiebran en el instante que sus fauces se cierran sobre la mitad izquierda de mi cuerpo, luego de soportar el ataque de la True Longinus la simple fuerza bruta de la protectora de los Yokais es un juego de niños, sería algo para sentirse animado si no fuera por el hecho de que me estoy muriendo de pie.

–Ddraig ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

 _Poco más de un minuto compañero, quizás la Trianna no fue la mejor idea si lo que querías era ganar tiempo._

–No estoy en condiciones de poder hacer algo útil si no es usando todo el poder que la Boosted Gear es capaz de darme ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir usándola?

 _Tus fallas orgánicas masivas hacen que el flujo de energía sea inestable, tu sistema respiratorio está comenzando a fallar, el digestivo está repleto de hemorragias internas de principio a fin, la sinapsis en tu cerebro se está volviendo irregular, por eso el decrecimiento de tus capacidades sensoriales, casi me puedo arriesgar a decir que no queda músculo en tu cuerpo que no esté desgarrado producto de la sobrecarga de la Trianna ni hablar de la cantidad de huesos rotos producto de tu encuentro previo con los héroes, si llegas a los treinta segundos sería algo que solo el sistema de milagros de Elohim podría lograr sin lagrimas de fénix a mano._

–Bien, roguémosle a Dios donde quiera que esté para llegar al minuto.

 _Chico, eres un idiota integro, pero tienes mi apoyo hasta al final, si es que es este._

– ¡ISSEI! ¡PARA YA MALDICIÓN!

Irina se acerca volando con toda la velocidad que le permiten sus alas, debo apresurarme, no puedo dejar que luche hasta que el plazo que le dio Mikael-sama se cumpla.

Aún entre medio de sus fauces, golpeo el hocico del Kyubi, solo el movimiento de mis brazos es suficiente para hacerme sentir un dolor que a duras penas soy capaz de ocultar, así todo, el daño que causo con ellos es suficiente para que termine por soltarme.

Ambos retrocedemos bastante heridos, lamentablemente yo estoy en una condición muchísimo peor que ella, lo lamento por la pequeña Kunou, no puedo ni imaginar cómo debe de estar sufriendo al vernos lastimar a su madre de semejante forma, maldición, incluso en una situación como esta ella mantiene el temple, llora como si no hubiese un mañana, pero hasta ahora no he oído ni una sola queja suya… Realmente compadezco a esta niña.

 _Cuarenta segundos._

Bien, algo es algo ¿Algún estimado de cuanto nos queda?

 _A estas alturas ya deberías de haber caído en la inconsciencia, preocúpate más por lograr lo que sea que estés pensando, es inútil pensar en términos de tiempo ahora._

Diablos, ya no sé que mas hacer, aún no explorado suficiente la Triana como para aprender más ataques, y dudo que el Kyubi vaya dejarse alcanzar de nuevo por alguno de los que ya utilicé.

Suspiro, supongo que a estas alturas no tengo más opción que cargar de frente tal cual estoy.

–Yasaka-san, deténgase, solo está haciendo sufrir a la pequeña Kunou.

Aún con la mirada ausente, el enorme zorro no parece dispuesto escucharme, o más bien, es totalmente incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente dándome como respuesta un gruñido cargado de toda la ira que es capaz de profesar un animal que está siendo atacado.

Sin más opción, me lanzo al ataque antes de que ella lo haga, sin embargo, por más que ya está bastante herida, esquiva con cierta facilidad mis movimientos ya algo atontados por la falta de sangre y estar al borde del colapso por agotamiento.

Aún así, me las arreglo para mantenerme en la pelea conectando algún que otro golpe, no precisamente certero, pero que le saca más de un gruñido de dolor.

Aunque no son de mucho peligro por lo gruesa que es mi armadura, me veo incapaz de esquivar los zarpazos y mordidas del Kyubi como lo hace Irina, a pesar de que ella intenta desesperadamente llegar hasta a mí, obligo al enorme zorro a moverse constantemente de un lado a otro para evitarlo, apenas faltan menos de treinta segundos, no puedo arriesgarme a que sufra daños.

– ¡ISSEI!

 _¡Dragon Shot!_

Un dragon shot a quemarropa manda a volar el cuerpo maltrecho del Kyubi, ya falta poco, si tengo suerte la cuenta atrás llegará a su fin antes de que pueda levantarse y atacar a Irina, llegando hasta a mí, ella bate sus alas con fuerza, puede ver claramente su rostro embargado por el temor y el enojo, sin embargo, lejos de las heridas y la pérdida de sangre, lo que más me hace sentir abatido, son las lagrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

Mierda, incluso queriendo evitar que salga lastimada soy yo el que termina por hacerla sufrir… No es justo.

– ¡Tú! ¡Idiota!

–Ha… Ha… Ha…

Estoy jadeando, de repente mis piernas pierden la poca fuerza que les queda haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo mientras mi armadura se vuelve no más que polvo en el aire, por segunda vez en el día, es Irina la que me toma antes de que mi cuerpo toque el piso, luego de tanto dolor, la calidez de su pecho es como una pequeña muestra del paraíso en la tierra.

–Otra vez… Tú… ¡No me asustes así!

Me dice entre gimoteos que no hacen más que estrujar mi pecho por la culpa.

–Irina… Lo siento… Yo…

– ¡Cállate! No necesito eso ahora, solo… Solo… Solo descansa, yo me encargaré del resto.

Ddraig ¿Aún puedes seguir acumulando poder con la Boosted Gear?

 _Ya está compañero, solo faltan unos segundos, lo hiciste bien, ahora hazle caso a la niña ángel y descansa._

Ddraig.

Ante mi insistencia el dragón en mi interior se queda mudo, un resoplido que supongo debo interpretar como un suspiro resignado es lo único que le escucho decir.

 _Veré que puedo hacer._

Gracias Ddraig.

Levantándose con pesadez, el Kyubi gruñe con especial ira mientras Irina aún se mantiene sin cambios, algo anda mal aquí, según lo que dijo Draig antes se supone que los dos minutos que nos pidió Mikael deberían de haber pasado hace ya unos cuantos segundos.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

El rugido de la bestia es suficiente para que Irina se ponga en guardia con mandoble de luz en mano, maldición, desde aquí tirado en el piso soy incapaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera de moverme para no ser un estorbo.

Abriendo sus fauces empieza a acumular grandes cantidades de luz y calor, esto es malo, si llega a atacar con esas mismas flamas con las que derroto a Saji en su forma de Vvitra, y conmigo sin poder moverme, diablos, voy a morir calcinado.

–Yo te protegeré, Issei.

Irina no, con un demonio, ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar, debe irse, incluso con el balance breaker activado Saji a duras penas pudo resistir un ataque directo de esas llamas, armada solo con esa espada de luz no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

El fuego de su boca tenía una apariencia tan aterradora que parecía más bien estar escupiendo magma, quemando todo a su paso, el ataque del Kyubi iba hacía nosotros con la intención de calcinarnos tal y como ha hecho con las porciones del castillo y arreglos de plantas que han tenido la mala suerte de estar en su camino.

–Iri… na…

Un destello de luz cegó mi vista justo antes de que el fuego chocara contra nosotros, pasan los segundos, y aunque suene una locura, no puedo evitar sentirme extrañado por no estar quemándome vivo en este preciso instante.

– _Issei-kun, Irina, lamento la demora, aplicar todos los cambios en el sistema ha tardado más de lo esperado._

¿Mikael-sama? ¿Cuándo fue que ese círculo mágico de comunicación llego hasta mis orejas? ¿Por qué Mikael-sama o Azazel-sensei nos enviaron solo a nosotros a luchar contra el Kyubi?

 _ **Inserte, Nier Automata OST – Emil (Despair – Vocals)**_

Sin embargo, todas estas preguntas se ven dejadas a un lado cuando veo lo que fácilmente es la figura más hermosa y sofisticada que jamás que jamás había visto antes en mi vida, ni siquiera con Buchou.

Lejos de ese ceñido traje revelador, la única porción de piel visible en su cuerpo es tan solo su rostro, de un blanco que nunca creí posible que se pueda lograr en el metal, una armadura de batalla la cubre casi por completo, apenas dejando libres las partes más sensibles solo cubiertas por una especie de malla negra para lograr la mayor movilidad y protección posibles.

Ornamentada finamente, diseños que imitan a las alas angelicales aparecen en las hombreras, codos, rodillas y botas de la pieza, aunque lejos de la femineidad desmesurada que despide su traje de exorcista, incluso con la cierta tosquedad que genera una armadura como esta, Irina se ve como un verdadero ángel de batalla en toda la extensión de la palabra, hermosa y poderosa, el solo verla genera en mi pecho una sensación de tranquilidad y esperanza que nunca antes había sentido.

Atada a su cintura, ambas puntas de una faja de seda azul se mueven tras su espalda al capricho del viento al igual que su cabello el cual ahora se mueve libre de cualquier atadura dándole un encanto especial a su ya de por si bello rostro.

–Irina…

Es lo único que logro balbucear cuando al liberar sus alas me encuentro que ahora no son solo dos, sino seis las que se yerguen orgullosas en su espalda, no sé que sea lo que Mikael-sama haya hecho, pero semejante aumento poder tan de repente es capaz incluso de dejar en ridículo a muchos de los demonios de clase alta del inframundo.

De su cintura cuelga una espada nueva, enfundada en una vaina dorada adornada con joyas y motivos con forma de la flor de lis esta pareciese brillar con luz propia, curiosa, Irina la desenfunda, al tomarla por su empuñadura de oro, la hoja comienza a cambiar de color, desde todos los tonos en el arcoíris hasta colores de los que no estoy seguro si realmente tenga un nombre conocido en el mundo mortal.

– _He logrado convencer a los demás serafines para que te concedan a Joyeuse, la espada irrepetible, el arma que acompañó a Carlomagno durante toda su vida, viendo que siendo una demonio Xenovia-san aún es portadora de Durandal, me parece justo que como mi As tú también portes una espada sagrada._

Sin decir una palabra y con la hoja aún cambiando constantemente de color, Irina mueve su arma con fuerza hacia su costado derecho, con una fuerza que nada tiene que envidiarle a Durandal, el corte en el aire se lleva consigo todo por delante, destruyendo gran parte del ya de por sí castigado castillo Nijou y arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción en el proceso.

–Muchísimas gracias, Mikael-sama.

– _Los cambios solo duraran un par de minutos, buena suerte._

–Hi.

Saliendo disparada al instante, todo el terreno en los alrededores se ve destruido por la simple velocidad de Irina, incapaz de seguirla con la mirada, solo me doy cuenta de su presencia una vez que un corte limpio le arranca un profundo rugido de dolor al Kyubi, quién furioso aún hace todo en su alcance para seguir peleando.

No sé qué es lo que haga esa espada, pero luego de ese corte el enorme zorro parece haber perdido gran parte de su fuerza de repente, esto es malo, si Irina continua atacando es probable que la dañemos más de lo necesario.

Furibundo, el Kyubi se enfrasca en un frenesí buscando con todas las fuerzas que le quedan dañar de alguna forma a su oponente pero para Irina no es mayor problema esquivar o detener sus ataque con círculos sacros que surgen de sus manos en apenas un parpadeo.

– ¡Sekiryutei!

Corriendo hasta a mí, Kunou pone mi cabeza en su pequeño regazo, llorosa hace todo lo posible por no quebrarse, pero es inútil, el daño que Irina la está haciendo a su madre es demasiado para ella.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Detenla! ¡No más! ¡No quiero que lastimen más a mi mamá!

Aún soy incapaz de hablar, por suerte, los sentidos agudizados de Irina son capaces de escuchar los ruegos de la pequeña niña, quien retrocede hasta nuestra posición luego de propinarle un nuevo corte al Kyubi que lo deja bastante lastimado de una de sus patas reduciendo su movilidad.

Puedo ver su rostro contrariado, al igual que yo sabe que esto no es lo correcto, aún así, no se me ocurre otra manera de detenerla, si la dejamos a sus anchas en ese estado solo será cuestión de tiempo para que destruya Kioto.

– ¡No más! ¡No más!

Dice entre sollozos, sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero incluso algunas de sus lágrimas caen sobre mi rostro, maldición, no es justo para esta niña, su madre, de solo imaginarme en su posición ya siento mis ojos humedecerse.

Tiene que haber otra alternativa, aún así, tampoco puedo hacer mucho, ni siquiera puedo hablar sin sentir que la garganta se me cae a pedazos, toda la energía que soy capaz de reunir está concentrada en aumentar el poder de la Boosted Gear, de ser necesario tengo que poder ayudar a Irina aunque solo sea dándole mi energía.

–Y… Yo… No puedo, sé que no está bien dañar a tu madre… Pero… No… No hay otra maner…

– ¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRA MANERA!

El grito de la pequeña es suficiente para hacernos retroceder a ambos, bueno, a Irina, no es como si yo pudiese hacer otra cosa que no sea estar medio muerto en el suelo, levanto mi vista encontrándome con la mirada suplicante de la kitsune.

–Sekiryutei… Por favor…

–Ah… Aaaah… Aaah…

Nada, solo simples sonidos inentendibles son lo único que sale de mi boca, mierda, ni siquiera soy capaz de consolar a una niña triste, soy un maldito fracaso.

–Podría exorcizarla, no es un demonio como tal, así que no sería dañino para ella, al menos no más de lo que ya le hemos lastimado…

La voz de Irina se apaga con eso último, supongo que el sentimiento de culpa es demasiado como para tan siquiera ocultarle esa clase de detalles a la niña, aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea eso.

–El problema es que, no creo que tenga la energía suficiente para lograrlo sin que yo termine…

–No me importa.

La voz parca y al mismo tiempo tajante al punto de helar la sangre calla a Irina de súbito, con su rostro carente de emociones, Kunou solo enfoca su vista en mis ojos, creo que incluso si fuese capaz de moverme, esa sola mirada sería suficiente para dejarme congelado en mi sitio.

–No me importa que sea lo que tengas que hacer o lo que se pierda en el proceso, si hay una forma de salvar a mi madre que no sea cortarla hasta matarla, entonces hazlo, no lo discutas conmigo.

Oye oye oye, estoy de acuerdo que tiene que haber otra manera, de eso no hay dudas, pero no a costa del bienestar de Irina, entiendo que sea su madre, pero no es como si ambos nos las hubiésemos pasado de brazos cruzados como para exigirnos algo como eso.

–Como tú digas… Yo, salvaré a tu madre… Sin importar las consecuencias.

¡Un momento! ¡Irina! No, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡MIERDA! Tengo que levantarme, con un demonio ¡TENGO QUE LEVANTARME!

Enfundando su espada, Irina extiende sus manos hacia adelante iniciando un cantico que no soy capaz de oír, el suelo bajo el Kyubi comienza a brillar con abundante energía sacra mientras esta se acerca a paso lento por su pata herida.

 _Esto es malo, el cuerpo de la niña ángel es incapaz de soportar tantos datos del sistema de milagros convergiendo al mismo tiempo, no pasará mucho hasta que colapse por tanto poder prestado en tan poco tiempo._

Mierda, eso quiere decir…

 _Exacto compañero, usar el transfer en ella es demasiado peligroso._

Pero si no lo hago, entonces ella no podrá…

 _Creo que a estas alturas no te queda más opción que confiar en ella._

¡No es cuestión de confiar en ella maldita sea!

 _Compañero…_

Irina ha estado para mí cada vez que yo la necesité, sin pedir nada a cambio, nunca me ha dejado a mi suerte, y yo pienso hacer lo mismo por ella, no voy a dejar que nada lo impida, incluso si es mi propio cuerpo el que lo intenta.

–Ah… Ah… Ah…

– ¡Sekiryutei!

Mi respiración comienza a hacerse cada vez más pesada asustando a la pequeña Kunou en el proceso, mierda, está sensación es horrible, es como si el más pequeño movimiento me rasgara cada centímetro de musculo y piel de adentro hacia afuera.

–AH… AH… AH…

¡ME CAGO EN TODO! ¡Mierda! ¡Mis piernas!

Creo que lo único que puedo sacar en limpio de todo esto es agradecer que no puedo hablar, porque de poder hacerlo, seguro estaría gritando de la forma más lastimera y patética que alguna vez vaya a oír en mi vida.

– ¡Eek!

El primer quejido involuntario escapa de los labios de Irina, incluso con la densidad espiritual de Kyoto afectando mi percepción, aún así soy capaz de sentir la presión a la que su cuerpo se está sometiendo.

No puedo dejar que esto continúe, no puedo dejarla sola.

El kyubi también comienza a detenerse, parece que está demasiado débil como para poder seguir peleando y resistir el exorcismo al mismo tiempo, aún así, esto todavía está lejos de haberse terminado.

Débiles gimoteos escapan de su boca, su cuerpo entero se tensa por completo, mientras tanto, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no irme de cara al suelo, muevo pesadamente mis pies acercándome lentamente hacia ella viendo como a cada segundo que pasa se resiente cada vez más y más por semejante castigo.

Su cuerpo se tambalea… Irina.

–Issei… Lo siento…

–Nnn… Nnn… No…

Mientras esté a tu lado, no voy a dejar que caigas, jamás.

Aún con todo el dolor que me provoca, detengo su cuerpo con uno de mis brazos, como si despertara de golpe, sus ojos se abren como platos mientras se recompone, aún con sus manos extendidas, noto como un pequeño hilillo de sangre surge por la comisura de sus labios.

–Issei, no puedes…

Aún incapaz de hablar, simplemente niego con mi cabeza, no sé qué mirada le esté dando en este momento, pero es suficiente para hacerla callar, incapaz de encontrar la forma de hacerme cambiar de parecer, simplemente menea la cabeza antes de sonreír con resignación.

–Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

El más grande de todos, aún así, si eso hace que pueda protegerte, entonces seguiré haciendo idioteces hasta el día en que me muera.

Es lo que me encantaría decirle, sin embargo, no puedo hacer más que regalarle una media sonrisa, un suspiro ahogado escapa de mis labios, no sé por cuánto tiempo más me pueda mantener de pie.

–Bueno, supongo que no tenemos más alternativa que acabar con esto, juntos.

Asiento, dudo que funcione de algo, pero con mi mano libre acompaño su último esfuerzo, incapaces de mover ambos brazos, solo una mano de cada uno queda extendida apuntando hacia el Kyubi.

–Issei…

 _Supongo que era de esperarse._

En medio de mi semi inconsciencia, aún así soy capaz con mi energía fluye a través de mi mano, no puedo evitar asustarme al pensar que se trata del transfer saliendo sin control producto de mi agotamiento, sin embargo, al igual que con la Triana, otra vez me llevo una fuerte sorpresa.

–Energía sacra…

Masculla Irina por lo bajo mientras mi mano se baña por completo en luz dorada al igual que la suya, una vez más cada fibra de mi cuerpo se resiente por ello, afortunadamente, también lo hacen los últimos esfuerzos del Kyubi, quién completamente derrotado, cae agotado en el suelo iluminado.

Brillando por completo, el cuerpo del Kyubi comenzó a reducir su tamaño, cuando el destello de luz acabó, solo quedaba la figura de una Yasaka-san exhausta en el suelo.

–Ku… nou…

Murmuraba con dificultad, multitud de cortes cubrían su cuerpo y la sangre seca manchaba su piel de porcelana y ropa en varias partes, pero fuera de ello, no se veía que estuviese en peligro, simplemente algo desorientada.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Kunou salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia a su madre, quien incluso en ese estado fue capaz de atrapar a su pequeña en el aire contra su pecho fundiéndose ambas en un abrazo que no pareciese acabar nunca.

–Que… Alivio…

Es lo único que sale de mi boca antes de que todo frente a mí se volviese negro, escucho los gritos de Irina como ecos lejanos, puedo oír también unos pasos acercándose rápidamente, sin embargo es demasiado tarde, en algún punto que no puedo recordar, simplemente todo se volvió una nada ante mí.

 **0o0o0o0**

–Tonto Issei…

No es justo, simplemente no es justo, después de tanto esfuerzo, que todo termine así, me niego a aceptarlo ¡Me niego absolutamente a aceptarlo!

–Sé que puede no parecer justo, pero es lo menos que podemos hacer por él.

Xenovia trata de calmarme, incluso ella se vio arrastrada a esto, se que fue por propia voluntad, aún así, se supone que esto es algo con lo que debía de cargar yo sola.

–Es cierto, Issei-san hubiese querido que fuese así.

¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Aún así yo…

–Moooooooo, no es justo, Issei-kun debería de estar aquí comprando sus propios regalos.

Miren todas estas bolsas, debe de haber más de diez kilos en regalos en cada una, incluso Xen-chan y Asia-chan están llevando dos cada una.

–No es para tanto, con nuestras capacidades este peso no es nada para nosotras, además, Issei está en cama descansando ahora mismo.

–Es cierto, Xenovia-san tiene razón, además, como Azazel sensei no nos deja cuidarlo, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por Issei-san, solo espero que todo estos regalos sean suficientes.

Conociéndolo probablemente crea que todo esto es demasiado, bueno, incluso yo también lo hago, aunque tampoco es que pueda negarme a la buena voluntad de Asia y Xenovia, quise hacer todo esto en secreto como un gesto para él, es una lástima, supongo que todos los miembros del trió de la iglesia pensamos igual.

Es el último día de nuestro viaje, aunque es una lástima que Issei deba pasarlo en cama hasta que sea la hora de volver, al final todo resultó bien.

La pequeña Kunuo ahora está segura junto con su madre, ambas sanas y salvas, y a pesar de que los héroes lograron escapar al cerco de las tres facciones en la ciudad, estos han abandonado cualquier pretensión en Kyoto, al menos por ahora, la ciudad ha vuelto ser un lugar seguro y Sayaka-san está dispuesta a sumarse y colaborar con nuestra paz.

En cuanto a nosotros, luego de la batalla, el poder que Mikael-sama me dio desapareció de repente, ya habíamos hablado de ello antes, aquello es algo que solo puedo utilizar en situaciones desesperadas y durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

Por otro lado, los demás chicos Gremory y Genshiro-san fueron atendidos rápidamente por médicos de Grygory una vez todo se calmó, es un alivio que ninguno de ellos haya estado cuando Issei utilizó esos poderes sacros, hubiese sido algo demasiado complicado de explicar.

Issei estaba muy herido y completamente agotado, aunque pronto pudieron estabilizarlo el daño que se hizo a sí mismo al esforzarse tanto lo dejará un tiempo fuera de las peleas, aseguran que llegará en condiciones para el próximo Rating Game, pero le recomendaron que evite por completo las actividades extenuantes si quiere llegar a toda capacidad.

Estamos volviendo por última vez al hotel, nos quedan un par de horas para preparar nuestras cosas y salir todos juntos hacia la estación, en lo que respecta al resto, Issei simplemente se siente demasiado enfermo como para poder salir, aunque de hecho hay un poco de verdad en ello, creo que Azazel usará un poco de magia en él para que al menos pueda llegar hasta el tren sin muchas complicaciones.

–Chicas, no se hubiesen molestado.

Aún dentro de su futon, issei nos recibe a las tres con una sonrisa en el rostro, a primera vista se podría decir que está totalmente recuperado, de hecho, su cuerpo en sí lo está, gracias a Asia sus músculos desgarrados, huesos rotos y heridas han sanado por completo, sin embargo, en este momento sus energías son un completo caos, o al menos es lo que Azazel nos ha dicho.

Dice que es algo muy extraño a lo que no puede encontrarle explicación, como si algo no cuadrase del todo, supongo que está de más decir que nos hemos guardado bajo siete llaves el hecho de que Issei haya podido utilizar magia sacra.

De todas formas, más que un cansancio enorme y la incapacidad para pelear, Issei no se ve mayormente afectado y por suerte su estado va mejorando a cada segundo.

Sonrío mientras observo a Asia y Xenovia sentadas a los lados de su futon, como siempre Xenovia ya está haciendo alusiones a curar a Issei mediante una noche de sexo salvaje mientras que hacía no puede hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse al punto de estar al borde del desmayo.

Generalmente estaría muy celosa por ello, sin embargo, creo que el hecho de tener a Issei aquí sano y salvo me resulta más importante que eso, recostada en el marco de su puerta simplemente le sonrío cuando ambos cruzamos miradas, Issei suspira, lo sé, yo también me muero de ganas de estar a su lado en este momento, pero a favor de mantener las apariencias este es un pequeño sacrificio que ambos debemos hacer.

Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para estar juntos…

Eso espero…

Luego de un rato y con todo empacado nos dirigimos a la estación de Kyoto, no sin que un par de trastabilles de parte Issei nos asustasen a más de uno en el proceso.

En la plataforma de tren Kunou-chan y Sayaka-san nos esperaban para despedirnos.

–Sekiryutei…

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaban al ver al joven dragón mientras aún se sostenía de la mano de su madre.

–Solo llámame Ise, está bien…

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que la timidez y el rubor afloraran en la pequeña kitsune, ay Issei, tú y tu costumbre de seguir sumando rivales a mi lista.

–Ise ¿Volverás a Kyoto?

–Ah, sí, sin duda.

El sonido del tren los interrumpe con su eco, haciendo que la niña tuviese que levantar la voz para seguir hablando.

– ¡Debes volver! ¡Kunou siempre esperará por ti!

–Lo haré, junto con todo el mundo, la próxima vez, tienes que mostrarnos el lado oculto de Kyoto.

– ¡Hai!

De repente, sus manecitas toman las mías, observándome directo a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Tú también, ángel-san, vuelve…

Haciendo un pequeño gesto, me pide que me acerque a ella, sus pequeñas manitas toman mi rostro mientras comienza a susurrar en mi oído.

–Cuida de Ise y quiérelo mucho por favor.

Al separarse, hace un gesto de silencio con uno de sus dedos arrancándome una enorme sonrisa mientras la imito.

–Te lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Al oír nuestra conversación, Yasaka-san habló.

–Azazel-sama, Sekiryutei-sama, Shidou-sama, así como todos los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, mis disculpas. Quería darles las gracias a todos ustedes. Estoy preparada para reunirme y tener conversaciones con Leviathan-sama y el Buda Luchador Victorioso. Siempre he esperado que todo el mundo pueda revertir la situación y fortalecer la cooperación, y no permitir que Kyoto sea aterrorizada de nuevo.

Con una reverencia, Issei y yo agradecimos sus palabras, mientras Azazel y Leviathan-sama ultimaban detalles con ella, el resto del grupo subimos al tren.

En la plataforma, Kunou agitó su mano y nos llamó a ambos.

– ¡Ise! ¡Ángel-san! ¡Gracias! ¡Todos! ¡Nos reuniremos de nuevo!

También nos despedimos de Kunou con la mano.

Con un sonido de ráfaga, las puertas del tren bala se cerraron, aunque el tren había partido, Kunou y su madre aún nos saludaban con su mano.

Antes de ubicarnos en nuestros lugares, Issei y yo cruzamos miradas por última vez, han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, nuestra primera cita en el centro de Kyoto, el escape en Kiyomizudera, la confesión mutua en Arashiyama, la batalla en el castillo Nijou, este es un viaje que ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás.

Y es precisamente por eso, que ambos sonreímos tanto como lo permiten nuestras bocas.

Sé que lo que vendrá no será fácil, que tendremos que enfrentar muchas cosas y que quizás, dañemos a gente que apreciamos en el camino, aún así, en este momento nada de eso me preocupa, todo lo que quería, lo único que yo anhelaba con toda la fuerza de mi corazón ahora es una realidad.

Y es esa felicidad.

Nuestra felicidad.

La que hace que al igual que este viaje, incluso con todo lo malo que pueda llegar a suceder.

La vida junto a Issei.

Sea como caminar bajo un brillante cielo.

 **CAPITULO 7 "EL REZO DE UN DEMONIO" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Bien, esto es jodidamente incomodo, teniendo en cuenta que me tomó casi un mes darle un cierre a esto aún teniéndolo prácticamente terminado la verdad es que no sé precisamente como afrontar esto, aunque bueno, excusas como siempre no faltan, el trabajo ha estado pesadísimo y el hecho de estar mudándome no ayuda mucho, al fin y al cabo, tener la casa como si fuese un almacén de depósito no es precisamente el ambiente más estimulante del mundo.**

 **¿Saben? Es un sentimiento algo extraño, luego de siete años viviendo acá siento cierta melancolía al pensar que este será el último capítulo que publique en esta habitación, aunque teniendo en cuenta el cierre que significa este capítulo en particular, creo que no hay mejor manera de despedir este ciclo que esta.**

 **Rollos sentimentales aparte, estoy feliz de por fin haber terminado este arco de Kyoto, aunque necesario para la historia, el tener el hilo principal detenido por tanto tiempo me hacía sentir en cierta forma estancado, incluso aún cuando disfruté en varias partes el desarrollar todo este arco. Aún así, con ya las bases bien cimentadas, por fin puedo empezar a evocarme en lo que realmente tiene peso en esta historia, que es el inminente conflicto por la relación entre Issei e Irina, sinceramente, no puedo esperar para ver como se desarrollará todo el asunto.**

 **Reviews:**

 **bustercall: Al igual que con Arturia lancer, fueron los pechos los que se cargaron el asunto, aún con todo lo que flaquea, en serio gran parte de DxD es rescatable e incluso hasta genuinamente interesante, pero como siempre, las tetas están ahí para volver surreal el asunto, es en parte por ello que me tome el tiempo para desarrollar este arco, no solo por la trama en sí, sino porque tal y como está, el de Kyoto es un arco que tiene muchas ideas buenas y una buena cantidad de detalles interesantes para el futuro, e incluso para los estándares de DxD, tuvo su profundidad, hasta lo del power up de pechos sacado de la nada, pero profundidad al fin y al cabo, por otro lado, gracias por lo de Issei, a esta alturas es más que obvio que el castaño no es precisamente santo de mi devoción, aún así, más allá de mis problemas con el personaje, es bueno saber que aún así no he caído en el occ, al menos no del todo, y lo de la pelea, es extraño, hay cosas que se me hacen como que les faltó algo y al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar pensar que agregarle algo más al asunto y hubiese sido una mala idea, aún así, creo que puedo decir que estoy más que satisfecho con el resultado final. En fin cabron, le agradezco informalmente, que sus cielos sean despejados y los cortes no le jodan la vida más de lo que está.**

 **jordiganas: Thank you.**

 **99: ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste.**

 **erendir: Hombre, aquí lo tiene, el respiro de acción que necesitaba, con dosis de ñoñería, pero respiro al fin, lo de Raynare, pues, creo que es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan del Issei cannon, lo hace un poco menos Gary stu, aquí la diferencia es que no ha afrontado el asunto solo, o al menos no lo ha bloqueado de su mente hasta que le estallara en la cara, con la ayuda de Irina, y valga la redundancia, por y para ella es que él ha afrontado el asunto un poco más rápido, en cuanto a Kunou, ahí no sé qué decirle, simplemente me guíe por las ilustraciones de la novela… Sexualizar a una niña zorro, verga Ishibumi, hay que joderse.**

 **RedSS: Yo sabía que te iba a dar un colapso ¡YO LO SABÍA! Y gracias, siempre es bueno saber que esto sigue siendo llevadero, supongo que fue buena idea dividir el cap en dos, lo de Kyoto no es tanto por el género de la historia en sí, al fin y al cabo este cap tuvo mucho en lo que a combates respecta, pero personalmente, creo que la novela alarga demasiado el asunto, que Issei describa cada puta cosa que se cruza por Kyoto es un ejemplo de muchos de los bodrios innecesarios que hay por todo el tomo, y si, cuando no le pinta el homo o el genderbending, Kiba es el amigo que todos quisieran tener, en fin, como siempre amigo mío, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Kamijou killer: Pues con la confesión me pasa algo similar, no es que sea mala de por sí, es solo que, es como si no estuviese enfocada, más que una confesión me supo a una respuesta después del asunto con Sairaorg, y sí, Irina es material de waifu, claro, si la despegaran aunque sea un poco del cliché de fanática religiosa, pero bueno, al menos está historia para mostrar alguna que otra faceta del asunto, muchas gracias por la buena onda, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte en los siguientes.**

 **Rilou X: Es interesante lo que planteas, de hecho, si no hubiese tenido el cap ya armado me lo hubiese pensado, pero el asunto es que, si hubiese sido así estaríamos ignorando el hecho de que Issei no es buen estratega, y como era él el que dirigió a los Gremory en Kyoto, que la cosa haya ido tan para el culo como que se entiende, en eso si le doy la derecha al cannon, las diferencias en este caso es más que nada haberse enfocado un poco más en Irina en vez de dejar solo a Issei en el asunto, lo que se justifica un poco por toda la chanchada que ha estado haciendo Mikael hasta ahora, también me hubiese gustado desarrollar un poco más los combates de Kiba, Xenovia y Ross, pero no miento cuando digo que el documento original era una bestia por la cantidad de palabras que tenía, incluso dividido en dos, explayarme en los combates hubiese vuelto demasiado pesadas las cosas. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que el capitulo te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca y que pueda seguir viéndote en los siguientes.**

 **Nota Final**

 **Y hasta aquí el arco de Kyoto señoras y señores, tomo un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado, pero creo que ha valido completamente la pena, curioso que haya surgido de un pequeño review de hace ya unos cuantos meses, supongo que esa es la magia de fanfiction y el feedback, ahora por fin podemos iniciar con lo que tanto hemos esperado, que es el inminente destape del asunto entre Issei e Irina, siendo sincero, ni siquiera yo sé del todo que es lo que va a pasar (Hype intensifies).**

 **En fin gente, como siempre, y sin nada más que decir…**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


	9. CAPITULO 8 SIMPLEMENTE TÚ Y YO

**Highschool DxD y sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi y de toda la sarta de empresas niponas a la que este asociado, este fic es escrito sin ánimo de lucro, con la mera intención de entretener y causar diabetes, si es que sale bien, no sé, es la primera vez que escribo romance, solo espero que esta mancha rosa en mi ropa deje de crecer antes de que sea tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 8 "SIMPLEMENTE TÚ Y YO"**

Creo que fácilmente ya llevamos cerca de media hora desde que entramos aquí, a pesar de eso, apenas si hemos intercambiado palabras en toda la cena.

Pico mi ensalada con el tenedor un poco ajeno a todo el asunto, así todo, para ser una simple ensalada está bastante buena, las generosas piezas de atún y la buena condimentación hacen que esto esté muy lejos de lo aburrida que podría ser a simple vista comer una ensalada a modo de cena por lo que ya más de la mitad de mi plato se encuentra vacio.

Cada tanto puedo notar como Buchou tiene su mirada perdida hacia las luces de la ciudad que se ven por la ventana, como frota sus manos y acomoda su cabello detrás de la oreja muchas más veces de lo necesario mientras pareciese no poder parar de morderse el labio inferior.

Rayos, en primer lugar acepté venir aquí para que ella no se sintiese mal, pero si al final va a terminar estando así de incomoda entonces esto no tiene ningún sentido, debo encontrar rápido un tema de conversación antes de que esto se vuelva más incomodo de lo que ya es, que no es decir poco.

–Esto está bueno.

Vaya comienzo de mierda.

–En verdad que lo está, para ser sincera, ni yo estaba del todo segura cuando lo ordené.

Sorprendentemente responde de buena gana a mi comentario, supongo que ella está tan desesperada en romper el hielo como yo, sonriente, Buchou observa con una emoción renovada la generosa porción de atún que descansa en su tenedor.

– ¿Sabes Ise? En realidad me alegro de que hayas aceptado venir conmigo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos estado solos tú y yo de esta manera, es un poco vergonzoso de admitir, pero te he extrañado mucho.

Es increíble, hasta hace un par de meses esto hubiese sido motivo suficiente para subir a la torre más alta de la ciudad y gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy el rey del mundo, pero ahora, esas palabras son más dolorosas que la lanza de ese bastardo de Cao Cao.

Sonrío simplemente por respeto a los sentimientos de Buchou, pero esta situación me causa de todo menos ganas de sonreír, lo que irónicamente hace que me sienta aún más basura de lo que ya me siento.

Desde que nos conocimos, Buchou no ha hecho más que lo mejor para mí, incluso en una situación tan crítica como la del rating game de Rizer, ella fue capaz de rendirse y aceptar ser su esposa con tal de salvar mi vida, no solo me ha apoyado en todo lo que he hecho, sino que me ha protegido y cuidado de principio a fin.

Que yo haga lo que estoy haciendo con Irina a sus espaldas es ignorar por completo todos esos sacrificios y sobreponer mi propia felicidad por sobre todas las cosas, diablos, y se supone que ella es la demonio aquí.

–Muchas gracias Buchou, yo también la he extrañado.

Una sonrisa brillante como un cielo estrellado adorna su rostro mientras un ligero rubor se ve en sus mejillas, es una imagen hermosa capaz de alegrar el corazón de cualquiera.

Sé que parezco un bastardo cruel, pero no miento, realmente no estoy mintiendo, a pesar de que últimamente el contacto con ella me genera un cierto escozor, no siento ninguna clase de repulsión ni animosidad hacia ella, Buchou es Buchou, sin importar en lo que yo me haya convertido, le estoy agradecido y la aprecio tanto como la primera vez en que ella me confesó su verdadera naturaleza y la del club de ocultismo.

Supongo que el único problema aquí es, que no la amo de la forma que ella quiere que lo haga.

Aún así, más allá de mi sentimiento de culpa, el ambiente parece haberse amenizado de repente, aunque aún no me siento del todo cómodo recordar que es la que está frente a mí es la misma Buchou de siempre me quita mucho peso de encima, más allá de todo, ella es mi ama, la que me ha cuidado, a la que he jurado defender con mi vida y por la que haré hasta lo imposible para llevarla a la grandeza que merece, más allá de los sentimientos que pueda haber entre medio, eso nunca cambiará.

–Y dime ¿Cómo estas llevando tu recuperación?

Me pregunta de repente, puede ver que ese punto la preocupa en buena manera, aún así, ella se esfuerza por no arruinar el ambiente y trata de mantenerse lo más estable posible, sonrió para mis adentros, no ha podido escoger mejor momento para tocar el tema de nuestro próximo Rating Game, gracias Buchou.

–De maravilla, poco a poco me voy sintiendo más como antes de lo de Kioto, a este paso voy a llegar a toda capacidad al Rating Game con Sairaorg-san, solo espero tener algo de margen para poder entrenar y prepararme.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodera por completo del rostro de Buchou mientras niega de forma vehemente con su cabeza.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No se trata del Raing Game! Eso es lo de menos, me preocupo por ti, que llegues o no en condiciones no me importa, de ser necesario tú no tienes porque participar, lo más importante es que te recuperes, del resto yo me encargo.

–Buchou…

Me quedo sin palabras, es extraño, al principio creía que, a pesar de ser un ama muy buena, Buchou hacia lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus objetivos, pero, con un planteo como ese, ahora no sé muy bien que pensar.

Un semblante confiado se forma en su rostro mientras guiña su ojo de la forma que solo ella lo sabe hacer.

–No te preocupes, tú déjalo todo en mis manos, por otro lado…

No puedo evitar dar un sobresalto al sentir de repente el suave tacto sobre mi mano derecha, lejos de esa mirada seductora que ella suele poner, esa con la que maneja cada situación entre nosotros a su antojo, muy por el contrario, frente a mis ojos hay una faceta de Buchou que yo no conocía hasta ahora, sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo, el rubor negándose a huir de sus mejillas y la mirada suplicante que me está dando en este momento son capaces de noquear a cualquiera.

¡El poder de Buchou moe es demasiado fuerte para manejarlo!

–Está noche preferiría no hablar ni del clan ni del inframundo, ya que…

Incluso con la comezón que me genera, los bellos de mi nuca se erizan al sentir su pulgar acariciando con una delicadeza suprema el dorso de mi mano.

–Tengo cosas frente a mí que son mucho más importantes.

Siento como al igual que en la mañana las nauseas y la comezón empiezan a darme esa sensación de estar enfermo otra vez, aún así, el encanto de Buchou me llega, junto con ganas de vomitar, pero llega al fin y al cabo.

Estoy a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, como una respuesta a mis suplicas, Buchou suelta mi mano dándole la oportunidad a mi organismo de volver a la normalidad, maldición, debí preguntarle a Mikael-sama sobre esto, entre todo el ajetreo de hoy al final Irina no me explicó el por qué de estos mareos.

Con el mismo entusiasmo con el que nos recibió, de repente aquella mesera de nombre Hikari llega hasta nuestra mesa, tarareando una alegra canción trae consigo una botella de un vino blanco que parece ser bastante caro y un par de copas de cristal entre sus manos con una gracia y delicadeza dignas de una profesional.

–No recuerdo haber pedido de beber.

Es lo que dice una Bochou algo descolocada al ver la botella y las copas sobre la mesa.

–Esta va por cuenta de la casa, sugerencia del chef, dice que acompañada con este vino la ensalada adquiere un sabor mucho más delicioso.

Nos dice con voz animada mientras vuelca el líquido en las copas de cada uno, una vez terminado, dándose vuelta con la gracia de una bailarina, la muchacha se aleja de nosotros mientras se dispone a atender las demás mesas casi como si danzase en medio de ellas.

–Es una chica bastante animada.

No puedo evitar comentar eso, pero es extraño, ver a alguien disfrutar así de su trabajo me genera una sensación particularmente simpática.

Me pregunto si ella y los demás empleados son consientes de la cantidad de demonios y criaturas del inframundo que hay aquí dentro.

–Bueno, la atención ciertamente ha sido excelente hasta ahora.

Contesta Buchou algo ausente mientras observa el líquido dentro de su copa, no es la primera que la veo tomando esa clase de bebidas, aunque no es precisamente dada el alcohol, más de una vez le he visto degustando esta clase de vinos finos durante las comidas que hemos tenido con su familia en el inframundo, casi como si solo mojase sus labios, ella da un discreto sorbo mientras degusta con cierta concentración el sabor dentro de su boca para luego tragar con una sonrisa y un leve gesto de sorpresa en el rostro.

–Vaya, para ser del mundo humano no tiene nada que envidiarle a los más finos vinos del inframundo, vamos Ise, pruébalo tú también.

Algo dudoso me llevo mi copa a la boca, no es como si no hubiese tomado alcohol antes, pero comparado con Buchou, mi conocimiento del tema es prácticamente nulo, lejos de la fineza de mi ama, le doy un buen trago casi tomándome la copa entera de un sorbo, trato de degustar el liquido, no está mal, pero supongo que mi incultura me vuelve incapaz de darme cuenta de todos esos pormenores que supuestamente distinguen a los vinos unos de otros.

–Está bueno.

Es lo que digo al tragarlo mientras la fragancia aquel líquido atiborra mi nariz, lo siento Buchou, créame que lo intento, pero esta clase de cosas me superan.

Una pequeña risilla se escapa de sus labios, ella simplemente se me queda viendo, la veo sonreír, de una forma que nunca la había hecho antes, es sutil, apenas perceptible a la vista, pero sincera como ningún otra, sus ojos pareciesen brillar con luz propia, suspira sin perder en ningún momento esa expresión en el rostro.

–Ise… Me haces tan feliz.

Sonrío junto con ella, no puedo, simplemente no puedo con esto, estoy consciente de que esto no hará más que hacerla sufrir, sin embargo, no tengo el valor para detenerla, mi pecho duele demasiado, haga lo que haga, ella resultará herida.

– ¿Brindamos?

Le respondo levantando ligeramente mi copa, sonriente, Buchou me imita, trago la pesadez del momento junto con el vino, mi garganta arde por la sola acidez de los nervios, hago lo posible por verme calmado y no arruinar el momento.

Por su parte, Buchou no hace más que disfrutar como hace tiempo no la veía hacerlo.

…

Me doy asco.

 **0o0o0o0**

Llevo un rato caminando por la ciudad, a pesar de que ya es bastante tarde sigo yendo a paso lento, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa, ya estoy bastante lejos del centro, a excepción del viento meciendo ligeramente los arboles casi no hay ruido en las calles, no puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro cuando mis pies terminan llevándome al mismo lugar de siempre.

–Ya que.

Me digo a mi misma mientras camino sobre el césped y me siento en los columpios del parque a un par de calles de la casa de Issei, sin mucho ánimo, comienzo a mecerme lentamente, casi siendo más empujada por la leve brisa de la noche que por mi propia fuerza.

No puedo evitar mirar hacia el cielo, es una noche bellísima, ni siquiera las luces del parque atenúan el espectáculo que la luna en cuarto creciente y las estrellas ofrecen a mis ojos.

– ¡Oi! ¡Irina!

– ¡Ick! ¡XENOVIA NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

Luego de salir del columpio poco menos que disparada me volteo encontrándome con una Xenovia sonriente y con su dedo índice extendido luego de haber rozado mi nuca para asustarme.

– ¡Mooooo Xenovia!

–Ya, ya, no hay que hacer tanto escándalo, debería ser yo la que te esté recriminando por estar aquí en plena noche.

Volteo mi rostro evitando su mirada mientras siento como me queman las mejillas.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí entonces?

– ¿No es obvio? Salí a buscarte, no sé qué te pase últimamente, pero estas demasiado distante.

Típico de Xenovia, ir directamente al punto y sin sutilezas, aún así…

– ¿Cómo se supone que sabías que estaría aquí?

Ella simplemente se encoje de hombros, a saber que se le debe de haber cruzado por la cabeza, ahhh para qué me molesto, a estas alturas supongo que ese instinto excepcional suyo es lo que la hace la portadora de Durandal.

Ella se sienta en el columpio que está al lado del que yo estaba hasta hace unos segundos, con un gesto silencioso, me invita a volver a él, el sonido de las cadenas llama mi atención sorprendiéndome un poco de ver a Xenovia meciéndose con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio solamente interrumpido por el vaivén del columpio de Xenovia mientras que yo estoy sentada en el mío sin mucho ánimo de moverme, sé que ella no es precisamente de muchas palabras, aún así, esto se está tornando un tanto incomodo.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

Le respondo sin mucho ánimo, ella no tiene la culpa, en lo absoluto, sin embargo, incluso aunque no sea de la mejor manera, necesito dejar salir un poco de esta presión con alguien, aún sonando un poco ingrata, sé que Xenovia es la indicada para compartir esto.

–No te hagas… Tú e Issei se supone que son amigos de la infancia ¿No? Realmente no creo que sea de mi incumbencia saber porque se distanciaron, aún así, me siento algo responsable viendo como eso te afecta y no hacer nada para solucionarlo…

Ugh, sabía que iba por ese lado el asunto, así todo, el tener que mantener esta mentira con ella, no creo que sea precisamente lo que necesito en este momento.

Me volteo hacia ella con la intención de decirle que deje el tema de lado, sin embargo, la sonrisa amistosa con la que me encuentro hace que las palabras mueran antes de salir de mi boca.

El movimiento de su columpio se ha detenido por completo, su mirada está centrada enteramente en mí, como si buscase desesperadamente hacerme saber que está aquí para lo que yo necesite.

–Ustedes son las personas más importantes para mí al fin y al cabo, si ustedes tienen problemas, supongo que estos también son mis problemas ¿Verdad?

Su mirada se llena de esa confusión tan típica de ella, no puedo evitar reírme cuando evita mi mirada enfocando su vista en el cielo rascando su cabeza al no poder siquiera entender del todo sus propias palabras.

–Oye, no hace falta que te rías, estoy más que consiente de que apesto en esta clase de cosas.

Me dice con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras no puede evitar mostrar algo de fastidio por la situación.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, Xenovia continua con ese gesto confundido en su rostro, por mi parte, mi vista esta clavada en el suelo mientras mi sonrisa se atenúa cada vez más.

–Gracias… Xenovia.

Ella parpadea un par de veces antes de sonreír tanto como se lo permiten sus labios.

–No hay cuidado, para esos son las amigas.

De un salto ella sale de su columpio antes de extender su mano hacía a mí sin perder ni un ápice de su sonrisa.

–Vamos, caminemos un poco por la ciudad, mañana no hay que ir a la escuela, supongo que desvelarnos por esta vez no nos hará daño.

Incluso ya algo cansada por todo lo que sucedió hoy, simplemente no puedo decirle que no a esa mirada animada suya, sin embargo, hay algo que ella no parece comprender del todo.

–Xen, son las doce de la madrugada ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer en la ciudad a esta hora?

–Las revistas de chicas que compré para mi investigación dicen que las discotecas son uno de los mejores lugares para conocer chicos… Claro que yo ya tengo a Issei en la mira, pero supongo que a ti no te vendría mal.

Ay Xenovia, si fuera porque entiendo que estas tratando de animarme, tomaría mi Joyeuse y te borraría esa sonrisa de triunfo de la cara de un zape.

–Punto número uno, somos menores para ir a una discoteca, punto número dos, nunca dije que quisiera conocer a ningún chico, y punto numero tres ¡¿Qué clase de revistas has estado leyendo?!

–Tsk, aguafiestas… ¿Has cenado algo por lo menos?

Ahora que lo menciona, bueno, estuvo ese cappuccino y los bizcochos de la reunión de Azazel y Mikael-sama, pero nada que se pueda llamar cena como tal.

–No, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

–Al menos déjame invitarte algo, de seguro en el centro todavía debe de haber algo abierto.

– ¿Hasta qué hora crees que están abiertos los restaurantes?

– ¿Y tú cuando te volviste tan delicada? Te recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí tuvimos que comer en cualquier lugar donde pudiésemos y con la menor cantidad de dinero posible, de seguro alguno de esos puestos de mala muerte del centro debe de estar abierto todavía.

Estoy a punto de rebatir de nuevo, sin embargo, el gruñido de mi estomago aparece oportunamente dejándome como única alternativa el tomar su mano para pararme del columpio e ir tras de ella con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

–Bien, eso lo decide todo.

Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, me he olvidado un poco de lo a gusto que me siento junto a Xenovia, concentrándome tanto en no meternos a Issei y a mí en problemas he terminado por dejar de lado a aquellos que para bien o para mal han estado junto a mí cuando los necesité.

No me enorgullece admitir esto, para alguien que se supone que solo puede vivir para la gracia del señor, dejar tanto de lado solo para mantener un engaño es algo hipócrita cuando menos.

–Irina ¿Está todo bien?

Oh vaya, supongo que me han ganado un poco las emociones, en medio de las calles desiertas de los suburbios de repente Xenovia y yo nos detenemos, hago un poco de esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y cortar las lagrimas antes de que sean demasiado evidentes hasta para mi amiga.

–Sí, creo que la alergia me ha pegado un poco más fuerte este año, no te preocupes.

–Mmmm ¿Sería buena idea comer del puesto de ramen entonces? No me gustaría que algo te cayese mal si estas así.

La ingenuidad de Xenovia me genera una leve carcajada que no puedo evitar, aunque soy un poco cruel con ella, no es ingenuidad, somos amigas, se supone que no tendríamos por qué mentirnos la una a la otra, si lo piensas, la errada en realidad aquí soy yo.

–Creo que estaré bien, vamos, después de tanto hablar de comida he terminado por tener hambre de veras.

Caminamos sin más motivación que comer el ramen más barato, grasiento y apetitoso que podamos encontrar, no quiero pensar en nada más que eso, y aún no comprendiéndolo del todo, creo que Xenovia entiende mis intenciones.

– ¿Cómo te ves para los exámenes?

–No sabría cómo responder, es cierto que hasta ahora mis notas han sido buenas, pero supongo que será como siempre y no me podré dar el lujo de bajar la guardia hasta que pasen, tú en cambio has estado subiendo tus notas, supongo que estás un poco más confiada.

–Bueno, Buchou se ha empeñado en que mejoremos nuestro desempeño en la escuela, me recuerda un poco a la hermana Griselda en ese sentido.

Su rostro decae un poco al mencionarla, supongo que es inevitable, la hermana Griselda es lo más cercano que ha tenido a una madre, pero desde que Xenovia fue reencarnada como demonio ambas no se han visto, por otro lado, ella es la jefa de la sede a la que pertenezco por ser Reina de Gabriel-sama, así que suelo cruzármela cuando tengo que reportarme en el cielo o tomar misiones de parte de Mikael-sama.

–Dime ¿Ella sigue enojada conmigo?

–Griselda-san es una mujer muy recta y estricta, rara vez mezcla asuntos personales con el deber, y lamentablemente solo intercambiamos palabras cuando se trata de nuestras obligaciones como brave saints…

Su rostro se tuerce en una mueca aún más dolida, aún así se niega a detener su marcha, en medio del ajetreo del centro de la ciudad por las noches ella se mantiene estoica incluso en un dolor como el que debe de estar sintiendo ahora.

–Pero, aún así ella ha preguntado por ti… Lo hace cada vez que me ve, no voy a decirte que le caiga en gracia el que te hayas vuelto una demonio, sin embargo, ella simplemente está feliz si tú lo estas… Supongo que es así como son las madres.

Sé que es un poco cruel de mi parte no haberlo dicho desde el principio, pero creo que Griselda-san no me perdonaría si se enterase que la hago ver como una madre preocupada de buenas a primeras.

Por otro lado, Xenovia me observa sorprendida por unos segundos antes de volver a ocultar su rostro, aunque esta vez con un ligero sonrojo de por medio que la delata.

Así es como son las madres…

Creo que no me haría mal llamar a papá y a mamá más tarde.

–Aunque dijo que mejor que te prepares para cuando la veas de nuevo.

Tengo que reprimir una risa cuando Xenovia se queda congelada en su sitio de un segundo a otro, aunque la entiendo, si ella mete miedo como superiora, no quiero imaginármela en un papel de madre dando un correctivo.

Solo es por unos segundos, sin embargo, el temblor involuntario de temor tarda un rato antes de dejarla tranquila, pasa el tiempo y no encontramos nada abierto, al menos nada abierto a lo que podamos entrar con el poco dinero que llevamos encima.

Aún así, creo que eso es lo que menos me importa, con el correr de los minutos nos hemos perdido tanto en nuestra charla que simplemente terminamos por olvidar a que era que habíamos venido, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ambas estábamos sentadas en una simple banca en pleno centro comiendo un cono de helado de esas cadenas de comida rápida que abren las veinticuatro horas.

–No es un ramen, pero supongo que cumple.

–Tampoco es que fuese buena idea cenar a estas horas de todas formas.

Estamos en un espacio verde en medio de una rotonda, demasiado pequeño para ser un parque como el de nuestro vecindario, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo para ser ajeno al ajetreo de las aceras y las calles.

No puedo evitar prestarle mayor atención a un restaurante que da justo frente a nosotros y pensar en lo que podríamos estar comiendo allí si tuviésemos con que pagar.

–Olvídalo, es el más fino de la ciudad, de todas formas las porciones en esa clase de lugares no es que sean la gran cosa.

–Oh ¿Y se supone que yo era la niña delicada?

–Hmmm subestimas el poder de mis revistas, soy capaz de tener conciencia de experiencias que ni siquiera he vivido gracias a ellas.

– ¿Qué clase de revista para chicas habla de comida gourmet?

Ella simplemente niega con su cabeza como si yo fuese un niño pequeño que no sabe de lo que habla, en fin, tampoco es que piense darle más vueltas al asunto, a estas alturas Xenovia ya es tan impredecible para mí que me es imposible comprender todo lo que me dice o hace.

Ambas simplemente seguimos comiendo nuestros helados en silencio, será crema barata, pero diablos que si cumple con su objetivo, o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que un codazo de Xenovia en mi brazo me llama la atención.

– ¿Esos no son Issei y Buchou saliendo de aquel restaurante?

Suelo apoyar a mi amiga la mayoría de las veces, pero creo que ahora le fallo feo la vista, Issei debe de estar hace rato en casa, de hecho me siento mal por él, se suponía que tendríamos que estar en una cita de ese estilo ahora mismo, es una verdadera pena, he terminado por arruinar nuestra noche por no poder controlar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

Debo compensárselo de alguna forma la próxima vez, bueno, es cierto que es él el que tiene que estar al tanto de las demás chicas para evitar que se sepa lo nuestro, supongo que mis celos y todo el conflicto dentro de mí están algo justificados, pero no es como si Issei no me demostrase todo el tiempo que soy la única con la que quiere estar.

Además, al final de cuentas, él no tiene la culpa de mis inseguridades.

Dejo salir un bufido un tanto divertida ante lo loco que suena eso.

–Como van a ser Buchou e Iss…

– ¡Ise!

¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!

–Ah sí, mira que loco ¿No?

–No tanto, hace tiempo que Buchou quería buscar el momento adecuado para una cita con Issei, aunque es un poco extraño, no recuerdo haber visto a ninguno de los dos en casa desde la tarde ¿Se habrán encontrado en la calle?

Mira tú que conveniente.

Sé, sé que no debo de enojarme, que esto muy probablemente esté fuera de sus manos y este pasándola peor de lo que yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

O claro, eso es lo que diría si no lo viera tan contento siendo agarrado del brazo por esa... Esa… Esa súcubo tetona roba novios.

…

Al demonio.

¡Por esa zorra pelirroja!

– ¿Irina? No sé si ir para allá sea lo correc…

Estoy harta, realmente cansada de todo esto, sí, Azazel me dijo que no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme después, y sí, voy a seguir su concejo a medias de no meternos a mí y al imbécil que tengo por novio en un embrollo del que no podamos salir.

Pero por Dios que me mira vaya a saber uno desde donde que no me voy a arrepentir en lo absoluto de esto.

– ¡Oe! ¡Espera! ¡Irina!

Ah no, hoy Irina no espera a nadie, ya me he humillado, llorado, gritado y pataleado lo suficiente, sin embargo, se me ha olvidado lo más importante, aún no le he dicho sus verdades al cabron por el que estoy metida en este lío.

 _Darling_ , Dios sabe que te amo, pero hoy te has cargado lo poco que me quedaba de paciencia.

– ¡IRINA!

Oh sí, grita cariño, grita de miedo, que comparado con lo que está a punto de pasarte los planteos que te viven haciendo nuestras compañeritas de equipo van a quedar como idioteces sin importancia.

Aunque pensándolo bien.

" _Llámame por mi nombre que si no me acuerdo que te tengo al lado solo porque eres mi esclavo y me doy cuenta de la mierda de persona que soy"_

Sí, no hace falta hacer comparaciones para decir que son idioteces.

–Irina, Xenovia, que sorpresa encontrarlas por aquí.

Vaya que está contenta ¿Cómo no estarlo? Han sido fácil un par de meses de que Issei la estaba evitando, admito que yo no soy precisamente de muchas luces, pero creo que cualquier chica con un poco de amor propio sabe cuando no quieren estar con ella, de seguro debe pensar que todo era una triste coincidencia y que por fin se han acomodado las cosas a su favor, patético.

–Bueno, pensamos que sería una buena idea tener una noche de chicas.

Contesta Xenovia tras de mí sonriente, incluso en medio de mi cabreo tengo que agradecer ese gesto, lo último que necesito es la lastima de esta pelirroja o de Issei, aún así, las palabras de mi amiga no son suficiente para evitar el descontento en el rostro de mi novio.

Sabe que no estoy bien, y no voy mentir, él ha tratado de hacerme sentir mejor, lo curioso, es que no sé si ese hecho hace que me calme o, por el contrario, me enoje aún más.

Porque sabiendo eso, ha dejado que terminemos en esta situación.

No digo que rechace a Buchou, no digo que rechace a las demás, no digo que no salga a solas, ni tampoco que no tenga una vida aparte del tiempo que pasa junto a mí.

Pero si sabe que no estoy en mi mejor momento, si sabe que ni siquiera él puede hacerme sentir mejor.

Al menos, trata de no ponerme peor.

–Bueno, yo he tenido un poco de suerte…

Responde Buchou afianzando un poco más su agarre en el brazo de Issei que ya tiene el rostro una mueca de querer que la tierra se lo trague, una ligera risilla coqueta se escapa de sus labios causándome unas ganas inmensas de arrancarle todo el pelo cabello por cabello.

–No todas las noches se puede pasar una velada romántica con tu persona favorita ¿Verdad? ¿Ise?

Ok, suficiente.

–Oh claro, que se puede esperar de alguien tan bueno como nuestro querido Issei, quiero decir, no es como si pudiese negarse a pasar un momento agradable con una chica incluso si no tuviese ganas de hacerlo.

El ambiente acaba de tensarse en apenas un segundo, me concentro en el rostro de Issei quien me observa sorprendido antes de agachar la cabeza, entiendo que debe de ser doloroso para él, pero estoy harta de todo esto.

Estoy cansada de ser la niña buena que entiende a todos, de que mi opinión y mis deseos queden siempre en segundo plano.

Rias-san abre los ojos de par en par después de oírme, a pesar de no soltar el brazo de Issei, su rostro ha dejado completamente de lado todo gesto alegre que tenía hace apenas un rato.

Por otro lado, Xenovia me observa en silencio, aunque su sorpresa es evidente a la vista, no está ni la mitad de horrorizado de lo que lo está Buchou.

– ¿Saben? Teniendo en cuenta lo atento y bondadoso que él es, casi que se lo podría comparar más con un ángel que con un demonio.

El veneno en mi voz no se disimula en lo absoluto, es tan evidente que ni siquiera sé si pueda llamar a esto sarcasmo.

O al menos esa es la conclusión a la que llego después de encontrarme con el gesto de terror en el rostro de mi novio.

Oh _darling,_ no te preocupes, nuestro secreto está completamente a salvo, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no me las pueda cobrar un rato haciéndote sudar la gota gorda.

–Ah issei ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin ti?

Bueno, admito que quizás en esto he ido un poco lejos.

Pero bueno, me da pie a hablar de algo que me jode bastante respecto de Issei y las demás chicas.

– ¡Gracias al cielo que puedo seguir la causa del señor! De ser ese el caso, estoy segura de que hay gente que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar tu perdida.

No puedo evitar observar directamente a los ojos a la presidenta, probablemente en este momento tenga una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Es muy cruel si lo piensas, hasta hace no mucho Buchou se abrió conmigo, contándome todo lo que sufría por Issei, pidiéndome ayuda y ofreciéndome su amistad.

Incluso esto es muy injusto para ella, no sabe que es lo que ha hecho mal siquiera, de hecho, tampoco es que lo haya hecho, en todo caso es culpa de Issei y mía por no aclarar la naturaleza de nuestra relación, a sus ojos, esto no es más que un ataque gratuito inmerecido, no solo a sus ojos, con sinceridad, ese punto de vista debe de ser lo más cercano a la realidad.

Sus ojos están al borde de las lágrimas, aún así mantiene su porte de noble ante mi arrebato, y sin soltar ni por un segundo el brazo de Issei, haciéndole saber que está allí para él.

No puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, al final, es ella la que es más digna en este asunto.

–Lo cual es extraño si lo piensas.

Aún así, incluso sabiendo todo eso, no me siento mal por estar diciendo estas cosas, correcto o no, esto es lo que siento, no es justo que ellos sean los únicos que pueden seguir sus deseos solo porque son demonios.

Incluso siendo un ángel, no tengo porque aceptar ser pisoteada para que alguien más cumpla sus metas.

–Tanta dependencia para alguien que vive arriesgándose por los demás es algo peligroso.

Mi voz pierde todo rastro de burla en esas palabras observando seriamente a Issei, él es incapaz de sostenerme la mirada, sabe que es verdad, puede que yo no sea inocente en este asunto, pero darle esperanzas a Buchou de la manera en que lo está haciendo tampoco es lo correcto.

No sé confundan, que esta súcubo siga agarrada del brazo de mi novio no me hace ni un poco de gracia.

Pero incluso en medio de este enojo, entiendo su posición, Issei no puede darle lo que ella necesita, incluso aunque lo intentara jamás podría hacerlo, eso de ser el rey del harem no es más que un sueño digno de un niño.

Ambos sabemos que los sentimientos están muy lejos de ser tan simples como para manejarse de esa manera, que él quiera mantener las cosas como si nada pasara a la larga solo empeorará todo.

Lamentablemente, es un error que ya no tiene vuelta atrás, y del que ambos somos culpables.

–Pero tú eres así, simplemente no puedes negarte.

Retomo mi tuno burlón, casi hiriente, a estas alturas incluso yo me siento lastimada por mi propio escarmiento, pero no puedo arrepentirme, no hay nada aquí que tenga arreglo, no puedo hacer más que limitarme a no causar más daño del necesario mientras termino de quitarme de encima todo esto.

–Como me gustaría pedir por ti en mis oraciones, es una lástima que la gracia del señor te haga daño.

Le digo seguramente causándole un nuevo vuelco en el corazón, es lo único que me queda para aferrarme a mi enojo el cuál poco a poco va dejando de lado a ese coraje inicial para dar paso a una sensación para nada acogedora.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he dicho hasta ahora, pero dañar a los que amo no es algo que precisamente me cause alivio.

–Pero quién sabe, no es como si algo hecho con buenas intenciones no pueda superar ese tipo de barreras.

Irónico, hablar de buenas intenciones, del milagro que ha transformado a Issei en ángel y, aunque me duela decirlo, incluso nuestro amor, todas estas cosas que nos han hecho felices a ambos, aún con todo, si el resultado final es está postal tan dolorosa que ven mis ojos, entonces, difícilmente sean algo a lo que yo pueda llamar una bendición.

–He tenido suficiente, me voy de aquí.

Digo sin más antes de comenzar a caminar hacia casa, sé que lo correcto sería pedir disculpas, mentiría si dijera que no hay una parte de mí está pensando en este momento en ponerse de rodillas y pedir perdón por todas esas barbaridades que he dicho.

Pero no lo haré.

Porque si lo hiciera, no estaría siendo sincera, doloroso o no, es la verdad, y la verdad tarde o temprano debe de ser dicha, no tengo por qué arrepentirme de ello.

Si pidiera disculpas, no sería por las palabras que dije, tanto con mi boca como con mis acciones, o por arruinarles la noche a mis amigos o por decir algo que de ahora en más dejará una incomodidad constante en sus mentes.

Si hay algo de lo que debería de disculparme, es simplemente por lastimar a aquellos que estimo.

Pero si lo hiciese.

Nada de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, habría valido la pena.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿Pero quien se cree que es para tratarte de esa manera?

Es mi novia, y me ha encontrado del brazo de una chica que más de una vez ha declarado abiertamente su interés por mí, no es precisamente por justificar su arrebato, pero sí, ciertamente todo lo que dijo estaba justificado.

Estamos en el salón del club, es temprano en la mañana, a pesar de que hoy no hay clases Buchou me pidió que viniese aquí, luego de lo que pasó ayer por poco corre a Irina de la casa, es una alivio que me haya dejado a mi decidirlo por ser el dueño del lugar, bueno, técnicamente lo son mis padres, pero no es como si pudiésemos contarles así de buenas a primeras lo que ocurrió.

Sin embargo, eso acarreó a que Buchou se negase por completo a dormir en casa esa noche volviendo temporalmente a su cuarto del viejo edificio anexo de la escuela.

–La has acompañado desde que ambos eran niños, la has aceptado a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron durante el incidente de las Excalibur, incluso le has ofrecido tu casa ¿Qué clase de persona desagradecida es esa chica?

Bueno, si siguiésemos esa lógica entonces tendría que correr a Koneko de la casa cada vez que me trata de pajero sin remedio y me usa de saco de boxeo, pero temo que ironizar en este momento no es lo que se dice la mejor opción.

–A veces no puede entenderte Ise, aún con todas las cosas horribles que te dijo tú permites que esa chiquilla abuse de tu hospitalidad y la de mamá y papá, supongo que debo darle la razón algo, ciertamente a veces eres demasiado bueno, tanto que la gente te toma por estúpido.

¿Mamá y Papá? Bueno, estoy consciente de que los viejos le dieron ese permiso a ella, sin embargo, tener a una belleza en camisón caminando de un lado a otro hablando de mis padres como si fuesen los suyos, no sé, me genera una sensación inquietantemente similar a esos videos incestuosos de los que Motohama es fanático.

Ahhhh esto es patético, aunque solo sea en mi cabeza, tratar de hacerme el gracioso en medio de este mierdero es de todo menos una actitud a la altura de la situación.

La he cagado, y de manera monumental, no solo con Irina que es lo que más me duele, incluso tratando de evitar que las demás se vean involucradas aceptando la invitación de Buchou, ahora nadie del sequito dentro del hogar es ajeno a lo que pasa, bueno sí, nadie a excepción de Kiba se imagina que en realidad somos pareja, mucho menos después de esto que pasó, sin embargo, no es que yo conozca mucho del tema, pero no creo que tener a todo el mundo pendiente de tus movimiento sea necesariamente la mejor forma de mantener un secreto.

En eso si es algo en lo que creo que tengo que estar molesto con Irina, es cierto que tiene derecho a estar enojada por lo que vio, pero eso no es escusa para olvidar que no somos los únicos afectados por esta situación del secreto, ha faltado muy poco para que en serio estemos metidos en un lío gordo de verdad.

Aún así, no tiene caso, aquí el del error he sido yo, comprender los sentimientos de los demás es demasiado difícil para mí, no pude hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor antes de encontrarme con Buchou. Aún así, si al menos hubiese tenido el tacto de no darle más motivos para enojase quizás todo esto no hubiese sucedido.

Conozco a Irina y confió plenamente en ella, sé que de no haberle dado motivos como los de anoche ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud para todos nosotros.

–No es la primera vez que Irina y yo peleamos, somos amigos de la infancia, es algo normal que sucedan estas cosas, no me parece justo dejarla en la calle solo por eso.

Respondo sin mucho ánimo realmente, aprecio que Buchou me defienda a capa y espada pero creo que está exagerando un poco, al fin y al cabo Irina no ha insultado a nadie, bueno si ha sido bastante hiriente, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso ese sarcasmo e ironía casi que no parecen algo propio de ella, aunque supongo que debería de habérmelo esperado, ya desde la reunión con Azazel-sensei ayer en la noche se notaba a simple vista que ella no estaba bien.

No hay forma de que todo ese veneno y resentimiento salgan de la nada, probablemente todo este problema venga desde incluso más atrás del momento en que comencé a notar que ella estaba rara.

–Con más razón, como tu amiga debería de al menos haber medido sus palabras, entiendo que puedan tener sus discusiones, pero de ahí a tratarte no solo a ti, sino al resto de los que te apreciamos de la forma en que lo hizo es algo muy diferente.

Suspiro, seguir negándolo tampoco tiene sentido, solo yo sé que fue lo que justificó ese desplante, a los ojos de los demás es entendible que yo parezca la victima aquí.

–Buchou, yo hablare con ella en cuanto las cosas se calmen un poco, puede que yo la entienda, pero es cierto que no hay escusa para las cosas que le dijo a usted.

Ella esta cruzada de brazos todavía bastante molesta, con todo el ajetreo apenas caigo en la cuenta de que solo lleva puesto su camisón de dormir, normalmente me sentiría apenado por ello, pero supongo que tengo la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para siquiera mirarle las tetas de reojo.

Sin embargo, después de unos segundos relaja su postura cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa un poco más amena.

–Bien, supongo que tratándose de ti es entendible.

Hasta ahora había estado dando vueltas al salón desde que llegué, tan solo con su camisón encima lo único que hacía era caminar de un lado a otro con grandes zancadas refunfuñando enojada sobre lo que había sucedido ayer, pero ahora que está un poco más calmada se ha sentado en el mismo sillón que yo, sonriente me observa antes dar una ligera palmada a sus muslos.

Debo admitirlo, incluso como novio de Irina, las atenciones de Buchou siempre me relajan y me hacen sentir confortable, claro que el remordimiento echa todo ello por tierra tarde o temprano, pero no quiere decir que el sentimiento de aprecio mutuo no esté allí, aunque no compartamos la misma intensidad.

Quiero pensar en Buchou como una amiga muy preciada, alguien muy importante en mi vida y dentro de mi familia, quizás como una especie de hermana mayor.

Incluso con todo lo que ha sucedido y probablemente suceda más adelante, no pienso dejar de lado la promesa que le hice aquel día del compromiso con Riser, bueno, quizás no todo teniendo en cuenta eso que dije de su virginidad, pero si es cierto que no dudaría ni un segundo en dar todo por mantenerla a salvo a ella y a su orgullo.

Demonio, dragón, o ángel, ese es mi deber como peón, y el juramento que le he hecho a ella y a la casa Gremory.

…

Sin embargo, cuando sea el resultado de mis acciones lo que la lastime...

¿Realmente tendrá valor esa promesa?

Las caricias de Buchou sobre mi cabello me traen de vuelta a la realidad, es curioso, entre la seda de su camisón y la sensación suave de sus muslos esto de hecho no tiene nada que envidiarle a esas finas almohadas de plumas que había en la casa de los Gremory en el inframundo.

–No te castigues Ise, hay cosas que simplemente escapan de tu control…

Cierto, el problema es que esto si estaba en mi control, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora lo ha estado, bueno, quizás no de una forma absoluta, pero siempre podría haber hecho algo para que las cosas estuviesen mejor, o al menos no llegaran a este punto.

–Tú siempre quieres solucionar la vida de los demás, es algo que me encanta de ti, pero…

Irónico, el querer compensar a la gente por mis errores hace que tengan esa impresión de mí, diablos, a cada minuto que pasa entiendo aún más a Irina, todo esto es realmente injusto para ella.

–A veces no hay forma de dejar felices a todos.

Lo sé Buchou, no se da una idea de cuánto lo sé, solo espero que siga pensando así cuando sea usted a la que no pueda dejar feliz.

–Descansa un rato, ambos lo necesitamos.

No sé si fue la comodidad de la situación, el hecho de que Buchou no haya hecho ninguna de sus insinuaciones de siempre o la inclemente vorágine de ideas que tengo en la cabeza en este momento.

Pero cuando quise darme cuenta, mis ojos pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos, maldición, si me quedara dormido así no estaría haciendo otra cosa que seguir cagándola, sin embargo, he dormido tan poco anoche tratando de arreglar las cosas con Irina.

Las caricias de Buchou son casi somníferas, su sonrisa maternal no hace más que aumentar esa sensación de querer dejarme vencer por el sueño, mi respiración se vuelve lenta acompasada con los latidos de mi corazón.

Diablos… No puedo evitarlo…

Buchou…

Irina…

Perdónenme…

 **0o0o0o0**

–Irina…

No responde, no lo ha hecho desde ayer en la noche, incluso yendo tras ella una vez termino de decir todas esas cosas extrañas no he escuchado ninguna otra palabra salir de su boca desde entonces.

–Irina, ya es mediodía, como algo al menos…

Le digo mientras toco de nuevo su puerta, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he hecho ya, ahora que lo noto, el plato de comida que tenía en la otra mano lleva un rato de haberse enfriado, quizás no sería precisamente una buena idea que se lo comiera ahora.

Así ha sido durante toda la mañana, he visto a escondidas como Issei intento hablar con ella durante la madrugada, no hubiese sido mucho problema el escuchar lo que decía teniendo los sentidos potenciados por mi condición como demonio, sin embargo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, a pesar de estar preocupada por ambos, hay límites en su privacidad que no debo sobrepasar.

…

Al menos por ahora.

–Vamos Irina, no puedes estar allí dentro todo el día…

Supongo que ya no tiene caso, aunque bueno, no la culpo por querer seguir allí dentro, la situación aquí está tensa cuando menos, si así lo siento yo como alguien ajena a todo esto no puedo imaginarme como le debe de estar afectando a ella.

Aunque disimulada, se nota a simple vista que Akeno-san está molesta, es entendible, como mejor amiga de Buchou y tan apegada como lo es a Issei es natural tomarse un descargo contra ambos como algo personal, aunque no ha llegado a extremos como el de Rias de querer echar a Irina de la casa tampoco es que se la haya visto muy descontenta con la idea en su momento.

Koneko parece ajena a todo esto, no por no comprender, sino por algo que supongo que se podría llamar desinterés, no en el mal sentido, pero siendo la que fácilmente podría ser la más ajena a Irina dentro de esta casa no es como si el incidente la toque de cerca, si es cierto que está molesta por lo que ella le dijo a Issei, pero es lo que haría sea la persona que sea que insultase a Issei, no por algún enojo especifico contra Irina.

Rossweisse-san está algo confundida al respecto, se encuentra dubitativa la mayoría del tiempo y pareciese pensar cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras antes de hablar, es un poco como yo me siento, cuando uno no es parte activa del problema estar en medio de esta clase de situaciones tensionadas puede ponerte bastante incómoda.

– ¿Aún no ha salido?

De repente escucho una serie de pasos acercándose hasta mí, al voltearme me encuentro con el rostro preocupado de Asia quien trae consigo la pequeña botella de agua que se me olvido en la cocina.

–No, y la comida se ha enfriado, incluso si saliese no creo que sirviese de mucho seguir aquí.

Le digo ya un poco resignada a estas alturas mientras dejo con cuidado el plato con comida sobre el piso y recuesto mi espalda contra la pared.

Asia pareciera no poder comprender del todo el asunto, al igual que yo no entiende por qué Irina diría algo como eso en primer lugar, quizás no nos conozcamos hace tanto como lo hemos hecho Irina y yo desde que éramos exorcistas, pero si es cierto que en este corto tiempo las tres nos hemos vuelto bastante unidas, bueno, no es como si el apodo de trió de la iglesia sea solo porque sí, al fin y al cabo, además de Issei y yo, ella ha sido la única que se ha acercado hasta aquí para ver cómo estaba.

–Aún no lo entiendo.

Dice con tono apagado, más como un susurro para sí misma que un intento de continuar la conversación.

–Ni yo, a saber que tantos problemas ocultos tengan esos dos.

–No creo que Issei-san fuese capaz de ocultarnos nada.

–De hecho, yo sí lo creo, Issei es de las personas que no quieren ver a sus seres queridos sufrir y que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo, viéndolo de esa manera, no sería extraño pensar que nos mienta o nos oculte algo con tal de evitarnos alguna clase de dolor o incomodidad.

–Xenovia…

–Hmp, déjalo, son solo ideas mías, no tienes por qué preocuparte…

Tomo el plato de nuevo mientras comienzo a caminar escaleras abajo.

–Devolveré esto a la cocina, si Irina quiere comer supongo que no tendrá problema con bajar a buscarse ella sola su almuerzo.

No lo pensé mucho cuando lo dije, pero es cierto, no es extraño que Issei nos hubiese ocultado sus problemas con Irina, las peleas entre compañeros son la causa principal de las divisiones y los fracasos en los grupos, eso es una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan como exorcistas del vaticano, aunque parezca contradictorio, en caso de un conflicto inevitable, ocultarlo del resto del grupo hasta finalizar la misión es de hecho una estrategia inteligente.

El problema es que aquí no hay límite de tiempo como en las misiones, y al parecer, tampoco hubo forma de solucionar el conflicto antes de que explote.

Creo que cometí un error al enfocarme en Irina para que ambos tratasen de solucionar sus diferencias.

Quizás ella no era la del problema, esas palabras no eran de alguien que carga sin sentido contra otra persona solo para dañarla, ese enojo mal contenido, ese veneno mal disimulado, no me parecieron algo gratuito.

Todo eso, parecía más bien un grito de liberación, algo que solo una persona harta de todo es capaz de hacer.

–Creo que va siendo hora de que sepa de la boca de Issei qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí.

 **0o0o0o0**

– ¿De verdad era necesario que hoy sea un día tan bonito?

No puedo evitar dejar salir mi queja en voz alta, pero me es inevitable, con todo lo que se me cruza por la cabeza en este momento el hecho de que el sol este brillando con ganas allá en el cielo, los niños correteando por el parque, el trinar de los pájaros y demás no hacen más que hacer de todo esto una escena disonante y patética.

Ni hablar del hecho de que saliendo de la casa de Buchou no he tenido mejor idea que venir al parque que Irina y yo visitamos siempre, a estas alturas no sé si tengo tendencias masoquistas o en serio le he tomado un cariño malsano a este lugar.

En fin, si hubiese sido por Buchou me hubiese quedado allí toda la tarde, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo me habré quedado dormido sobre sus muslos, cuando desperté, era ella la que se había quedado dormida sentada en el sillón.

Me fui sin hacer ruido asegurándome de que no se despierte, sé que es tremendamente maleducado de mi parte, pero no podía soportar mucho tiempo más ahí dentro.

Arrojo mi espalda como si fuese peso muerto sobre la reposera del banco donde estoy sentado sin poder evitar dejar salir un suspiro cansino en el proceso.

Mi vista se vuelvo un poco borrosa cuando mi cabello termina enfrente de mi rostro por consecuencia del movimiento, ni siquiera tengo ganas de llevar mi mano hacia mi frente para sacármelos de encima.

Siento como si la cabeza me fuese a estallar además de una molesta presión en el pecho que se niega a dejarme en paz desde ayer en la noche, el hecho de no haber podido hablar con Irina hasta ahora y, como si ya no tuviese suficiente, la culpa por haber dejado sola a Buchou tampoco ayuda a mejorar la situación.

Si al menos pudiese explicarle lo que sucedió…

No, eso sería ingenuo de mi parte, ella sabe exactamente porque lo hice, Irina no está enojada por que piense que la esté engañando o por un arranque de celos.

Irina ahora mismo no quiere verme ni en fotos porque cree que ella nunca es prioridad para mí, bueno, no la culpo por ello, es evidente que es doloroso para ella verme ser tan cercano a las demás chicas mientras que en cambio solo puede tener esas atenciones de mi parte a escondidas como si estuviésemos cometiendo alguna especie de crimen.

No hay escusa que valga, ni siquiera el de no querer tensar las relaciones entre facciones, su paciencia ha llegado a su límite y yo soy el culpable de ello.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero qué cara….

–No es correcto decir groserías en un parque público Issei-kun.

Me dice el bastardo de Kiba con su típica sonrisa de actor de dorama mientras me extiende la lata de café helado con la que acaba de hacerme levantar de un salto del banco al apoyarla de repente en mi nuca.

–Tampoco lo es molestar a la gente.

–Me disculpo, me parecía una lástima interrumpir tus pensamientos llamándote.

–Claro, porque hacerme pegar un salto con esta lata de porquería es muchísimo más sutil.

Él simplemente se encoje de hombros demostrándome que eso le importa un carajo, al cabo de unos segundos simplemente no podemos sostener más la risa.

Pronto las latas abiertas descansan en nuestras manos mientras ambos nos sentamos en cada extremo de aquel banco, por un rato ninguno de los dos dice nada, más allá de mi comentario, Kiba de hecho tiene un tacto magistral para la sutileza al punto que incluso un despistado como yo comprende que no son necesarias las palabras entre ambos para saber cuál es el problema.

–Hasta donde sé, Shidou-san aún no ha salido de su cuarto.

–Me lo supuse, más allá de lo que sucedió, Irina no es de las que le guste mostrar que está enojada.

No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo fue que él se enteró de esto, sin embargo descarto la idea al instante, conociendo lo que él sabe tampoco es que hay que pensarlo mucho como para llegar a una conclusión acertada.

–Y bien ¿Qué harás de ahora en más?

–No creo que mucho, por lo menos ahora mismo no sé qué pensar.

Admito con algo de pesar, puedo sobrellevar combates contra semidioses, sujetos adictos a las batallas y todo eso, pero en esta clase de cosas sencillamente soy un inútil perdido.

–Pues, aunque no haya sido nada definitivo, Shidou-san nos ha demostrado a todos que no está contenta con cómo se dan las cosas ahora mismo, principalmente respecto a Buchou, quizás el resto de nosotros, porque incluso conociendo la naturaleza de su relación ni siquiera yo tengo muchos detalles, no sepa el por qué y en qué sentido lo ha hecho, pero si una cosa es segura es que el hecho de que hay algo oculto entre ustedes dos ya es de público conocimiento…

Su semblante se torna serio de repente, más de lo que ya estaba, de hecho, diría que incluso hasta se ve preocupado.

–Y si no lo manejas con cuidado, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que alguien además de mí se dé cuenta de todo.

Diablos, esto es peor de lo que pensaba, no solo están los sentimientos de Buchou e Irina de por medio como creía al principio, realmente esto puede írsenos de las manos si no hacemos algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, viendo lo que todo esto nos hace a Irina y a mí.

¿Realmente vale la pena continuar con este engaño?

…

No, no debo pensar esas cosas, al menos todavía no, si Irina ya no lo soporta, entonces seré yo el que sacrifique aún más a partir de ahora, no me importa lo mal que pueda llegar a pasarlo, no sería nada comparado con lo que esto será el día en que indefectiblemente no tengamos más alternativa que decir la verdad.

Solo espero que lo daños ya no sean demasiados como para repararlos.

Los minutos pasaron de nuevo prácticamente sin darme cuenta de ello, hace ya rato que las latas de ambos están vacías, ninguno de los dos dijo más nada simplemente limitándonos a observar el alegre y soleado panorama ante nosotros sin prestarle atención realmente, por mi parte, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para siquiera pensar en cómo continuar la conversación, por otro lado, supongo que Kiba simplemente no debe saber cómo reaccionar ante mi silencio, no lo culpo, probablemente para él esta deba de ser, cuando menos, una situación de lo más incómoda.

–Kiba, si quieres irte no voy a ofenderme, estoy consciente de que no soy precisamente la mejor compañía en este momento.

–No es como si hiciese falta que me lo confirmes como para darme cuenta…

Ambos sonreímos, con un suspiro de por medio arrojo mi lata al cesto que está a un par de metros al costado de la banca donde estamos sentados, consiguiendo como recompensa que mi humor empeore un poquitín más al ver como he fallado miserablemente el tiro.

CLANC

Y como Kiba encesta como si se tratase de un profesional de la nba el muy cabron.

–Pero eso no es lo que haría un amigo… Al menos que realmente tengas ganas de que me vaya.

–No voy a decirte que hacer, pero como ya te dije, no soy la mejor compañía ahora mismo.

Sé que si se lo pidiera él se quedaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero hoy es nuestro día libre, ya de por sí que pase esto es raro y lo será aún más de aquí en adelante, no me parece justo para él que pierda su tiempo solamente porque yo solo me he metido en un buen embrollo por querer dejar contentos a todos.

–Bien, supongo que estoy de sobra entonces, aún así…

– ¡Issei!

Aunque no fue precisamente un grito, el tono alto fue suficiente para interrumpir a Kiba y hacernos voltear a ambos en dirección a aquella voz.

–Xenovia…

Digo quedadamente mientras la veo acercarse hacia nosotros, como es de costumbre, su gesto neutro me complica un poco el saber qué es lo que necesita, aunque con las ultimas cosas que han pasado creo que puedo darme una leve idea de por qué está aquí.

– ¿Qué has hecho para que Irina haya reaccionado como lo hizo ayer?

Al grano y sin tapujos, típico de ella, admito que es un tanto intimidante incluso cuando no siento reproche en sus palabras, su gesto serio y su tono parco no hacen más que aumentar ese sentimiento, Kiba me mira un tanto nervioso, supongo que el saber aunque sea un poco de lo que en verdad sucede por aquí no lo hace sentir precisamente cómodo con la situación.

–Creo que quizás debería irme…

–No, de hecho es conveniente que estés aquí, no estoy segura de que sea, ni siquiera Irina me ha dicho nada al respecto, aún así, puedo asegurar que hay algo que ambos ocultan de todos nosotros y que los está lastimando…

No puedo evitar estar impresionado, de todos los del grupo, nunca pensé que sería Xenovia la primera en darse cuenta de ello, miento, en honor a la verdad, Kiba fue el primero, sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, sus sentimientos no tienen el potencial de ponernos en peligro a Irina y a mí.

–Y creo que lo justo es que, como sus amigos, nos enteremos y los ayudemos a superarlo.

Me dice con un tono inesperadamente conciliador, de repente su gesto parco se transforma en una sonrisa sutil pero sincera, ella no quiere juzgarnos a ninguno de los dos, simplemente quiere que arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros.

Diablos, si tan solo fuese tan fácil.

–No sé de lo que estás hablando…

Xenovia, en serio lo lamento mucho, realmente no quiero renegar de ti, y probablemente Irina tampoco lo quiera, pero esto está más allá de una simple pelea, probablemente con el pasar de las horas o los días Irina y yo enfriemos suficiente nuestras cabezas como para arreglar las cosas de forma razonable, pero eso está muy lejos de ser suficiente para solucionar todos nuestros problemas.

–Y en todo caso, si Irina y yo tuviésemos nuestros problemas, entonces serían eso, nuestros problemas, el resto no tiene por qué estar enterado de ello…

Tengo que voltear a otro lado al ver como su gesto se contrae en uno bastante decaído, maldición, incluso Kiba observa todo con el rostro contrariado.

¡Mierda! ¡Esto no tiene por qué ser así!

Ella solo quiere arreglar las cosas, de hecho, es la que más se ha esforzado en ello, incluso más que Irina y yo, sencillamente no es justo que tenga que recibir la peor parte de esto solo porque yo soy incapaz de arreglar mis propias cagadas, sin embargo.

–Agradecería que no indagases más en ello, ella y yo arreglaremos esto a su debido tiempo.

Puedo ver como su labio tiembla un poco ante mis palabras, supongo que soné un poco más despectivo de lo que hubiese querido, perdóname Xenovia, te prometo que encontraré la forma de compensarte todo esto.

–Entiendo…

Su voz es quedada y su mirada se concentra en el suelo, Kiba deja escapar un suspiro mientras me observa con reproche, incluso alguien como él que tiene conciencia de lo que significaría que se sepa todo este engaño sabe que no era necesario ser tan ingrato.

–Aún así, no pienso dejarlos en paz con esto…

Ella me enfrenta, incluso con sus ojos humedecidos su mirada no pierde ni un ápice de decisión, debí suponerlo, el solo pensar que algo como esto sería suficiente para que dejase las cosas así como así es un insulto hacia su persona.

–Como le dije a Irina, ustedes dos son mis amigos, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se lastiman el uno al otro… Incluso si es a disgusto de ustedes…

Evito su mirada, sé que si hago contacto visual me será imposible seguir con esto, Kiba me observa como si me dijese que estaba bien si flaqueaba, bueno, si él pudo mantener el secreto ¿Por qué ella no?

Sí, es probable que Xenovia comprenda, y sí, es muy probable que nos ayude a mantener el secreto, pero ahí está el punto, solo basta con ver a Kiba y pensar en que va a ser de él cuando esto irremediablemente explote para darme cuenta de que no sería lo correcto.

Si Buchou supiera que ambos sabían de esto desde hace tiempo ¿Cuál sería su reacción? No quiero pensar mal de ella, pero no sería justo que ambos fuesen castigados por nuestra culpa.

No pude evitarlo con Kiba, pero no voy a permitir que suceda dos veces, mientras esté dentro de mis posibilidades, no pienso dejar que nadie más se vea afectado por esto.

–Nos vemos más tarde, Kiba… Issei.

Nos dice a ambos antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a nuestra casa, aunque decaída, camina con la frente en alto, más de lo que yo podré hacer cuando salga de este parque.

–Entiendo que evitar que esto se sepa es importante, aún así, Issei-kun, solo ten en cuenta, que mientras más continúes actuando así, más vas a lastimar a los que quieres proteger con este engaño.

Me dice Kiba en un tono apagado renegando de sus antiguas intenciones de irse quedándose a mi lado en aquella banca.

–Lo sé Kiba… Lo sé.

 **0o0o0o0**

El sonido del aire acondicionado en la habitación es lo único que escucho desde hace más de tres horas, tapada en mis cobijas hasta las orejas y con un dolor general en el cuerpo por estar acostada durante tanto tiempo me niego a despegar la mirada del techo mientras el rugido de mi estomago sigue persistente incomodándome las tripas.

Aún así, prefiero seguir aquí encerrada antes que tener que toparme con todas esas miradas de reproche que seguro van a darme los demás en cuanto me vean.

No estoy del todo segura, pero parece que se armó un jaleo bastante grande ayer por la noche cuando Issei y Buchou regresaron aquí.

Incluso con mi oreja pegada a la puerta de mi habitación la verdad es que no me he enterado de mucho, solo sé que Issei hizo lo posible para que no me echaran de aquí y Buchou decidió dormir en el salón del club por esa noche.

Sigo firme en mi posición de no arrepentirme, pero, en retrospectiva, admito que no fue la decisión más inteligente.

Incluso habiendo charlado sobre eso con ese pesado de Azazel y haberle dado la razón sobre lo de tener cuidado con las cosas que se me cruzan por la cabeza no hizo falta más de media hora para echar todo ese esfuerzo a la basura.

Bueno, quizás no tanto así, poniéndome un poco en el lugar del gobernador de Grigory, probablemente el se hubiese reído con ganas de haberme visto, a fin de cuentas, no es que hubiese puesto nuestro secreto en peligro como tal.

A lo que respecta al resto de la gente, simplemente he sido una ingrata con Issei, nada más y nada menos.

Aunque admito que ese hecho me molesta bastante, no me parece justo haber quedado como una loca delante de todo el mundo solo por reclamar algo que es completamente valido, y aunque me gustaría sentirme aún más molesta con Issei por el hecho de que tras todo lo que hizo así todo él siga quedando como la victima del asunto, sé que probablemente a él le moleste mucho más que a mí.

…

Ya me es imposible mantenerme recostada más tiempo, con un suspiro de fastidio tomo asiento a los pies de la cama, mis ojos recorren la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz del sol que se escurre por entre las rendijas de la persiana en mi ventana.

El aleteo de mis alas corta el silencio que hasta ahora apenas había sido interrumpido por el zumbido del aire acondicionado.

Apenas abiertas, como si abrazasen mi cuerpo, toco sus plumas, las acaricio, más como una costumbre que un acto de afecto hacia ellas, sin poder evitar agriar mi gesto al cabo de un rato.

–Está pasando de nuevo…

Mi garganta se siente algo reseca al pronunciar por primera vez una palabra en lo que va del día, pero eso no es lo importante.

Comúnmente blancas e impolutas, las plumas pareciesen adquirir un tono grisáceo, como si fuesen las de esas palomas que suelen agruparse en las grandes ciudades.

Un aspecto sucio y descuidado que me hace recriminarme a mi misma por permitir que mis sentimientos me llevaran de nuevo a esta situación.

No es la primera vez que sucede, es más, en este último tiempo ya he dejado de horrorizarme cada vez que me encuentro con mis alas en este estado.

Nunca se lo he dicho a Issei, pero, cada vez que empiezo a sentirme molesta por las cosas que suceden entre él y las demás chicas, cada vez que mis pensamientos se nublan por los celos o el enojo y la frustración comienzan a nublar mi mente, básicamente, cada vez que obro mal aún a sabiendas de que lo que hago no es correcto, mis defectos y pecados toman esta forma, manchando mi condición de ángel.

Mikael-sama me ha dicho que no me preocupe demasiado, que son cosas normales en una recién ascendida como yo, cosas que el sistema comprende en mi calidad de humana, que simplemente las tome como advertencias y que llegado su momento, obre correctamente tal como me lo pide mi naturaleza angelical y así todo estará bien.

Aún así, eso no evita que sienta miedo cada vez que ocurre.

Admito… Que junto a Issei he hecho meritos más que suficientes para justificar mi caída, pero al menos, en esa situación era mí decisión y entera responsabilidad.

Y lo disfruté, junto con aquella vez en Kyoto donde ambos nos confesamos mutuamente, esos momentos junto a Issei han sido los más felices de mi vida, aquellos cuyo solo recuerdo serán suficientes para traer luz a mis horas más oscuras.

Y probablemente, llegado el día, los que iluminen mis últimas.

Sin embargo, ahora no estoy conforme con esto, no quiero caer, al menos no de esta manera, no como un ser invadido por la ira, la envidia y el resentimiento.

Oculto mis alas antes de tomar mi almohada con fuerza, sentada en aquella cama abrazada entre mis cobijas a esa misma almohada como si la vida se me fuera en ello siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas.

–Issei… Tengo mucho miedo…

 **0o0o0o0**

La casa está vacía, o al menos es lo que se entiende a simple vista, hasta donde yo sé, Asia, Akeno y Koneko tenían pensado visitar a Buchou en la tarde y, luego de lo que pasó en el parque, dudo que Xenovia quiera pasarse por aquí.

Gasper muy seguramente este en su habitación del viejo edificio con sus juegos y atiborrado de comida chatarra, sino fuera por todo el mierdero que tengo encima en este momento, no me lo pensaría mucho en unirme a él en ese plan, por otro lado, Kiba simplemente se echó a andar vaya a saber uno donde, incluso llevándonos tan bien hay cosas en las que simplemente no puedo entender a ese sujeto.

Mis padres, bueno, a esta hora ambos trabajan así que de ellos no habrá ni rastros hasta entrada la noche, en parte es una lástima, me vendría bien un concejo de los viejos en este momento.

Es casi irónico el hecho de que nuestros padres, siendo como son, sepan que Irina y yo tenemos algo.

Si, entiendo que el secreto tiene que estar guardado bajo siete llaves, pero si uno elige las palabras correctas, y por al menos una vez, hacemos que ellos nos tomen en serio, es increíble los resultados que se logran.

Recuerdo que mamá se puso un poco triste, no porque no quisiese a Irina, de hecho para ambos el que yo terminara con ella es lo más natural, incluso papá se burlo de mí por haber tardado tanto, pero para ninguno de los dos les fue posible de ignorar los sentimientos de Buchou.

Curiosamente, ignorando todo lo sobrenatural que hay por detrás de este hecho, pareciera que ellos comprendiesen nuestra situación mejor que cualquier otro, y eso incluye tanto a Azazel-sensei como a Mikael-sama.

¡CRASH!

De repente el sonido del cristal quebrándose hace que deje a un lado cualquier idea de mi mente que no sea correr hasta el lugar donde vino el sonido.

Sirsechz-sama se aseguró de que las defensas mágicas de esta casa sean impenetrables, o al menos, lo suficientemente fuertes para que nadie nos tome desprevenidos, aún así, eso no significa que algún ladrón no pueda meterse aquí, parte de la regla de no dañar humanos supongo.

– ¡ARRRG MALDICIÓN!

–Irina…

Lejos de cualquier tipo de ladrón, el ruido no es más que el producto de un vaso quebrado en el suelo mientras que una mancha de lo que supongo es jugo de naranja comienza a expandirse por el piso de la cocina.

– ¿Estás bien?

Es lo primero que atino a preguntar al encontrarme con su rostro enrojecido, supongo que de la vergüenza ya que ella no es precisamente de las que les guste ser pilladas cuando dicen una grosería.

–Sí.

Es lo único que dice con voz queda mientras se abraza a sí misma en lo que parece ser un gesto involuntario, sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, diablos, ha estado llorando bastante.

–Emmm, deja que te ayudo con esto.

Digo en lo que busco una escoba y una pala, Irina solo asiente con la cabeza evitándome la mirada en todo momento sin moverse de la posición en que la encontré.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo cómo está el lugar, a excepción del accidente con el vaso de jugo se podría decir que todo está impecable, la única señal de que Irina ha estado más allá de ella misma es un plato sobre la mesa con apenas unas migas encima como testimonio de lo que alguna vez fue comida.

Bueno, al menos ha comido algo, conociéndola, probablemente ha estado encerrada en su cuarto hasta que todos se hubiesen ido.

No hay nada más que silencio entre nosotros apenas interrumpido por los sonidos del cristal al ser barridos y nuestra propia respiración, de pronto ella se mueve hacia una de las gavetas donde guardamos las cosas de limpieza tomando una estopa para poder secar el jugo que quedo en el suelo, todo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire, quizás sea a disgusto de ella, pero aún así, sería un tonto si no aprovechase este momento para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

–Irina… Yo… Quisiera disculparme…

Siento como si la garganta me pesase una tonelada y el hecho de que ella se mantenga en silencio no ayuda para nada, una vez que los cristales ya están en la basura dejo la escoba a un lado la cual casi que se me escapa de las manos por el sudor que tengo en estas, aunque me gustaría estar lo más repuesto posible para llevar esta conversación la verdad es que mis nervios son tantos que hasta incluso la sola forma en la que estoy de pie que hasta apenas unos segundos siquiera le prestaba atención ahora se siente tan incómoda como si fuese una práctica de contorsionismo.

–Cuando me pediste que te dejase tranquila Buchou me encontró en la ciudad e insistió en que fuera a comer con ella, no es como hubiésemos planeado una cita o algo por el estilo…

Mis palabras salen rápido y sin control, creo que he hablando tan rápido que probablemente Irina no haya entendido nada, eso, o quizás simplemente es una escusa que fabrico dentro de mi cabeza para no afrontar el hecho de que ella sigue manteniéndose en silencio.

Cálmate Issei, respira y relájate, no puedes darte el lujo de meter la pata con alguna de tus estupideces en un momento como este.

–Además tampoco creo haberlo disfrutado, con todo lo que ha ocurrido en este último tiempo mi cabeza está enfocada en demasiadas cosas como para poder mantener las apariencias y sentirme cómodo con ello al mismo tiempo…

Le digo mientras me rasco la parte posterior de mi cabeza un tanto apenado sintiendo como las mejillas me arden en el proceso.

–Bueno, no sé tú, pero la cara que tenías ayer en la noche mientras Rias se agarraba de tu brazo no me parecía precisamente la de alguien que quiere escaquearse de una situación o que no estuviese cómodo con ella.

¡Carajo!

Bueno, bueno, bueno, no todo está perdido, le ha caído como el culo, pero al menos ahora me dirige la palabra, todavía puedo arreglarlo.

Una vez ella termina de escurrir la estopa y el piso está limpio, toma asiento en una de las sillas entorno a la mesa quedando frente a mí, cruzada de brazos y con una cara que bien podía rivalizar con el nivel de emoción que es capaz de mostrar un papa.

–Issei, me quedaré aquí y oiré lo que tengas que decirme… Pero por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Me dice con voz neutra sin ningún tipo de molestia en su tono, o al menos no una que sea capaz detectar, así todo, no puedo evitar tragar pesadamente, que curioso, creo que ni en las peleas contra Riser y Cao Cao había estado tan nervioso.

Ella se cruza de piernas y simplemente menea su cabeza como si me dijese "¡Escupe! Que no tengo todo el día"

Suspiro, esto va a ser muchísimo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

–Entiendo, gracias… Y discúlpame…

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomar asiento, aunque su mirada no diga lo mismo, creo que ella quiere resolver esto como dos adultos civilizados, no vale la pena sentirme juzgado o atacado de alguna forma, ya lo dijo antes, escuchara lo que tenga para decirme, el resto ya ha pasado y no importa ahora.

–Sé que decirte que yo no quise que las cosas sucedieran como lo hicieron ayer no vale la pena, y es evidente que ya sabes que esta situación es incómoda para mí como para continuar usándolo de escusa…

Ella solo me observa sin cambiar el gesto, diablos, como si no fuese ya suficiente tener que manejar mis nervios ahora tengo que hablar a ciegas sin saber si estoy a salvo o solo la cago más y más.

–Siendo sincero, realmente no sé cómo afrontar esto, o cuáles serían las palabras correctas que debería usar, siquiera puedo darme una idea de que hacer para que al menos dejes de mirarme con esa cara…

Ella levanta ligeramente sus cejas, más no hay ningún otro cambio, no puedo evitar abrir y cerrar mis manos por los nervios, ese solo movimiento me basta para saber que están empapadas de sudor a un punto en el que probablemente este manchando la mesa con este.

–Solo sé que me he comportado como un idiota, me he enfrascado tanto en dejar contentos a los demás que terminé dejándote a ti en último lugar, siento tanta culpa por haberte elegido, por no poder sentir por las demás chicas lo mismo que ellas sienten por mí que no puedo evitar querer compensarlas, incluso si eso significa dejarte de lado…

Cierro mis ojos, incapaz de poder devolverle la mirada luego de decirle algo como eso, he estado tratando de ignorar ese hecho escudándome en que es necesario mantener el engaño para evitar problemas más grandes que nosotros, pero eso es basura, si realmente me importara lo que pasa con la alianza, entonces nunca hubiese decidido quedarme solo con Irina.

–Pensé, que por haberte elegido a ti estaba siendo injusto con todos, a pesar de que te conozco desde prácticamente siempre y te amo de una forma que ni yo soy capaz de comprender del todo, eso no quita todo lo que las demás han hecho por mí, el amor que todas me han dado sin pedir nada a cambio, el negarles una retribución, simplemente me hace sentir como un bastardo que solo las estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo…

Siento como la garganta me arde a cada palabra que sale de mi boca, no quiero mirarla, no podría soportar ver lo que ella debe de estar sufriendo por esto, al fin y al cabo, prácticamente le estoy diciendo que ella es la razón de por qué mi vida se ha vuelto tan complicada.

–Por alguna razón, creí que el saber que yo te amaba más que a ninguna sería suficiente para ti, pero no, y está bien, eso es lo justo, tú no tienes por qué compartirme con nadie… Tú no tienes por qué sufrir simplemente porque yo no tengo las pelotas suficientes para hacerme cargo de mis propias decisiones…

Diablos, ni siquiera puedo tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para no llorar como un niño, seguramente debo de estar viéndome patético en este momento.

–Sé lo que te lastima verme con las demás, sé que te hierven los celos cada vez que me paso horas acompañando y hablando con Asia, cuando Koneko-chan se sienta en mi regazo, cuando Akeno-san y Xenovia me provocan para que tenga sexo con ellas, o cuando Buchou dice abiertamente que quiere estar conmigo y que haría cualquier cosa por mí…

La respiración comienza a hacérseme pesada, me cuesta cada vez más pronunciar las palabras sin que los sollozos me interrumpan como si fuese un crio al que lo están regañando.

–Y sé lo mucho que te duele sentir eso, eres un ángel, lo eras incluso antes de que Mikael-sama te ascendiera, no solo te duele ver cómo te dejo de lado, sino que también sufres por todo lo que eso te causa, sentir enojo o envidia hacia a los demás sencillamente no es parte de tu naturaleza, y esas una de las cosas que amo de ti…

Agacho la cabeza, lo único que puedo ver es como mis manos se aferran a la tela de mis pantalones como si la vida se me fuese en ello mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo libremente hacia el suelo.

–Pero, incluso sabiendo eso, soy demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto, porque eso sería admitir todo lo que estoy admitiendo en este momento, que aquello que más nos lastima a ambos no es lo que pueda decir el cielo y el inframundo, nuestros compañeros y amigos, ni siquiera lo que pueda llegar a hacer Buchou si se enterara de lo nuestro…

El dolor en el pecho pareciese dejarme sin aire suficiente para terminar aquella frase, sin embargo me sobrepongo a ello, si realmente quiero disculparme con Irina tengo que hacerme cargo de este hecho de una vez por todas.

–Los que nos lastimas a ambos… Soy yo…

No hay respuesta de Irina, y tampoco le doy tiempo a dar alguna, incluso estando enojada como lo está sé que no me permitiría decir algo como eso así sin más, pero eso no sería justo, no para ella.

–Mis miedos, mi estúpida moralidad, mi falta de carácter para hacerme cargo de lo que me sucede… Irina… Tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando todo esto se sepa, no quiero ver a las demás lastimadas, no quiero ver a todos los que me han ayudado decepcionarse de mí… No quiero tener que admitir que he sido un maldito egoísta con todos… Sobre todo contigo… Aún así… Lo que más me aterra…

Otra vez tomo aire tratando de tomar el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, pero me es imposible, al menos hasta que termine de decir todo lo que tengo dentro.

–Es perderte por no querer lastimar a los demás.

Abro los ojos sintiéndome un poco más ligero luego de haberlo dicho, comprendo que admitirlo no hará ninguna diferencia, pero al menos por fin me he sincerado con Irina, no pienso responsabilizar a los demás por mis propios errores y pretendo retribuirla como ella se lo merece, pero eso no quita que la última palabra sea la suya.

Levanto la mirada, sin embargo la silla donde ella estaba está vacía ¿Se habrá ido para no reaccionar de mala manera? ¿Mis palabras fueron demasiado para que ella lo soportara?

– ¡Issei!

De repente mi cabeza es atrapada en un abrazo, el calor de su pecho me envuelve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, probablemente no lo haga a propósito, pero si es cierto que me está apretando un poco más de la cuenta.

Todavía sentado, Irina está de pie junto a mí aferrada a mi cabeza gimoteando incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra, su cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente.

–Yo… Perdóname…

– ¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE IDIOTA!

Su grito me deja tieso por unos segundos, incapaz de reaccionar, sin embargo su abrazo no se afloja.

–Ya es suficiente… No digas más nada…

De a poco comienza a tranquilizarse mientras su respiración se vuelve más lenta y sus gimoteos menos constantes, para mi desconcierto de repente siento como sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi cabeza con gentileza.

Trago saliva e intento calmar mis propias emociones mientras me dejo hacer, una extraña mezcla de alivio y depresión me embargan en este momento.

Verla aquí, llorando de esta forma por mí es lo único que quería evitar desde que llegué amarla, desde que me prometí a mi mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz.

–Puede que esté enojada, pero comprendo lo que dices, no quiero perdonarte así nada más, porque lo que sucedió ayer me dolió, y mucho.

–Yo…

–Shhhh, te dije que te callaras, a lo que voy, es que sí, el que me dejes de lado me lastima bastante, se supone que soy tu novia pero al final soy la que menos tiempo comparte contigo, las cosas son tan injustas para mí al punto de que ni siquiera puedo reclamarte nada sin quedar como la mala de la película, y eso es… Frustrante…

Sus voz se vuelve metódica y pausada, demasiado extraño teniendo en cuenta las cosas que está diciendo.

–Sin embargo, eso no me exime de culpa, me siento algo sorprendida de que sea evidente para ti lo que siento cuando haces esas cosas, incluso aunque no sea a propósito, y eso es algo que me hace sentir triste, estoy consciente de que esto es difícil para ti, e incluso aunque a veces me lastimen tus acciones, lo último que quiero es ponerte más peso encima del que ya tienes.

Levanto mi mirada, encontrándome con su rostro decaído mientras aún me tiene en sus brazos.

–No voy a decirte que no has hecho nada malo, porque estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco voy a decir que mis acciones están justificadas, incluso con todo lo que esto me molesta, no es escusa para hacerte un planteo en público, y mucho menos hacerles pasar el mal rato que le cause a Xenovia y Buchou.

Ella suspira y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, incluso cuando es la que tiene la razón y yo soy el que se manda las cagadas, así todo pareciese encontrar la forma de tomar la culpa de algo.

–Issei, te pido que me disculpes, no había necesidad de tratarte de la manera en que lo hice.

Es increíble como un ligero beso sobre mi frente, casi imperceptible, como si fuese una tenue caricia, es capaz de revolver mi interior de la misma forma en que sucedió la primera noche que compartimos juntos.

Abro mis ojos, incrédulo en una forma que ni yo mismo comprendo del todo, incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna otra forma que no sea un simple murmullo ausente.

–Irina… Realmente eres un ángel…

–Entonces cuídame más… Zopenco…

Finaliza con una sonrisa haciéndome saber que por fin las cosas están en paz entre nosotros, sin temor a represalias, por fin me digno a corresponder su abrazo, aunque algo complicado debido al hecho de que ella está de pie y yo sentado, me las arreglo para rodear su cintura con mis brazos, aunque eso signifique prácticamente ahogarme a mí mismo con sus pechos.

Nos mantenemos así por un rato, sin emitir ni un solo sonido más allá de nuestras respiraciones, cierro los ojos concentrándome en el relajante ritmo del palpitar de su corazón mientras siento como una parte de mis problemas se van a cada nuevo latido, por un instante se siente como si ni siquiera el tiempo existiese, como si fuese un milagro de parte de Dios, en este momento solo somos ella y yo en el universo.

Levanto mi mentón instintivamente buscando ser lo más cercano posible con ella, sé que me estoy arriesgando un poco tentando a mi suerte después de todo lo que pasó, pero las ganas me pueden más que la razón.

Irina comprende sin necesidad de decir nada, cerrando sus ojos acerca lentamente sus labios hacía mí, aunque como mucho hayan sido dos segundos, la espera para sellar aquel beso se me hace eterna.

No podría llamarlo precisamente un beso, o por lo menos no es el más intenso de todos los que nos hemos dado, apenas poco más que un roce de labios, aunque, el sabor de la reconciliación le da un toque especial a todo esto.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar estrechar el abrazo un poco más mientras mis manos empiezan a bajar de manera un tanto atrevida por su cintura, debería contenerme, si nos dejamos llevar no me sorprendería despertar mañana en la mañana con un nuevo grado de iluminación encima.

– ¿Lo ven? Cuando se sinceran es simplemente imposible que ustedes dos se lleven mal.

Abro mis ojos lentamente sin poder evitar estar algo confundido al sentir el cuerpo de Irina tensándose de repente, no puedo dilucidar del todo a quien pertenece esa voz o por qué esta causó semejante reacción en ella.

–Aunque si me lo preguntan, yo lo veo un poco cariñoso como para ser simplemente dos amigos de la infancia haciendo las pases.

Lamentablemente para mí, mis sentidos vuelven demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo.

– ¡Xenovia!

Gritamos al unisonó separándonos al instante como si fuésemos polos iguales de dos imanes, frente a nosotros, recostada desgarbadamente sobre el marco de la puerta, la antigua exorcista nos sonríe con un deje de triunfo en el rostro.

–Emmmm ¿Q… Qué haces aquí?

Aunque con los nervios a flor de piel, Irina es la primera que atina a reaccionar, yo estoy mudo, incapaz de hacer o decir nada, nos han encontrado infraganti, incluso aún si pudiese decir algo, dudo que exista alguna forma de que salgamos de esta.

–Bueno ¿En serio creyeron que el hecho de que la casa estuviese vacía es solo coincidencia?

– ¿Eh?

Ante la confusión de su amiga Xenovia no hace más que aumentar su sonrisa, me cuesta un poco creerlo ¿Acaso nos está dando a entender que ella planeaba encontrarnos así? ¿De verdad? ¿En serio estamos hablando de nuestra Xenovia?

–Siendo sincera, tenía la esperanza de que Issei me dijese la verdad si hablaba directamente con él, aún así, preparé las cosas para hacerles todo más fácil en caso de que no quisiese mi ayuda, luego de darle la idea a Asia de que sería bueno ver como estaba Buchou no hizo falta mucho para que ella convenciese a las demás para ir, y en el caso de Gasper y Kiba las cosas fueron más fáciles incluso, directamente no tuve que hacer nada…

Ante nuestra incredulidad, ella simplemente se encoje de hombros mientras nos enseña una pequeña porción de su lengua con picardía.

–Aunque es extraño, para dejarnos de lado de esa manera…

Ella se cruza de brazos victoriosa, casi regodeándose con el tinte crápula con el que se va adornando poco a poco su sonrisa.

–Ustedes, realmente tienen un enorme secreto entre manos…

Levanta su mentón en señal de desafío sin perder en ningún momento esa sonrisa altanera, acorralados, ella tiene la sartén por el mango en este momento, y creo que lamentablemente para nosotros, ni siquiera saltar al fuego puede salvarnos de esta.

– ¿No es verdad?

 **CAPITULO 8 "SIMPLEMENTE TÚ Y YO" FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Es curioso, más allá de las demoras usuales, realmente se siente como si no hubiese escrito esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo, supongo que el hecho de haber tenido Kioto en el medio causa esa sensación de tener dos tramas aparte en medio de una misma historia, pero sí, realmente se siente esa emoción de por fin poder continuar una vez más con todo esto.**

 **En cuanto a lo personal, ha habido una buena dosis de cambios sumado al hecho de haberme enfocado en este último tiempo en un fic paralelo a** _ **Dishonored**_ **, sé que justificar retrasos ya es una constante en mí, pero eh, al menos son cosas buenas, me conseguí un nuevo trabajo muchísimo menos pesado, con menos horas y mejor paga, lo que también significa que puedo retomar la universidad después de estar un año en paro, normalmente diría que esto significa aún más retrasos, pero no necesariamente, de hecho todo esto ha aumentado un poco más mis ganas y mi tiempo dedicado a este hobby del que ya llevo tantos años metido, pero como siempre, será cuestión de tiempo, desde mi humilde lugar, no puedo más que expresar mi gratitud hacia ustedes por todo su apoyo y paciencia para con su tan irregular servidor.**

 **Reviews:**

 **erendir: Gracias, gracias, es una suerte que entre tanta cursilería todavía tenga el toque para escribir escenas de acción decentes, pero bueno, a diferencia del resto de mis historias, aquí están a modo de climax y no serán para nada usuales, por lo que es necesario que tengan un impacto a la altura de las circunstancias, si ese es el caso, no puedo más que darme por servido.**

 **Freemaker: Muchas gracias, admito que me gusta demasiado todo lo que sea el utilizar lo sagrado o celestial como un poder en la ficción, así que tengo alguna que otra referencia en el repertorio como para deformarla lo suficiente para que no sea un plagio descarado y funcione bien acá, por otro lado, fue precisamente ese momento lo que más me impulso a hacer esta versión del arco de Kioto, para estar tan bien construido y significar tanto por ser la primera vez en que Issei tiene que manejarse verdaderamente por su cuenta, el haber resuelto todo de forma tan cutre se siente como puñalada traicionera. Lo de Issei orando va de lo mismo, además es una especie de demostración de cómo Irina ha calado lo suficiente en él y como eventualmente terminará por volverse un ángel como al principio del fic. De ahora en más solo queda el rating game contra Sairaorg antes de la recta final.**

 **Kamijou killer: Fallo mío, nunca he leído más que fragmentos más allá del tomo 10, así que hay muchas cosas como que tan publico son realmente los rumores de Issei y Rias en el cannon me son completamente desconocidos, aunque por como suelen plantear como está manejado el inframundo en esa clase de asuntos no me sorprendería. Lo de Irina es algo así, aunque en términos técnicos se podría decir que simplemente se concentra una gran cantidad de datos del sistema de milagros en su cuerpo para darle ese poder aunque por corto tiempo si no se quiere dañarla gravemente, lo de la espada se me hace algo extraño, siendo que en fama Carlomagno es superior a Roland, además de históricamente haber sido uno de los mayores defensores del catolicismo, es raro que no hayan utilizado su espada como un arma sagrada de la iglesia en el cannon. Gracias, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.**

 **autor godz: Vaya, muchas gracias, ver que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora haya generado semejante impresión es una muy agradable sorpresa, esto a fin de cuentas comenzó como el desarrollo de una idea al aire y modificar las cosas que me joden de DxD a mi gusto o desarrollar personajes que a mi parecer son muy desaprovechados, pero supongo que sin darme cuenta llegó a estas alturas y terminó por ganarse su lugar en el fandom, y yo no podría estar más contento con ello. Tengo pensado terminar el fic poco después del tomo 10, así que la muerte de Issei no va a estar incluida en la historia, sin embargo, es cierto que lo planteado a lo largo de esta historia da pie a muchas situaciones más adelante, aún así preferiría evitar caer en el error de seguir el cannon al pie de la letra, a la larga creo que terminaría por volverse demasiado monótono. Pero despreocupado, habrá un final, que creo y espero, será más que satisfactorio.**

 **RedSS: Siempre es un placer verte por acá mi buen Red, y como bien dices, es momento de retomar el curso original de la historia, hay muchas expectativas puestas en el climax de esta, mías incluso, así que no puedo estar más que ansioso, y diría que hasta un poco nervioso, por poder dar algo que esté a la altura de estas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre.**

 **lalo: Gracias.**

 **Xam-D: Bueno, siempre me pareció que a lo que artes sacras se refería, no hay mucha imaginación en el cannon de DxD, y esta era mi oportunidad para hacer algo un poco más espectacular en ese sentido, me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **antifanboy: Despreocupado, en lo que a reviews se refiere, siempre tenes algo interesante que aportar, viniendo de alguien tan exigente los halagos cobran un sabor distinto y quieras que no le levantan a uno el ego, estoy muy agradecido con tus palabras, y espero que de acá en más la historia siga siendo capaz de generar semejantes reacciones. Ojala hayas disfrutado de esta actualización.**

 **Patrol time: Este capítulo, pues ahora, el que le sigue… Quién sabe, por más que lo he intentado nunca pude cumplir ningún tipo de fecha de entrega que me haya impuesto yo mismo, a estas alturas, supongo que lo mejor es tardar lo necesario para tener el mejor resultado posible.**

 **Crow Artyom: Bueno, al menos será una sorpresa agradable ver esto subido un día después de tu segundo review, esta historia suele tener muchas demoras, algunas algo largas de tanto en tanto, pero eso no quiere decir que este abandonada, solo que el autor o está muy jodido o tiene demasiada paja como para tenerla en menos tiempo de lo que le gustaría, de todas formas, me disculpo, alimentar el hype de esa forma y dejarlo estar por tanto tiempo no es algo que hable bien de mí. Esta es una historia que a pesar de estar enfocada en el romance mi intención no es desatender las cosas que hacen de la esencia de DxD… Bueno, quizás no todo teniendo en cuenta el abuso de las tetas, pero creo que se entiende. Gracias por la paciencia, y espero que el cap la haya valido.**

 **Nota Final:**

 **No hay mucho más que decir, más que reiterar mis disculpas y los saludos correspondientes, de ahora en más, veamos que nos depara más adelante, sinceramente espero volver a estar escribiendo está sección lo más pronto posible, mi meta es tener esta historia terminada para antes de fin de año y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por lograrlo… O al menos uno decente, por otro lado, vaya, estamos ahí nomas de los 100 reviews, veamos quien es el que se adjudica semejante número.**

 **Saludos, Suerte y Nos Leemos.**


End file.
